


Taming of the Lizard

by the_impatient_panda



Series: The Life of the Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gap Filler, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 138,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: The continued story of Vastra, from shortly after she met the unusual ape girl Jenny. She may have set out to train the female ape, but was in fact tamed in turn.Much like Traveling the Stars, more about the in-between moments than the action or the mysteries. Because that's the part that I just never get nearly enough of when they're on screen. This does not technically disagree with any of the cannon, though it may cast pieces of it in a new light.WARNING: INCOMPLETE There is a lot that is really fleshed out, there is some skeleton dialogue, and then there are entire sections that are just a few notes.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint & Strax & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, River Song & Madame Vastra, Tenth Doctor & Madame Vastra, The Doctor & Madame Vastra, The Doctor/River Song
Series: The Life of the Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

Jenny could still clearly remember the first few days, alone in the attic as she tried to decide what, precisely, she was going to do. Sleep came first, and when she rose warm for the first time in months her body seemed to decide for her. There was a tub in one corner, and she found herself heaving buckets of water up the stairs. The pot was small, so she could only heat a little a time, but even just having the freedom to scrub herself with a clean cloth and luke-warm water felt like heaven.There was no soap she could find, but she had been told to buy what she needed with the coins on the table. Something to think about later, then.

The leftover water was used to wash her clothes, or at least her outer dress. She tried not to think about everything being washed out of the dark grey wool. She had slept in enough refuse heaps and alleys not to want to know. 

Again, her body seemed to move without thought, and she went on to scrub the floors with a brush she found downstairs. No one was awake to ask if she may use it, and it seemed easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

Returning the bucket and brush a few hours later, she ran into Mistress ______ and two other girls a few years older than herself. 

“That’s Tom’s girl,” the heavyset woman replied to an inquiry. “Leave her alone.”

“Tom has a girl?” One of them, looking offended. “But, he didn’t-” Glaring at Jenny.

“It’s not like that,” Jenny said hotly, feeling her face flush. “Tom...just asked me to clean up for ‘im.”

“Clean up, right.”

“Is that what the bunters call it now?” Both girls laugh.

“Leave her alone,” Mistress _____ cut in sharply. “Unless you want to risk upsetting Tom.”

The girls pause. “He’s never hit a woman.” Uncertain.

“D’ye want t’be the first?” Growling. “Get to it, the bar’s a mess. I’m not payin’ ye t’gab.”

“Yes, m’m.”

To Jenny, in a low voice. “Back upstairs wi’ye, unless y’need naught?”

“Soap?” Hopeful.

“Huh. On the shelf.” Points. Jenny grabbed some and scrambled back upstairs, dropping the door bar behind herself. 

Soap, she thought wonderingly.  _ Real soap! _

Before she knew it, she was washing her hair. The dark brown tresses were so stuck together with dirt and grease that it took three scrubbings before it started to feel like hair again. Carefully, she teased out every knot and snarl while sitting beside the warm stove. 

Some time later, she started awake, realizing she’d dozed off on the floor. And for the first time, she actively began to wonder what she was doing. Her supposed employer was a woman covered in green scales (they hadn’t even discussed that part yet) who pretended to be a man (Tom) and worked as the bully boy of a gin house.

You’re warm for the first time in months, one part of her mind pointed out. Clean and fed. You can sleep in a proper bed again tonight. Maybe...maybe you should stay. Even if Vastra or Tom or whatever her (his?) name as doesn’t pay you, maybe it’s worth it just for this for now.

She hadn’t been able to decide, and sleep won the day. Jenny laid on the bed (it really did need an airing out tomorrow) and slept like the dead.

The second day had gone much like the first. Rise and eat and clean herself. Then she started on the bedding.

The straw mattress was wrestled onto the small rooftop space and given a vigorous beating, then left to air out in the weak, spring sun. The sheets she washed in the tub, hoping she wasn’t depleting Tom’s reservoir and using the soap generously. The stains, which she didn’t think were from the current owner, would never come out. But they smelled better than before. Without a proper wrangle to use, she decided to just air out the heavier quilts and blankets. Those would hold water for hours, if not properly squeezed, and she didn’t want to ruin them.

Around noon there was a knock at the door. Cautiously she opened it to find Mistress ______ on the other side.

“Got you some tea,” Thrusting forward a mug. Jenny takes it automatically, and _____ pushing her way in. “Actually cleaning, then, are you?” Glancing about. “Close the door.”

“But-”

“Close it. I’m no fool girl. You’re safe enough with me.”

Jenny closes it.

“Now, I take it you know ‘Tom’ isn’t a he?” She nods. “The only ones who do are you and I, then. ‘He’s’ a good one, so no yakking it about, yes?”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good.” Nodding to herself. “You’ve done a decent job up here. If you have time for it, and Tom don’t mind, I’ll pay you to clean the bar some days too.”

“I’ll ask...Tom.”

“Right. And don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” She leaves.

Rattles Jenny a bit, and she stays upstairs for the day. Drags in the bedding and reassembles it all. Out of curiosity opens the book chest. Far above her reading abilities. Eats, goes to bed.

Wakes to find someone beside her, the tips of something green poking out of the cocooned blankets. Strangely, the green woman’s arrival had not changed her routine. She rose, ate and cleaned herself. Used the privy and crept back to find her employer still sleeping. Impulsively took the money and went to the market. Buys fruit, tea, a teapot, and a few other things. Bacon!

She’s cooking breakfast when Vastra stirs.

“Is that tea I smell?”

Jenny brings her a cup. 

“Thank you.” Surprised. Jenny realizes she wore her clothes and boots to bed, makes a face. Vastra sees it. Glances down, blurts out. “You cleaned the bedding.” Looking around the room. “And the floor. I thought I told you to rest.”

“I did. I can’t sleep all day, though.”

“Hm.” Looking at the blankets. “It seems I have undone some of your work. My apologies.”

“It’s a’right. You weren’t t’know.” Looking at her. “Why did you wear your boots t’bed, ma’am?”

“Because I am cold-blooded.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Are you always so inquisitive?” Dryly. 

“Y’do have t’admit, you’re a bit...diff’rnt, ma’am.”

“From apes? Yes, a bit.” Shrugging. “Ask your questions, and I will try to explain.”

A half an hour later, her employer held up a hand, saying, “This is useless. It is like trying to explain advanced forms to someone who cannot even properly hold a weapon.”

Jenny flushes. “I’m not stupid.”

“No, you are not. For an ape, I find you quite intelligent. You are, however, uneducated.” Rises, still wearing all her clothes, coat and boots. Jenny thinks she’s finished, and starts to clear the table. Vastra returns a moment later. “You can read, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Read these.” Puts down three books. Adds one more. “And a dictionary for words you do not know. And paper and graphite sticks to make notes with. If you need assistance, I will attempt to provide it. Though I was not a teacher by profession, it is a role I have assumed often out of necessity.”

“But...I can’t...”

“Being denied an education is not your fault.” Looking down at her firmly. “Refusing one is.”

“But why?”

“Why not?”

“Because...because I’m a girl. Best I can hope for is a good position in service or gettin’ the right connection for a good marriage.”

“Is that what you want out of life?”

“No.” Considering. “Well, service may not be so bad to the right family, but it’s not what i want to do my whole life.”

Amused. “Then what do you want to do.”

“I don’t know.”

“Then educate yourself. If something interests you, learn about it. When it ceases to be interesting or useful, learn about something else. If I can help you, I will. If I cannot, I will try to find someone who can.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I said it, didn’t I?” Tutting to herself. “You apes put so little store in honesty.” Glancing over Jenny. “Forgive me if this is rude, but is that your only outfit?”

“Yes.”

“That will not do.” Rummaging through a chest. “If I give you this can you make it fit?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Wide eyed. “Are you sure, ma’am? This is a very nice dress...”

“Take it, I am ‘Tom’ to these people now.” Rolling her eyes. “It will make people respect you more, though, and that in turn will open doors for you as well.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Speaking of knowledge, though, I believe there is some you can share with me. Why does the venerable Mistress ________ call me a Tom and think herself clever for it?”

Jenny blushes and looks away. “She...a ‘tom’ is a woman who is more a man than a woman. Likes to dress as one, sometimes, and...prefers the company of women as well.”

Of all the reactions the maid expected to receive, laughter was no one of them.

“Oh, the irony!” the lizard-woman cried to herself, holding her sides. “The Doctor would laugh himself sick...insufferable ape that he is, he does love to laugh. Ah...”

“Ma’am?”

“How could she know? She doesn’t, of course, but that makes it all the more amusing I suppose.” Jenny is frowning now. “It is amusing, because she is right.”

“You...prefer women?” Surprised.

“Females among my own kind, yes.” Pausing. “That is rather frowned upon by the apes, I know. If it makes you uncomfortable-”

“No.” Quickly. “I just didn’t...I thought it was a...human thing.”

“Hardly, dear.” Laughing again. “Clever Mistress ______, and she doesn’t even know it.”

“May I ask you another question, ma’am?”

“Ask anything you like.” Sips her refilled tea.

“You said you weren’t trained as a teacher. What were you trained as then?”

“A soldier, at first. Then a commander. Then as a...there isn’t a word that I know of in your tongue for what comes next.” Hisses something to herself. “As...one to prepare the way for others. An advance scout, perhaps. But that is hardly accurate.”

“Was that a language you just spoke?”

“Silurian, the tongue of my people.”

“Who taught you English?”

“The Doctor.”

“Who is he, really?”

“A madman in a blue box.” Pointed look. “It is how he describes himself. More accurately, he is a Timelord. A race of beings with unusually long lives who live among the stars and hop about through time like stones skipping across the face of a lake.”

“Travels in time? And there’s a whole  _ race _ of them?”

“He’s the last of his kind.” More softly. “Rather like me.” Clearing her throat. “My turn. Do you truly have no family who will wonder where you’ve gone?”

“No, I’ve been on the streets alone since last fall.”

“I know what it is like to be alone.”

“If he’s alone, why didn’t you stay with him like he asked?”

Vastra pauses for a long time, watching her. “I suppose you will find out eventually. Best to have it out now, I think. I was...sleeping in a chamber below London with my sisters. Your city decided to expand its Underground rail line, and accidentally stumbled upon our resting place. Their interference woke my sisters, who were caught unawares in the explosion. I am the only one who survived. The...deaths...no, that is an excuse. I will not hide behind them. I was enraged, and I slaughtered the five men before the Doctor stopped me. It was not honorable nor justified. Their part was an accident, mine was...purposeful.” Pauses. “Eventually, a mutual friend of ours made me see that, having murdered those men, I have a responsibility to them. To the families they left behind.” She explains about the company and the fund she set up. About the solicitor and his eventual assistant.

“And that is the whole of it.”

“There was something else you were going to say, about your sister’s death.”

“The Doctor believes that, due to a...difficulty with how I was awakened and the deaths of my sisters that I was...mentally unstable at the time. There is...considerable evidence that he is correct.”

“Are you still...mentally unstable?”

“You do like to ask complicated questions. No, I did tell you to ask.” Considering. “Am I mentally unstable? No, but my mind was damaged. It is not as bad as it was, but I can have a tendency towards...negativity. And anger.” Shrugging. “It is not a...constant thing. But it can creep up on me, when I am not watching for it. Like these last few...months I believe is the correct word.” Sighing. “Spending time with the Doctor restored my equilibrium, for now. Do you still wish to stay?”

“I don’t know.” Looking stunned.

“I...understand.” Rising to her feet, and pulling out a small purse. “You may leave when you like, and take the dress and book with you. This is also yours, a gift from the Doctor.” Handing her the purse. “I would only ask one favor before you go.”

-090-

Which was how Jenny found herself trotting through the streets of London, a light linen cloak hiding her less than respectable dress. Five letters were clutched in one hand, all neatly written by the scaled woman on good paper and sealed with green wax. The girl’s head whirled as she went-finish later.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting as she climbed those stairs to the top, knocking on a worn door. The woman who answered was equally worn, and wary.

“Yes?”

“Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but I have a message from the Widow and Orphans Society-”

“Oh, thank the lord!” Takes it out of her hands, ushering her inside as she quickly opens it up. “Come in a tick while I read this.” She does so quickly. “This will need a reply, of course. Tea while you wait? No biscuits, I’m afraid, but something hot would do you a treat I suspect.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

Girl brings her a chipped cup and has her sit at the table. The woman bustles about, muttering to herself.

“Bless them, discovering their solicitor wasn’t honest. And them doing so much good! I had wondered, when the man didn’t come, but there it is. A cryin’ shame, you can’t trust people like you used to. Oh, no you cannot!” Scribbling on a sheet. “Have you met here, dearie?”

“Met who, ma’am?”

“The woman who runs the charity. A widow, I think he said, with a generous heart and a generous purse.”

“Oh, a...I saw her, yes.”

“What did she look like?”

“She was impressive.” Gulping. “And tall. And very...private.”

“A retiring sort, I suppose. A real lady.” Smiling as she blots the page. “Well, we are thankful all the same. ____ has decided to take orders, and ______ is learning to work on the trains. Couldn’t have done either...”

All the meetings are a repetition of this, more or less.

The clincher is when she returns and Vastra is more interested in news that all is well than in their thanks.

“I’ll stay,” she blurted out as the Silurian prepared to go to work.

“You do not have to decide now.”

“I have already decided.” Taking a deep breath. “I think you’re doing the right thing, and you need my help to see it done properly.” Adding wryly. “And I haven’t eaten this well or been this clean in months.”

“Self preservation...” Mostly to herself. Shrugging. “You are sure?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Eat and study, and bar the door behind me. I will be late returning.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

-090-

In a month, how little and how much had changed. She still woke early, cleaned and made breakfast for herself. ‘Tom’ (it was easier to think of her as that all the time to avoid mistakes) would wake around mid-morning, noon if it had been a particularly late night, and have some tea with perhaps a bite of bacon when the mood took her. 

Cleaning the tiny apartment took no time at all, and Jenny would turn to her studies. If the sun was out, Tom would be on the roof soaking in it’s warmth, weak as it may be. Either way, for someone not trained to teach, she was remarkably good at it and had yet to show frustration or impatience with her student’s many questions. On occasion her answer had been ‘you do not know enough yet to understand, but when you do I will explain’. The answer was not entirely satisfactory. But thus far, to Jenny’s knowledge, she had kept her word. 

Other than explaining things to her, though, the Silurian spoke little. Or at least, she spoke little in English. She often muttered to herself in hissing and odd clicks as she read or wrote in her journals. Jenny had, oddly enough, soon found the sounds becoming a comfortable part of her background noise. Like someone who hummed or whistled to themselves, it had an odd musicality to it that left her companion comfortably aware of her presence.

Jenny had also, by not fault of her own, finally witnessed her employer’s formidable temper. The door to the roof slammed inwards, waking Jenny from a sound sleep, and she nearly jumped from her skin when it was shut with equal force.

Tim’s hiss had been nearly a whistle with its force, and the tall woman had thrown her coat and boots into the corner, her scarf and gloves following a moment later. Blinking sleep-fuzzes eyes, the girl finally saw the blood. Sitting up, she asked, “Are you hurt? Did something-?”

“Not I,” her employer had cut in harshly. “An ape...a  _ man _ attacked one of Mistress ______ girls.”

“Is she ok?”

Tom paused. “I do not know.” More softly, still tense. “It was all I could do not to rip out his throat. She ran inside and locked the door. I dragged her attacker a few alleys over and deposited him in a heap of trash. I scaled the building to get back inside. I know no more than that.”

“I’ll go look for her.” Throwing the covers back and hopping out of bed. Grabbing her coat and shoes.

“Why?”

“She might be hurt!”

“And you care? She is not your friend or your family.”

“Then why did you save her?”

“Because it was the right thing to do.”

“Exactly.” Unbarring the door and hurrying down the steps.

Moira was in the kitchen, silently crouched in the corner as her body shook and tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks. Jenny knelt beside her, putting a careful hand on her shoulder when the young woman failed to notice her. 

“Easy,” Jenny told her when the girl jumped. “Just me. Tom...sent me down. To check on you.”

“Is he...?” Unable to say more, her throat seems to close up over the words.

“If you mean the man, he’s gone. Tom saw to that. And I don’t think he’ll be back. Did you know him?”

“No. Saw him tonight...he tipped well...I went out for a bucket of water to finish up the work, and...he was...he...”

Jenny thinks quickly. “He’s gone. Let’s get you up to the Mistress’ room. Your eye needs looking at, and so does your lip.”

“But...she’s...”

“I think she’ll understand.” And if she doesn’t, Jenny will drop Tom’s name.

Which is what she does. Mistress ______ isn’t happy, but knowing Tom took care of it and is handing the girl over to the Mistress as her responsibility helps. Jenny goes back to her room.

She had returned to find Tom fully clothed and stretched out on the small bed, staring at the ceiling with a fierce scowl. 

“She is alright?” Holds up a hand. “A foolish question. Where is she?”

“With Mistress _____. She’ll see to her.”

“She will likely drug her and put her to sleep.” Disgusted snort. “Archaic medicinal practices.” Pauses. “Thank you for doing what I could not.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No. He is missing a few teeth and his nose may not heal well. But that is all.”

Jenny sits beside her, and Tom sits up.

“This is what I cannot reconcile in my mind about you apes.” Softly. “He acted selfishly, with evil intent. I wish I could say my encounters with such were uncommon. They are not. But then you...you did not hesitate to offer your help. That is kindness and generosity. I see it so rarely.”

“Maybe because you’re just not looking right?”

“What have I missed then, oh wise little ape?”

“Mistress _______. She doesn’t sell her girls, and she actually pays them. None of them are beaten or starved. She cares about you too, as much as she cares about anybody. Made sure I wasn’t nickin’ your stuff those first few days, and gave me soap when I asked for it. Made sure I wouldn’t spill your secret to the others. It’s not much, but maybe it’s the only way she knows how. The only way she’s been taught.”

Tom stares unblinking down at her, then stands abruptly. “Perhaps you are a wise little ape at that. I am restless. Lock the door after me, I will not return for some time.”

Is up and gone before Jenny can reply. Now she’s awake, though, so she goes to clean the coat, gloves and boots and scarf of blood.

-090-

Vastra knew it was not wise to brood. The damage her mind had taken 17 year ago had made it all too easy for her to focus on only the bad. To allow it to root in her soul and rot her from the inside out. The Doctor had helped her see that, helped her recognize the twisted darkness she had allowed to take root. He, the almost 1000 year old man so full of knowledge and experience, though, had not been able to show her the kindness in others the way her strange little ape companion had.

Jenny, she reminded herself as her feet tread the lonely streets in the dark. Jenny, who dislikes being called an ape (though that is what she is) and thinks herself not a child. And perhaps she wasn’t, at that. If she were Silurian, Vastra would have said she had graduated from juvenile to adult and begun her training for her chosen duty. The ape was quick and clever, particularly perceptive and quite articulate for someone with so little education. Her mind soaked up information given it like a sponge , and then thirsted for more. 

Though these apes had not progressed very far along the roads of equality, a woman with connections and opportunity had more options than the girl had listed before. Vastra would keep her for two year, she had promised the Doctor after all, but in the end she would offer the young ape more than a reference. She would give her a choice: to pick what she wished to be with the opportunity of making it come true. The opportunities were not endless, of course, for reality must have its due. But Vastra figured two years was more than enough time to prep the girl for just about any education she may wish to pursue afterwards.

‘At least,’ she told herself as she let the last of her anger bleed away, ‘I can save one bright light among the dark and dim.’

It was a surprisingly cheering thought.

-090-

And just like that, Jenny found herself one of the girls. The others spoke to her more, and though they often tried to get her to speak of her reclusive employer, it was still nice to be included. Breakfast and dinner she still ate in the apartment, but lunch was now shared with the others in the kitchen below. Her apple bread and fried potatoes were soon in frequent demand, and even the mistress treated her with an extra degree of courtesy than she showed for the rest of her girls. 

“So it’s not a scar?”

“Tom’s...Tom just looks...different.”

“Like...a monster different?”

“No, no.” Too quickly. “It’s just scary, just...different.”

“Then why does he hide it if it’s not scary?”

“He’s...shy.”

“Shy. The fella I saw lift a grown man like a child is  _ shy _ .”

“So what if he is?” Defensive. “Didn’t stop him from saving Moira.”

It gets quiet.

“Don’t matter what he looks like, I figure.” Moira.

“Right, so long as he keeps doing his job.”

Still, the young girl worried about her employer’s task. ‘Tom’ kept the girls and women of the Gin Palace safe, but she didn’t do much else in regards to her charge. Something that Jenny suspected ate at the lizard woman, whether or not she chose to admit it. 

So when one of the girls came back with news that the store at the end of the street had been robbed overnight, Jenny jumped at what she saw as an opportunity to help.

‘Tom’ was reading on the bed when she barged in, peeking around the corner cautiously with one hand to his collar.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, only-” Realizing abruptly that her suggestion may not be welcome. “I guess...”

“Out with it.”

“The store at the corner was robbed.”

“So? You have policemen, do you not?”

“They won’t do squat. Unless the thief left his name, where to find him and a drawin’ a’ his face, they won’t find ‘im. But you could.”

“I am not a thief-catcher.” Disgust.

“It’s someone what needs help, and’s got no one else t’help em.” Crossing her arms stubbornly. “Which is what you’re supposed t’do, right?”

Wisdom from the mouths of apes.

“Fine.” Shrugging on her coat. “Get me in the store, and do all the talking.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“But...you have your...thingy.”

“I will be focusing on other things.”

“Right.” Nervous swallow. Sees Vastra eyeing her. “No, I c’n do it.” Straightening her dress, and grabbing her basket, shawl and purse.

They head to the store.

-090-

Vastra let the ape (Jenny, she absently reminded herself) take the lead, following a half a step behind. Jenny greeted the storekeeper, who recounted his woes for his current customer in a loud and carrying voice. Vastra kept her head down, pretending boredom as she took a discreet breath through her open mouth. Scents came to her, and she sorted through them like a librarian cataloguing new books. Wood, polish, wax. Dust. Flour, cornmeal. Lye and soap. Ape scents were more difficult to distinguish without a solid sample. An air of pipe smoke she associated with the local law enforcement lingered in one area, and before long she had sorted out the storekeeper as well. Two scents similar to his were likely relatives. Son and daughter, she thought. But nothing to lead her to the thief. 

Jenny, the clever ape, asked for something in the back. Alone in the store, the man went himself to fetch it. Vastra strode to the boarded up window in three quick strides, her tongue flicking out quickly. There. Fear, and eagerness. Anticipation, perhaps. A bit of cloth in a crack caught her eye, and she was tucking it in her pocket before the shopkeep returned.

Jenny pays and thanks him. They leave.

Tom ducks into the alley next to the shop. Jenny follows.

“You found something?”

‘Tom’ pulls out the fabric, letting her tongue flick out at it.

Jenny freezes. “Was...was that...?”

“My tongue. It is how I smell things.” Turning around, locking into the air.”

“Oh.” Faintly.

Tom pauses. “You had not seen it before.”

“No.”

“Ah.” Considering. “It is a bit more...prehensile then yours. Also barbed and venomous.”

“Venomous?!” Blinking. “Prehensile? LIke...a monkey’s tail?”

“Of course you would compare it to that.” Flicks out again. Starts down the alley, abruptly.

“You’ve got his trail?”

“I have something. You should go back and wait for me.”

“What if you need me?”

“Then I would come get you in the astronomically unlikely event that I require your assistance.”

“That didn’t sound nice.”

“Did it not?”

“Ha. Are all lizard people as quick-witted as you?”

“No, I picked that up from the Doctor.”

“Huh.”

“It was his least favored of my many accomplishments.”

“I c’n’ see why.”

“Hush now, I must concentrate.”

-090-

Jenny decided tracking criminals was not nearly as exciting as she thought it would be. ‘Tom’ had walked streets and alleys over and over again, tongue tasting the air when they were alone and discreetly pulling air into her open mouth when they were not. It was now late evening, and she was tired and hungry as they rounded a corner in the deepening gloom. 

Abruptly her companion stopped, tongue flickering just past the edge of her lips.

“Found you,” Tom hissed, stalking off down a narrow street. 

Jenny followed to an abandoned warehouse, Vastra taking them straight to a solid-looking wall and quickly locating the cleverly hidden few that were loose. 

Inside was darker still, and the girl hesitated as the Silurian pushed fearlessly ahead. Vastra pauses. 

“You can wait here.”

“Just when it’s gettin’ interestin’?” Vastra notices her accent gets thicker the more nervous she is. “Let’s go.”

Vastra is impressed. They go in. She tracks the scent to a staircase to a loft. Up she goes. For an amature, Jenny is surprisingly quiet behind her.

Their target is sleeping, a surprisingly innocuous old man. Tom simply seizes him by the collar, hauling him out of the bed and against the wall in one fluid movement.

“Wha-”

“I know who you are.” Tom in a rasping hiss. “And what you stole. Where is it?”

“I...I didn’t-!”

“Tom!” He’s pulling a knife. Vastra’s tongue flicks out.

They pause, then the man slumps to the floor.

Vastra snorts in disgust. “He is dead. It looks like I have not as good a grasp of ape biology as I thought.”

“What?”

“I meant to put him to sleep. Not that it matters, as leaving him alive would have been dangerous.”

“But...but we could have...”

“Have what? Given him to your law men? Lectured him and let him go?”

“Killing someone can’t always be the answer.”

“It isn’t.” Shrugging. “We will do better next time. Now search the room. If he felt safe enough to sleep here, his valuables are likely stashed here as well.”

They find the loose floorboards, and a decent cache of money. It can’t possibly all have come from the store, so Vastra appropriates the rest for herself. Writes a hasty note. ‘The thief will bother no one again.’ Escorts Jenny home. After work, she goes and eats.

-090-

Up to her elbows in suds (she did their washing with the other girls now) Jenny was only listening with half an ear as the other three chattered amongst themselves. Until one of them whispered, “Did you hear the Shadow struck again?”

“Bobbies must be right twitted,” laughing. “He does a better job keeping the streets safe than they do.”

“They say he gives ‘em one chance to surrender, that’s it. Y’know, they only found the head of the one stealing children. Wonder if he got a chance, too.”

Jenny shuddered. He had not.

“Scared?” Moira, teasing. “Not like you have anything to fear.”

“I’d rather have Tom than a shadow.” Jane.

“Trying to oust Jenny from his bed again?”

“Oi! I tol’ you, it’s not like that!” Jenny, feeling her cheeks pink. 

“Oh, I know. Jane wants more than that, though.”

“All I said was a fella who’s that nice to his maid would probably be an especially agreeable bedmate, whatever his face looks like.” The others laugh, Jenny does not. Moira notices.

“Don’t worry, Jane already tried long before you were here.” Teasing.

“What? Oh, no, I wouldn’t...it’s not my business what Tom does. Or who. S’long as I get paid.” Still, something she hadn’t considered before.

“I think you’re safe from Jane, either way. She’s terrible at cleaning, and she snores.” Moira.

They all laugh.

-090-

Vastra glanced up at her companion, catching the ape watching her for the third time. 

“Is there something I am doing wrong?”

“What?” Blushing. “No! No, I just...” Guilty look.

Vastra sighed. “Out with it.”

“Well...the girls were talking downstairs, and...” The explanation came out in bits and pieces, sewn together with Victorian era euphemisms and proprietary. Indeed, the Silurian was unable to formulate a reply once she realized what her small ape was trying to say. Holding up one hand to halt the flow of words, she sat there and stared.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Jenny offered hesitantly a few minutes into the silence. “If I offended...”

“You did not,” the Silurian cut in briskly. “I am merely attempting to find the words to explain something I have never been required to explain out loud before.”

“Ok.”

More gently “Do you...are you aware of the...intimacies of your own race?”

“Ma’am?”

“Goddess...to be honest, Jenny, I am not certain how old you are or at what age it is considered appropriate to discuss such things among you apes. River Song explained to me how such things work among your kind, and if you wish I can share what she told me, but-”

It was Jenny’s turn to hold her hand up, rolling her eyes.

“I know how all of that works,” she said quietly. “When I was younger, our house was very small. Also helped birth two babies.”

“Ah, that helps then.”

“As for my age, I’m fourteen. My birthday was last month.”

“Birthday...is that not considered an important day among your kind?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Then...is there something we should have done to...honor your ape ritual...?”

“To be equally honest, ma’am, I had a full belly and a warm, safe place to sleep. It was a far better birthday than I expected a few months ago.”

“Ah.”

“We’ve moved a bit from our original topic, ma’am.”

“So we have.” Tilting head. “To answer your question: no, I will never require you to ‘absent yourself’ for an evening for my companionship. ‘Lizards’, if you will, have a second component to our intimacies. A mental one.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I am not surprised, as it is entirely outside of your experience.” Shrugging. “That is not a criticism, but an observation.”

“But what you are saying is...there isn’t anyone.”

“No, there is not.” City bells ring. “I must go, or Mistress ______ will be cross.”

“Not with Tom.” Grins. “He’s her favorite.”

“Only because he does not drink, keeps his hands to himself and is reliable.” Shuddering. “Disgusting stuff, gin.”

“You disapprove of intoxication, ma’am?”

“To excess and ruin? Yes. But in this case, I mean the gin itself. What it is made of I cannot ingest.” Blank look. “It would make me horrifically ill to drink it.”

“Oh.”

“Do not be up too late reading.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grinning.

-090-

Jenny did not mind that she did not accompany the Shadow on ‘his’ work. She wasn’t squeamish, per say, but the criminals that did not surrender were occasionally killed in rather horrific ways. Vastra was pleased with the extra food, but her maid would just as soon as not watch her eat it. The most staggering part, though was the money.

That first outing, tracking the thief, she had considered the funds acquired there a pleasant windfall and nothing more. The fifth time after that returned with ‘liberated funds’ from her latest catch, Jenny wondered why they weren’t criminals. 

Keeping track of how much they had brought in Vastra called a good exercise in calculations, and finding clever ways to hide it inconspicuously among their belongings practicing caution. Still, her time passed easily with the learning and the cleaning, gossiping with the girls and chatting with the locals in the street.

The street children in particular were always happy to see her. She bought bread every few days and distributed it among them, and occasionally got a bag of penny sweets to do the same. Vastra approves.

Parker was the oldest of the street boys, and always quick to present himself when food was being handed out. As he didn’t bully the little boys or take their shares, Jenny always had a little something extra for him as well. And usually, he had news.

“Tongs are up to somemat,” he said as he munched his bread beside her one fine spring, accompanying her to the marketplace. 

“Doin’ what?”

“Sneakin’ about Dockhand territory.” Shrugs. “Dockhands are tough, and they take what ain’t theirs, but they ain’t Tongs.” He spits.

“Yeah, they ain’t Tongs.” Quietly.

“So how come everytime I tell you summat, the Shadow fella does summat about it.”

“Dunno, why?”

  
“Only...I heard Mr. Tom is awful strong, and don’t like bullies.”

“Mr. Tom works at a Gin Palace, and lives in its attic. I think the shadow, whoever it is, probably does better than that.”

“I ‘spose.” Glancing at her. “So...you live with ‘im?”

“Yeah.” Catches his look. “Not like that!”

Speculative. “E don’t loike boys, do ‘e?”

“No.” Laghing now. “Mr. Tom is...diff’rint, but not loik tha’.”

“Right.” Touching his hat. “Got work today, muckin’ stables for old Rooster. See ya round, then.”

“See ya round.”

Hopefully, he wouldn’t tell anyone else.

-090-

Vastra listened carefully as Jenny relayed her news, showing her on the city map where the gang territory lines were and explaining what they meant.

“Dockhands control the docks, got the dockmasters in their pockets,” she explained quickly. “Which means anything the Tongs ship in-”

“The Dockhands get a piece of its worth. So the Tongs are trying to usurp their control.”

“Yeah.” Shrugging. “Dockhands aren’t good people, but they aren’t the worst either. Better than the Tongs, at any rate.”

“Then it seems that I have my marching orders.” Standing briskly. “It will be dark soon. You will be alright by yourself?”

“Yes. Eating with the girls in a bit, then back up to read.”

“Good. Do not wait up for me.”

The Silurian soldier checked her hood, scarf and facial shield one more time, then stalked into the night.

-090-

Liwei Tong lay completely still, not even daring to breath as the monster prowled the room. They had thought their plans secret and secure. Obviously, that was not the case. If he lived, if he made it back to his father, someone would pay for this.

Glass tinkled to dust under a prowling boot, and a gasp was heard.

“Please,” he heard Cheng beg as the man was dragged from under a table. “Please, I-” A choking gurgle cut off the rest of his words, and a thrashing sound. A thud followed, a body dropping to the floor, and then the boots prowling again. 

Liwei did not know if it was luck or a gift from the ancestors that the monster paused in the doorway just as the clouds drifted away from the moon. For a single moment the figure was high-lighted, the deep hood, the thick scarf, and a pair of burning, cold blue eyes. The man, for what else could it be, turned abruptly and stalked into the night. 

He had seen the fact of their faceless killer and lived. He must tell his father at once.

-090-

Jenny did not know how he did it. One moment she was alone, coming back from the market with her basket full, and the next he was there walking beside her. 

“Doctor.”

“Jenny.” Smug grin. “You’re looking better.”

“You don’t.”

“That’s because I’m not. Can you deliver this to my Scaley-sis?”

“You could come see her yourself.”

“Can’t. There isn’t time. Sharing things a bit this as it is.” Holding out an envelope. “Give this to her, please. She probably isn’t going to be happy about it, but...nothing that can be done now.”

“Doctor?”

“We’ll meet again, Jenny Flint. Not with this face, but we will meet again.” Pat on the shoulder. “Goodbye.”

And just like that he was gone.

Jenny returned to her small, shared room just as Vastra woke, wordlessly handing her the sealing envelope before whispering, “It’s from  _ him _ .”

Inside is a small, metal disk.

“What is it, ma’am?”

“A memory.” 

“A...what?”

“What did he say, Jenny?”

“That he had no time to give this to you, and it wouldn’t make you happy.” Pausing. “He didn’t look right, ma’am.”

“How so?”

“Weak, ma’am. Exhausted, like he’d run himself too far.”

“Oh, idiot brother of mine. What mess have you dropped into this time?” Looking up. “Jenny, I must do something. While I am doing it I will be unresponsive.”

“Like...you can’t talk?”

“I will be, essentially, asleep. One from which I will not be able to awaken until I have reached the end of this memory.”

“How long?”

“I do not know, my infuriating ape of a brother failed to say.” Dryly

“Well...I’ll stay and make sure no one bothers you. And if you are still asleep tonight, I’ll take care of Mistress______, too.”

Hides laugh. “Thank you. Let us see what the Doctor has to show me.” Lays back, puts the disk on her forehead, and  _ breathes _ ....

-090-

When Vastra woke again the sun was red against the horizon. Staring at the ceiling, she listened to the soft rustles of her mammalian companion moving about the darkening room. The smell identified what she was doing before the sound did, the girl really was quiet when she wished to be. 

“Tea?” Jenny asked, standing beside the bed.

“He is dying,” Vastra said, the words like ashes in her mouth. “He saved the world, and the cost is his life.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I shouldn’t have-”

Holding up a hand. ‘He is not...human, Jenny. His body will die, he will not. He will get a new body, and we will meet again. I am sad not because he is lost, but because of the pain he has already suffered and must suffer again.” Bowed head. “His body will be brand new, but his mind and soul will still bear the scars of old. Laced across his whole being, his countless losses the price of his very long life...” Standing slowly. “I wish to be alone. Please tell Mistress ______ I will be down soon.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you.” Stepping out onto the roof.

-090-

Mistress _______ was in the main room, seeing everything was set for the evening rush. She scowled at Jenny and barked, “Now she shows up. You don’t want to clean, fine, but you tell me so. I can’t send a girl to bed early to be up early if I don’t know you aren’t going to show!”

“Sorry Mistress ______. I-”

“And where’s Tom?” Bulldozing over her words. “Is he going to skip on me too?”

“He’s coming down soon, ma’am.” Pausing. “He may be...off. Tonight.”

“Off how?

“He had some news about a brother who’s dying.”

Gruffly. “Didn’t know he had family.” Lowering her voice. “Is Tom liable to ‘give himself away’?”

“No, ma’am. I don’t think Tom is the crying type. I think he’s the get angry type.”

“Ah, right. You’ll be staying down here, then.” Hands her an apron.

“I what?”

“Tom likes you. Don’t know why, don’t care why. So if Tom might lose his temper, you’re staying here to talk him down.”

“I’m just the maid!”

“Pull the other one, it’s got bells on.” Rolling her eyes. “Put that on and get behind the counter.”

“...yes, ma’am.”

-090-

Tom did not ask why Jenny was behind the bar assisting _______. He noticed, but he did not ask. He was, however, restless. A restless Tom unsettled the guests. Tom usually sat in a corner by the fire, sipping his tea and listening for trouble. This Tom stalked about, looming ominously without even trying. By midnight only a few blind drunks were left, and Mistress _______ sorted them out quickly enough.

Still, he stalked about as chairs were put up and lamps extinguished, the front door locked and barred and the barrels of gin rolled back to the storage room for the night. He followed, hands clasped tightly behind his back, when an exhausted Jenny was finally allowed to trudge up to their shared room. 

Neither said anything as she closed the door behind them, Jenny stepping immediately behind the changing curtain to trade her dress for her nightgown. Vastra removed her coat and was preparing to pull off the scarf when a knock came at the door. 

“It’s me.” Mistress _____.

Vastra lets her in, carefully staying out of the line of sight of the hallway.

“Jenny will not be working the bar again.” Vastra, flatly. “She is too young.”

“She was there to make sure you kept your head. Going to scare off all my customers again?”

“I did not intend-”

“I don’t care. I won’t pay you for scaring away paying customers. Take time off if you need it, grieve if you must. I’m not heartless, but this isn’t a bloody charity it’s a business!”

Rave surged in the Silurian’s chest. Stepping forward, she hissed, “ _ You will not-!” _

“Tom.” Jenny, in her nightgown. “Think of the Doctor.”

“What Doctor?” Mistress _____.

“My brother.” Clipped. “I will take a day or two for myself. To mourn.” Glancing at Jenny. “What I said before stands, though. She is not one of your girls, she will not work the room below at night.”

“As long as you’re not towering over customers, fine.” Shrugging. “She can stay with the girls a few days, if you need her to.”

“I’m staying here.” Both women look at her. Folds her arms and stands her ground. “I am.”

“She is fine.” Vastra. “We are tired. Goodnight, Mistress ______.”

“I suppose.” She leaves.

Vastra watches as Jenny climbs into bed, cocooning herself in half the blankets, then sits on her side of the bed and turns out the light. She removes her boots and scars, and the rough sweater and her gloves. Then everything seems to go still, and she is unable to feel anything through the anger and grief at war inside her.

“He’s not really dead,” a small voice said behind her, a careful hand laid on her back. “And he promised to come back.”

“He is not dead,” Vastra agreed woodenly. “But he will be different. Things will never be exactly as they were ever again.”

“That’s most things, though. Things change.” An idea. “Tell me about him. About your time with him.”

“My Doctor?” Sad chuckle. “Do you know, I was half-convinced he was female for almost a year? The way he fussed about with his clothes and his hair, I was fairly certain.”

“No!”

“It’s true. We went...so many places. We helped people, fought evil, and spent a lot of time running.” Smiling softly now. “And made good friends. River Song, who is brave and strong. The TARDIS, who chose the Doctor whether or not he wishes to believe it. Dorium, whose skin is blue and is not really a friend but certainly owes the Doctor a lot of favors. Others.”

“Is the Doctor a...good man?”

“Yes, he is. He is not perfect, though.” Sighing. “He lies. The saddest part is, he generally means well when he does. He will tell you something will not hurt when he knows it will. He will tell you he has things under control when he does not. He bends the truth and make sit dance on a string because in the end, he believes the end he achieves justifies his means.”

“Is that his only flaw?”

“Hardly. He is arrogant, and for someone so very clever can miss the most obvious of signs. He believes he always knows more than anyone else, and what the best decisions are.” Shaking her head. “He is often right, but not always.”

“Has he ever failed?”

“Yes. There are many he has not been able to save, or in saving them had to pay a terrible price.” Doctor Donna. “And there have been times the only reason he has prevailed was due to the selfless sacrifice of another.” Growing very quiet.

Jenny scoots up beside her, bare feet dangling off the mattress with a blanket about her shoulders. “He looks so ordinary,” she said, staring into the red glow of the banked fire. “It’s hard to believe he’s some...hero.”

“Oh, believe me, I know.” Muttering to herself. “My infuriating ape brother. Do you know, he dropped my sword in a volcano once? I still haven’t entirely forgiven him that.”

“What’s a volcano?”

“It’s...” Trying to find the words. “Hold on.”

Goes and opens the red chest.

Jenny has never seen this chest open, and tries not to share as it’s treasures are revealed. A sword, oriental looking, sit in the lids curve. Two silver masks beside it. Several notebooks with black and white covers. A piece of what looked like bone or a large tooth the size of her hand. A collection of silver rings, and two larger bands with a rainbow of colors. More notebooks, and these Vastra begins to flip through rapidly. 

“This,” she finally said, holding the notebook open so her companion could see. “Is a volcano. It’s like a hollow mountain, with the rock inside so hot it has melted into a liquid.”

“How did he drop it in one?”

“We were inside, and he ‘accidentally’ let go.”

“You were _ inside-! _ Blimey!” Gulping. “Was it safe?”

“Absolutely not.” Laughing.

“Then why...?” Incredulous.

“We were saving someone. I have an account of it, somewhere, if you truly wish to know.” Considering. “It must sound mad to you, traveling the stars. Constantly in and out of danger. The running.”

“I think it sounds wonderful.”

“Do you really?”

“I’ve never left the city, ma’am.” Shrugging. “To see new places, go on exciting adventures, and actually  _ do  _ something with your life...what could possibly be better?”

“Don’t tell the Doctor that, or you’ll find yourself in the TARDIS faster than you can blink.” Not entirely joking.

“No thank you, ma’am.”

“Whyever not?”

“I don’t think he and I would suit.”

“If you say so.” Sitting on the floor by the open trunk.

“Did you draw these, ma’am?” Flipping through the pages.

“I did. Be kind, I am still not very good at judging colors.”

“Not very good? You’re joking.” Turning another page. “Where’s this?”

“Those are the floating waterfalls of Fenartal. I am afraid that hardly does them justice.”

“It’s still beautiful.” Yawning enormously. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

“You should go to sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“But I’ve hardly looked.” Protesting.

“I will leave some out for you later.” Promising.

“How many are there?”

“Almost 15 years worth.”

“Do you still draw?”

“No, not in some time.” And she begins to wonder if she stopped when her heart began to grow heavy. 

“You should. I think it makes you happy, and you are quite good.” Wisdom from the mouths of apes.

“Thank you, Jenny Flint. Perhaps I will.”

They sleep.

-090-

Jenny woke to find the sun streaming in the lone window and Vastra still dead asleep beside her. Silently she slipped from the bed, dressing hurriedly to see if there was anything left from breakfast downstairs. Mistress ______ met her in the kitchen, eyeing her carefully. 

“Tom didn’t take his temper out on you, did he?”

Shocked. “You really don’t know Tom at all, do you?”

“Bit hard to know someone who barely puts two words together more than once a fortnight.”

“Tom won’t hurt me. He’s calmed down.”

“Mm. Offer to sleep with the girls still stands.” Putting a bowl of porridge in front of her and leaving. It’s the scrapings from the pot, and dry, but Jenny still eats it. She’s had worse, and there’s dried apple in it. 

Back upstairs she goes. The bed is empty, and no sign of Tom until she spies the cracked door to the roof. Opening it, she finds the Silurian lounging in the sun with arms and calves exposed, green scales out for the world to see. Jenny is stunned.

Vastra pops an eye open, spots her and quickly taps something on her chest. 

“Do not worry, it’s just me.” Reassuring.

“Was that supposed to do something?”

“You did not see me as a normal man just now?”

“No, just...you.” Still staring.

“That is odd...why did you look so surprised?”

“You’re....green!”

“Well, yes, I thought that had been established already.”

“Yes, but...it’s one thing to be told it and another to see it for yourself.” Stepping closer. “I mean, look it ya! Inside your arm it’s almost yellow, but outside you’re almost brown. And I can see from here the scales are all different sizes and-” Cutting off with a hot flush. “Sorry, ma’am. I let my mouth run away from me. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s alright, Jenny, I was merely...surprised.” Lifting her shoulders in an elegant shrug. “I have never considered myself as an....open-minded ape might. And the things that you find amazing instead of frightening are things that are considered so common they are not even worth mentioning among my kind. Until now it seems.” Spreading her arms slightly.

“Oh.” Flushing all the more, because it’s hard not to notice how graceful Tom is outside of ‘his’ bulky clothes. 

“I took your advice,” the Silurian went on, dropping her feet to the floor (five toes on each foot, like a human, Jenny noticed) and picking up a notebook dropped to one side. “Though I am horribly out of practice.”

“May I see?” Desperate to change the subject. (And help herself stop staring.)

“If you like.” Handing it over. The first page is just objects around the room. The second is the city skyline from the roof. “They are, of course, very rough. Everything from the circus and my last few years with the Doctor were much better work.”

“Did you leave them out for me?”

“I did.”

“Thank you.”

“Some tea would be appreciated if you were to make some.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

Leaves quickly.

-090-

Jenny did not sit and peruse the many accumulated note books as she wished. It was the 10th, and she had her own work to be about.

Dressing neatly, she loaded her basket with some small coins, sheets of paper and her book of ledgers. The first stop was the market with two loaves distributed among the street children there. Then she began her walk. 

Widows

Elvie Constantine: three sons (Buster, Benton, Oric) mostly grown, overseers wife

Maymie Lillyvick: one boy, two girls (Emmit, Ludie, and Edythe) remarried, two new sons (Mose and Hobart)

Eugenia Cullingsworth: two daughters (Blanche, Hariette) lives with her mother

Betty McKinnon: Charlie’s wife. Check how many children, recently remarried, redheads!

Vassie Oglethorpe: two boys, two girls (Hallie, Georgiana, Alfonso and Harley)

The five women all expressed pleasure at seeing her on her second visit, and relief on her third when she explained that she would be overseeing the distribution of Madame’s funds from then on. It was much easier to explain why the money was going to run short this month to a girl who had grown up on the docks than to a stuffy Solicitor born with a silver spoon in his mouth. 

This visit was much like before, each welcoming her at the door with a warm, if careworn, smile. Small children clustered at her knees for sweets, and the older ones waited patiently for the younger to get theirs first. She would be settled at the table with some tea, and caught up on the family doings. Eventually, the mother would wind about to that month’s needs with perhaps a few requests. Shoes for the children, perhaps. Or a newer suit of clothes for an eldest son about to start school or a new job. A bit of extra coin, to get little Harriette something special for her nameday that year. 

One Jenny’s suggestion, all of the needs were met but only some of the extra requests. And the clever maid kept track of who asked for what. Maymie Lillyvick did have the most children, but her new husband _______ made a good salary (she had checked) and the boys weren’t sick quite as often as she protested. Knowing the goodwife was hiding most of what she did not need away to put her children through decent schooling made Jenny more gracious about it than she might have been otherwise. Still, she kept track.

Betty, her carrot-orange curls piled in a tight knot on the back of her head, smiled at the girl as she bounced little Travers on her knee. The baby cooed happily.

“You’ve got quite a knack for that, miss. Got any fellas you’re eyeing?”

“No.” Making a face. “Who has time for that when it’s work, work work?” Tickling the baby’s chin.

“Oh, you find the right one and you’ll do whatever it takes to make time.” Wide grin. “I did have a request.”

“And that is?” 

“We’re christening Jacob next month, I don’t suppose...not that we would ask her to participate, mind, but...”

“You want Madame to come?”

“It seems silly, sayin’ it out like that.”

“I don’t know if she’ll come, but might I come in her place if she let’s me? I could tell her about it then.”

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

“Which church is it at?”

“_______ ________, down on _________.” Turning around. “Father ______ is doing the ceremony.”

“That will be nice.”

Jenny left a short time later, with a promise to send a note about their attendance at the christening soon. She returned to find her employer at the table, still with sleeves and pant legs rolled up and eating an apple. That had been a surprise to realize the Doctor hadn’t been kidding about making sure his sister ate her fruits and vegetables.

“Everything is well, I trust?”

“Yes, ma’am. Everyone sends their regards. It’s mostly just the usual. The Constantine’s boy has one more semester of school. If he does well, he’s going to apply to become a Doctor. Lillyvick says the oldest girl is engaged to be married, and they would use some help with the wedding. Collingsworth mentioned their roof has a leak, but didn’t ask for help. She usually doesn’t. Oglethorpe’s oldest just had her first child, and train fare to visit her would be a blessing. They’re out in _________, her daughter and son-in-law. And McKinnon’s want you to come and witness Jacob’s christening next month. 

“Christening. That is one of your ape rituals within the religion known as Christianity, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am How do you know?”

“I have studied all of your current major religions. Those that I could obtain texts for, of course. I do have a volume somewhere that details some of the less-known beliefs, but it is not as thorough as I had hoped.”

“What did you find in your studies?”

“That they contain as much wisdom as contradictions, from my standpoint. I have felt that to be true about all beliefs I have encountered, though, including my own.”

“That isn’t reassuring.”

“I am not sure that they are meant to be. What does this ritual involve?”

“The Father of the church will bless the child and christen them, ensuring they enter heaven should they die before being old enough to choose to enter the faith themselves.”

“Does it work?”

“I...don’t know.”

“Were you christened?”

“Yes, I was.”

“But, you do not attend the weekly meetings.”

“No, ma’am.” Blank faced.

“Hm.” Instinct makes her change the subject. “Do you believe I should attend?”

“It would mean a great deal to Ms. MacKinnon and her new husband.” Pausing. “You do know they would be expecting a woman, right?”

“I am not completely unaware of your cultural practices, Jenny. They are inviting Madame Vastra, not Tom. If I am to go you will need to explain it all to me, to be certain I do not give myself away. I do hope my black lace gown still fits, it would be difficult to get another on such short notice and costly as well.” Rising and pulling out the clothes chest. “You can begin while I pull out the clothes.”

Jenny did so, explaining the short ceremony as thoroughly as she could as well as the behaviours expected as the Silurian soldier neatly arranged undergarments on the bed. Vastra asked several questions, some of which the girl could not answer, and all which displayed the breadth of her employer’s knowledge. 

“You really have read it, haven’t you? The Holy Bible, I mean.”

“It was necessary. The Psalms were at times quite poetic, and Ecclesiastes quite dry. The Songs of Solomon were a particular favorite, as was Revelations.”

“Really?”

“You do not agree?”

“Well...I haven’t read it, ma’am. Not all of it. Only memorized the few bits required in school.”

“You should remedy that, Jenny Flint. You cannot know what you believe until you have given it your full consideration.”

“That’s a fair point, ma’am.”

“Aha!” Vastra pulls out the dress. It is in an older style, but it is not faded and has held up well despite its age. “Now, to see if it all still fits.” Sweeps it up and behind the changing curtain.

“Did you need help, ma’am?”

“No, I did this for myself for many years. Although, fi you do not mind I will have you button up the dress. The seamstress always insisted on the most ridiculously tiny buttons.”

“No, ma’am. I don’t mind.” Curious.

“While I have chosen to take up the role of a male ape for the time being, I do have to admit I have missed these clothes. Your kind has created some rather fabulous gowns.”

“Your...females didn’t wear dresses?”

“Not really, no. Robes would be closer to what many wore, male and female. Or simple uniforms with pants and a shirt. Adornment was only in rank or insignia, color predetermined by your responsibilities that day. As a soldier, I was almost never out of my uniform.”

“That seems rather...dull.”

“It did not seem so, at the time. It was the way it had always been, and as I did not know differently I could not miss what I did not know.” Stepping out. “The buttons if you please.”

Jenny popped to her feet, her small fingers making quick work of the tiny buttons that marched up her mistress’ back. The dress still fit perfectly, as did the gloves, stockings and boots she pulls out to wear with it. If not for her green-scaled skin and sloping crests, the girl could almost have believed she was in the presence of a lady as she watched her practice walking around the small room. 

“Must remember the all the details,” the lizard said as she sat neatly in one chair, back ramrod straight and hands placed in her lap just so. “Your kind does harp so if the details are not observed.”

“Where did you learn all this, ma’am? Acting like a lady?”

“From the Freak Show I traveled with, for almost ten years, as a star act.”

“No!”

“Oh, yes. I was the savage lizard lady, tamed to act like the most prim and proper of ladies. I would sit on a stage, sip my tea and make polite conversation with those who passed while daintily eating raw meat. I was quite the popular attraction for several years.”

“Cor! And you liked doing it? Sitting up on a stage and lettin’ people stare at you all day?”

“Goddess, no. It was almost a relief when I stopped. But you rather learn to develop a...second self. The performer you and the real you.”

“Why’d you do it, though?”

“To stay close enough to check in on the families without staying in the city itself. I do not tolerate idleness, but I knew of no other way to keep busy and earn some money for myself. The Doctor assisted me with some things, but he was displeased with my decision and I did not wish to upset him too far.” Eloquent shrug. “There were other reasons, eventually, but it began with that.” Cocking her head to one side. “What do you think, Jenny Flint? Shall I pass for a widow of modest means and good breeding?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bright smile. “I think you’ll do nicely.”

“Excellent.”

-090-

Vastra had to admit that her ape companion was not only clever and polite, but also excellent company and exceptionally useful. Spying the Silurian’s discarded clothes, she had decided there was no time like the present to get Tom’s rig thoroughly cleaned. Water was brought in and headed to give the shirts, pants and socks a decent scrub before putting it all out in the sun to dry on the roof. 

The Silurian had gone back to her sketching, fingers tracing lines and filling in shadows as her thoughts flitted about restlessly. The sorrow of loss was still there, but it had been given an outlet. The line of his shoulders as she shoved his hands in his pockets and paced about. The shadow in his eyes when he wasn’t able to save everyone. Those ridiculous glasses he affected to wear because they made him look like a professor. The enormous coat that reminded him of a superhero’s cape the way it billowed about behind him. 

Page and page she filled, capturing piece of his face and stance but not able to put it all together just yet. His sonic screwdriver, with its many settings, was given an entire page to itself, as was the TARDIS. 

It was remembering the blue police box that it finally came together. The Doctor with his hands on the controls of his beloved time travel machine. The one his grand daughter had named hundreds of years ago when he had been a very different man. Face lifted to the names of his many companions over the years. His smile so bright, the lines at the edges of his eyes and mouth deeply graven on his face. 

“He’s not really dead,” Vastra murmured to herself in Silurian, trying to tell the ache in her chest that it was being foolish. “Only changed. Different. You will see him again, and he will be your brother.”

-090-

Jenny didn’t say a word as Vastra stood some hours later, went behind the curtain and began the transformation that would make her Tom once more. The girl sat on the bed, boots in hand, as she fixed a button that had been coming loose and prepared them for a good blacking. Silently standing, she moved to the notebook and carefully examined what had been drawn.

The face and figure were familiar, but she had never seen the eyes burn with such intensity or the back slumped in exhaustion. It was a study of a man the artist know to his toes, including how his mouth hung open in sleep or how he liked to read with one leg hooked off the arm of his chair. So many of them were unfinished, hastily placed lines with only a blurring details.

“Jenny?”

Hastily the notebook was closed as she stepped back towards the bed. “Yes, ma’am?”

“These last few buttons. Would you mind?”

“No, ma’am.” Does so quickly.

“Thank you.” Back behind the curtain. Look up how much skin would show when helping someone dress/undress in a formal sort of gown.

Jenny returned downstairs a short time later, her stomach growling. Mistress _______ met her in the kitchen, stirring a big pot over the fire.

“Still in one piece?”

“Tom isn’t like that.”

“Tom isn’t like a lot of things. Don’t mean anger can’t make things...muddled.” Shrugging at Jenny’s frown. “Fine, none’o’mine anyhow. S’pose you’re hungry. Tom coming down tonight?”

“Probably not.”

“Should be quiet, anyhow. I’ll have Dale out the word about that he’s upstairs brooding, should be enough for now.” Two bowls of stew on a tray, a heel of bread and some cookies. “Irina was in a baking mood this morning.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Tom was back to ‘his’ old self when Jenny got upstairs, scarf hanging about her shoulders and gloves on hands as she idly leafed through one of the older sketch journals.

“For a body with such short legs, the Doctor could get a decent turn of speed at times,” she said as she accepted one of the bowls and began to eat. She seemed able to stomach whatever ‘apes’ could, as she called them, and enjoyed the warmth of the food if not the taste. Among the exceptions were grains prepared certain ways. The bread and cookies were left for Jenny to enjoy. The girl dropped the bread into the bowl to soften it’s thick crust, and nibbled on a cookie while she waited. “Let’s hope he gets larger legs.”

“You are going down tonight?” she asked when she noticed her employer glancing at the sun.

“No, but I am going out. I have something I must do.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not this time, no. Perhaps another time.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Picking up her soup.

“I am not certain how late I will be. You should not wait up for me, though. You are still young, so rest is important.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Vastra checks her pockets. Jenny doesn’t recognize what they are, but stays quiet. Before long its dark, and she slips out the roof door. She scales down the side and disappears into the dark.

Jenny fully intended to ignore the instructions given by Tom’s to make sure she returned safely, but she was not as immune to staying up half the night as she thought. She didn’t remember someone gently removing the sketch book from her hands, lifting her to pull back the patched quilts, and tuck her in underneath. 

-090-

Vastra silently stacked the notebooks on the table, a small smile on her face though she could not say why. Visiting the hidden chamber had been easy and productive. And despite the heartache she still associated with the oval-shaped space, she had not felt the need to curl up and keen as she once had. She had touched the ten empty pods, spoke the name of the sister who had slept in each, and touched her forehead in honor to their memory.

Charging the battery packs she had cobbled together for her voice modulator and perception filter, and checking to be sure her archive was still linked with the rest, she had left feeling peace instead of anger at what had been lost. The ape, Jenny, she reminded herself. Jenny had tried to wait for her, or had underestimated her exhaustion and limits. The ape had impressed her, but a few months of decent meals would not erase years of poor nutrition, overwork and insufficient rest. 

Silently she had lifted the ape, surprised at her warmth though they had slept side by side for some months. Their quilts were more patches than whole, but it would be warmer underneath the covers all the same. 

River Song would have a field day with this, she thought as she’d put the sketchbooks on the table. Her, growing fond of an ape. It wasn’t in a parental way, she decided as she hung her hooded coat on its peg and laid her scarf and gloves to one side. And certainly not romantic either. The ape was still an  _ ape _ , but also a child. 

A student, she decided as she sat on the bed to remove her boots, turning down the oil lamp as she did. Jenny was her student, and she was as fond of her as any proud teacher might be. 

River Song, she decided, would still be amused. Somehow, that did not bother her as much as it once might have. 

-090-

There was a new part to their daily routine, and it was one Jenny particularly enjoyed. Vastra had taken her advice, and now spent a few moments every day putting charcoal to paper and sketching something new. Jenny quickly became a frequent object of study, as did the other members of the Gin Palace. Every day, after the soldier had gone down to keep the peace in the bar, Jenny would open it curiously to see what had been added. It helped her ignore the heat that broiled their tiny attic space. 

Tom was in an excellent temper, and now had been for weeks. Even Mistress ______ had commented on it, and Jenny had merely shrugged. She had no clue what had pleased her employer, and was merely glad her grief had not lasted long. 

The day of the Christening arrived, and an impressive bit of bait and switch took place. ‘Tom’ shimmied down from the roof to the alley, a bag over one shoulder. He met Jenny in one abandoned warehouse three streets over, and quickly transformed into the Madame. A cab was hailed and took them to the small church. 

The Silurian stayed back as Jenny approached the family out front, introducing them. 

“You!” ______ MacKinnon cried as she met Vastra’s gaze. “I remember you. You came with that man...?”

“My brother. Yes. I apologize if you feel deceived, I merely wished to be certain in the beginning.”

“Oh, no! You never said you  _ weren’t _ the widow. We are ever so honored that you came.”

“Jenny explained to me the importance, and I am honored to come.”

“You’ve found a very hard working in that girl, ma’am. I hope you plan on keeping her for some time.” 

“She has a job for as long as she wants one. She has been an exemplary assistant thus far.”

They ceremony plays out. (fact check!)

They are thanked for coming and leave. 

“Well, that was relatively painless.” In the coach.

“You did well, ma’am.”

“Did I?” Raised brow.

“You blended in well.” Defensive.

“Which you assisted with admirably. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

-090-

He showed up without warning, simply appearing one night just as the Gin Palace was preparing to close. Simply strode in as though he owned the place, shirt still singed and brushing his floppy hair back from his face.

“Miss me?” he asked, striding up to Tom with arms open wide. 

That’s when Tom decked him 

In silence, Tom picked the stranger up, carried him upstairs, and the man was never seen again. And no one (other than a certain nosy Mistress) ever dared ask what happened to him.

-090-

Jenny woke to find a strange man beside her on the bed, groaning softly.

“It’s the Doctor,” Vastra said, appearing overhead before the girl could scream.

“What’s he doing here?” Covering herself with a blanket and scooting away. 

“Recovering.” Guilty look. “I...punched him.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, I just...reacted.” Looking away, embarrassed. Jenny climbs off the end of the bed, wetting a rag in the wash basin and handing it to Vastra. 

“Pat his face with it.”

“Why can’t you?” Holding the rag awkwardly.

“Because I’m putting clothes on.”

“Whatever for?”

“There’s a man in the room!” Flushing hotly.

“Dear, he is not going to care and compared to some of his past companions you are more than decently covered.”

“He can not care all he likes, I do!” Disappearing behind the curtain.

The Doctor groaned, “You two seem to be getting along.”

“Doctor!” Helping him sit up, handing him the rag. He presses it to his own chin. 

“I notice a lack of apology.”

“As do I.” Attempts to send a mental touch...and it works. Tension she had not realized was there melts away. “Brother.”

“Scaley-sis.” Bit more mental back and forth.

They hug. Jenny reappears, seeing the embrace she scoots for the door.

“Oh no, you don’t, Jenny Flint.” Bounding to his feet, he flourishes a bow. “Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am the Doctor.” Attempts to take her hand and kiss it, she snatches it back.

“How hard you hit him, ma’am?”

“Not hard enough, apparently.” Annoyed.

“That’s not very nice, ladies.”

“So are you male or female this time?” Inspecting him in a circle.

“Ha, Vastra, very funny.”

“Male, ma’am.” Wrinkling her nose.

“Thank you, Jenny.”

“Vastra, how can you not tell?” Exasperated.

“You appear to lack the requisite mammary glands, but Timelords are not quite apes and therefore I could not be certain.”

“You really know how to hit a guy where it hurts, don’t you?”

Jenny giggles. Sparks the Doctor’s memory.

“Right! I’ve got to go. Girl waiting for me.” Goofy grin.

“Isn’t there always?” Dryly. Lets the Doctor kiss her cheek. Forehead press.

“Scaley-sis.”

“Doctor.”

“Jenny Flint.” Bowing.

“Sir.” Mock curtsy, grinning widely.

“I’ll see you both soon!” Slips out the door to the roof. Vastra half-expects him to re-enter a moment later, but of course he doesn’t. He’s the Doctor!

“Life is certainly never dull with you two around.” Grinning at Vastra who smiles back.

“That it is not.”

“Did anyone else see you punch him and bring him upstairs?”

“Mistress ______. Dale. One of the girls. Why?”

“Did you tell them why?”

“Of course not. It was none of their business.”

“Right, ma’am. Never dull indeed.” Going back to the curtain yawning. “Do you need anything else ma’am?”

“No, go change. I should not have brought him here and disturbed your rest.”

“S’alright, ma’am. It was good to see him again. And to see you smile like that.”

“Like what?” Removing her coat, scarf and gloves.

“Like he’s not dead.” Back out in her nightgown and the blanket. It’s a bit awkward for a moment. They usually aren’t trying to settle in at the same time. Vastra solves it by picking up her current sketchbook and charcoal. 

“I wish to capture his new face while it is fresh in my mind.”

“Goodnight, ma’am.”

“Goodnight, Jenny.”

-090-

“So, a murder didn’t happen last night, did it?” Mistress ____ to Jenny.

“No, Mistress _______. That was Tom’s brother. A different one. They sussed a few things out, and he left.”

“Blimey, how many brothers he got?”

“Several, I think.”

“Ah, might explain the ‘Tom’.” Shrugging. “Well, s’long as there’s no blood to scrub up and no body to hide, ain’t none o’mine.”

Which, Jenny thought wryly, never stopped her from asking.

-090-

Summer all too quickly melted into fall, and after one last soak in the sun Vastra’s silver grey suit was put back on. She did not need it during the day, she explained when the main mentioned it wouldn’t truly be that cold for awhile yet. But the nights were getting chill, and it was surprisingly easy for her to become too cold to function without realizing it.

“This world is much colder than the one I was born into,” she finished with a look Jenny had come to recognize as quiet loss. 

“How does the suit help, then?” the maid asked, having found distraction a good tool for lessening her boss’ melancholy moods.

Vastra answered by pulling out a book on thermodynamics. “Start here. Let me know if you need help.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

It was, Jenny supposed, her own fault. Praise from her employer was rare, but she did express more than once her pleasure at her maid’s desire to learn. She, in turn, had pushed herself to absorb more than either of them had thought possible in the six months she had lived in the tiny attic. She had less of an interest in literature and the arts than her mistress may wish, but the sciences and maths fascinated her. Pieces of a whole working together in perfect unison, with everything in its place and a place for everything. An in being fascinated, she had pushed forward relentlessly in absorbing whatever material was presented to her. Shortly after demonstrating a depth of knowledge that had surprised her roommate on animal biology, Vastra had stopped answering questions and started giving her the books to discover the answer on her own. 

Which, of course, required time and patience. She did not like waiting for answers, but the satisfaction of telling the Silurian she had discovered it for herself was always worth the effort.

Vastra admitted there was a limit to how much she could teach the ape, but had promised to consider how she might provide additional opportunities for education in the future. As the Silurian had yet to break a promise, Jenny held onto the hope that this one too may come true. 

The Shadow continued to operate in the city, and criminals became warier as a result. Arrests went down, as did crime, and the streets became a somewhat safer place at night. Tom continued to draw, and even too, requests at times from her companion. Which led to the first time Jenny directly disobeyed.

-090-

The portrait of Mistress _______ was an unusually domestic one, she rarely sat about sewing though she prided herself on her skills. It was odd to think of the woman as vain, but Jenny could think of no other word to describe someone who preferred not to be seen wearing her spectacles. But there they had been, perched on the end of her nose as she’d worked to repair the cuff Moira had torn on a loose nail. 

Tom had been passing through the kitchen with two (fill in later), pausing to observe the scene for only a moment. Upstairs, charcoal had been applied to paper, and this lovely picture was what had appeared nearly an hour later. 

“You should show her. She might not feel the need to hide her specks as much.”

“You are joking.”

“Am not. It’s a very nice picture, and she’d like it.” Rearranges the books on the table so Vastra has room for her tea. 

“You will show her nothing.” Nearly knocking over some books, glancing about the room. “We really do need a different place to live. At this rate, one shan’t be able to move for the books lying around.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Do not apologize, Jenny. I have been desiring more space for some time now. A proper desk to work at would benefit us both, as well as adequate plumbing and our own kitchen. I believe I shall start tonight when I am out. It could take time, locating a suitable home. Any suggestions?”

“One with a library would be nice.” Laughing.

“An excellent thought.” Takes her seriously. “I shall add it to the list of requirements.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Chuckling to herself. A library and indoor plumbing. Right. They’ll probably find a small flat somewhere quiet. That’s all.

“I have something I want to look into tonight, after the Gin Palace is done. Do not wait up for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jenny thought about that as Tom went down to work, gloves and scarf in place and hood up to shield her crests. Prowling late meant sleeping late, and Mistress _______ really would enjoy seeing the picture. 

Rising early was a habit, as was moving silently. The maid was dressed and out the door with the sketch book under one arm like a ghost. The scaled lump in the bed didn’t move, and she promised them both it would be back before the Silurian was any the wiser. 

“Mistress _______?” she asked, coming into the kitchen.

She’s by the fire, drinking tea and whiskey as she reads the morning paper. “You’re up early.”

“Got something to show you, but you have to promise not to tell Tom.”

“Has Tom finally gone and smacked you about?”

“No, look.” Opening the sketchbook. “See? Tom did that.”

“He did not.” She takes out her specs to see. Disbelief. 

“He did so.”

“Bloody hell, Tom’s an  _ artist _ ?”

“I suppose. Does lots of fine pictures, when he wants to.”

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Moira.

“Nothin’.” Trying to take the notebook back.

“Tom drew a picture a me.”

“Cor, you sure that was ‘im? I wouldn’t be doing’ his job if’n I would make pictures like that. Are there more?”

“Yeah, loads, but you can’t tell him you seen them.”

“Why not?”

“He’s private about them. I just wanted to show Mistress ________, because his came out so nice.”

“So he’s done the rest of us, too?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Let’s see ‘em, then.” Flipping back. Jenny’s getting antsy now. “Oh, look here, Moira. Nice one of you.” Moira’s pouring tea.

“Is that really what I look like?”

“Yeah, Please give it back now, I need to-”

“Tom sleeps nearly to noon, Jenny. It’s fine.” Mistress ______.

“Am I carrying all the water by m’self then?” Another girl.

“______, come see! Tom’s an artist, and you’re in here too.”

“Oh, god...” Jenny is starting to feel sick. The pictures are made much of, and another of the girls comes down.

“Please-!” Pleading now.

“Easy, girl. We’ll give it back, and no one will say a word t’Tom.”

“Thank you.” Taking it back. Hurrying to the door...and running straight into Tom.”

No one said a word as their eyes met, both fell to the notebook. Tom held out one gloved hand, and Jenny handed it over silently. He turned sharply, and walked away.

“Maybe you should stay down here a bit.” Mistress _____ . “Let him cool his temper.”

“I have to apologize.” Hurries after Tom.

Everyone looks to Mistress _____, worried. “Yes, alright.” Rising slowly. “I’m getting too old for this....”

-090-

Vastra was surprised at her own lack of anger. Sleep had not been possible, not after her discovery the night before, and she had risen mere moments behind her companion. Restlessness had driven her out of their small rooms hours early, and she had hoped to find a mug of tea before walking the streets to exhaust herself for sleep. Finding Jenny with her notebook had been a blow, but her vision did not blur with body-shaking rage. Instead, her chest ached, as though something she didn’t quite know how to fix had broken inside. 

She was back in her own room before she realized it, putting the sketchbook with the rest and pulling her scarf to the side. Jenny followed a moment later, smelling of fear though she still shut the door behind herself.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, brown eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t send me away. I won’t do it ever again, I promise.”

“Why are you afraid?” Shaking her head. “I have never hurt you.”

“I thought you might tell me to leave.”

“Do you wish to leave?”

“No! No, I don’t. Please-” Sniffling, wiping at her eyes as tears begin to fall.

“Stop your tears. I am not sending you away.” Gently.

For some reason, that makes Jenny cry all the harder.

Pounding on the door. “Let me in, Tom, before you do some’at what can’t be fixed.”

Tom pushes past Jenny, and yanks the door open. “And what, precisely, would that be?” A hissed snarl.

“Why’s she crying?” Trying not to shrink back from the looming figure.

“That I could not tell you. I am going out.” Pushing by her, Tom leaves. Slams the door at the bottom of the stairs.

“He hit you?”

“No, no, he wasn’t even angry.” Still crying. “I shouldn’t have....wasn’t mine t’share. I shouldn’t have-!” Mistress ________ closes the door so she’s inside the room.

A hand on Jenny’s arm. “Tom’s not normal, dear. I don’t know what makes a woman want to live as a man, doin’ dangerous work. Tom’s educated, too, more’n your average sort. Probably comes from a good family, and chose to leave it. Anyone what does that isn’t right in the head. Logic won’t play into it.” More to herself. “Especially if she really  _ is _ a Tom...never know what that sort might do.”

For some reason, Jenny cries all the more.

“Now, dear, you have yourself a lie down. I’ll send one of the girls up with something to calm your nerves. It’ll be alright, you’ll see.” Gruffly. 

Jenny lays down. Moira’s the one who comes up, glances about a little. Makes Jenny drink the cup, and she sleeps.

-090-

Vastra did not return until after dark, exhaustion finally settling her mind to the point that rest might be possible. She was still hurt by Jenny, but she wished to speak to the girl. Hopefully, with the evening not yet late, there would be time for a chat, a nap and meal before it was time for her to go down to the main room. 

Mistress _______ was in the kitchen when she entered, speaking to the cook about the stew.

“Well, look who’s finally came back,” when she spots Tom. “Don’t worry, I cleaned up your mess. Should be ashamed of yourself, making her cry like that. Was nearly hysterical. Gave her a drink and put her to bed.”

“A drink?” Suspicious.

“Some whiskey with a drop of Doctor Inverness’ Sleep Aide. Does me a treat when my eyes won’t shut. She’s a little thing, so I only gave her a drop.”

“Has anyone checked on her?”

“One of the girls, said she was still sleepin’.”

Tom runs up the stairs.

The small ape shuddered as Vastra gently rolled her onto her back in the low light, pupils dilated to pinpricks as they darted feverishly about. She felt unnaturally warm to the Silurian, though she admitted she was not a particularly competent judge. 

“Who are you?” Gasped softly, eyes darting. “Where’s Tom?”

“I’m Tom, Jenny. I’m right here.”

“No, you’re not. Tom’s not a boy, you’re a boy. Tom had green scales that are really pretty and crests instead of hair and the bluest eyes...” Starting to cry. “Tom. I want Tom. You aren’t Tom, why can’t I have Tom? Why won’t she come?”

Vastra realizes her perception filter is still on and quickly switches it off. Jenny blinks owlishly, then launches herself at the Silurian clumsily. They end up on the floor with Jenny in her lap.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered into her employer’s shoulder as tears soaked into her coat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t....didn’t mean...”

“Shh,” Vastra said hesitantly, mimicking the sound she had heard other apes use with the young. Awkwardly she held the girl. “Shh, Jenny, it is alright. Though if she has damaged you, I might just eat Mistress _______ for this.”

“No, you won’t.” Sniffling wetly into the jacket. “Because you aren’t a monster.”

“A great many apes may disagree with you.”

“Then they can sod off!”

“Jenny!” Shocked and amused.

“Monster don’t care if a grandmother has the fare to visit their new grandkids. They don’t make sure there’s money for gifts on special days and attend christenings to a god they don’t believe in.” Tears forming again. “They don’t take trash off the street an’ give it a home...”

“You are not trash, Jenny Flint.”

“S’people that called me that, an’ worse. Because my dress had holes an’ I sold matches on the street and slept in alleys. But even when I was so hungry, so  _ damned _ hungry I thought I would die, I never, I  _ never _ -” Crying again. Vastra just awkwardly holds her and makes soothing sounds again.

“You aren’t a monster.” Some time later. “If I’m not trash.”

“Fine. I am not a monster.”

“Besides, there is another reason you cannot eat Mistress _________.”

“Why not?”

“She would probably taste terrible.”

Vastra laughs weakly and manages to stand with the girl. “You are probably right. Stay here?” Placing her gently on the bed.

“Are you leaving?” Panic.

“No. You need water, Hopefully, it will help.” Because she’s not sure what else to do. Cursing the fact she never went deeper into human biology. The Silurian technology could kill her if used incorrectly, and while she’s still worried, she does not believe the girl’s life is in danger.

Vastra holds the cup for her, Jenny manages some water. A few sips at a time, with murmurs of awkward encouragement in between, and she empties one cup. Vastra gets a second, but can only manage some before Jenny turns away. The girl is now quiet, maybe asleep, so Vastra removes her boots and coat, tidies up the room. Keeps the water nearby, but numbness from exhaustion is setting in and she decides to try and sleep.

Jenny curls into her like a lodestone and refuses to be budged. Well, Vastra decides, one night will not hurt anything.

-090-

Jenny woke being held by something unnaturally cool, a throbbing in her head making it hard to concentrate as she squirmed against the solid presence behind her. She was...she had to...

  
  


“Jenny?” A groggy Vastra sat up, removing her arm from the girl’s waist. “Are you actually awake this time?”

“What does that mean?” The words felt thick in her mouth, her tongue fumbling against her teeth. Had it always been so large? And dry?

“Do you need to vomit?” her companion replied, adding an almost under her breath, “Again.”

That finally clicked the nagging into place, the missing puzzle piece of what her body was trying to tell her but couldn’t seem to properly articulate. A bucket was in her lap before the stream had exited her mouth, and she wondered why it felt so familiar as cool hands held back her hair and steadied her on the bed. 

A cup appeared when the flow finally ceased. 

“Rinse your mouth and spit.”

Jenny did so. The bucket disappeared, and when she came to again Tom was closing the door to the roof behind herself.

“I’m sorry.”

“Back to that conversation, are we?” Sighing. “I really just might eat her.”

“You promised not to.”

“Remember that, do you? Progress indeed.”

“You aren’t a monster.”

“We have established that already.”

“It’s why I showed them the notebook.” Vastra pauses. “So they could see you weren’t a monster.”

“Is that what they think of me?” Quietly.

“They don’t know what to think. You hide your face and refuse to speak more than you must. You...you fight. Really well. And you’re angry. That’s all they can see because that’s all you’ll show them.” Holding her pounding head, muffled words. “The sketchbook was a way to show them a part of you they could understand.”

“You are a foolish little ape.” Sitting on the bed.

“Better than a daft old lizard.”

“One thing I could wish you had not learned from the Doctor.” Shrugging. “If I tell you I forgive you, will you remember?”

“Do you have anything for my head?”

“No, and I do not trust anything from Mistress _____.” Brushing back a stray hair. “You are soaked in sweat, and the shivering is gone. How does a bath sound?”

“Amazing and horrifying all at the same time.” Groaning.

“Stay here, it is time to speak to Mistress ________.”

“Please don’t eat her.”

“I will not.” Shrugging on her coat and gloves, fixing her scarf.

Mistress _______ is in the kitchen. “So? Made her cry a-” Cuts off as Vastra slams a hand on the table.

“Enough! Listen to me. The ‘medicine’ you gave Jenny made her very sick. She vomited through the night. You will now go bathe her and clean the blankets and sheets on the bed while I get medicine from an actual Doctor.”

“Just you wait a-”

“And fetch me the bottle, so the doctor can figure out what hell-brew you gave her.”

“Ma’am.” Moira in the doorway.

“You are Moira, yes?” Shocked nod. “Go to my rooms. Jenny has been very ill. Assist her in cleaning herself. Mistress _______ will be along to assist you shortly.”

“Yessir!” Up the stairs like a shot.

“The bottle, Mistress ______.”

The Mistress knows when to give way. She gets the bottle and hands it over, Vastra takes a wiff. 

“It’s a miracle this hasn’t killed you.”

“The whiskey likely dilutes the affect.”

“Of course. I will return shortly.”

-090-

Jenny came around to find Moira leaning over her, worry creasing her brows.

“Jenny,” she said softly, gently fingers brushing her hair back. “Blimey, you look awful.”

“I feel awful,” the girl replied, letting her friend to help her sit up. “Whe-...where’s Tom? I thought-”

“He went to a Doctor to get you medicine. Do you think you can get up? The way he looked, he’ll probably run there and back.”

“I’ll try.”

-090-

“You’re sure?” Mistress ______ asked a while later, helping load the soiled blankets into the copper tub. Others had been provided in their stead, and _______ sat with Jenny in case she awakened. 

“Not a mark on her, I swear,” Moira replied as she stirred the cauldron dutifully. “If he ever hit her, and I don’t think her ever has, it’s not been for weeks or months.”

“Hmm.” Frowning to herself. “If you say so...”

“She said he was up all night, every time she sicked up holding the bucket.” Looking down. “Doesn’t sound like the sort to hit a girl to me. Poor man is probably dead tired by now.”

“Might be.” Grudgingly.

“He is,” Tom agreed behind them, sagging where he stood. “Is she still sicking up, Moira?”

“No sir.”

“Thank you.”

“My bottle?”

“Gone. I will pay you back for it later. Do not get more for your own sake, Mistress ____. It was pure poison.”

“Best sleep I ever had.”

“And very likely nearly your last.”

“You can sleep in my spot for a bit, sir.” Moira, piping in. 

“Pardon me?”

“You’re tired, and you might need to sit up with Jenny again tonight. ________’s in with her, so she’s not alone. The room I share with her is empty so go put your head down a bit.”

“My thanks.” Too tired to argue. “Mistress, see she drinks this tea.”

“Yes, yes. Go on with you.”

Vastra found the room with the two narrow beds, and promptly fell into Moira’s. It was the least offensive of the two.

-090-

It was evening again when Tom awoke in an unfamiliar room. Tongue flicking, she quickly came to her senses. Moira and ______. She had rested there. A growling stomach prompted her to head to the kitchen. Two bowls of stew from the pot, heads back upstairs. There is a cook, but she’s usually drunk and dozing in the corner. 

The attic door was open, and she went inside quickly.

Moira sat by the bed, Jenny’s still form curled up under the blankets. The older ape turned at her entrance, standing when she realized who it was. 

“Tom.” Nervous.

“Moira.” Polite nod, setting the tray down. “My thanks for the use of your cot. And for you sitting with Jenny. How is she?”

“Better. The tea helped.”

“Good. Has she managed food or...?”

“No. Bit of bread, but not a proper meal.”

“But she did not sick it back up?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“May I ask you a question, Tom?”

“Yes.” Quietly.

“Are you a woman?” Tom freezes. “The chest of clothes is full of women’s things, nice one too. And Jenny was mumbling in her sleep. ‘Not boy Tom,’ she said. ‘My Tom.’” Tom still says nothing, debating possibilities. “I’m not going to tell anyone. I just want to know the truth.”

Truth strikes a chord in Vastra. And something Jenny said. She modulates her vocal resonator.

“I am female.” It’s her voice.

“I suppose you have your reasons.” Trying to hide her surprise. “May I see your face?”

“Why?”

“Because....” Deep breath. “Honestly, because I’m curious.”

Perception filter modulation this time. Dropping the hood down. She looks like an ape, her hair short and thick. Blue, piercing eyes. And then her skin. It wasn an affliction she had seen before, a bizarre patchiness of color scattered across her dermis with no seeming rhyme or reason. Where it went into her hairline, the hair was white. 

“So that’s why you hide your face. Because of your skin.”

“Because of my appearance, yes.”

“How’d you get your voice so low?”

“A story for another day.”

“Right, sorry.” Grins. “Jenny’s lucky.

“Why is that?”

“Not everyone’s got someone who cares about them as much as you do her.”

Vastra just blinks.

“Mistress ______ will be wondering where I am. I’ll bring more tea up later, in case she needs it.”

“Thank you.”

Moira leaves.

-090-

Jenny woke to a dark room, a chair just out of sight creaking as she slowly sat up. 

“Easy,” her employer said as cool hands were suddenly supporting her back. “Not going to sick up this time?”

“No, ma’am.” Faintly.

“Good. Can you manage some water?”

“Please?”

Her eyes didn’t want to seem to focus, but her hands were able to grasp the cup and bring it to her lips with only a little help. Cool liquid on her tongue helped her focus, and she sat up a little straighter as everything seemed to come into focus around her. 

“If you can manage this tea,” her companion said as she presented a second cup, “then you may be ready for some food.”

Stew. She could suddenly smell it, keeping warm on the tiny stove, and her stomach gurgled painfully.

“That is a good sign, I think. Though your ape biology still frequently mystifies me.”

Jenny drank the tea and asked, “Stew?”

The bowl placed in her hands only held a few spoonfuls, and time spent half-starved made her cautious. Though it was difficult, she ate each bite slowly and let it settle on her stomach before adding another. When she finished, she handed the bowl back and did not ask for more though she desperately wanted to. 

Water was offered again, and she took the cup gratefully as she settled back against the headboard. The past day or so is curiously blank.

“What happened? How long was I...?”

“It has been a day and a half. You have, thankfully, been mostly asleep. Mistress _____ gave you something to calm you down, and your body reacted poorly to it. We should be thankful she had the presence of mind not to give you very much, or it may have been far worse.”

“You didn’t eat her, did you?” Muttering to herself. “I remember something about that.”

“I did not.” Exasperated. “I threatened to, yes, but I did not.”

“Good. She might make you sick, and then where would we be?”

“You are feeling better.” Relief, and smiles. “Do you remember anything else?”

“That this is not what I went to sleep in.” Looking at her nightgown. “It’s not even mine.”

“It was mine. Moira helped you bathe and change. She, by my carelessness, discovered that I am female. She has promised to help keep my secret.”

“Did you threaten to eat her too?”

“No. She is your friend. And eating females who can still produce offspring is poor husbandry.”

“When my head's not spinning, ma’am, I should like to have a talk about the many things wrong with that second statement.”

“I look forward to it.” Half-smile. 

“I think I’m ready to try another bowl.” Vastra gets it. Jenny takes a few bites. “...have I apologized yet?”

“You have.”

“Did you forgive me?”

“I did.” Amused. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for now?”

“For this. For making you take care of me. You look exhausted.”

“That is not your fault, it is Mistress ______’s, who has quite failed to apologize for her part in these events.” Annoyance creeping in.

“I don’t see you getting one either, ma’am.”

“Nor do I.” Disapproval.

“Thank you, ma’am, for taking care of me. No one has in a long time.”

“I consider it more than fair repayment for all the ways you take care of me.” Knock on the door. “Enter.”

It’s Moira. “Brought you more tea. It’s good to see you up, Jenny. You had me worried, earlier.”

“Feeling more m’self. Tom’s taken good care of me.”

“If you have a moment, Moira, I must see to some things.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hood up, scarf on, she leaves. “So...did Tom tell you?”

“She did.” Half-smile. “Lots of things probably make more sense now.”

“Like why you share a room? Don’t know why I didn’t see it before. You being all proper-like.”

“Proper? Me?”

“Your words might be street, Jenny, but you know manners. Those only happen in a proper home. Don’t know you go from that to this, but anything’s possible.”

“You have no idea.”

“D’ye think Tom’d do me a picture? Now that I know?”

“Might be.” Shrugging. “I’ve never asked her.”

“I hear artist types like to pose people sometimes. Does Tom ever ask you to...?”

“No. Usually I don’t even know I’m being drawn until afterwards.”

“Cor.” Pause. “Does anyone else know...?”

“Mistress ____. It’s why she picks at him so much, I think.”

“Does it ever get mixed up in your head?”

“No. It’s like there’s...two Toms. The one out there and the one in here. As longa s I know where I’m at, I know which one I’m with.”

“Makes sense I suppose.” Eyes widening. “Tom! Oh! She’s-!”

“Mistress ______ gave her the name. I had to explain what it meant.” Moira looks queasy. “What? What’s wrong?”

“She’s not...not a  _ true _ Tom, is she?” Near whisper.

“No, she’s not. Not the way you mean.” Still goes cold inside. 

“Oh, well, I suppose that’s good-” Her relief is evident.

“I think I want to lie down again.” Forcing a grin. “Still pretty whacked. Thank you, Moira, for helping Tom.”

“No trouble. Easier than slaving for Mistress ______.” Laughs. “Feel better. I miss our chats downstairs.”

“Right. Will do.” Rolls to face the wall, and feigns sleep. Moira tidies the soup. Tom returns and thanks her, then the Silurian drops exhaustedly onto the bed. Too tired to notice Jenny is faking, and is quickly asleep. Jenny scoots a touch closer, and is eventually able to sleep as well. Add in “I hate it too, the hiding. It makes you question who you are. How much worse must it be for you?”

-090-

And just like that, it was November. Jenny pulled the heated bricks from the tiny stove and placed them around the shivering Silurian. 

“Truly,” the Silurian promised in a hiss. “We are finding a new place to live. This will be my last winter in such  _ misery _ -!”

“You were the one who stayed out tramping in the rain last night and lost all the heat in your suit.”

“I must find their nest. You know that.”

“The Tongs.”

“They are enslaving  _ children _ . Even if they are apes, it is wrong.” Jenny frowns. “I did not...”

“You did, ma’am. Otherwise you wouldn’t have said it.”

“I will do better.” Sighing. “The truth is, I am irritable for another reason. An...embarrassing one.” Jenny waits, curious. “Do you recall the book on reptiles?”

“Yes.”

“My people are like the chameleon or snakes of your time. We shed our own skin, once a cycle.”

“Shed your...?”

“It will grow loose, and be pushed away by the new skin underneath. It will then tear away in large patches. The skin underneath will be very sensitive for a day or two.”

“Is there anything you need?”

“More wood, and several buckets of water. Being thoroughly wetted helps the process considerably.”

“Oh.” Flushing a bit. “Makes sense, I suppose. “Why’s it irritating you, though?”

“My suit. It lays tight on my scales to preserve warmth. That tightness, though, is now pulling uncomfortably on my loosening scales. It is a worse itch than even perception fields.”

“But you’re always wearing one of those.”

“The hood and scarf reduce the effect. It’s why I put up with them.”

“Oh.” Considering. “So you’re itching...everywhere?”

“Every single bloody inch.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“I will survive.” Sighing. “Though I may not wish to by the end.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Shedding? No. It is quite nice, really, in an ideal situation. From your nose to your toes: a new you as Sappa would say.”

“Who is Sappa?”

“You do like complicated questions, Jenny.”

“And you like dropping vague bits of information that prompt complicated questions, ma’am.”

“Touche!” Accepts some tea. “That you. However did I manage before you, Jenny?”

“Poorly, ma’am.”

“True.” Rising. “Best to have it out with Mistress ______ now. She will likely not be pleased. 

As it turns out, it was only a mild displeasure. “But you should be back by Thursday?”

“Yes.”

“Mph. Don’t make a habit of it.”

“Of course not.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny woke for the first time in weeks alone. She heard her employer a short while later, moving in the copper tub behind the curtain.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?”

“I don’t mean to pry, but...”

“Your clothes are on the table. It began unexpectedly, late last night.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“More heated water would be appreciated if you have the time.”

“Yes, ma’am.” RIsing quickly. Stokes the fire, begins to work. “Do you want your bricks, ma’am? They may help around the tub.”

“Not this time. Water should be sufficient.”

Fills the large kettle, waits for it to steam as she dresses. “Ma’am?”

“Leave it by the curtain. Thank you.”

“I’ll leave a cup of tea, too, ma’am. I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

“Very well.” Can hear the water being sloshed about as she leaves.

“You aren’t mysteriously disappearing as well?” Mistress ______.

“No, ma’am. Who is cleaning with me today?”

“Moira. She’s in the kitchen making the porridge. Don’t dawdle over your food.”

“Yes, ma’am. I mean, no ma’am.” Hurries off.

The barmaid was in a cheerful mood, and the pair laughed together as they scrubbed the floor and tables. Not so clean as to ruin the lived-in look, but enough to lift away the most recent layer of dirt and spilled drinks. 

“I tried that knot you showed me on my button. It worked a treat.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Your grandmum taught you it? Must’ve been nice, havin’ a grandmum.”

“Where’s your family, then?”

“Dunno. Mum died years ago, an da dropped me off with a friend. Took my brothers with him back to Ireland. Promised t’come back for me and never did. Mistress _______ started hiring me out as soon as I could work. And Mistress ____ ain’t so bad. Warm place to sleep, decent meals. And Tom keeping us all safe.”

“Tom’s good at that.”

“Why do you work down here when you don’t have to?”

“Extra coin.”

“What for?”

“Dunno yet. Maybe get some new shoes, just for me. Never had new shoes before.”

“That would be nice. What else?”

“Books, maybe.”

“What, Tom don’t got enough for you?”

“Do you know, there’s thousands a books out there? Lots of interesting things in them, too.”

“What would you do with ‘em, though?”

“Dunno. But it can’t hurt just the same.”

“If you say so. Me, I’d get a new dress. Maybe see if I could catch a fellow’s eye.”

“What for?”

“What else for? To marry him and start a better life. Don’t want to be doin’ this forever.” Grins. “Peter’s got nice calves, but he’s only an barrowman. He gets a proper job makin’ decent pay...you can do worse than a fellow with all his teeth, who only drinks himself under a table once or twice a week.”

“I suppose.” Wrinkling her nose.

“Well, if I worked for Tom I probably wouldn’t worry about it either.”

Jenny mulled over her friend’s words as she made her way back upstairs. It was earlier than usual, but she assumed her employer would still be ensconced in her tub.

Finding Vastra (this was most definitely Vastra, NOT Tom) sitting on their shared bed in the thinnest of silk shifts came as a bit of a shock. Freezing with her mouth hanging open, the young woman was glad her employer was otherwise occupied as she drank in her fill of the lithe green form. 

Hissing to herself, the lizard woman from the dawn of time winced in obvious pain as she attempted to do something on the back of her head and obviously failed to accomplish her goal. 

“Ma’am?” Jenny finally managed to squeak breathlessly.

“Goddess, this should not be this hard!” 

“You’re shivering! Let me-”

“No! My skin-!” Hissing in frustration. “ _ Damn _ this cold! I cannot make my fingers work as they should.”

“Ma’am?”

“There are scales on the back of my crest that I cannot remove. They itch, and sting. I believe there are some on my back as well.”

“Why’re you out of the tub, ma’am? Isn’t it too soon?”

“I underestimated how quickly the waters would chill. I was losing heat too quickly, and tried to hurry the process along.” Shudders. “It was extremely unpleasant, and I am paying the price. I feel rubbed raw from my head to my toes.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“It was and still is. Would you gently attempt to remove the stubborn bits on the back of my head? They are the most irritating, at the moment.”

“Is there anything I should use to loosen it?”

“A damp cloth or your fingers.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The grey-ish white pieces of skin stuck to the fluted crests at odd intervals, and Jenny dutifully dabbed at one with a damp rag before gently trying to pry it loose. A gentle hiss was all the sound the Silurian made, but the girl winced all the same.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Tell me a story.”

“Pardon?”

“Talk. About anything.” Shuddering. “As a distraction, please.”

“Moira wants to get married.”

“To whom.”  _ Weak _ . 

“Whoever she can she can find. Probably a good thing she discovered your female or she might have set her sights on you.”

“Why?”

“She believes it will give her a better life.”

“Will it?”

“Maybe. Depends on who she marries.”

“You do not sound convinced.”

“It’s not what I consider worth the cost.”

“Marriage?”

“To the wrong person? Yeah.”

“How can you marry the wrong person?” Incredulous. “As I understand it, marriage is a sacred vow among you apes. And you telling me people make this pledge knowing they have chosen someone they are not well-matched with?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Why?”

“Lots a reasons, I suppose. For the money sometimes, men get paid more than women. To escape from family or the streets. Because your families arranged it or you don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“I have read about your vows. They specifically state ‘until death do you part’. People make a vow for such...ridiculous reasons?”

“Sometimes.” Hiss of pain. “Sorry.”

“One step forward and two steps back. I was impressed by those vows, and others that I read of. It showed our understanding, I thought, of just out important declaring a lifemate is. And how you tell me people make this declaration with as little thought as one might give what to wear that day?” Shuddering again. “It is unthinkable.”

“Do lizards have marriage, then?”

“Yes, of a sort. If a pair decides they wish to become life-bonded, they form a mind link. A special one. The link is tested by the Council, and if it is done correctly they are declared joined.”

“And that’s it?”

“It is not common, so the declaration of one is often celebrated for days by their friends and family.”

“Blimey. Bet that gets expensive.”

“There is no money among my kind, Jenny. We lived in plenty, and shared as equals. None hoarded, and all contributed to the whole as they were able.”

“I can’t even imagine a world like that, ma’am.”

“Some days, after 10 years among you apes, neither can I.” Another hiss.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“I will have a promise from you, Jenny.”

“About what, ma’am?”

“You will not marry until it is your decision, and you are certain the one you are joining yourself to is, as you say, the right one.”

“I do not intend to marry, ma’am.”

“You have said this before. Why?”

“S’pose I’m not the marrying type.”

“I would still have your promise.”

“I promise.” Amused. Pained hiss. “Sorry.”

The scales were smooth under Jenny’s gentle fingers, cool and almost soft where the lizard’s skin grew thin. They were vividly green in the firelight, and the amount detail on each amazed her. She was starting to understand how they lay as well, gently working the discarded scales free and setting them to the side. It wasn’t weird or gross, as you might have thought. The dead skin was stiff, like waxed paper, and the damp rag she used to soften its hold merely made it more pliable. 

“I think I got them all, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Jenny.” Sighing. “Hopefully the...irritation will not last.”

“Still cold, ma’am?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll make some more tea.”

Jenny moved off the bed, and the Silurian was suddenly keenly aware of the lack of warmth on her back. Somehow, intrinsically aware that it was likely not polite to require one’s assistant to act as a personal heat source, Vastra instead moved to the floor beside the stove. Sitting thus was uncomfortably dry, but she did not know what else to do with her skin so raw. A split could be potentially fatal, as could allowing herself to grow too cold. The primitive nature of these creatures was  _ maddening _ sometimes. She could have possibly done something if she’d withdrawn to the underground sanctum, but she had not wished to leave Jenny alone for so long or bring her with her to that place. Both had been...uncomfortable. And now she was paying the price. 

“What’s wrong, ma’am?”

“Hm?” Drawn from her thoughts. 

“You look worried, ma’am. I just wondered...” Shrugging uncomfortably under her steady blue gaze. 

“Nothing you can assist with, my dear, but thank you for your concern.” Gazes back into the flames.

“Your tea, ma’am.”

“Thank you.” Gingerly accepting the mug with a wince. Tender skin. Jenny abruptly grabs her coat and purse. “Jenny...?”

“I have an idea, ma’am. I may be gone for a bit, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Leaving the full pot where Vastra can reach it along with two blankets, she runs out of the room. 

Jenny was in better health than she had been in months, but she still couldn’t run through the cold streets of London without cease. It took far longer than she liked to reach the menagerie, a fixture on _________ street that regularly featured new and interesting animals from around the world. She manages to get the attention of one of the animal handlers, and asks him to help her with her master’s pet lizard. 

“A gift from his uncle, and now it’s taken sick we think. It’s skin looks wrong. And it looks like it hurts.”

“Oil it. Coconut oil, preferably.”

“Where can he get some? And how much should he use?”

“Enough to coat the skin, nothing more. And only where it looks wrong. Too much and if it sits on the skin too long it can encourage rot.” Putting out a jar. “This is what he’s lookin’ for. Seller over on _______ street.”

“Yessir, thank you sir.” Wide grin.

Giving her an odd look. “Does he usually send his kitchen girl out on errands like this?”

Cheeky grin. “No sir. The nanny asked me to come and ask. The young master’s been inconsolable, and she can’t take the tears anymore. Promised me a treat if I got an answer and it worked on my half day off.”

“Well, I’d say you’ve earned it.” Grinning and pulling out a copper. “Get yourself a hand pie on the way back, in case she forgets.”

“Thank you, sir!” Bobs another curtsy. Insert watching the lizards in their containers, and thinking about how they are like Vastra. And how that probably means she’s more like an ape than she wants to admit. The man is impressed that she isn’t afraid, and even touches one of them at his behest. 

To the store he mentioned she goes next, and she buys four jars of the stuff. The shopkeeper is surprised at how much she’s buying, and she grumbles about a crazy cook who wants to try some new crank remedy for her hair loss that she’s convinced will work. Because complaining servants are normal, and won’t be remembered a bit. He nods, and sends her off with her basket full of jars. She hurries back to the Gin House.

Upstairs, Vastra is still by the fire and looking decidedly miserable. The tea is gone. Jenny convinces her to let her try the oil, on her head and crests. It works. It soothes the rawness, and eases the tightness of it. This lets her relax more readily by the fire. She quickly applies it to her arms and legs, and while Jenny is downstairs getting stew for them to eat to everything under her shift. This makes it possible for her to put some of her clothes on, though they still chafe so she sits by the fire as still as she can, with arms and legs rolled up feeling less miserable than before. 

Jenny sits on her other side (away from the fire) when she comes back to eat.

“Jenny?”

“You’re still cold, but the blankets are rough on your skin, right?” Shrugging. “And you said I’m a heat source too. I know it’s not much, but it might help.”

“It does. Thank you, Jenny.”

Jenny grins back. “You’re welcome, ma’am.”

-090-

Good food and a warm place to sleep were finally having an affect on Jenny’s size. Overnight, she grew three inches and had to let her dress hem down to stay decent. Her limbs gained flesh, and she felt stronger than she had in months. Indeed, she could not be happier with her physical changes, right up until her menstruation began again. 

The cycle had begun around her twelfth birthday, but a general lack of body fat and later food in general had kept it either spotty or altogether absent. Maturity, decent food and a healthy body weight created the perfect conditions, though, for everything to restart with a vengeance.

Jenny woke feeling familiar aches that made her stomach drop. She had hoped it would stay away longer, not having to deal with the pain, fatigue and blood on the streets had been something of a relief. That was foolish, of course. Not having her cycle was a sign of being unhealthy, that she wasn’t eating enough or something else was wrong. It reality, she should be thankful the only lasting effect from having lived on the streets was a general sense of frugality to save against future need and a desire to help others who had been without. Not everyone she had met on the street had ended as well as she, and in fact she suspected may who had simply disappeared were dead or worse. That ‘or worse’ woke her up at times in a cold sweat, remembering near misses and close calls of her early days.

Which, despite all of that being true, did not make her feel any better as she tried to roll out of bed and start her day.

The pain wasn’t particularly strong, but it was constant and it quickly wore through her stubborn insistence to continue her day as usual. She had clean rags to use, and a quick trip to the W. C. saw them in place, but returning to the room to start a pot of tea she found herself considering lying back down rather than beginning her chores.

Breakfast, she decided, leaving the wash in its basket for the moment. A bite of breakfast would help everything. That meant going downstairs, but going down didn’t seem as onerous as going up would. She wouldn’t be gone long, so she felt the pot to heat over the small fire.

Mistress ______ was in the kitchen per usual, sipping a cup that was likely more gin than tea though steam rose from it in lazy swirls. 

“What’s the matter with you?” she asked as Jenny walked in. “Gettin’ sick, eh?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Tom upset?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Then what is it? You look like you hardly slept a wink.”

Jenny flushes uncomfortably. Victorian menstruation phrases?

“Ah. Your first? Got what you need?”

“No, and yes.”

“Huh. Hasn’t take you like that a’fore.”

“Haven’t had one for awhile.”

“Heard of that happening if you get too skinny.” Shrugging. “That’s not a problem I’ve ever had. Need a drink? Helps dull the pain a bit.”

And everything with it, Jenny thought. “No thank you, ma’am.”

“Suit y’self.” Thinking, in a quiet voice. “Is that why Tom gets out of sorts, sometimes?” Jenny looks confused. “His....______?”

“Oh. No, I don’t think so.” So Silurians even  _ have _ cycles? She’s never seen evidence in the wash, but maybe she just doesn’t know what to look for. Tries to eat, manages a few bites before her stomach turns funny.

“Sorry, ma’am, but...”

“Give it here. _______ won’t care, and I don’t plan on tellin’ ‘im in any case.” Adds more, takes it to _______. Jenny nibbles on some bread and goes back upstairs.

Lays right down, not even noticing ‘Tom’ isn’t there. Just like that, she’s asleep.

-090-

Vastra knew her digestive tract was different than an apes, but it seemed spoiled food discriminate. The half-frozen beggar had seemed a treat left laying in her path the night before. His death was not her fault, but no one was eager to claim the remains and so she had cleared a limb and set to. Frozen flesh was not her preferred method of consumption, but it did make for a nice change now and again. Of course, she would need to warm herself soon afterward, to be certain she did not lose too much body heat. 

Halfway through her snack, she hit a bite that squished unpleasantly in her mouth. Oh, no. Half rotten. Damn.  _ Damn,  _ damn, damn. Regurgitation quickly ensued, but she knew it would not be enough. 

Idiot, she told herself as she rinsed her mouth from the flask of water she usually carried about. It hasn’t been cold enough to keep a corpse fresh, and he was clearly not newly dead. So what if you haven’t had a properly bloody meal in over a week? Jenny could have gotten it from the butcher, easily, and left you alone to enjoy it in peace. Now you will be lucky if the least you suffer is a night of discomfort, and still short a proper meal. You know better than to eat meat you did not kill yourself or was prepared by a reputable provider.

The night was not bad, but she rose much earlier than usual to stumble to the jakes and beg the goddess for mercy as the rancid meat held a race through her bowels. If she was fortunate, this would be the worst of it and soon over.

A trip to the kitchen procured some cheese (an ape invention that was now a favorite) and an apple. No one else was about, which was a blessing, and she slipped back upstairs on silent feet with every intention of eating and going promptly back to sleep. 

Opening the door to her room, she habitually scented the air...and immediately smelled the blood. Her stomach gurgled hungrily, then immediately twisted with nausea. Cursed fool who couldn’t think with her head instead of her gut!

The scent was...odd, though, and tickled a memory though the clench and roil of her gut kept it at bay.

The second surprise lay in finding her usually diligent maid curled back up in bed, and the third in that the blood was  _ hers _ .

“Jenny,” she said carefully, unable to visually ascertain the presence of a wound and still scenting the fresh flow with every flick of her tongue. “Are you injured?”

“No, ma’am,” the girl replied, not moving from her tight huddle. “Sorry, ma’am. I’ll get up in a minute.”

“Then why do I smell blood?”

Vastra had not known her ape could turn such a vivid shade of red. She was not certain why the color change had occurred, or why her maid had turned to stare at her with shock, but she assumed they were linked. 

“Have I said something wrong?” she asked, starting to panic as tears welled up in the young girl’s eyes.

“You can  _ smell _ it?” she whispered, not even bothering to wipe at the tears that flowed down her face. “ _ Bloody hell! _ As if it isn’t embarrassing enough as it is-!”

“Jenny, language!” Mild reproof.

“My gut feels like someone’s twisting it like a rope, and you c’ smell the blood, I will use what language I bloody well like!” Sobbing now, turning into the pillow.

It clicks with Vastra.

“Ah. You are menstruating.” Sighs. “I did not realize your kind began so young. If this your first time, I may be able to answer some questions about it. River explained it to me after I expressed concern in a similar situation.”

“S’not m’first.” Mumbled into the pillow.

“May I ask why I have not noticed before.”

“First time since I came here.”

“Is that...normal. I was under the impression they were more...regular.”

“When I got real skinny they stopped.”

“Of course, to conserve resources. And now that you have put on some flesh again...”

“Yes, yes, you know everything!” Pauses. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“River would also grow short-tempered. There is some willow bark tea left if you wish some relief from the pain. Be cautious of drinking it on an empty stomach, though. Or of having too much.”

“You got nothin’ better’ that?”

“Again, I do not know enough about human physiology to do so. Perhaps in time...” Shrugs. “I am sorry, if that helps.”

“A little.” Accepts the handkerchief Vastra hands her. “Do lizards...?”

“No.” Tilting her head. “Our physical processes are rather different. When you are feeling better, we can discuss it further. You should probably rest, at least for today. To allow yourself time to grow used to it again.”

“Rather no, thank you.” Grumbling.

“I do not think you will have a choice, my dear.” Stomach twists again. Hunger and nausea all rolled up into one. “Mmm, I will be out most of today.”

“Why?”

“I, ah, ate something I should not have.”

“Street food can be chancey.”

“Yes, it can.” Dourly. “Try to rest.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The scent that drove her from the room ended up only being so torturous at first. Two additional trips to the jakes later, and she decided it was time to add more food to her stomach. She procured a brace of rabbits from a vendor Jenny used and devoured them whole behind the Gin Palace. When that caused no complaints from her gut, she purchased a small pork roast next and ate that in its entirety as well. It was odd. She noticed when other women smelled of blood, during the height of their cycle, if they came close enough. But it was merely a passing detail. Here it was much more noticeable, and even after Jenny had returned to normal but had not yet aired the bed or washed the sheets the scent lingered still. Not unpleasant or enticing merely...different. 

It was something to think about later.

-090-

And just like that, it was the week of Christmas. Jenny bustled about on her errands, enjoying herself immensely even if the purchases weren’t for her. Parker trotted along beside her, happy to carry her purchases for a few coins and the promise of a hot meal at the end. A small cut of pork went into each basket, as well as some vegetables and a small honey cake. Presents for each family were next, a small toy and an orange for each child. For the older children she got (finish later, more research!) Covering the lot with a bit of clean sacking, she made her way about town. Snow lay gathered in piles, but the walks were clear and with a brisk wink keeping people indoors the pair made good time. 

They were made welcome in each home, and offered at least tea if not a biscuit and sandwich as well. Jenny greeted the children, handed around their sweets and presented the basket to their mothers.

“Your Madame is too generous,” ________ said a she tucked it aside out of reach of curious eyes and hands. “It this young lad in her employ, too?”

“Not directly, no. He’s a friend I hired to help me carry the baskets so I would only have to make one trip in, ma’am.”

“Hear that, love, young Jenny has a fine gentleman friend.” Parker’s out with the kids. 

“Not like that, ma’am. He really is just a friend.”

“So you say, dear, so you say. Nods as good as a wink, eh?” Grinning.

“We have to be on our way. Is there anything else...?”

“Landsakes, no, my dear. You and your fine Madame have done more than enough.”

“I’ll see you after the New Year, then!”

“A Merry Christmas to you, Jenny.”

“And a Merry Christmas to you, too!”

“So,” Parker as as they walked back towards the Gin Palace.

“You, Jenny Flint, are a very clever girl.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. Because when you asked me this morning you made me a deal. A crown up front, and no questions asked. I asked a question, I have to give them back.”

“And you took the deal.”

“I did, because I thought to myself: what secrets could Jenny Flint possibly have? Well, then I get used to cart baskets around to widows and orphans, gifts from some ‘widowed Madame’ you work for that I’ve never seen or heard of a’fore. An’ they says you come every month, only not even Tom could make enough to support those five. I don’t suppose Tom’s the widow.” Jenny barely flinches. “Nah, that’d be mad. Saw Tom lift a fellow once with one hand. Little old widow couldn’t do that.”

“Are you asking me a question, Tom?”

“No, I’m not. A crown will keep me well fed for weeks if I’m careful. But you sure know how t’make a fella squirm, Jenny Flint.”

“You gotta warm place t’kip in tonight?”

“Yeah, no worries there.”

Jenny pies them both pies. “Here.”

“You really aren’t going to say a word, are ye?”

“Not unless you’re asking.” Holds out her hand.

“Nah, crown’s a crown.”

“Thank you for your help, Parker.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“I am not a ma’am! I’m hardly older’n you!” Taking a swing at him.

“So you say, ma’am!” Cheeky grin, disappearing into the crowd. 

Which left Jenny with one last gift to purchase and no idea what to get. She had picked up a few scarves that needed only minor darning, and decided to pass them on to anyone else should they get her something in turn. Not that she could actually imagine anyone else doing so. But for Tom she felt something special was in order, and was entirely lost on where to start.

What did a lizard woman from the dawn of time with considerable wealth in the middle of a British winter, celebrating a holiday she didn’t believe in, actually need?

As usual, that’s when inspiration struck.

-090-

You are certain it is what I asked for?”

“You c’n look if you like.”

“No, no. Thank you for your assistance.”

“Imagine not knowing about Christmas.”

“I know what Christmas is, Mistress ______, I merely am not in the habit of celebrating it. It has no part in the mythos or beliefs of my people.”

“A heathen, then. Makes sense.” Giving her a sidelong glance.

“Your understanding is astounding, Mistress _______.”

“That’s enough cheek from you, Tom.”

He goes upstairs with the package. 

The room had sprouted festive bits of red and green paper overnight, Jenny sheepishly explaining it was hr favorite holiday growing up and she was only trying to spread the cheer. The decorations had remained, and while the Silurian wasn’t certain how she felt about all the nonsense it was important to Jenny and therefore worth doing right. The package was hidden away, Mistress ____ had been very clear on that point, and Vastra went back down to prepare for the evening. 

“Jenny said to tell you she’s back,” Moira said some time later, dropping off a mug of hot tea with a wink. “An’ that all went well.”

“Thank you.”

It was a blessedly quiet night, the persistent cold keeping the gayety to a minimum even with the holiday preparations in full swing. Tom only had to step into two scuffles, and they were half-hearted at best. No one wanted to be thrown from the warm room into the icy slush outside, and Tom was known to be particularly rough on anyone who made him leave his seat by the fire. 

Upstairs, she found the girl asleep against the wall, a suspicious bulge under her coat on its peg. Well, the Silurian soldier thought as she prepared to sleep. Perhaps it was good to know they both had secrets this Christmas. 

-090-

Jenny woke early Christmas morning, climbing out of bed and stoking the fire as she heard the early coal man drop off his load behind the Gin Palace. Tea was started on top of their tiny stove, and a package added beneath their tiny tree in one corner. That there was one already there with her name on it made her smile. She hadn’t wanted to assume her employer was participating in Christmas, but she had hoped.

“You can open it, if you like.” The voice was tired, and slow, but the girl turned to find Vastra watching her through a slit in her cocoon of blankets.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you ma’am.”

“Jenny, you are the greatest source of warmth in this cursed cold. I wake up every time you leave the bed in the morning.” A grumbled admission.

“Sorry.” Scooping up both packages with a grin, climbing back into the bed. Vastra gravitates her cocoon towards her but doesnt’ emerge.

“Daft old lizard.”

“Silly little ape.” Pause. “Are you going to open it?”

“Oh, right.” Opens the plain brown paper. It’s a new coat and hat with gloves, all in dark grey. “This is for me?”

“Yes. It is not...appropriate?” Muttering to herself, “I knew Mistress _____ was not being truthful.

“No! No! It is, it’s...are these new?”

“I believe so, yes.” Long pause. “Is that...not...appropriate?”

Sniffles.

“Jenny?” Panic setting in. “If I have misinterpreted some part of your holiday, please just tell me. I am sure it is easily corrected-”

“No ma’am, I just-” Wiping away tears. “I’ve never had something new like this before.:

“All of your possessions growing up were...second hand?”

“My mum had three sisters, an’ they all had daughters. Nothin’ was thrown out until it was more patch than whole, and then it went to the rag bag first. I was fifth in line, so everything always lasted just long enough to get past me before it was replaced. Not that the others got anything better. If the rag pickers didn’t have something that would do, then they’d cut down summat from one a the big ‘uns and use that.”

“I see.” Uncertain what else to say.

“So, I’ve never had anything before that was just for me.” Hugging it to her chest. “May I...try it on?”

“Of course.”

Jenny immediately hopes out of bed, pulling the coat on eagerly. It’s a little big, but she’s started to grow. The gloves and hat are perfect. 

“Do you like them?”

“I love them! Finest things I’ve ever owned.” Beaming. 

“Good. Though I must confess, there is a second reason I got you that present.”

“Why?”

“I believe I found us a new home. It is an unoccupied house on Paternoster Row. It will require some repairs, but I believe it will suit our future needs nicely. The move, however, will necessitate gravitating into a higher level of ape society. You will be a ladies maid to a well-off widow, not ‘Tom’s girl’, and I wished you to feel yourself dressed for the part.”

“We’re moving?”

“Eventually, yes. I am going to look at the house again tonight, while you are with Mistress _____ and her girls.”

“You were invited.”

“And you know why it is not a good idea.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“After I have looked at the property further, and made some inquiries, even if it is for sale at a reasonable price it will need some repairs. The structure is sound, but there is still work that needs to be done.” Shrugging. “It may take until late spring before we are ready to transition there. Do you think you can be patient?”

“If it means a promise we won’t boil alive through the summer in this attic, then yes.” Beaming. “Tell me about it, please. What’s it like?”

“It is three stories tall with a cellar.”

“Three stories! That seems an awful lot just for us.”

“Yes, but there are things about the house that would make it of particular use to us. First, it has a private courtyard with a stable and outbuilding. We are not purchasing either of those at this time, but they are available should we wish to in the future. The fourth floor is a partially finished cellar that opens onto a separate alley. And a conservatory, which I believe is still mostly intact.”

“What’s a conservatory?”

“It is a room built of glass meant to keep exotic plants alive through your miserable winters. It will also be fitting in some way to keep it warm and damp.” Sighing. “It will be marvelous.”

“Decided it’s ours already, have you?”

“More tat I have decided we will have a conservatory, one way or another.” Shrugging. “If I am to spend decades in this city, it will be in a home which is a comfort and not a trial.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Hopeful. “Are you feeling up to opening your gift now?”

“I suppose.” Reluctantly wiggling out of her blankets enough to use her arms. Opens her package, and it’s a bizarresly colored pair of long johns. “Ah. How...thoughtful.”

“If you knew what that was you’d be a lot more excited, you daft old lizard.”

“Then instruct me, silly little ape.”

“This is wool. Lambsdown wool.”

“I have heard of that.”

“Yes, and it is usually ruinously expensive. Only, the dyer messed up that lot, and was looking to offload it for a fraction of the price. I made it into long johns, and if you wear it over your silver suit layer-”

“It will help further insulate me from the cold. You are brilliant, Jenny.” Immediately struggling from the bed to put it on. 

“I’m glad you like it, ma’am.”

Four shirts and three pairs of pants later, the Silurian was down to her silver suit and eagerly pulling on the wool underclothes. For something the girl had made measuring it against the Silurian’s clothes, it fit surprisingly well. 

“It is quite comfortable.” Putting on her other layers again. “And I do believe I am feeling warmer already. I will let you know how it serves tonight.”

Grinning. “Yes, ma’am.”

-090-

Christmas dinner was served at noon in the mainroom of the Gin Palace with a fat goose and all the trimmings. The meat wasn’t particularly plentiful when divided among so many, but there was more than enough vegatables, mash and fresh bread to go around as well as a heavy rasin studded cake for afters and a few bottles of sherry shared about. 

Jenny allowed herself only a taste of the alcohol, aware that her tolerance wouldn’t be great after her reaction only a few months before. Crackers were produced, paper hats placed on heads and everyone wished a very Merry Christmas. 

“Why isn’t Tom here?” After a conversation about mistletoe.

“He doesn’t celebrate Christmas, where he’s from.”

“Tom’s foreign? I don’t think I knew that.”

“Where’s he from, Jenny?”

“I’m not rightly sure, just that it’s very far away.”

“He must miss being with his countrymen.”

“I think he does.”

“I can think of a few things that might cheer him up.” Wicked grin. “Is he upstairs, Jenny?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Quickly, hoping its the truth.

“He went out as were bringin’ in the cake,” Mistress _____ said. “Said he had business to see to.”

“What, on Christmas day?” Incredulous.

“Tom’s entitled to mind his own, s’long as he makes it back for the crowd tonight. Always packed after a holiday.”

“Yes, ma’am.” To another girl. “D’ye think ‘e knows what mistletoe is for?”

“Dunno. I wouldn’t mind showin’ ‘im.”

Moira catches Jenny’s eye and they both laugh. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothin’.”

-090-

Lui Wei Tong wished he were home. This city, with its filth and freezing cold and strange holidays. Nothing had gone right for him since he’d arrived on these foreign shores, and he hated these arrogant Englishmen with every fiber of his soul. But none he hated as much as the Shadow.

His father did not believe in the hooded apparition, chalking their losses instead to interference from rival gangs. There was certainly enough friction from turf wars to account for most of it, but the Chinaman knew better. He had seen the shadow and lived. And called a coward and worse for living when all of his companions did not.

Lui Wei would have his revenge, one way or another. The Shadow couldn’t hide forever, even in this rat-warren of a city. He would find him, unmask him and have his revenge. 

Englishmen celebrating their ridiculous heathen holiday passed the lone man nursing his hot spiced wine from a passing vendor. The drink was strange on his tongue, but warmed him through at least. Not a proper drink, but the best that could be had at a moment’s notice.

It was pure chance that he looked up at that moment to see a flash of a familiar scarf pass on the other side of the street. No, it couldn’t possibly....could it? The killer of his cousins and countrymen, to walk brazenly down the road in daylight...and why not? After all, the Shadow never left anyone alive...until now.

Silently Lui Wei rose, assimilated himself into the carousing crowds, and began to stalk his prey.

Jenny retreated back to their attic room, Moira coming along as they compared prizes from their crackers and laughed at Mistress ________’s tipsy singing celebration.

“Her head’s not going to thank her for that tomorow.”

.

“That woman has an iron stomach. She probably won’t even feel it.”

“True I’ve seen her drink that medicine that nearly put you under like it’s water. Hardly seemed to have an effect on her at all. Did Tom get you anything for Christmas?”

“A new coat and hat with matching gloves. Look!”

“Cor, that’s nice. Make’s my gift look silly.”

“You got me something?”

“It’s not nearly as nice as that.”

“Don’t be like that!” Takes the package. It’s a handmade flower pin from fabric. “Moira, it’s beautiful! What’re you doing workin’ this job when you c’n make summat like  _ this _ ?”

“You really like it?”

“Course I do! Bet you’d make a killing sellin’ ‘em.”

“Blimey, you think so?”

“ALmost can’t tell it’s not real, Moira. Might not do to well in the summer, but when flowers cost almost as much as a meal when it’s cold? Yeah, people’d buy ‘em right up!”

“Where’d I sell ‘em from, though? And how’d I scrape together enough coin t’start?” Shrugging. “An’ even if I did have theose first two figured out, where ‘em I gonna live that all I own won’t get stolen away if I’m alone? It’s dangerous in this city, being a woman on your own.”

“I know.” Sadly. Thinking. “What if I gave you the money?”

“What?”

“Tom pays me some, even though I don’t pay anything for living here and eatin’ the food. An’ so does Mistress _____ for helping to clean. It’s not a lot, but I could lend you some. An’ when you get on your feet, with a big house and lots of new dresses, you c’n pay me back.”

“But what if you need the money?”

“Why would I?”

“Look, I like TOm, but he’s...Tom. He’s not...normal. How cna you be sure he wants you around forever?”

“I don’t understand.”

“What if someday Tom decides he wants to...go back to whoever he was before? Will ‘he’ want to take a girl who knows he lived as a he in a Git House attic for a year with him?”

“I...” Uncertain what to say. “Tom’s brother is the one who actually hired me, and he promised me two years of work and a good reference at the end if I did really well.”

“D’ye have it in writin’?”

“Well, no, but he’s the Doctor.”

“Is that suppose t’mean summat?”

“I think so.”

“Well, a reference is good but it doesn’t promise you a new job. You might need that money looking for another position in service. I won’t take it.”

“What are you going to do, then? Stay here forever?”

“It’s a job, with food an’ a roof over my ‘ead. Mistress ______ isn’t so bad. An’ does put me in the way of gentlemen with deep pockets. Had one tip me a full crown the other night!” Thoughtful. “S’pose I could take that to the rag pickers, see if they have any ribbon or lace for cheap. Make a few flowers, and go flog them on m’day off. Think Mistress ______ would mind?”

“Don’t see why she would. You should take ‘em round the hat shops, though. Or the used clothes shops. They might not pay as much, but it beats try’n’a sell on street corners in the winter.” To herself. “An’ I should know.”

“That’s not a bad idea. S’long as I can sell higher than it cost to make, I’ll bring in a little more each time.”

“I still wish you’d let me help.”

“Nah, can’t take your safety net t’help m’self. Wouldn’t be right.”

Both turned as the attic door opened, revealing Tom huddled against the lingering cold from outside.

“Well?” Jenny asked, helping the Silurian shed her damp coat and sit next to the fire.

“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” Moira said as she quickly popped off the bed. “Evening shift starts soon. See you down there, Tom. And Merry Christmas, Jenny.”

“Merry Christmas to you too!” Back to Vastra. “Warmer?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“And your errand?”

“I am even more pleased with the property than I was before.” Accepting some tea. “In daylight I was able to assess the damage of neglect more accurately, and it is not anywhere as bad as I feared. The structure is sound, the cellar dry and no hint of rot or mold anywhere on the property. The plumbing is all in place, and I believe there is a way for me to alter it so we will have hot water when we wish it without needing to heat it on the stove. 

“Is that really possible, ma’am?”

“What I have in mind is not possible by your level of technology, no. But what no one else knows will not harm them. We will have to make do with gas lighting, electric lights will not be discovered by your people and become common for some years yet. The residence will also be thoroughly cleaned before we move in so that we are not wading in dust our first week there.”

“You don’t have to do that, ma’am. I could clean it before we move in.”

“You do not understand, Jenny. We will not be in the city at least a fortnight leading up to our move. Tom cannot be associated with Madame Vastra, so we will take care that no one thinks to do so.”

“Oh.” Understanding finally dawning.

“This is all assuming I can purchase the property, though. I will begin making inquiries by letter at once, and hopefully we will have an answer by the New Year.”

“I was actually thinking, ma’am...”

“Yes?”

“Four stories, that’s awful big for just the two of us.”

“I intend to utilize some of the rooms in ways they were not originally designed. For instance, I will finally have a proper training room for my weapons work. And a part of the basement will likely become a laboratory.”

“Yes, but that’s still an awful lot for just two people. I thought...maybe I might need some help keepin’ it clean.”

“Well, I will admit I had considered that. If you wish to continue your studies apace, you cannot have too many duties during the day. We will have to make arrangements for food, and perhaps a laundering service. I thought we would discuss it in more detail once a residence had been settled upon as where it is located may have an impact upon what we decide.”

“Did you have any thoughts about a more permanent solution, ma’am?”

“No. Do you have a suggestion?”

“Moira, ma’am.” Eagerly holding up the flower. “Look at what she made me for Christmas.”

“It is lovely, Jenny, but I fail to see how that recommends her to help keep our new home.”

“Right, sorry. Well, she doesn’t drink her wages away, or try to lift things off drunk patrons. She works hard, and...and she doesn’t have anywhere else ot go or anyone to help her.” Holding up the flower. “She  _ made _ this, ma’am. No one taught her how to, she just  _ did it. _ Imagine what she could do if she had proper tools and time to actually practice!” Taking a deep breath. “She’s like me, ma’am. It doesn’t matter how smart or hardworking you are when you’re stuck in one spot with nowhere to turn.”

“And you think her coming along would give her that opportunity?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You make an excellent point. And she has been trustworthy thus far with my gender if nothing else. I will consider it.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Remembering the mistletoe and flushing a bit. “Um...ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?”

“Do you know what mistletoe is, ma’am?”

“(Insert botanical description.) Why?”

“Do you know of the ritual regarding it around Christmas time?”

“I do not, though I have heard something about it before. Why?”

“It’s....” Flushing more. Blurting out. “It’s a kissing ritual, where two people who meet under one must kiss.”

“By ‘kiss’ you mean the gesture of affection apes employ using their lips, yes?”

“Y-yes. You...lizards don’t kiss?”

“No, we had other means of showing affection. However, the reason you are telling me this is...?”

“Some of the girls below were discussing ‘catching you under the mistletoe’, to try and steal a kiss.”

“Because they think I am a male ape.” Looking ill. “That is most unfortunate, as I have no doubt their success would be equally horrific for both of us.”

“Oi!” Frowning.

“My apologies, that was impolite. I do forget you are not one of them, sometimes.”

“How?” Surprised. “I don’t look like a lizard, do I?”

“Not in the slightest, and I...honestly couldn’t say why.” Standing. “Except perhaps I have not felt this comfortable with another since I was among my siblings. It is time for me to go down. Did you have a Merry Christmas, Jenny?”

Beaming from the unintentional compliment. “I did, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Don’t stay up too late reading.”

“I won’t, ma’am. And watch out for the mistletoe.”

“I intend to.”

-090-

Lui Wei made his plans. He had trailed his prey to an abandoned house, and left before his watchful eyes were discovered. The house was empty upon his return, but that was just as well. Whatever reason the Shadow had come, the Chinaman had no doubt he would come again. And when he did...

Well, it would be a day in which the ancestors and his dead cousins would smile.

-090-

Vastra was able to find, through a helpful solicitor, who owned the abandoned house. It was a bank, who had inherited it when the previous owner could not pay their debts. For some reason no one could figure out, it had not been sold at auction as planned, and sat empty for some years as a result. Yes, they would be interested in selling it immediately. All that had to be settled was the price. 

The entire exchange required several official looking letters to be painstakingly written, and she caught Jenny watching as she penned her inquiries in black ink on fine paper.

“Jenny?”

“Sorry, ma’am. I just don’t know how you get all your letters so neat. An’ in such even lines.”

“I practiced.” Pointing to the trunk of books. “ There is a copy book in there. You may make use of it if you promise not to laugh at my mistakes.”

“Mistakes?”

“I did not write at all until I began to travel with the carnival show. It took me some time to do so neatly.”

“And you...taught yourself?”

“I had some idea already from learning to draw, but yes, with the help of the book.”

“And you don’t mind if I use it?”

“I have no need of it now. I kept it...I am not sure why. But by all means, use it.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Jenny took the letters to the post office, and a day or two later brought others back. The promise of money generally made people eager to reply. The New Year was rung in, in an exhausting manner in the Gin Palace, and through it all Vastra complained bitterly of the cold. It was actually a fairly mild winter, and there were few reasons for the Shadow to stalk the night. Jenny found it amusing that her employer prefered to use her as a portal heater. She didn’t mind, it was just sitting next to the green-scaled woman, usually with a book or some needlework to keep her hands busy. 

January passed into a slushy February, and Jenny found herself trying to explain the hubbub surrounding Valentine’s day to the amused Silurian. 

“How long did you travel with the show again?”

“Ten years.”

“Then how can you  _ not _ know?”

“When you are constantly traveling in a show, holidays lose some of their meaning I think. You say this holiday is mostly for lovers or couples? Those among the show already coupled likely chose to celebrate on a day we were settled in a town. And those who were not would have had little reason to celebrate. Thus...I was not given an opportunity to learn of it truly. Believe me when I say that no one ever thought of courting me during that time.”

“Well, it’s supposed to be for couples, but some people use it in a nasty way. They’ll send Valentines to someone they think is ugly or stupid to play a trick.”

“Is that why you dislike this holiday?”

“No. No one’s ever done that to me. Used to get a few every year from boys on my street.”

“Then why do you not care for it?”

“I just don’t.” Shortly.

“Very well. You are the one who brought it up.”

“_______ and _______ are convinced you’re someone from a wealthy family livin’ in exile. An’ that if they can ‘catch your eye’, you might take them out of this life and into a better some day.” More darkly. “Or barring that, get some money off you to support themselves. Either in gifts they can sell, or as hush up money if you decide to go back to where you came from.”

“Catch my eye? Do you mean they are trying to pique my interest sexually?”

“Ah.” Flushing. “Tom, yes.” Clearing her throat. “A’course they think you’re a man, so...”

“Would revealing the deception put an end to this ridiculousness?”

“Yes, but it would also cause other problems?”

“How so?”

“A woman dressed as a man isn’t illegal, but there’s some would take it as a challenge. Stop respectin’ you in the bar.”

“A challenge?”

“Some men think a woman like that just hasn’t met the right man. Makes some men try an’..turn ‘em back.”

“How?”

“Harrassin’ ‘em. Maybe...forcing ‘emselves on ‘em.”

“I have picked some of your males up with one hand.”

“If they thought you was a woman, most probably think it was a trick. An’ t’be fair, a woman  _ ape _ probably couldn’t, so...”

“So they would lose their wary respect of Tom as well.” Frowning. “I am more and more grateful that our future is not here.”

“Have you...considered....?”

“I shall speak to Moira when the time is appropriate. We will say nothing until then. It is, of course, up to her.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Excited.

“I will be wary of ______ and ______. Should that suffice?”

“I think so, ma’am.”

“And before I forget, the price has been agreed upon. I would like you to go and look at the house tomorrow, to be certain you approve as well. You will not be able to get in the way I did, but please do look at it to tell me what you think.”

“Ma’am, I’m sure whatever house you’ve chosen is fine.”

“I would still like your opinion, Jenny, if you do not mind.”

“I’ll go tomorrow, ma’am.”

-090-

Jenny had her monthly rounds to make, and took Parker along to help her carry baskets of goodies for the children when she caught him loitering about with nothing to do.

“A crown and no questions asked?”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Coins change hands.

The visits went well, and Parker masterfully kept the children occupied while Jenny spoke with their mothers to be certain all was well. And for once, it was. Jenny promised to pass on their thanks, and headed back towards her end of town with Parker by her side. 

“We part here,” she told him as they came to an intersection. “I have an errand to run, alone. Can you get your own pie today?” Holding up another coin.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you, Parker.”

“Anytime, ma’am.” Cheeky grin, scoots off. 

No questions means no questions, but it doesn’t mean he can’t sneak along and see where she goes. It’s an industrial bit of town, mostly publishing houses and a few warehouses with a few actual homes strung along a street or two. She stops at one, the number 13 on it, to give it a long hard look. Glances about, then scoots around behind it. 

Parker follows, slowly, and almost walks into a fellow whacking Jenny over the head with a cosh. Watches as they gather her up and scoot. Heart in his mouth, he tails them to a known Tong safehouse several streets over. 

He’s got to tell Tom!

-090-

Tom usually didn’t hang about the enclosed courtyard at the back of the Gin Palace, but the sun was out in full force and _______ had a small fire lit in an old metal bin. The ‘men’ sat silently together, one smoking his pipe and the other seemingly dozing under his deep hood. The women left them to it in peace, and Vastra decided there were occasional advantages to being a male in this society. 

“Tom!” The ragged shout made both men look up in surprise. A skinny boy came clattering about the corner, lungs working like bellows. “Tom, Jenny! They’ve got Jenny! They-!” Coughing fit that nearly sends him to his knees. Tom is up in a heartbeat, puts the boy in the chair and hands him some water.

“Stay here.” Disappears inside. 

Moments later he’s back, something slung over his chest.

“Where?”

“_______ lane. Tong safehouse.”

“________, tell Mistress _____ I won’t be back tonight.”

“You should go t’the coppers, Tom.” Warning tone. “You’re a strong ‘un, but you can’t face that many alone.”

“Your concern is noted. Parker, can you run again?”

“Yessir.”

“Let’s go.”

-090-

Jenny woke in an iron cage, her hands and feet bound together and dressed only in her shift. The steady ache in her head made it hard to focus, but she still instinctively began to flail when a hand grabbed her shoulder to yank her upright. 

“Stop!” someone yelled, authority in their voice as the hand aimed a blow at her face. “Bring her here, Chen, and cut those cords away. Surely they are not necessary.”

Jenny blinked bleary eyes as a blade parted her bonds, and hse was brought to a table to sit in the light of a single candle.

“Forgive my companion,” the well-dressed Chinaman said in very good english as he sat across from her at the table. “He takes his job very seriously. Chen, a blanket for the girl, she is cold. And tea for us both.” Chen goes, a well-trained dog. “I am sure you are wondering why you are here.”

“This isn’t a friend visit?” Her mother always said her mouth was going to get her in trouble one day.

“Ha! Very good. No, my associate picked you up because we are looking for someone. Someone we want very badly, and we have reason to believe you would be of use assistance to us. 

Stays silent, wary. The blanket and tea arrive, and both are handed over. She pretends to drink. He drinks as well. The cup at least helps warm her hands.

“The house we found you at, why were you there?”

“Got a tip it’s empty. Was goin’ t’see if there’s anything worth stealin’.”

“You are a thief?”

“Gotta make ends meet.”

“We found no tools on you to break into a building.”

“Was only lookin’. Would have come back in a few days at night.”

“How daring.” White smile. “And that is the truth?”

“Yes.”

“And from where did you get this?” Pulls the torn scarf from her basket. It was Tom’s, but tore. Insert into the Christmas section. Jenny uses it in her basket now.

“Found it.”

“Found it where?”

“Around. Trash heap, maybe.”

“Please let me explain something to you. You seem like an intelligent girl to me, relatively speaking. I  _ need _ to find the owner of this scarf. He slaughtered my cousins, and I suspect is responsible for a great deal of trouble our family has had recently. If you help, you will be treated well and given a lot of money. And I will forgive the fact that I believe you have not been entirely honest if you tell me the truth  _ right now. _ Otherwise...otherwise I must give you to Chen, who is very passionate about his work. I am not sure that there would be enough left of you at the end to even give to the whorehouse. Men do not like their women missing ears and tongues. You are quite pretty, for an englishwoman. Please do not make me allow him to destroy your face.”

Jenny plays for time. “You still haven’t said who you’re looking for.”

Leaning closer. “The Shadow.”

The laughter wasn’t as strong as she’d hoped, but she supposed that could be forgiven in the circumstances. “The Shadow?” she asked, mockery lining each word. “He’s a story. A bogey man made up to scare gangs into being nicer all around. Or a cover up for a turf war.”

“Is that really what you think?”

“No one cares about the street people. Not the coppers, not the government, not the Queen on her bloody throne. An’ certainly not some fairy tale monster you invented to make excuses to your bosses.”

“I have  _ seen him _ !” Hissed, face contorted in rage.

“What?”

“I survived his attack, buried under the bodies of my family and friends. He did not sense me, but I saw his face. His patchy skin, his burning blue eyes.  _ This scarf! _ I saw him one other time, on your pagan Christmas day, and I followed him to the same house you were found at. You know something, and you will tell me or I will peel your hide from your flesh  _ one inch at a time-!” _

“You’re mad. I don’t know anything.”

“Lies!” Mastering himself again. “What comes next be on your own head. Where is the Shadow?”

Jenny spits at him. Backhanded blow. Numbs her face, splits her lip. 

“Chen?”

The blanket is torn away, and she is bodily tossed to the floor. A cane begins to fall, and all she can dis cry out in pain.

Vastra once asked if Jenny believed she could track her across the whole of Europe and bring her to justice. She had then, and that belief had only grown until now. Vastra would find her, and free her, and likely wreak havoc on these men when she did. Blows falling like rain, the girl found it hard to dredge up pity or remorse.

Vastra would come. She just hoped they wouldn’t break her first.

-090-

Parker trotted to keep up with Tom’s long strides, gasping out his story between ragged breaths. He was in decent shape, for a street boy, but the burst of energy earlier had worn off and food was always scarce in the winter. The silent man absorbed the details, asking nothing in return as it was all spilled into his ready ear. 

The boy actually continued a few steps past the man before he realized they had stopped. A hot pie was thrust in his face a moment later, along with a cup of tea. Tom paused long enough to let him eat and drink, then resumed walking at a pace his companion could maintain more easily.

“Tom?”

“Mm?”

“Can you get her out?”

“Yes.”

“But...she’s guarded by lots of men.” Or at least its a safehouse, for the Tongs, and it’ll probably have lots of gang members there.”

“I am aware.”

“You’re just one man.” More quietly. “She’s going to die, isn’t she? Cuz I was too scared to help, she’s gonna die.”

“Stop it.” Pauses, hand on his shoulders. “You are a child, and untrained. You did very well to trail her attackers, and then come find me. We will rescue Jenny, and make them pay. There is a second entrance to this den of thieves and murderers, yes?”

“Yessir.”

“Will you watch it? To be sure they do not slip away with her again.”

“What do I do if they come?”

“You follow, and mark your train with this.” Handing him a greasy rag. “Wipe it on walls, lampposts, any hard surface. I will be able to follow, and trust that I will be  _ very _ close behind.”

“Yessir.” Takes the rag. 

“It could be dangerous. You are certain?”

“Yessir.”

“Good lad.” Parker swells a little with pride.

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Why’d they want Jenny?”

“I am not certain, but I intend to find out. Quickly now, we are close.”

-090-

Jenny woke as cold water was sluiced over her shaking form, gasping and shivering as she regained consciousness again. Her head ached, and her throat felt crushed. She could still remember Chen’s thick fingers, digging into the soft flesh of her throat as though it were clay.

“You are, I will admit, impressively stubborn,” Lui Wei admitted as he crouched beside her on the filthy floor. “Is he worth it? Enduring this pain? Does he fuck so well that you can’t imagine life without him? Bitch, he has left you to our tender mercies. Tell me what I want to know, and it will end.”

“There is no man.” Hysterical chuckle that rips at her raw throat. “There never was. There never will be.”

_ “I saw him!  _ **_Tell me_ ** **!!”** Squeezing her throat again. Weakly she scrabbled against his grip. 

“Screams, Jenny though as the world began to dim again. I hear screams. Is that me? She couldn’t breath, though, so no. How many times could her body accept being without air before it gave up? SImply...quit? Was this the third time? Lui Wei was still yelling, but the words were only a dull buzz in her skull now. At least she had not broken. They didn’t know, so Tom was safe. Her Tom was-

Warm wetness spattered on her face, and Jenny felt herself falling only to be caught by hands strong and cool. Her name came from far away, but she could not answer. Her body refused to move, and there was an awful ringing in her ears. Blinking sluggish eyes, a green face briefly appeared above her own and was gone again. 

More screams. Not hers, though she could breath again. Weakly. Painfully. She wanted to clutch at her throat, but her limbs were like lead and thoughts skittered by uselessly in her mind. More warm wetness spattered across her prone form, and cooled rapidly. Shivering came, painfully abrupt, and she found she could not stop. She was...she was...

Strong hands gently lifted her head, and wrapped something thick about her body.

“You are safe,” she thought she heard someone say in the distance. “I have you, Jenny...” The rest was lost as she was lifted gently into a solid embrace. So much seemed out of reach, but one would came through loud and clear. Safe. She was safe.

Finally, she gave in to the darkness.

-090-

Doctor Rudra Kapoor had an ongoing contract with the _______ Theatre, which was the only reason his small practice had stayed afloat. Freak shows no longer traveled the country, visiting each city in turn and coming to him with their complaints and ailments. Unlike many of the arrogant english doctors, he had treated each with dignity and concern. He kept meticulous records, and had been able to identify many common complaints...etc. 

Still, he was surprised when a knock came at his door in the late evening on a _____ night. His wife answered, letting in a tall man carrying a body wrapped in a thick blanket tailed by a filthy boy from the street.

“Can you pay?” he asked shortly, eyeing the man’s patched workmans clothes and worn boots.

“Yes. Madame Vastra sent me. This girl is her...ward.” The body, a girl he could now see, was laid carefully on the examination table. A purse, pulled from the depths of the coat, clinked as it was tossed to his wife.

“A name I have not heard in some time.”

“She is not able to travel as openly these days.”

“I imagine not.” Examines the girl. “This is a lot of blood, but I can see no wound. What happened to her?”

“It is mostly not hers. She was a prisoner of the Tongs for a short time. I am not certain why they took her.”

“Ah yes, the beating looks like their work. As does the strangulation.” Nodding. “I will do my best. It may be some time before she regains consciousness.”

“I leave her in your care, then. Madame Vastra will come for her, tomorrow night.”

“Of course.” Bowing slightly. “This will suffice until the Madame can come for the girl.”

“I cam certain she will be generous.” Pauses, staring at the prone form, then takes Parker by the sleeve. “Let’s go.”

“But, J-”

“Stop.” Leans close, fierce whispering. “Now let’s go.”

“Yessir.”

The Doctor breathed a long sigh of relief when the door shut behind the pair. The man had been full of violence, and quite ready to do more if pushed to it. Curiously, he went back to the girl and peered in her face. Who could she be, that someone would risk the anger of the Tongs for her? And Madame Vastra’s ward...

It was her name that made him decide that he did not want to know. The scaled woman had been many things, including inhuman, but foremost among them she had been private. He would be paid generously, she was always generous when her privacy was respected. He would ask nothing other than what was required. 

Well, then, he decided as he began to list aloud what he would need, his wife hurrying to collect the materials and tools. It was past time to begin his work.

-090-

Parker struggled to keep up with the tall man striding along before him, the weariness from earlier seeming to crash home all at once. Still, he doggedly kept going as cobblestones passed underfoot. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him before he ran head-first into a wall. 

“Henry Jago? Yeah, he’s here. Who wants t’know?”

A clink that sounded like coins passing hands.

“Tell him it’s about his old, green circus companion.”

“Right, wait here.”

“Parker?”

“Yessir?”

“Do you have a family, Parker? Anyone you can go to, to stay out of sight for a few weeks?”

“No, ma’am.” Shaking his head.

“Of course not.” Sighing. “You apes are so sloppy and careless, but occasionally in the most inconvenient of times, you will get lucky. I will find you a place to stay, but you must promise you will stay there as long as you are able.”

“Will there be food?”

“Yes. And probably a warm place to sleep.”

“I’ll stay, s’long as it’s safe.”

“Good.”

“Do I know you?” A man in the doorway.

“I have a message from Madame.” Standing.

“Give it, then.” Suspicious.

“Somewhere private.” He fiddles with his scarf.

“Very well.” Motions them in, takes them to a crowded office. “Make it quick. Got a full schedule tonight, an’ no time for dilly-dallyin’.” 

“Parker?”

“Yessir?”

“One further promise. Don’t scream.”

“Sir?”

And suddenly, he’s a green scaled monster who looks decidedly female. 

To his credit, Parker didn’t scream, he simply folded up and passed out. 

-090-

“Thought it was you,” Jago said with a sigh once the boy was settled on a short couch in his office. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Madame? And how did you pull off that little trick?”

“I am in need of some advice,” she admitted in her normal voice. “And I cannot tell you, old friend. My time in London has not gone as smoothly as I had hoped.”

“Is that...are you covered in blood?”

“It is not mine.”

“Great scott. Well, let me get some tea and sandwiches. I take it this won’t be a short conversation.”

“Very likely not.”

-090-

Parker woke on the couch, covered by a musty blanket. The smell of food tickled his nose, and his stomach gurgled plaintively.

“I think that should do nicely,” a woman said. “Thank you, Jago, you have been most helpful.”

“Seeing as you are paying me for my part in it, no thanks are necessary. And if anything, it is repaying a long-held debt.”

“There was never any debt after you brought me back to London.”

“It did not sit right with me, letting you leave with no prospects. Especially given the general attitude towards people who are different, I should have done more.” Seeing Parker sitting up. “Ah, look who is awake.”

Parker shifted as Tom turned to face him, and he saw the green scaled face from earlier gazing at him from beneath the deep hood. The sandwiches caught his attention too, but he kept glancing between them and Tom as though unable to decide. 

“Go on, boy, eat,” Jago said when the lad looked at him. “It seems you are my responsibility now, so I better start as I mean to finish.”

“Sir?” Glancing at Tom again. “...ma’am?”

“A clever young ape. What a pleasant surprise.”

Mouth half-full of food. “Are you Jenny’s secret?” Quizzical look, he explains.

The lizard woman laughed. “But Jenny is cleverer still! Yes, I suppose I am her secret. Or that she holds mine, however you wish to see it.”

“What...what are you?”

“A lizard woman from the dawn of time, awoken from thousands of years of hibernation by a construction crew for the London Underground. There is more, but after that it gets complicated..”

“Oh.” Mulling this over.

“The important thing, Parker, is that I am not a monster, nor your enemy. You have been a friend to Jenny, I will see that repaid. Jago is taking you in, seeing you are educated and trained and given a fair start in life. I will not hand you an easy life, but I will give you the opportunity to make something of yours.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Stunned. “And...and I won’t ever tell anyone. I swear.”

“I wouldn’t have let you see if I did not trust you to do just that. I must go now. We will see each other again, Parker. Until then, thank you.”

She leaves, and Jago follows her out. A moment later he returns, eyeing the boy.

“Well, lad,” he said as he dusted his hands together. “The rules are simple. Don’t cheat me, and we’ll be fine. Deal?”

“Yessir.” Sitting up a bit straighter.

“Right. We’ll start with a bath and some clean clothes. You can sleep here in the Theatre with Toby, who keeps an eye on things at night. It might take a few weeks, Madame was quite insistent about keeping you out of sight for a time. Got any skills or interests.”

“I like horses, sir. Worked in a few stables, when they need the help.”

“Have you, then? Good, I might know just the thing.”

-090-

Moira worked with only half a mind, too worried about her friend to focus completely on the task in front of her. Mistress _______ fussed at her as she came in the kitchen and the morning tea wasn’t ready yet, but the words had not effect. The old woman was in a foul mood from Tom’s disappearance, and her girls knew to give it little mind. She would shout more, perhaps throw a few things, and that would be all.

Jenny was missing. ________ had known no more than that a lad had run in yelling about the Tongs, and Tom had followed him out to find her. That was the day before, and no word had come about either. In a daze of thoughts, she turned and found herself confronted by her boss.

“Ma’am?”

“Dry your eyes,” the older woman said gruffly. “Tom is upstairs, and wishes to speak to you. He has news about Jenny.”

Moira didn’t wait for her to finish, she was already sprinting up the stairs. 

The room was nearly spotless, the five trunks holding his and Jenny’s possessions stacked neatly in the middle of the room.

“What’s this, Tom?” Mistress ______ asked before the girl could speak.

“An unexpected departure,” Tom replied, poking at something that stunk as it burned in the small fire. His coat, Moira realized. “Men will come tomorrow to pick up these trunks. You will let them in, Mistress _______, and after that this room will be yours once more.”

“Oh, I will, will I?” Annoyed.

“Have I ever asked anything of you without giving something in return?”

“Very well. Why is this necessary though?”

“And where’s Jenny?” Unable to keep it in anymore.

“Jenny is somewhere safe.”

“Is she alright?”

“No, but she will be. In time.”

“What happened to her?”

“She was taken by the Tong gang. I do not yet know why. It matters little, now. The ones responsible are all dead.”

“Dead?! But how-?!”

“Shut it, girl.” Glaring at Vastra.”Will this come back on our heads? We’re associated with Tom.”

“As everyone who saw Tom commit that crime is now dead, I think not. You will not see me again, either.”

“What about Jenny?” Moira.

“She is going to shift to the service of a friend, a widow I have known many years. They will return to London in a few months time. I do not know if she will decide to come visit, but I find it unlikely that she would do so.” Pausing. “There is a message for you from Jenny, Moira. She has spoken with the Madame, before now, and if you wish it there is a job for you as well in that household.”

“Will she have secrets, like you do?”

“Some.”

“Secrets what get little people hurt. S’what happened t’Jenny, innit?”

“Perhaps, I do not know yet.”

“Then, no. S’too deep for me.”

“Then, a gift from her. You are talented. Take this, and do something with it to find yourself a better life.” 

“It’s from Jenny?”

“It is from me on her behalf. If you change your mind, here is an address by which you may reach the Madame. She may also be able to intercede, should you require help.”

“You’re really leavin’,” Mistress ________. “No notice, just like that? I kept your secret-”

“And I put up with your insults and drunks for a pittance.” Cold anger. “But by all means, attempt to tell someone the truth. See who would believe you! Now, time slips away and I must be gone. Will you do as I have asked, or will further measures be required?” Hands the mistress a purse.

Checks the coins. “It’ll do.” Sullenly.

“The offer for help is extended to you as well.” Icy. “For what little you have done for myself and Jenny.”

“Ha! Like some old widow has enough t’help me.”

“You may be surprised. Moira.” Nods. “Mistress ______.” Nods again.

“Goodbye Tom.”

“Tom.”

Both eyes are placed on the table. Vastra leaves through the door to the roof, and soon vanishes from sight.

-090-

Doctor Kapoor was not surprised when a hansom rolled up in front of his office just as it grew dark. A shrouded woman stepped out, handing the driver something before knocking firmly on his door.

“Doctor Kapoor,” she said as she entered the practice. “It has been some time. I hope you have good news for me.”

“I do,” the Doctor said as he shook her outstretched, gloved hand with his own. “And may I say it is a pleasure to do business with you again?”

“You may.” Lifting the veil. “The news?”

“The girl will be well, in time. No broken bones, and no permanent damage from what I can ascertain. There is bruising on much of her body, but that will fade with time. Her throat and her head are what will take the longest to heal. She complained of an ache in her skull, and I am not surprised. She recalls being brought to the bring of asphyxiation at least thrice. Perhaps more. Whoever practiced this technique on her knew what he was doing. Her throat was not crushed, as an amature might. She should regain her voice, the ability to swallow comfortably, and her full range of motion in her neck in time. I-”

Vastra was given a mug of tea earlier. It shatters in her tightening grip.

“My apologies.” Very quietly. “It seems I forgot my own strength.” For a moment, he is put in mind of the violence filled man.

“The man, did he not...?”

“He told me what he knew, which was not much. Did they do anything else to her?”

“They did not. She is fortunate she was retrieved as quickly as she was.”

“Fortunate.” Bitterly. “That this must be considered fortune sickens me. Is she awake?”

“Possibly. My wife went up to help her eat and dress. I have some medicines I would send with you to assist in her recovery.” Explains. Look up natural remedies.

“Very well. We will settle the bill after I have seen her. May I...?” Motioning down the hall. 

“Please do.” He watches her stalk away, and again is put in mind of the man full of violence. He is thankful she will leave soon.

-090-

Vastra walked down the familiar hall to the first patient room, and knocked on the door. It was opened by the Doctor’s wife, who gave her a short bow and left. 

Snakes wrestled in the Silurian’s gut as she finally allowed the feelings that had been shunted to the side come forth. 

Jenny sat on the bed, bandages about her neck and purple-black marring her white skin.

“Ma’am?” she tried to rasp, smiling weakly even as she winced. “I-”

“Stop.” Vastra said gently swallowing the keen that rose in her throat. “I can see how much it hurts to speak. “There will be time enough for questions and explanations later. Do you think you are well enough to travel?”

Slight nod.

“Good. We are leaving London for a few months. I will explain why later. Our belongings will be put in storage while we are gone, and reasons given for our abrupt absence. And when we return, it will be to Paternoster Row in a grand fashion.” Wide smile, then sees the marks again and it fades away. “And...I am so sorry, Jenny, for what happened to you.” Swallowing hard. “I should have...been faster. Better than this. You did not deserve-” A soft keen escapes. 

Jenny did not move quickly, but she hugged the Silurian as tightly as she could. Arms locked about the slim waist, she ignored her own aches and simply held on for all she was worth. 

“You came,” she rasped into the silence, feeling tears rise when slim arms held her tenderly in return. 

“Of course I did! Did you doubt that?” Vastra’s head resting atop Jenny’s.

Brief shake of her head. “Never.”

“I should still have been faster.” Quieting Jenny’s attempt at protesting with a gently squeeze. “We leave on a train within the hour. You are certain you are able to withstand the journey?”

Nods, still hugging.

“Good. I have your coat, and a scarf to hide your neck and face. We will sleep on the train tonight.” Feeling foolish for talking so much. Realizes its just a reason not to let go. “Come. We travel lightly tonight. We will purchase what we need when we arrive at our destination.”

Vastra reluctantly lets go. Jenny follows her out the door and down the hall slowly. 

“You did well, Doctor. Is there any reason she should require being seen again?”

“Swelling of the neck. Or difficulty breathing. Though both symptoms after a throttling are generally fatal.” Shrugging. “I have seen nothing of particular concern in that area, though.”

“The dress you lent her-”

“A gift, Madame. It is our pleasure to serve.”

“Of course. If she has any further complaints, we will return.” Handing over a purse. “That will suffice?”

Does not check it. “It always does. Thank you.”

“And thank you.”

Vastra helps Jenny into her coat, then the carriage. They sit on the side same, and are soon at the train station. Tickets are pulled out, and they find their platform. 

“Do you wish to eat?” shake of the head. “To be honest, I am exhausted. There has been little rest. Do you mind if we retire immediately?” Shake of the head. “Good. It will not be long now.”

Tickets are stamped, and they are shown to their sleeping section. It is a private double with one bed, tucked into a tiny space with barely enough room for them both to stand. 

“Doctor Kapoor gave me something for your bruises and throat. Do you wish to utilize it, or...?”

Shaking the head. Mouthing the word ‘sleep’. 

“Of course.” Helps Jenny strip down to her shift and into a thick nightgown. The train is cold. Vastra does the same for herself, then slides into the bed and extinguishes the lamp. 

Jenny did not ask, she simply rolled into her employer’s arms and held on tight. Feeling the scaled woman hold her back after a moment's pause with ginger care as though afraid she might break made her both smile and cry.

“Please do not cry,” Vastra whispered in the heavy dark. “I am here, and nothing can harm you now.”

So many words piled up behind the girl’s damaged throat. Reassurances. Promises. Apologies. Explanations. Questions. Trapped behind the grating pain. So the tears continued to flow, with no other source for an outpouring of her overfull heart.

Uncertain of what else to do, the Silurian simply held her, rocking with the sway of the train as it raced north into the night.

-090-

Jenny woke alone in the small bed, and for a moment felt panic grip her heart. An attempt to speak left her coughing and clutching her throat. A cup nearby caught her attention, and it was blessedly filled with water. Carefully swallows still hurt, but it helped calm the cough and ease the ache inside.

The door opened, and Vastra appeared around it with cups and wrapped packages in hand. 

“The tea is not as good as yours,” she said by way of greeting. “But it is palatable. And the porridge smelled fresh. Did you sleep well?”

Jenny nodded, watching in amusement as with stilted precision the Silurian laid everything out on a tray before playing in the girl’s lap. She also pulled out a bottle, pouring a small measure in her tea with a steady hand.

“This will ease your throat. There is nothing in it that should cause trouble like last time. I have already broken my fast, so please.” Motioning to the tray, settles herself on the bed and takes up the second tea for herself. 

The tea was weak, and did not do much to disguise the bitter medicine, but a few sips convinced her it was worth it. The porridge was a little better, generously slathered with rich butter and honey. She ate in tiny bites, trying to ignore the way her silent companion studied her. Her stomach protested after only half the bowl, though, and she set the spoon down regretfully. Lifting her eyes, she caught Vastra watching her with a combination of horror and guilt.

“I am sorry,” the Silurian said hastily, dropping her eyes to the side as she took a drink of her tea. For a moment, Jenny thought her scales turned darker, as though blushing, then brushed it aside as merely a trick of the light.

_ Do I look that bad? _ The thought felt like a cry in her mind, fueled by the vain wish that her throat was not so damaged.

The Silurian gave a dry, broken laugh, then froze. Slowly, she met the girl’s gaze, confusion clearly stamped upon her face. 

“Did you...just speak?” she asked, voice hesitant.

Jenny shook her head.

“Oh goddess.” Soft laugh, then a deep sigh. “As always, Doctor, your luck is surpassingly strange.” Leaning closer to Jenny. “My dear, I have told you that my people are psychic, yes? Mentally connected to each other in a way that your kind generally are not.” Nod. “This included the ability speak mind to mind, to share things. Because of this I am always ‘listening’ with my mind. And I just heard you. You thought, ‘Do I look that bad?’ Paused. Jenny slowly nods. “The answer, dear, is yes you do. And it utterly breaks me to see the evidence of your brief captivity so marked upon you.” Gently tracing one hand along her bruised jaw. “I regret not making them suffer more for what they did to you.”

Jenny tried to reach back, but stopped as the action pulled at her bruised sides. Vastra seemed to understand, though, and shifted the discarded tray to the side. Scooting closer, she gingerly held the girl for a time in silence.

“The good new is,” Vastra went on after a time, voice low. “That I believe we may be able to communicate without using your voice. It will not be easy. It is a muscle that has never been used, and you will tire quickly. But if you are willing to try...?”

Firm nod, with a wince. They settle her more comfortably against the pillows, Vastra removes her gloves and places one cool finger on each temple.

“Focus on what you wish to show me,” the Silurian murmured. “Words or an image. The simpler the better. Reach forward with your mind.”

Jenny tried to obey, closing her eyes and focusing on the day of the attack. The house on Paternoster Row, the weak sun peaking through the clouds. The shout that had caught her off guard...

The girl felt it, like a hand catching hers in the dark. It was her own grip that gave first, fumbling blindly as she desperately tried to reconnect. 

“Patience,” the Silurian murmured, resting their foreheads together with the lightest of touches. “Trying to force it will not work. You must simply allow it to flow.” Hesitates. “There is an analogy used with the young ones. It is rather like trying to relieve one’s self.”

Jenny’s eyes pop open, gives Vastra a scandalized look.

“What?” Defensive. “It is a concept an untutored mind can grasp easily. I know you are not a juvenile, a child, but I have never tried to teach this to someone from the ground up before. It was different with the Doctor, he at least had the most basic grasp already” Closes eyes. “When you are ready, try again.”

Jenny was not aware of the passage of time, or the sweat that dripped down her face. Early success gave her confidence, but as time went by it became harder to reach Vastra and maintain that contact. The mental hand was now slick like oil, and the forces pulling them apart grew stronger each time. 

“Stop,” Vastra said when her companion began to shake from the strain. “I should not have let you try so long as it is.” Frustrated huff from Jenny. “Jenny, you did exceedingly well. I was prepared to accept less than half of what you were able to show me and consider it a good try.” Sees Jenny’s face pale as she tries to shift in the bed. “You are in pain. Let me fetch more tea, and something to eat. Then we can see about cleaning you up and getting you dressed. We must change trains this afternoon, so there will be at least one proper meal at the station before the next train departs.” Cuts off abruptly. “I am rambling again. I will return soon.” Stands and is gone.

Jenny didn’t realize she had dozed off until a gentle, cool hand touched her face.

“Food or getting dressed?”

Her stomach audibly groaned, and she flushed as her companion chuckled.

“Food it is.”

The medicine in her tea made it a little easier to swallow the warm, rich broth with barley and vegetables. Vastra sat across from her, simply sipping her tea and talking idly of their plans.

They were renting a small cottage by the sea for a month, in ________. It was the off season, and the owner the cousin of an old friend. Food stuffs and their fuel for the fireplace would be delivered as requested for a small fee. They would have to purchase basic necessities from the local shop. They carried with them only the carpet bag with one change each.

After their month by the sea, they would move to _______, where they would spend most of their time preparing for their return to London.

“And entirely new wardrobe for both fous,” Vastra said as the girl drank the last bit of broth. “Which will take some weeks. The house, in our absence, is being prepared. We will arrive in grand style, entirely removed from Tom and his girl that they shall never be associated. It will be a fresh start for us both.”

It sounded so fantastical that the match-girl turned maid could hardly believe it. A whole month could hardly believe it. A whole month at the seaside with nothing to do but rest and recover? It seemed impossible.

“We need to get you dressed,” the Silurian said as she removed the tray and pulled the carpet bag from its shelf. “Will you require assistance, or...” Gets a look from Jenny. “I merely wished not to assume.”

Jenny hated feeling helpless, and nothing enforced that more than allowing Vastra to dress her head to toe. Even lifting her arms to fit her dress over her head was torture, fastening the many laces and buttons would have been impossible.

A conductor walked the halls calling the time of their arrival as the Silurian saw to the girl’s shoes.

“Ma’am...”

The croak still hurt, but it was not as painful as the day before. 

“Hush,” her companion replied briskly, holding out her coat. “There will be time enough for that later. And if it is about helping you, I do not mind. It is what friends do for one another.”

They disembark at the station, a porter holds their bga for the next train and they go the station cafe to eat. 

The food was hot and fresh. The carved beef for Vastra deliciously bloody, and Jenny enjoyed the potato and salted ham soup. Mere medicine in her tea made swallowing it all the easier, and for afters Jenny had a slice of cake. When the call came for their train, they embarked with a lighter step than before. 

Still, her body was not recovered from the beating it had taken, and she found herself yawning as they watched the city disappear in the distance from the lounge.

“Best to get you to bed, I think.”

The appartment was almost identical to the one they had shared the night before. Jenny was pleased she managed to remove her coat, shoes and stockings herself. Her companion helped her out of her dress and into the bed, but the Silurian did not immediately join her as she had the night before. 

“I am a bit restless,” she said as she watched the girl settle under the stiff sheets. “Would it bother you terribly if I walked the train for a time? I will not go far.”

Brief nod.

“You are certain? I do not mind...”

Smile, wave, and go on nod.

The lamp was dimmed to just low enough for the Silurian to see, and the girl sighed as she made herself as comfortable as possible in the circumstances. Her eyes closed quickly, compelled by exhaustion, and before she knew it she was asleep.

-090-

Vastra poked her head in moments later, finding the girl fast asleep. Thus reassured, she set about stretching her legs. Enforced idleness was not something she was accustomed to.

-090-

The hands were back, squeezing into the soft flesh of her neck and this time, she knew, there would be no reprieve. She tried to scream, but the sound would not come. She had to break free, somehow, break free as her lungs  _ burned _ for air and her head tried to  _ explode- _

It was the third such nightmare in less than an hour, and as she rolled to her side and sobbed Jenny wondered how she had become so  _ weak _ . She had nearly died before, from hunger or bad food. One year she’d caught a fever she was sure at the time was going to burn her up from the inside out. She’d cut herself nearly to the bone learning to clean a fish, and had been strapped for disobeying in school. The beating had hurt, and the throttling had been terrifying, but she had  _ survived _ . Madame had come, had taken her out of harm’s way and was only moments away now. They were going on a trip to the northern seaside which she had never thought to see, let alone get to visit as a guest and not a worker. She was going to get a new wardrobe, and they were going to move into a new home that would have gas lighting and indoor plumbing. How could she possibly had room for fear?

That did not stop the tears from flooding her eyes or the silent hiccups from tearing at her throat.

The door cracked open, and she immediately went still. She was facing the wall, but could hear as the door closed and skirts rustled in the small, enclosed space.

“You are not asleep,” Vastra said as she sat on the bed. “You are too still. Is something wrong?”

Shuddering breath, slowly rolling over. 

“You are crying.” Surprise. “Whatever is the matter. Are you hurting? I don’t-”

“Afraid,” she whispered, shame and guilt making her eyes fill. “Afraid-!”

“Oh, Jenny.” Gathers her close, cradled like a child. “This is something I do not know how to fix. It is so different among lizards and apes! I would know, as I required such help as a child.” Rambling now, because she doesn’t know what else to do.

“When I was still a juvenile, we would often swim for sport in a lake used by those who oversaw our food. It was a large lake, with many interconnected sections. When the weather was particularly hot and dry, our caretakers would gather all those old enough up and take us there to cool off. We would swim for hours! It was supposed to be safe, free of large predators and deep enough to dive in.

I was not in charge of the littles that day, but one had wandered far from the rest and I was closest to shoo him back towards the shore. I did not see the creature below us until it was too late. 

It struck at the young one first, but managed only a glancing blow. I did not think, I acted, and I attacked it with the only weapons I had- my claws and my teeth. 

It struck at me, next, and it did not miss this time. It was not fully grown, and could not bite me in two, though it did try. Luck saved me, luck in which my wild swings caught its eye and yanked it from its skull. I was pulled from the waters by my siblings who were too stupid to run away, but the damage was done to both my body and mind.

The predator was captured and killed. Later they found its den in a far inlet of the lack. It had likely slipped through the grate as a hatchling and only sought out the deeper waters when it outgrew its pool. My physical injuries were healed quickly, but the mental ones remained. 

I could no longer bare even the sight of the lake, and water above my knees made me scream like a frightened hatchling. Eventually I was given to the healers again. I am still not entirely certain what they did, but suddenly my fear was...distant. Manageable. I still feared the lake, but eventually I swan in it again. Not often, or for very long. Rarely deeper than my chest. But I was able to sit in a tub once more without screaming, but I still dislike anybody of water I cannot see the bottom of. Knowing the giants of my days are extinct helps, but it still grates at my nerves to travel the ocean in your ships. 

So, I know your fear, Jenny, and I am so sorry that I do not know how to fix it. I have been brave and acted instead of thought. I have been hurt and scared. I worked past both, but with help that I do not remember and am not trained to administer. I am sorry...”

“Stay.” Grated whisper.

“I will stay.”

And so she did.

-090-

Jenny woke feeling foolish, but her companion said nothing of the night before. She brought them both breakfast, helped the girl struggle back into her clothes and prepared to reach their destination.

(Look up town description, add later)

Jenny writes a list for Vastra, and they go shopping. Then head out to the cottage.

Jago’s cousin was a portly, weather-worn woman with a steel-grey knot on top of her head and kind eyes. She welcomed the pair and promptly handed over the key, giving instructions on where everything was, how it all worked, and how orders for food and supplies were sent. Vastra thanks her, excuses Jenny’s silence as illness, and send her on her way.

(look up a small cottage later and describe.)

At Vastra’s suggestion, they left their carpetbag and purchases and immediately went down to the ocean. The surf lapped continuously against the shore, a rhythmic roar that the Silurian stared at.

“It’s rather comforting, is it not?” Mostly to herself. “So very different from the seas of my youth.” Catches Jenny’s expectant look. “The oceans in my time were warmer, towards the shore, but most importantly- they did not make waves.”

Look of disbelief. 

“It is true. The waves and tides are caused by the push and pull of the moon upon your planet. This is what causes the formation of your beaches, the constant grinding of shells and rocks to tiny grains of sand.”

More disbelief. Mouthed, ‘No moon?’

“No, the sky that I hatched under had no moon. It is actually the reason my people fled underground, to sleep for thousands of years.” Catches Jenny’s interested eye. “It is a story best saved for another time. Come, the purpose of this is to stretch our legs. Let us walk.”

Jenny did not make it as far as she hoped. Abused and bruised muscles ached, and her strength seemed to turn to water as she rounded the bend. 

“We will go back,” Vastra told her with calm patience. “There is no rush. We have an entire month to explore.”

The girl only nodded, but smiled gratefully when her tall companion offered her an arm for support and stability on the trek back.

In the cabin Jenny found herself settled by a fire, a blanket wrapped securely about her shoulders and a crackling fire at her feet. Vastra did not make tea, but she did put together a simple repast of cold chicken, hard cheese, bread and fruit. The medicine was much more bitter, taken in water, but a drop of honey mixed in helped. 

She ate while her companion put away their purchases and personal belongings. The warmth and a full belly made her drowsy, though, and the next time she woke it was to a cool touch on her cheek. 

“You stink,” Vastra said bluntly as she sat next to Jenny’s propped up feet. “It is not your fault, and I do not say that to shame you. I have prepared a bath, and as I am aware that you may not be able to clean yourself thoroughly I am prepared to help.”

Realizes Vastra is in a simple dress she has not seen before, sleeves rolled up to reveal her green-scaled arms. In truth she feels disgusting, and a bath sounds heavenly. Unfortunately, she is also alarmed at the thought of someone else seeing her naked. Even though she still aches, though, she thinks maybe she can do it on her own. 

Nodding, she rises with help. Vastra shows her to the tub. In the end, Vastra washes her hair and back. She is gently and professional. Afterwards helps her apply a balm to the worst of the bruising. 

Jenny is exhausted afterwards, and goes straight to sleep. Vastra stays up, seated beside her on the bed, ketching. At one point she realizes she’s drawn Jenny the day rescued her. Bloody and battered. Stares at it a moment, then tears it out and throws it in the fire. Prepares for sleep, vowing she will not fail again. 

-090-

Days turned into a week, and soon Jenny was feeling much more her old self. Stretches the SIlurian had shown her plus regular application of the bruise balm left her free of all but the worst of her pain. Her throat was slower to heal, the purple-black spots still present from the edge of her jaw all the way down to her collar bones. There was no other swelling present, and swallowing was becoming less of a problem each day. Her voice had yet to return, but the Doctor had said that would take time. 

By the middle of the second week, Jenny was able to make the trip into town with Vastra, a scarf covering her lower jaw and neck. The inhabitants were polite and friendly, but left the reserved pair alone to their solitude. Jenny was back to cooking and preparing tear, and if they did not walk into town they explored miles of seashore with Vstra never far away. 

Still, as she grew stronger the Silurian grew more quiet, withdrawing in on herself. Hours were spent sketching and staring pensively at the sea. By the beginning of the third week, Jenny could take no more.

‘What is wrong?’ she wrote in her copy book, holding it up in her companion’s face. 

Truth pricks Vastra. “I am...worried.” Motion to continue. “It has occurred to me that though I have promised to protect you, it is a promise I cannot keep. Indeed, given what happened it was foolish to make it in the first place.”

‘Explain.’

“I will not always be there, with you. When you go to the market, or to visit the families, it will be without me. I cannot stay beside you constantly to keep you safe. So it was foolish to promise that I would. That this, or something like this would never happen again. Because it could.” Pause, in which Jenny looks a bit lost. “If you wish, I could write your reference now, allow you to seek employment elsewhere. You would have a job until then, of course, I would not simply as you to have, but-”

Emphatic, almost panicked shaking of the had. “No!” Coughing fit. Water is given.

“Then what, pray, do I do?” Swallowing hard. “If it happened again, and I could not save you in time...” 

‘Teach me.’ Scribbled in haste.

“Teach you what?”

‘To fight.’

Very long pause.. “No. But I will teach you to defend yourself.” Puzzled look. “There is a difference, Jenny. In how the teaching is approached. In what you will learn. I will not teach you how to take life, though, not until I am certain you understand how and when it should be done.”

‘Did the men you killed to save me deserve to die?’

Another long pause. “They broke the laws of your country, and committed crimes beyond those written by your laws. They did this knowingly, and so were condemned even before they took you captive. While it is true that I would have given them the opportunity to turn themselves into your policemen in the usual course of things, that is still a death sentence in most cases. If they gave the police information to save their own necks, their own people would hunt them down. If they did not, they are hung for their crimes.” Eloquent shrug. “Among ‘lizards’, those of us who became Soldiers were trained for a decade before being put in a situation where we might be forced to choose. I told you of an attack, I survived as a juvenile, do you recall?” Nod. “I did not attack the creature until it attacked the young one. If I had, I would not have been praised for my bravery. I would have been punished for my stupidity. The tooth I was gifted from its skull was not a prize but a reminder of the life that was taken in violence to protect another. Do I feel the death of that creature, just like the deaths of those men, was justified? Yes. You are an innocent. You were both to be protected. That does not mean I do not regret the ones that could have been avoided, or excuse me from trying to do better in the future.”

‘You eat  _ meat _ . Apes. How can you do that if life is sacred?’

“As it was explained to me, because we must. My kind cannot survive without the consumption of flesh and blood. Those who came before us tried and failed. The difference is here.” Touching her forehead and chest. “In your thoughts and in your heart. When a being dies that you might live, you respect that sacrifice. You honor it’s death in your thanks.”

Jenny mimics the odd bow Vastra does over her meal. 

“Exactly.” Pleased. “I do not say the words aloud, as they are in Silurian. And even translating them they do not sound much like your Christian or Muslim praying. But I do say them before each meal that I take.” A small smile. “Sappa would be proud if you knew, I hope.”

‘Who is that?’

“Sappa...there is is no direct translation in your language. He was one of our caretakers, from the day we hatched until our 15th cycle, when we were declared adults. Our egg-mother and egg-father do not raise the clutch. The clutch is given into the care of three selected adults, who are called ‘Sappa’ if they are male and ‘Sassa’ for female. As there is a ‘double’, one of them will go by a different name. We had two males and one female, so ours were called Sappa, Sappai and Sassa.” Eyes unfocused as though remembering something far away. “Our closest family connection are our siblings, but our caretakers remain a part of our lives even after they are given a new clutch. One will always attend if one of your clutch-mates takes part in something important. They are there for advice or to provide support in difficult times. Their other clutches, by association, are considered ‘cousins’ of a sort. But once you begin your full duties around your 25th cycle, your times with them become few and far between. It had been since years since I had seen mine, when the end came.” Falling still and silent. Jenny does not ask anymore. Eventually, Vastra takes the paper and pencil from her and begins to draw. The jaw was wider than hers, and the eyes deeply set. The cheek ridges seemed wider too, and the scales more pronounced. The crests had an odd notch on the right side, and the smile that stretched the thin lips was easy and warm. 

“This is Talsann, my Sappa,” Vastra said as she shaded in the scales. “He was the wisest and kindest of Silurians, and I learned many things from him.” Tracing the face with her fingers. 

-090-

Their last week was spent mostly outdoors, wandering the stretch of sand and waves for miles in either direction. Jenny collected a few shells and piece of etc etc. Vstra drew the ocean (and often her companion somewhere in the distance). The younger could now move almost without pain, and even speak a few words at a time without great discomfort. The older was finally rested enough that she was ready for something new.

Their last day was spent tidying the tiny cottage, Vastra leaving a generous gift and letter of thanks on the kitchen table where it could not be missed upon their departure.

Transport to the train station pre-arranged, they were picked up dressed and pressed in their best for the ride over to Edinburg. 

A private compartment meant Jenny could sit closer to her Madame than was strictly polite (‘Why are these compartments so  _ cold _ ?’) It was late in the evening when they arrived, and a large hot dinner was procured before making their way to their hotel. 

Jenny’s voice had recovered enough to check them in, as was proper for a ladies maid, and they were shown to a modest room with a double bed for the Madame and a cot in the corner for her maid. It was declared satisfactory, and the bellhop tipped before being sent on his way. The plan for the next day was reviewed, and everything seemed perfectly in order.

Their first stop the next morning after a hearty breakfast and wash was the post. Letters were sent and collected, and Vastra reviewed them on the way to their next stop: the dressmaker. 

A tale of woe was presented there, though the fiction sat ill with the Silurian. Still, as her companion pointed out, it would help maintain their fiction. The owner of the shop was quite sympathetic to the plight of a woman whose trunks had been dropped into the ocean in its unloading. 

“Quite shameful how they handle such things,” she said as her assistant took measurements and called them out for both the Mistress and her maid. “Acting as though their paying customers belongings are of no import.”

“They are, of course, paying to have it all replaced,” Vastra said, stately behind her veil. “And it was not a small wardrobe. If the man responsible is not sacked, I am certain his superiors who must pay will make him very sorry.”

Jenny hides a smile. For someone who does not like to lie, Madame does have a gift for the dramatic. 

The shop owner was all the more accommodating when she realized the extent of what the widowed Madame intended to purchase. For herself, six gowns were commissioned in various weights and styles. All in full mourning, of course. And four for her ‘niece’, also in various weights. Not in mourning, though. Look up colors suitable for a young woman. Stockings, corsets, petticoats and everything else included.

Off hand, the owner mentioned she knew a very good shoemaker in the city, as well as a seller of hats if Madame was not certain what short she wished to see? At a hint of a wealthy patron purchasing a new wardrobe, both sent over assistants with samples. Selections are made and ordered. Madame pays for everything with cash (even more exotic) and is promised the first gown by the end of the week.

Lunch is taken at an excellent restaurant, and the afternoon is spent walking the city, discovering where everything is. Dinner is at the hotel, in their room. 

Afterwards, the first phase of Jenny’s new training begins. She is given a series of stretches and exercises by which to strengthen the body. Vastra laments that there is nowhere for her to climb or run, but that will come in time. Given how she feels right now, Jenny is glad that is the case.

-Edinburg is very crowded.

-Old city and New City, they explore both

-Visit several sites

-Libraries

-Music Halls

-Public Gardens

-Museums

-Opera Houses

Jenny benefits a great deal from all of it, though eventually begins to feel guilty. ‘Taking advantage of Vastra.’

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?”

“Are you sure this is...alright?”

“Is what ‘alright’?”

“I mean, I hardly feel like I’m working. I’m just not sure its fair t’pay me for going t’shows an fancy places to eat every day.”

“I can promise you, it will not last when we return if it makes you feel any better.”

“Oh?”

“I intend to occupy our time with a great many projects, Jenny. We will drink out some, and there will be drugs or evenings spent enjoying London’s various entertainments. But that is now how the bulk of our time will be spent. This is a...holiday, as your people would say. A rest before the real work begins.”

“My training is restful?” Teasing.

“Your training is only a taste of what is to come there, Jenny Flint.” Jenny laughs, realizes Madame is not.

“What? Really?”

“You are making decent progress, but it is not nearly fast enough.” Said very seriously. “Your training is the third highest priority we will have upon returning.”

“What are the first two?”

“Relocating and setting up some Silurian technology in a special room in our new home, and beginning our private detective agency.”

Jenny listened slack-jawed as the Silurian laid out the plan first proposed to her by someone named Jago and improved upon by herself. 

“He wished me to be ineffective, a joke of sorts. Someone who would be quickly brushed aside and ignored. I intend, instead, to be highly effective. But also operate mostly within the purview of the law. It will mean restricting myself, of course, but notoriety can be a shield in and of itself. No one would ever think to associate a publically known figure with a shadowy vigilante. Not without substantial proof, and I am determined there shall be none for them to find.”

“You’re actually serious. Well, what am I to do in all this?”

“At first, very little. If you wish, we can add it to your lessons, and of course as your penmanship improves I will likely hand over the correspondence involved to you. But your personal involvement need only got as far as you wish.”

“It sounds interesting. I think I’d like to learn.”

“Then I will look into what lessons you shall require upon our return.”

Jenny wonders if she’ll ever sleep again. For some reason, it doesn’t bother her as much as it once might have. 

-090-

Towards the end of April the return to London was done, as promised, in grand style. In brand new frocks of fashionable make and very good cloth, Madame Vastra and her maid were treated with every courtesy. Porter’s leaped to assist with their baggage, and attendants saw to their every whim. A carriage awaited them at the station in London, and took them and their many trunks (including a few that had arrived with the carriage) to number 13 Paternoster Row.

Jago awaited them there, sweeping an elegant leg to them both as they descended from the fine cab.

“Madame,” he said in a carrying voice, “all is in readiness as you requested. I hope your trip overseas was most pleasant?”

“Quite,” Vastra replied, accepting his arm as he led her into the house. “It seems you have done well, Jago. We will discuss the other matters I left in your hands inside.”

“Of course, Madame.”

Jenny was in awe.

The foyer was small, but the wooden floors and rails gleamed with fresh wax. The parlor was directly to her right, and beyond that she could see the dining room and what was likely the kitchen. Men carried the chests inside up to the second floor as Vstra followed Jago to the dining room, viewing several papers that had been spread out on the highly polished walnut tabletop. 

“This is the deed,” Jago said as he pulled on official document from the rest. “Everything is in Madame Vastra La Certa’s name, as you requested. Deliveries of coal, wood, dairy and produce had been arranged. And here are two good butchers who deliver. This is the botanist I recommend for setting up your conservatory, and a very reputable cleaning and laundering service for Jenny to look at. This is the contact information for the fellow who installed the shelves you requested, and he did a right bang-up job if I may say so-”

About that time, Jenny decided her time would be better spent exploring the rest of the house. Following the man carrying the last of the trunks upstairs, she found the second floor complete with a room of empty bookshelves and a single couch, a large bedroom partially furnished, a complete bathroom, and two more bare rooms. The third floor held three additional rooms, a small office with desk and chair, and the Conservatory. 

Jenny hadn’t quite believed the SIlurian when she said the room was made almost entirely of glass, but there it was. The view was enticing for someone used to tiny windows and cramped spaces. It felt like she could see for miles across the city, so high up. There simply couldn’t be a better place than this in the house. 

“What do you think?”

How far Jenny jumped was later a topic of constant contention for many years. Vastra steadily maintained she had never seen an ape clear so much height in a single bound. Jenny as stubbornly insisted her feet never left the floor. Regardless, the girl whirled red-cheeked to confront her laughing Mistress. 

“It’s perfect,” she said, smiling despite her flush. “Like something from a dream.”

“There is still a great deal of work to be done,” Vastra said as she paced the bare planters. “Some of which I would like you to choose for yourself. New books to be ordered, and furniture. Linens and bedding. Drapes. Decorations. The parlor I had Jago furnish so we would have a suitable place to receive guests immediately, but the rest is ours to outfit as we please.”

“I think you mean ‘yours’ ma’am.”

“No, I mean ours. While you live here, this is your home. You will have a space that is yours to dispose of as you see fit. That does include, if you wish it, a separate bedroom.” Slight pause. “I have ordered nothing for it, so I am afraid that for the time being you will have the choice of sharing with me or the lone couch in the library.”

Jenny hugged her Madame impulsively, squeezing for all she was worth as her heart threatened to burst. Gently the Silurian reciprocated, for though the bruises were now mostly healed Vastra still treated the young woman as though she were made of spun glass. 

“Thank you.”

“Whatever for?”

“For everything.” The tears came then, and with it the coughing.

“Come, let us go back downstairs. You can make teas, and we can begin to lay our plans. There is a new adventure waiting for us, and I, for one, am quite excited to begin.”

Jenny followed, beaming from ear to ear, and the best part was a secret kept all to herself.

It was her birthday.

-090-

On the second day of their return, Jenny made visiting the five widows Vastra saw to her top priority. The families knew why she had missed two visits, or at least had been given a reason that wouldn’t cause alarm, but she was eager to be certain all had been well in their absence.

Each woman welcomed her warmly, full of questions as to where she had been on her journey with the Madame. A quiet seaside holiday was not quite as exciting as they hoped, but descriptions of the shows and museums in Edinburgh helped.

“And your gentleman friend?”

“He has a job now, so he won’t be visiting with me anymore.”

“Has he now?” Speculative smile.

“Any requests I can pass along?”

“Now that you mention it...”

Jenny went next to see Parker, though she kept that bit of information to herself. Not that she wasn’t happy to see her friend, especially one who had been instrumental in her rescue. But she didn’t want to deal with implications that simply weren’t going to happen. It was only a short visit, because it simply felt like there weren’t enough hours in the day to complete what needed to be done. But he understood, and was happy to see her even if only for a moment to see for himself that she was alright and show off his new place of employment.

The hansom and cab station was owned and run by an old friend of Jago’s, and he had been willing enough to take on a new boy with a gift for horses. There was a promise of better opportunities down the road, perhaps even driving a cab himself, if he kept his head down and his nose clean. As it was practically a dream come true, the boy had every intention of doing just that. 

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he said as she prepared to leave. “Is...Madame alright?”

“She’s fine,” Jenny assured him with a grin. “I’ll let her know you asked about her.”

“Thanks. I owe her. A lot.”

“Work hard, then. That’s what she’d want.”

“I will!”

-090-

Their new routine quickly fell into place. With no current late-night excursions, Vastra rose each morning nearly as early as her maide. Breakfast was taken in the kitchen, though usually not together. Jenny used the early morning hours, after a quick bite to eat, to complete her few chores in the house. The needed milk and eggs were purchased for the day, and the delivery of the mail and various papers the Madame subscribed to. Armed with tea and a small snack of some sort, the Silurian combed the rags for anything of interest and Jenny saw to the house.

With only the two of them, it was a fairly quick and painless process to keep it all clean. There was a list, depending on the day, and usually by lunch she was done. 

The midday meal was a heavier repast, but simple. Meat and cheese with bread, whatever fruit could be found in the market and perhaps a cookie or bit of tart from a passing vendor. She read while she ate, getting a jump on the studies that would consume her afternoon. If Madame had a case, she would usually go about any investigative work in the afternoon. 

Dinner was taken together in the kitchen. They had the dishes to set the dining room table, but Vastra saw no need to dirty the linens and go through the fuss of just the two of them. Dinner was usually whatever had been ordered next door. Jenny had worked a rather clever arrangement with the cook, and if the Master and Mistress didn’t know Jenny wasn’t about to tell them. The cook was well rewarded for her time, and Jenny enjoyed the chance to try finer foods when the family hosted their friends for the evening meal. 

Then, after dinner came what Jenny had come to think of as ‘the torture hour;. What happened that hour varied night to night, for as the Silurian explained if she worked the same muscles each time they would simply break down instead of gain strength, and variety worked her mind as much as her body. One evening she would spring up and down the stairs until her legs burned and her calves ached. The next she would be learning to break an attacker’s hold on her arm or shoulder. This may be followed by learning to fall and roll without hurting herself, which in turn may lead to climbing a rope strung over the staircase or attempting to balance on a narrow beam. The rare times Vastra had not been there to oversee the lesson herself, Jenny had been left a detailed list of instructions. 

It never occurred to her to not follow every step, even when it left her gasping and soaked in sweat. 

Vastra, when not working the random cast that came her way, spent the bulk of her time in the basement. There, after a late-night excursion, she had stored several pieces of strange-looking equipment she claimed were machines from the chamber she had awakened in. These the Madame tinkered with, pulling some entirely to pieces to build something else. Jenny wasn’t entirely certain what they were or did, but she decided it didn’t matter at the moment. The larder was quite a bit cooler than it should be after the Madame was done, and that connected to the water reservoir that was always just short of hot. It wouldn’t work in the winter, but she was working on a separate remedy for that. 

All in all, the pair couldn’t been happier, except for one small, insubstantial detail. 

The Doctor was late.

-090-

It was well into summer now. When the doorbell rang, Jenny had popped her head over the railing from the second-story library in surprise. They usually knew about visitors in advance, and there were none scheduled for today. Still, she grabbed her apron and hastily threw it on as she hurried down the stairs.

“Hello?” she said as she opened the door, back straight. “May I ask who’s- Doctor!”

“Jenny!” the man replied, opening his arms for a hug that the maid stiffly accepted. “How’s my favorite Victorian maid? And where’s my sister? I have someone I want her to meet!”

“I am right here, you insufferable ape, and I am  _ not _ happy with you,” the Madame replied from the third floor railing. 

“Scaley-sis! This is Amy Pond.” Referring to the redhead beside him. “Amy, my Scaley-sis. Vastra.”

“She’s green with scales.” Amelia, looking confused. “And you aren’t. How...? Is this a Timelord thing?”

“Doctor.” Vastra is seriously annoyed now. “Did you explain nothing?”

“When do I ever explain anything?” Winking at Jenny. “Jenny, can you be a dear and keep Amelia Pond company for a bit? Seems I gotta work out a few things with your boss.”

“Be nice.”

“I’m always nice!” Grins. “You’re a dear. And did you get taller?”

“It’s called growing. People do it time t’time”

“Yes, they do.” Up the stairs.” I’m coming up! Please don’t throw anything.”

“I make no promises!”

“Are you sure they’re safe alone together?” Amelia.

“She only punched him once last time. An’ he’d done something much worse than be late.”

“And they’re really brother and sister?”

“The simple answer is yes.” To the kitchen for tea. “But I want to know how you met the Doctor. If its anything like mine, its probably something out a story.”

...

“And that’s how I met the Doctor an’ came to work for Madame,” Jenny finished, having traded a tale for a tale. “We were in a tiny attic room above a Gin Palace for the first year, but moved here in the spring.”

“And you’re really her maid?”

“Well, sort of.” Shrugs. “I clean an’ I do a lot of the work in the house. But with only the two of us it takes hardly any time t’keep it all straight. Most of the day I spend readin’ and trainin.”

“Reading and training for what?”

“To become a detective, like Madame. There’s some things I can’t do, like she can smell with her tongue. She’s tracked people that way before. But she’s given me books to learn other things to help. If I want, when I’m able she’ll let me be her assistant on cases!”

“That’s really cool, actually. Has she caught anyone yet?”

“A few, yeah, but not as Madame. Mostly her cases have been women trackin’ down their missin’ husbands.”

“Got a lot of those in Victorian times, do you?”

“Well, mostly its husbands missin’ at odd times. Sometimes its a mistress or gamblin’. One time it was a fellow got a second job to make ends meet when he lost wages.” Shrugs. “It’s money comin’ in, whatever it is. She wants ‘real work’ to do, but it’ll come. One day there’ll be a mystery so big only she can solve it, an’ it’ll save a lot of people.”

“You have a lot of faith in her.”

“From what I’ve seen, there’s no one worth havin’ faith in more.”

“Except the Doctor, right?”

“Nope, not even him. He saved me from the gang, but she saved him from a dead end.” Grinning. “It’s nice to have someone else to chat with who understands, though. Say anything about aliens an’ time travel an’ lizard women and people will think I’m mad.”

“Considering what we’re both doing, I’m not sure we’re not.”

“Would you change it, if you could?”

“Change what?”

“Not let the crazy man into your house. Or...or not go with him in his space ship.”

“No, of course not.”

“Me either.”

Matching grins.

“So what’s she like? The Doctor’s ‘Scaley-sis’?”

Things about it a long time. “Kind,” Jenny finally said, smiling. “She’s kind. And strong and smart. And lots of other things, but mostly she’s just kind.”

“So she never gets angry like she did with the Doctor.”

“Oh, she gets angry, just not usually with me. The one time I did deserve it, she wasn’t even all that mad just....hurt.”

“What did you do?”

“Something she told me not to.”

“I do that all the time with the Doctor.”

“Well, that’s different. He’s always makin’ it up as he goes along, an’ he lies. A lot.”

“Really?”

“Only bad thing Madame will say about him.” Pause. “Have you...met any of his other friends yet?”

“He has other friends?”

“Madame’s mentioned a few, but she’s also told me about foreknowledge and how dangerous it can be so I best not say anything else. Sorry.”

“Fair enough. Have you been in the TARDIS yet?”

“That’s the spaceship, right? Not yet, no, though Madame’s mentioned it. Is it alive?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“The way Madame talks about it, it feels like its a person and not a thing.” Shrugs. “Could just be a Silurian thing, though.”

“You should ask to see it sometime. Its really quite impossible to describe.”

“Maybe next time. If the Doctor hasn’t done something else to make Madame angry.”

“That’s true!” Laughing.

“I don’t always make her angry,” the Doctor broke in as he appeared in the doorway. “Sometimes I even make her laugh.”

“Well, its rather hard not to when you manage to get half-swallowed by a giant larva on Jenla’s moon.”

“That wasn’t funny! I could have died!”

“It did not diminish from the hilarity of your tiny legs kicking about. Thank the goddess you regenerated a proper size this time. I will not be forced to crawl when we run.”

“You mean the running is always a thing?” Amy, laughing.

“Sounds like it.” Jenny, grinning.

“Oi, Scaley-sis, be nice or I’ll tell them the story of the time that two-headed prince on Xanthelium tried to marry you.”

“Doctor, be reasonable.”

“Did he have two of anything else?” Amy.

“Really, miss?” Jenny.

“It was not nearly as amusing as the time the Doctor attempted to communicate with moldy jello.”

“I thought it was a new, intelligent lifeform!”

“Really, Doctor.”

“You know, if we’re telling stories you should tell the one about Arcavite and the room full of alien kittens.”

Vastra rolls her eyes. “Yes, you are amused that your mainly carnivorous companion would rather starve than eat one. They were tiny balls of fluff and antenna, how could I?”

“You like cats?”

“Kittens, yes. But a cat would probably be no trouble.”

“Could we get one?”

“I do not see why not.” Thoughtful. “Do the earth cats purr? I rather liked that part.”

“Yes, ma’a.”

“Excellent.” Smirking at the Doctor.

“Well...you can’t make tea.”

“What, seriously?” Amy.

“Domestic skills are not my forte.” Grumbling. “It is why I employ Jenny.”

“You haven’t let her try again, have you?”

“No sir. Though there’s a few times it would have come in useful if she could.”

“I bet.” Winking. “Well, Vastra, I think we’ve imposed on you enough for one day. We’ll stay longer next time, I promise.”

“You are lying.” Sighs.

“Probably.” Grins, and a quick forehead press. “Bye, sis. Jenny.”

“Thank you for the tea and the chat. It was nice to meet you.”

“And you. Be careful with him.”

“I will.”

“A pleasure, Miss Pond.” Offering her hand. “Please do your best to keep my brother out of trouble. He needs all the help he can get.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

And they’re gone.

“Wait,” Jenny said as she paused. “Was she in pajamas?”

“I honestly couldn’t say.”

An odd thump came from the basement a moment later, and Vastra brightened. “My trunks,” she said when Jenny gave her a puzzled frown. “Everything I left behind on the TARDIS. He said he would drop it off for me. Let’s go see if there’s anything useful in them.”

“Will there be more sketchbooks?”

“Yes.”

“Yes!”

-090-

The message came by way of a dirty-faced urchin Jenny didn’t know who appeared on the kitchen doorstep one morning. But it had Parker’s scrawl on it, and she fed the boy a slice of bread and jam while she read it. 

_ Got news. Someone you need to see. Come by soon. Parker. _

A penny got a return message sent. She’d be there, soon. Madame perked up when she said she’s going. Finish out later.

Jenny went in the back entrance of the stables, and found Parker waiting for her with a boy she did recognize. 

“Cor, it is you,” the lad said in surprise. “Thought you might be dead the way you went missin’. Tom with you?”

“Tom’s dead,” Jenny replied quietly. “Got a new job, for a widow. Whatcha need me for?”

“Somethin’ strange goin’ on in _______ Avenue.”

“Strange how?”

“Lights at night where there shouldn’t be none. People goin’ missin’. Sounds like nothin’ you heard before.” Swallowing. “And...ghosts.”

“Ghosts?”

“Or somethin’ what looks like ‘em.” Defensive.

“Right. Why you tellin’ me?”

“Madame,” Parker said quickly. “She knows about...strange thing. Things other folks don’t. Thought she might be able ‘t’help.”

“Might be. I could ask. You got anymore?”

“Nah, but _____ said he saw more.”

“Can you bring him to 13 Paternoster Row? Go t’the back door and knock there.”

“Mebbe.” Guarded. 

“I’ll have food. Enough to save some for later.”

“Alright.” Perks up.

“Right. Run along now an bring him quickly. I’ll see you inna bit. Thanks, Parker.”

“I hope she c’n help.”

“Me too.”

-090-

Vastra listened to the whole of it from Jenny. Thinks, then nods. She’ll get involved. The boys arrived, and sit in the kitchen with stew and milk. Vastra lets them eat before they start. 

She asks a lot of questions. SOme they can answer, some not. In the end they decide to investigate. Beginnings of the Paternoster Regulars. Name the

Boys.

-090-

Abberline was not a happy man. Who knew trying to do the right thing was bound to get one into so much trouble? The plan seemed obvious to him. The biggest obstruction to justice in their city was the lack of assistance from the locals. No one ever saw anything, even if it happened right under their noses. You didn’t talk to bobbies. So they didn’t and theives and murderers and all sorts of horrible people walked free.

So he’d decided to become a ‘bobbie of the people’. Carried sweets in his pockets for kids. Bought the locals on his beat a pint when he could. Handed out foot the beggars new and gain. Be a bobbie of the people. Except, for some reason, they didn’t beleive him. Oh, they’d let him buy a pint to pass around. Accept his moeny or his food. One or two had even taken to just ignoring him instead of scowing feircely when he rounded a bend, whistling in the dark. He knew he wasn’t the sharpest fellow in the work, but if he could get the people on his side he’d have a bigger advantage than most. Inspector might even be possible some day. Lettie wanted children, and on that pay grade he could send one or two to a good school when they were older. It was something to dream about, anyway. 

His superiors thought him a joke, and so he was often chosen for the tasks no one else wanted in the slums. Like this one tonight. The tip had come almost a week ago, but he was being sent tonight to poke about and see what he could find. He suspected it was for the report he’d submitted about Officer ______ and his fascination with young street girls. So now here he was, slogging through muddy streets with a report of a disturbance and an address in hand and nothing else to go on. 

Finding the right building, a warehouse, and seeing a lamp lit inside, he knocked. Someone called out, and feet came towards the door. 

“Everything,” Abberline said as the door opened. “I’m Officer Abberline, and-”

Somehow it all went pear-shaped from there.

After the fact Abberline could only recall the barest of details. There had been some sort of danger, and running. A lot of that. Children trapped. And then the lady in the veil. She had rapped out instructions, and he had followed them without question. More danger. More running. And somehow, it had all been resolved just like that. The police arrived just in time, the criminals were arrested, and out of the blue he was facing the police chief demanding to know what had happened. 

“Abberline, man, speak up!”

ANd he realized in that moment that he could take all the credit. The woman in the veil stood nearby with the rescued children, unnaturally still as she waited to see what he would do. No one would believe she had done what she had. He had seen it, and he wasn’t quite certain he believed it either. Credit for something this big might mean a promotion. A step towards Inspector.

“Well, man?”

“It were her, sir,” he said, walking to the woman in question. “She’s the one that figured it out, and rescued the kids.”

“And you are...?” Doubtful.

“Madame Vastra, private detective. I believe you will find the evidence you need to convict those men in this file. I could not have managed so neatly without Officer Abberline’s timely assistance.”

“Just doin’ my duty, ma’am.”

Looking at the file. It is impressive. “Yes, I do believe everything is in order here. Our thanks for your assistance.”

“It is my pleasure. My card, if you wish to solicit my services in the future.” Hands it over. “Officer Abberline, Inspector ______. It is quite late, and I wish to be home.”

“Do you require an escort, ma’am? The streets-”

“Hold no danger for me, Inspector. Good night.” Vanishes into the dark.

“An interesting woman. And she truly...?”

“Yessir. It was all rather...remarkable.”

“Hm. Perhaps we might have a use for her after all.”

-090-

“An’ then what happened?” Jenny asked from the bed as Vastra continued to divest herself of her clothes behind the changing screen. 

“I gave him my card, and bid them goodnight,” the Silurian said as she appeared in her nightgown, finishing the tea Jenny had poured upon her arrival. “I do not know if it will lead to more work, but it was at least a start.”

“I’ll have to tell Parker, he’ll be happy we were able t’help.”

“Yes, and stay in contact with the others. THey seem far more aware of what is happening in the city than the adults.”

“Got to be. Being caught by surprise as a kid on the streets is usually it.”

“We will help them, then. Food, at least, we can provide. Will they accept more?”

“Yes, but we’ll have t’be careful ma’am.” Yawns. “It’s not a good idea for a street kid t’look too well-cared for. They won’t blend in then, either.”

“We can discuss it tomorrow. Good night, Jenny.”

“Goodnight, ma’am.”

Well-wrapped bricks meant Vastra’s side was already warm before she climbed into it, but Jenny still lay nearby curled in on herself. It was comfortable and easy as the Silurian turned off the lamp, pretending she didn’t notice as Jenny scooted over in the dark to lay pressed against her back. And thus, they both went to sleep.

-090-


	3. Part 3

-090-

The summer passed, heat soaking into the city, and Vastra for a time turned her attention to the conservatory. Plants were purchased and placed in the bare pots. Flowers and ferns, broad leafy bushes and a few miniature trees that kept the curious from attempting to peer in. The Silurian tended them all eagerly, and more than once Jenny found her there, basking in the warmth in her wicker chair with dirt stains on her skirt and a watering pail at her feet. Jenny did not find the heat and damp as comfortable, but the Madame was happy and that made her happy as well. 

Jenny’s training continued apace, and she was pleased with her progress even as she grumbled about slave-driver lizards. Her muscles grew in strength and definition, and she found herself able to do things she would have once thought impossible. 

Scaling a rope two stories using only her arms and legs. Clinging to the wall by her fingertips and toes and make it twice about the small cellar without once touching the floor. Able to be tossed across a room without hurting herself in the fall, and to stand on her hands with her feet straight up in the air. She could jump high enough to clear a chair, knew how to balance on one foot on a beam less than an inch across, and  _ run. _

Those were the best nights. When Madame would need to go visit the secret cavern to recharge the batteries and she would take her assistant with her to practice her running. Down darkened alleys and quiet streets they would seem to fly, legs pumping and arms swinging while trying to remain as silent as possible. It had made for a few close brushes with others, but Jenny also received lessons in moving silently and hiding during those times. Slipping from shadow to shadow and watching people pass within arm’s reach and never seeing her for a second...it was exhilarating. 

Then there were her other lessons. The books from the TARDIS had brought even more knowledge for her to absorb, and the maths she practiced now were knotty, strange things but mastering a formula felt like training numbers to sit up and dance. Proving a theorem was an accomplishment worthy of celebration. She had progressed far beyond what the Madame understood, but the books laid out the path and Jenny did not yet need help to follow it.

The house slowly began to feel lived-in. The library was filling with books, on various subjects, and an entire shelf was devoted to Madame’s sketchbooks, and another Jenny’s notes. Plays and novels were stored separately from history treaties which had a different schel than science text books and compilations of mathematical theorems. They were both regular customers at the local store, and favored ones at that. There was an entire shelf of volumes in different languages, all of which Vastra alone could read. She had purchased beginner’s books for Jenny when the maid mentioned the fact, but two weeks of struggling with French had been enough to change the maid’s mind. She had gifts, and languages were not one of them. It was best to stick to what she was good at and leave it at that. 

Furniture also began to appear at the house. Beds in two of the empty room upstairs, with basic furnishings to accommodate guests. Two comfortable chairs with tables for the library, as well as an extra table. A desk for Jenny in her room, and a table for her to spread her notes out on. Curtains on all the windows, and new towels in the bathroom. It was becoming quite cozy. 

They still shared a bedroom, and a bed. The nightmares came less often now, but the maid decided she preferred a comfortable companion beside her rather than facing the night alone. And as Vastra seemed to have no complaint to the otherwise, in the Silurian’s bed she remained. 

It was towards the end of summer when the first big change happened. The door rang unexpectedly after lunch, and Jenny hurried to answer it while Vastra afixed the veil and perception filter she always kept close at hand. 

It was a policeman, a relatively young one she had never seen before though he bowed politely as she inquired as to his reason for being there. 

“G’day miss. I am Sergeant Abberline, and I am looking for a Madame Vastra. This is the address listed on her card. I have some matters of urgency I wish to discuss with her.”

“Sergeant now? You are moving up in the world, sir.” Vastra, descending the stairs.

“Thank you, ma’am. A promotion to go with my new job.”

“Which is?” At the bottom, motioning to the parlor. “Tea for our guest, Jenny.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“As a matter of fact, ma’am, the reason I came to see you today.” Pulling a folder from under his arm.

My

The proposition was a simple one. London’s finest were getting a reputation for big promises and small deliveries. With not enough constables to go around, those they had were overworked as it was. Madame Vastra had gained some notoriety, and not just from the case involving Abberline. A few of her clients had been among the city’s elite. And it had been decided that giving her the opportunity to solve any cases the police did not have time for would be economical and look good in the public eye. 

“You only get paid for what you solve, mind,” the Constable said as he laid the folder on the table. “So any case you can’t resolve they won’t pay for. I tried to argue for them paying by the hour, but-” Helpless shrug. 

“I do not believe that will be an issue, Sergeant.” Holding hand out. “You brought me something.”

“Yes, three files. Solving one will give you access to more. There is only one condition.” Handing them over.

“And that is?” Opening the first.

“You must work with me.” Embarrassed shrug. “The Chief believes a police presence will give your investigations more weight.”

“And allow you to steal part of the credit for yourself.”

“I told them it was ridiculous. You certainly do not  _ need _ my help. But they insisted.”

“As long as you are aware of your inability to assist, I believe we shall get along just fine.”

“Ah...right. So you accept?”

“I do. And I will begin immediately. How shall I contact you to inform you of my findings?”

“A message to the station on ______ and ______ will reach me. And if I cannot come I will tell you where I can be found.”

“Very good.” Closing the file. “Be aware that I do employ a few runners from time to time, and if a message comes through a dirty street urchin it is probably from me. I believe that is all I require for now. You must excuse me, Sergeant, as I have other work waiting for me.”

“And I must return to my rounds. I hope to see you soon, ma’am. And hopefully with good news.”

“You may depend upon it.”

“Excellent.” Rising. “Good day, ma’am. Miss.”

“Gooday, Sergeant.” Jenny shows him to the door. Returns to the parlor to find Vastra already pouring over the files. “Anything interesting, ma’am?”

“Very. And hopefully, with proper logic applied instead of the slap-dash methods those apes call investigating, they will yield the truth shortly.

Jenny did not say anything, but her back stiffened in annoyance. Vastra glanced up at her a moment later, and sighed. 

“Jenny...”

“He treated you with respect, ma’am. And stuck his neck out for you when he didn’t have to. Maybe some respect in return is called for.”

“You are right, dear.” Gravely. “I do apologize.”

Slight smile, because Jenny is pretty sure she’d forgive her Madame anything. “Just do better next time.”

“I will try.”

-090-

The fall, it seemed, was to be full of surprises. Vastra’s work with the police quickly escalated from a public stunt to a steady source of income. So when the knock came at the door one morning, the maid had gone to answer it with the assumption that it was just another case. 

So when she found herself facing another buxom woman in a rather fetching gown and a mass of wild curls down her back winking at her knowingly, she was left gobsmacked. 

“Yes, I did get it right this time,” the woman said brightly. “FInally. The Doctor’s directions are always terrible, and would you know he was quite unwilling to give them in the first place.”

“The Doctor?” Blinking. “Wait, are you...?”

“River Song!”

The joyful crow was unlike anything Jenny had heard before, but she hastily pulled the woman inside and shut the door as she realized the Silurian was not wearing her perception filter. 

“Vastra, you Scaley-sweetie, did you miss me?” Arms open wide. 

“How could I not!” Laughing. “Look at you-!”

“Look at you!” Embracing. “Mm, how long has it been?”

“Too long.” Backing away, but not letting go. “More than eleven years. “You?”

“Not even a year. I am sorry, I couldn’t get that stubborn man to tell me where the first time, and historically speaking you do an excellent job of covering your trail.”

“That is quite the compliment from you.” Noticing Jenny watching them with an odd expression. “And now I am being rude. River, I should like you to meet Jenny, my friend and assistant. Jenny, this is River Song, whom I have mentioned before.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Jenny.” Hand extended.

“Same, ma’am.” Handshake, hesitant. “I suppose you will want some tea, ma’am, so you can catch up with your friend.”

“Actually, no. I want you to change into something appropriate for a day out, and hurry back down to meet us.”

“Ma’am?”

“Two of my favorite people are here, right now. Work can wait for a day. We are going out to celebrate.”

“I’m staying that long, am I?” River, teasing.

“You are now. You are a time traveler, River. You can have yourself back ten seconds after you left. Honestly, you could stay a week and be no worse off. The only reason I won’t ask you to stay that long is I think you will get bored with no Doctor to tease or villains to fight or priceless jewels to steal.”

“Ha! You know me very well.” Thoughtful. “I suppose I could run and grab the TARDIS, make it a proper ‘hen night’.” Hopeful grin. 

“No, not this time.” Very firmly. “Today I am going to treat you both to an excellent meal, a visit to the new exhibit at the art museum, a picnic tea in the park, and then an operetta this evening.”

“All of which encompass your favorite things to do.” Teasing, River.

“My treat, my choice. If you stay long enough, you can plan a day.”

“I just might at that.” Turning to Jenny. “And you? Is there something you’ve always wanted to do? Or has Vastra already exhausted the range of possibilities in this city?”

“Oh, I’m fine with whatever you decide.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no.” Hooking an arm through Jenny’s and towing her into the parlor. “Stay there.” To Vastra. To Jenny’s amazement, she obeys with an amused expression. “Now, this will not do. I know she’s good at giving orders, she’s military after all, but you can’t let her have her way all the time. It isn’t good for her. Now, what is something  _ you _ want to do?”

Considering. “The horse races.”

“Oh, I approve! Gambling to add to the excitement as well as excellent dainties to nibble on and champagne to drink.” Back to Vastra. “Compromise. No picnic or museum. Yes to the meal and the operetta. And we’re going to the horse races tomorrow.”

“The horse...races...?”

“Jenny picked it, and I agree.” To Jenny. “You go and change. Can’t enjoy a proper day out looking like the help.”

“I  _ am _ the help!” Already past Vastra heading up the stairs.

“Doesn’t mean you have to look it!” To Vastra, in Jenny’s hearing. “I  _ like _ her.”

-090-

Vasta was not sure how she felt. Having two of her closest friends about and leaving her responsibilities behind for a day or two should have been fabulous. And it was, in a way. She laughed more than she had in months, enjoyed tales of adventure from her friend and had told some of her own in turn. There had been a lively discussion about the Doctor and his newest traveling companion. Amy Pond. Yet ruining this most perfect of perfect days were the threads of jealously. 

It has started as something small, a comment by River about the unfortunate combination of seat and lace. Jenny had replied with a quip that had sent the curl-haired woman into a fit of laughter. It had made so little sense to the Silurian that she could not even remember what the words were, only that the pair had continued back and forth for some time until both were gasping for air and wiping tears from their eyes.

“What, you don’t think it's funny?” River asked when she realized Vastra was not laughing with them. 

“I do not believe I understood the joke,” Vastra replied brusquely.

“Oh, well I suppose it is a bit of an ‘ape’ thing.” Grinning at Jenny, who had grinned back.

Apparently, it wasn’t the only ‘ape’ thing that would be mentioned that day. The discussion on the strands of fur the apes insisted be called ‘hair’ ranged over several topics that left her rather lost. It sounded ridiculously complicated, dissected down into how to care for it throughout the year. Why not simply shave it off and be done with it?

“No thank you!” River had told her with aject incredulity. “Yes its a pain in my ass, but it's mine and I love it.”

“I can’t even imagine if everyone chose to do that,” Jenny added, laughing. “Everyone would look like Humpty-Dumpty, bald as an egg!”

And it had not stopped there.

By dinner that night, Vastra had no longer been able to hide the truth from herself. She was jealous, and she most certainly didn’t like it. It frustrated her to no end at times, these apes and their limited mental abilities. Feelings did not need to be verbalized, with a bit of concentration your companions simply  _ knew. _ And honestly, if they were Silurians in the first place none of this would have happened. She understood their jokes and references.

So she ate, mostly quiet, as River regaled Jenny with the story about one of the times they had saved the Doctor’s skin. To be fair, she did like the rather dashing light her friend painted her in. Leaping two stories into the battle had been rather heroic, and Jenny was appropriately awed as their curly-haired companion listed the foes she had vanquished singlehandedly. 

Still, it was followed by a distinctly ape problem of some kind, and the Silurian quickly lost interest once again. 

Back at Paternoster Row, a tired Jenny declared her intention to go straight to bed as soon as they stepped in the front door. 

“Some of us were up at dawn.”

“Just show me where to sleep and I will do the same.” River. “Unless you planned a sleepover...?”

“That would be nice. Jenny, do you mind if River joins us?” Jenny flushes.

“Vastra, don’t tell me you’re using her like a bedwarmer!” Teasing admonishment.

“Our first home was a tiny attic room with barely room for the one bed it held. Now it is just habit.” Not a lie. Technically.

“I don’t mind.” Just to change the subject. Totally a lie.

“There we go, then.” Vastra. “I will see to locking up the house. I will follow you both upstairs shortly.”

River begins to head up the stairs, and Jenny restarts heading up as she’s blocking the way. River follows Jenny in, and asks which wardrobe is Vastra’s. Jenny points, and heads behind the changing screen. She emerges to River in one of Vastra’s nightgowns.

“I am rather in love with this entire house of yours,” River declared as she pulled her hair back from her face into a simple bun. “It’s the perfect mix of elegance and coziness.”

“I’ve done most of the decorating.”

“So I assumed. Vastra’s room looked nothing like this in the TARDIS.” Sees the brush. “May I-?”

“Oh, well, if you like.” Seated on the bed.

“You really are spoiling her,” River said as she began to draw the bristle brush through the dark, silken locks. “But I want to thank you for it. She didn’t tell us for a long time how much she hated sleeping alone. I felt bad about it afterward, its such a simple thing to do for a friend.”

“I...didn’t know that.”

“It’s a lizard thing. They are hatched in groups, and from birth sleep together. Even when they become adults, even when they are apart from their siblings, they will gather in groups to sleep. The first night she spent alone was after she joined the Doctor.” Braiding Jenny’s hair now. “So thank you for not making her sleep alone.”

“You’re very quick with that braid.” Changing the subject, feeling guilty.

“My mother taught me.” Hushed voice.

“Do you see her often?”

“Not as often as I’d like.”

“I haven’t seen mine in a few years.”

“It make sit hard, not seeing them for so long.”

“I will not see her ever again.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s alright. Its a bit complicated, but I expect everything is complicated when you’re a time traveler.”

“True enough. How much has she told you about me?”

“Not very much. She was worried about ‘spoilers’.”

“Do you understand why?”

“Not really, no. Spoilers.”

“Because I’m a time traveler, I don’t always meet people in the right order.”

“So...have we met before?”

“Spoilers.”

“I think that means ‘yes’.” Considering. “So, the next time I see you I...what? As if we’ve gone to the horse races yet?”

“Exactly.”

“How do you keep it all straight?”

“I keep a journal?”

“Really? I would have thought you’d use something...fancier than that.”

“I will admit, I get some strange looks now and again. But it makes it feel more...real.”

“But like m- Vastra’s drawings.”

“She still does that.”

Jenny grabs the journal from the bedside and hands it over. “Almost every day.”

River does not comment on how often Vastra draws her maid, but she does notice. “Who’s this?”

“Sergeant Abberline.”

“Is he as clownish as the picture makes him look?”

“Might be. He’s Vastra’s contact at Scotland Yard, and hands her cases to work on. I’ve got all the newspaper clippings of her work, saved in a book.”

“I bet you do.” Fond grin of remembrance. 

Vastra stood outside the door, listening to the pair talk, feeling the jealousy strangling her heart. Their talk was so natural, so familiar, she wasn’t even able to focus on the words. They seemed to understand each other in a way she often did not. What had taken years for her to study and practice through imitation they seemed able to do as easily as they breathed.

Apes, she realized a she stepped back into the shadows. They are both apes, or close enough, and I am not. Like their inability to naturally form the mental connections Silurians do, I am unable to natural form the ones they prefer. I have tried to emulate it, but it is not a perfect study. It probably never would be. 

Jenny, she realized, needed the companionship of her own kind. Not chained to a daft old lizard stuck in the wrong time. And who better to send her with than River? The woman would see she was safe, and teacher her anything and everything she needed to know. 

Now just to convince them both it was the right thing to do. 

-090-

Jenny wasn’t sure what was off about Vastra, but something certainly was. The daft old lizard had swept in, declared herself exhausted and quickly joined them on the bed. Vastra was in the middle, River to her right and Jenny to her left. There was plenty of room in the spacious canopy, and the maid had to squash a bit of annoyance when the archeologist still smuggled up to Vastra in a familiar manner. For a moment, the Silurian had held her hands out, as though waiting for someone to take them. 

“I miss him too,” was all River said, but the pain in Vastra’s gaze made the youngest grasp those waiting hands and squeeze.

“Thank you, Jenny.”

Just a sleep smile in return, and they all sleep.

-090-

The worst nightmares were the ones that were vague. Where she didn’t know what the threat was or where it was coming from only  _ it was coming and she must RUN-! _

Her name brought her awake, cool arms holding her as a solid warmth to her back provided support. 

Her face was wet, Jenny realized as her heartbeat began to slow and her labored gasps began to ease. Tears. She had been crying.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing she could say, hiccuped weakly between sniffling gasps. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It is fine,” Vastra rode over her firmly, her voice odd as she pressed Jenny’s forehead to her own. “I do not mind, you know that.”

“Nightmares happen to all of us,” River added as she rubbed the girl’s back soothingly. “Well, to all  _ apes _ , anyways. Lizards can’t dream apparently.”

“You...what?” Leaning back to look at Vastra.

She shrugs. “Our minds are different.”

“But...when you sleep...” Trying to understand. “Is there simply...nothing?”

“When I sleep among my own kind or with my brother, no. There is a....shared experience, the hum, and then the resonance through the night.” Shrugging uncomfortably. “The rest of the time...yes. Your physical presences are a comfort, but it is not the same.” To herself, she thinks it's the loneliness that drives the others mad. She wonders if she’ll be able to stand it once she is permanently alone in her mind. 

Jenny, to her surprise, hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for now?” Surprised.

“I don’t know, I just am.”

“Go back to sleep.” Brief forehead press. “River and I are here, and you are safe with us.”

To her own surprise, she did.

-090-

Jenny woke first in the tangle of sheets and limbs, and told herself not to be ridiculous when Vastra immediately gravitated towards River upon her leaving the bed. She was cold-blooded, and thus losing one source of warmth would necessitate finding another. And as she well knew, River was  _ very _ warm. Almost unnaturally so. Also that her hair somehow managed to get absolutely everywhere.

Even if the majority of the work for the day was suspended, some things could not be skipped. The fires must be tended in the kitchen, and breakfast made. The papers brought in and the mail fetched from the office at the corner. The deliveries of food accepted, and _____ given a handful of coins to get the Regulars a decent breakfast in the market. 

River was the next to descend, somehow impeccably dressed and ready for a day at the races. 

“Our favorite lizard should be down soon,” she said as she greeted the maid with a smile. “And we’re going out for breakfast. Have you eaten yet?”

“Only a little.”

“Then go change and tell Vastra to hurry up. The horses won’t wait forever, you know!”

-090-

Going out for breakfast turned out to be sausage rolls and hot, sugary tea from a street vendor as they awaited the train. River and Jenny stood in the shade, but Vastra stood full in the sunlight, absorbing the early fall warmth that did a great deal more to wake her up than the tea did.

“Makes me sweat just to look at her,” River murmured as she dug out another sausage roll.

“It was worse watching her pretend to be a man at the height of summer in three shirts and a coat and scarf.”

“Good lord...what was she like as a man?”

“Odd? Most people didn’t know how to take her. She rarely spoke, to the point of rudeness sometimes. But Tom always did his job and protected the girls and treated everyone fairly. I think it was when I came ‘round that things started t’change.”

“Any amusing stories about ‘Tom’?”

Jenny grins. “As a matter of fact-”

-090-

Vastra soaked up the sun as a sponge might water. It was lovely, the heat that permeated to her very bones. And all too soon it would be gone. The silver suit as back out, for evening forays, but all too soon she would need to don it for weeks at a time. Unlike her ape companions, she did not sweat or shed skin and oils constantly. Thus, bathing was more out of an enjoyment of the feel on her scales or to rinse herself of mud or blood. Which, if she were honest, a basin of water and rag would suffice most of the time. 

Chuckling of the astonished kind brought her back to the present. River was hiding her laughter behind one gloved hand, and Jenny was amused as well but with a touch of...her tongue flicked the air currents coming towards her within her veil...guilt?

“What are you two-?”

The call for their train cut her off.

“We have a private room,” River said as she ushered them both towards the front. “Otherwise we’d hardly be able to talk.”

“Speaking of which-”

“Not now, we can chat after we get settled.” Significant pause. “Tom.”

“Oh, goddess...”

The apes laughed.

-090-

Jenny settled next to Vastra, excited despite the memories being on a train attempted to dredge up. There was something thrilling about watching the city and then the countryside speed by at such a rapid pace. 

River excused herself for ‘the little girl’s room’, and Vastra decided there was no time like the present.

“You once told me that you thought you and the Doctor would not suit as traveling companions,” she said, rather proud of the way she had devised this topic of discussion. “Correct?”

“Yes,” Jenny agreed, cautious and curious all at the same time.

“What about River?”

“What about her, ma’am?”

“Would she be a suitable traveling companion?”

“Ah...yes. Or at least I think I’d get along with her better than the Doctor.” And while she had misgivings about their companion, she didn’t wish to voice them to Madame. So she focused on the positives instead. “You said she was very brave and a great runner.”

“She is. And very protective of her friends.”

“She’s probably a great deal of fun, too.” Half-smile.

“She is. Her and the Doctor going back and forth can get tiresome, but is usually doesn’t last long.”

“Tiresome how?”

“Oh, fighting and flirting all mixed together so you cannot hardly tell one from the others.” Rolling her eyes. “She does enjoy winding him up. And I do not see that ever changing.” Quiet, fond laugh.

“So...are they together, then?”

“I think they will be, eventually. Or they have been, in her past. It gets very confusing at times, dealing with time travelers. At any rate, it is a subject best left alone unless she brings it up.”

“I understand, ma’am.” Thinking. “But...every time we’ve see the Doctor....” Hands tracing dots in a row.

“They have been in the correct order, yes. He cannot meet us out of order right now.”

“Why?”

“Our link. It simply would not allow it.”

“So as long as you are linked...”

“We will not meet out of order, correct.”

“That makes it a bit easier, then.”

“Have you ever considered it, Jenny?”

“Ma’am?”

“You, traveling through time.”

“Oh, well.” Flushing. “A little, yeah. It's hard not to want to see more after looking through your notebooks. The pictures are wonderful, but I bet there’s nothin’ like seein’ it in person.”

“You are right, of course. And-”

“Now, ladies,” River said as she entered with a newspaper under her arm. “I have a printout of the races, and tips on who’s likely to win today. Let’s pick a few and try our luck, shall we?”

“Gambling?” Vastra said, disapproval radiating from the single word.

“Don’t be a spoil-sport. Its Jenny and I’s day to pick, and so yes, we’re going to gamble.”

“Will it actually be a gamble or did you jump ahead and write down the winners?”

“You know me. I never bet unless it's a sure thing.” Winking at Jenny.

“No!” Scandalized laugh from Jenny, who’s still smiling. “Go on then.”

“This is why Vastra and I make such fantastic friends.” Grinning. “She has too many morals, and I have almost none. We balance each other rather nicely, I think.”

“You do so have morals, strong ones.”

“And you do not always following the rules.” Leaning towards her flirtatiously.

“I will  _ not _ break that rule.”

Sigh of disappointment. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Their stop is called.

Two hours later, Jenny sat in the stands with her companions still wondering what rule the time traveler had been referring to. Vastra had allowed River her gambling, but put on a cap on how much she could bet. 

“You will flit away after this, we still live here. Do  _ not _ pull a Doctor and leave us a mess to clean up afterwards.”

“Very well. I will contain myself.” 

Exciting. Decent crowd. Good food and drink. It's a day in heaven!

River and Jenny decide to go see the horses. Vastra declines going. She  _ does not _ like horses.

“We could stay.” Jenny.

“No, I am perfectly fine on my own for a bit.” Smiling through her veil. “My preference does not dictate yours. Go with River, and enjoy yourself. 

So Jenny had gone.

“Selfless to a fault,” River said in a voice that made it clear it wasn’t a compliment. “Daft old lizard.” Fondly.

“Except about rules she won’t break?” Couldn’t help herself. 

“She told you about that?”

“No, she didn’t.”

“You are a bit young, I suppose.” Considering. “How old  _ are _ you, again?”

“Fifteen.”

“Really?” Surprised. “I would have guessed older. You are certainly very mature for your age. And I’m very glad I asked.”

“Am I mature enough to know what rule she won’t break?” Thinking. “And why are you glad you asked?”

Laughing. “If you must know, she won’t....what’s the phrase you Victorian’s like? Have amorous congress, I think it was, with me. Something about Silurian siblings don’t share.” Shrugging. “I wasn’t really serious the first time, and now I’m mostly just curious. Especially with that tongue of hers. I can think of some rather spectacular uses for a tongue like that.”

It was something Jenny hadn’t considered before, but now that she was she found her cheeks turning pink. Oh.

“See?” Conspiratorial. “The only thing that would be better is if she were male.” Lowering her voice even more. “Some of them have two.  _ Two! _ And that tongue...the only thing I can think of that would be better than that would be two Doctors at once.” Noticing her companion’s look of disgust. “You did ask.”

“I did,” Jenny agreed. “It’s just, I don’t find the Doctor appealing in the least, so two would actually be worse than one.”

“Fair enough.” Laughing. “At any rate, she’s made it clear the answer is no. My loss, I suppose. It would be interesting to see the differences. Scales versus skin. Warm versus cool. Crests instead of hair.”

For some reason, the image of Vastra seated in just her shift drew to the front of her mind. And refused to budge. River pretended not to notice her red face. Instead, she pointed out various bits of horse-knowledge the maid didn’t know while quietly congratulating herself on a suggestion well-placed. 

It was a bit like playing with fire, she knew, but she’d never been able to resist a challenge. Sometimes, it was fun to know the future.

Sometimes.

-090-

Vastra admitted the day was more enjoyable than she had assumed at first. She still didn’t like horses, the creatures smelled half-mad even at this distance. But watching them race along with apes clinging skillfully to their backs was thrilling. And seeing Jenny, eyes sparkling with laughter and mouth pulled wide with an unshadowed smile was perhaps the best part of all. 

The train ride back that afternoon was full of laughter.

“Now to figure out what to do about dinner,” River said as they exited at their station. “ANy place in particular we’d like to go? It's my treat!” Fanning herself with a few banknotes.

“Home,” Jenny said firmly. “At Paternoster Row, I mean.”

“Why eat in when we can eat out?”

“Because Vastra has to hide her face when we’re out, and that doesn’t seem fair when she’s already done it all day.” Blushing.

“If you get any sweeter, I might just steal you for myself.” Kiss on the cheek. Jenny blushes more. “Dinner in it is, no protest now Vastra. You’ll ruin it if you do. What shall we pick up on the way to eat?”

-090-

Dinner was a comfortable affair with veils and hats off and plates and platters scattered about the kitchen table. Hot tea and a fine bottle of wine River had miraculously produced complimented the savory pork pie and raw steak. They laughed until tears gathered and their sides ached as River told of her latest adventures. She had a knack for painting the most ridiculous picture of places and people around her. 

As the clock chimed the 9th hour, River pushed herself back from the table with a groan. “That really was the best pie I’ve ever had,” she said as she stood. “And I ate far too much of it. Excuse me for a bit. Its up on the second floor, right?”

“Just at the top of the stairs,” Vastra replied with a smile. “Do you require assistance, or...?”

“I’m not the old one here, daft old lizard.”

“I suppose its back to work tomorrow,” Jenny said as she nursed her tea. “We can’t avoid it forever.”

“Actually, I wanted to speak with you about that,” Vastra said, deciding she had been handed the perfect opening. 

“Ma’am?”

Somehow, her reverting back to the title instead of her name makes it feel all the more inevitable. “You said you would like to see the wonders of the universe. I think you should. You are a bit young, but very bright and extremely brace. It is not entirely pleasant, but River is able to take passengers on her jumps through time.”

“But what about London and your promise to the Doctor?” Confused. “And the widows?” Thinking. “Or are you thinking we could travel with River for a time and return here, minutes after we left?”

“No. I cannot go. Not yet, at any rate. And not for something as frivolous as traveling for pleasure. But...you could.”

-090-

Jenny felt like the world had dropped out from under her feet. Across from her, Madame sat in all her straight-backed splendor while still speaking in a calm, reasonable tone as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Her mind flashed to another time, when someone she had trusted had sat her down and explained why it would be best for her to leave and never return. 

“You want me to go?” she asked suddenly, unable to hold the world inside any longer. “To leave you?”

“I suppose, in a way, one could say that.” Reluctant.

“Why?” Crying now, not even realizing it. “I thought...I thought we were friends.”

“We  _ are  _ friends!” Reaching for Jenny’s hand, only to have it snatched out of reach. “Jenny, please this is not...I do not  _ want _ you to leave. It is merely what I believe to be best.”

“Which is, obviously, sending me away from everything I’ve ever known with someone I only met two days ago?!”

“I have only your best interests at heart!”

She’s heard that phrase before too. “Then you have a  _ terrible _ way of showing it!”

Flees upstairs.

-090-

River was almost too full, she really had over-indulged with the pie, but sleep was creeping up on her in the most pleasant of manners. With any luck, she could enjoy one more sleep over before heading back to her rooms at the University. For the present,  _ her _ present, the Doctor’s timeline would not converge with hers for at least a few more months. She had plenty she could fill her time with, and plenty of actual responsibilities that she should get around to sorting out eventually, but being with friends was one of the best ways of all. 

Jenny nearly bowled her over in the headlong flight up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind her. It was enough to make the shadow of sleep disappear. 

Had she been crying?

Heading downstairs, now marching purposeful into the kitchen, she found the pacing Vastra.

“You  _ bloody stupid _ reptile,” she hissed. “What the  _ bloody _ hell have you gone and one now?”

-090-

Jenny was angry in a way she hadn’t been in years. It wasn’t often she lost her temper so thoroughly, but once the initial tears were gone and she’d tried to reason through what to do next the hollow in her gut had suddenly been full of molten steel. Rising through until she seemed to burn with fury from within. 

How dare she.  _ How dare she! _ Telling Jenny that the best thing to do would to be to leave, as though she were no more than a dog. A pet to be passed along to a new handler who would be ‘better able to meet her needs’. Well, she was  _ not  _ a pet, she was a  _ person! _ A person with thoughts and feelings of her own, whatever a daft old lizard who thought she knew everything might think.

So...what should she do now?

Her limited options were equally infuriating. She could leave, with River or without. Without would mean trying to find work again, and a place to live. She could do it, and she certainly had more money than she had ever had before in her life. And Vastra had promised her a reference now if she wanted one. She could do it, but it would mean an end to her learning and books. A return to true servitude and no more adventures. It was doable, but certainly not ideal or desirable in the least. 

With River would mean conforming her life to River’s, and while Jenny believed Vastra when she said she trusted the curly-haired woman with her life, Jenny wasn’t sure she did. River was fun to be around, and was certainly as brave and smart and elegant as described. She was also impulsive. Jenny had known impulsive people before. They usually did well on the street, it was everyone around them who usually didn’t. Jenny considered anyone not 100% able to see to themselves around River might be in trouble too. Thus, another doable but not ideal or exactly desirable situation. 

Which left the third option: to stay. She didn’t want to, of course. Staying was almost more defeating than leaving would be. 

She knew it was a lie. She  _ wanted  _ to stay. Deep down, under her anger, this was her  _ home _ . The only one she’d had in what felt like so long that she couldn’t imagine finding another. If she could go back and erase the whole last hour, she would. Because up until that point, she really had been....happy. So why,  _ why _ had her companion chose this moment to say something so completely,  _ utterly _ -

The door opened.

Jenny whirled around, mouth open.

“It’s just me,” River said, hands going up in the universal gesture of peace as she stepped inside and closed the door quickly. “Don’t bite me just yet. I’m generally not opposed to it, but I don’t think either of us would enjoy it in this context.”

It was exactly enough sauce and suggestibility to derail the tirade on the tip of Jenny’s tongue. Flushing hotly, the young woman crossed her arms and  _ glared _ . 

“Now,” River said, still keeping her distance. “I know she was an idiot, and so does she. I’m not sure she understands  _ how _ , but she is a lizard. Their minds are a bit different than hours. And whether or not she realizes it, I think she was jealous.”

Shocked into asking, “Of what?”

“Us.” Grinning. “Not like that, though. You have to remember, even if she’s been ‘around’ people, ape-people I mean, for the last ten years she hasn’t had many she called ‘friend’. And certainly, none as close as you, I and the Doctor. With the Doctor, there really is no jealousy. In fact its hard not to be jealous of  _ her. _ She’s in his mind, able to pick up most of what he hides behind his silly smiles and ridiculous behaviour with almost no effort. But with us...she’s not mentally linked to either of us, so she’s relying on facial expressions and body language (which she has always been notoriously bad at). That comes much more easily to us, compared to her, and thinking back there were several times we (not on purpose) left her out of the ‘joke’. It probably made her feel like...an outsider.” More gravely. “We’re her only two friends on this  _ planet _ right now, and we made her feel like she didn’t belong.”

“That still doesn’t give her the  _ right-” _

“Of course it doesn’t.” Cutting in firmly. “But that doesn’t change the fact that her intentions were likely good. Just...misguided. And very heavy-handed.” Muttering to herself. “Daft old lizard.”

“So if she’s the one that’s wrong, why are you in here talking to me?”

“Very simple.” River replied with a wide smile. “Ape.” Pointing to self. “Ape.” Pointing to Jenny. “Lizard.” Pointing up towards the green house. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“Very.” Shrugging. “Also, I can’t imagine you bite as hard as she does, so-”

“Are you certain of that?” Glaring again.

Stepping closer. “If you weren’t only 15, Miss Jenny Flint, I might let you try.”

It really was an effective way of derailing her anger. Flushing hotly, she turned away. “Fine.” Swiftly leaves.

River debates to herself. The stairs, she decides. Follows to listen.

-090-

Vastra paced the open row down the middle of her conservatory in quick, measured steps. She was still unsettled by Jenny’s reaction to her logical suggestion and River’s immediate follow-up declaration that she truly was daft. Neither of which made sense, though evidence suggested that if they agreed then they were probably right that she had misstepped somewhere. She simply could not determine where or how to correct it. An apology was probably the correct place to start, but she rather thought saying, “I’m sorry, I was wrong, now please explain to me how?” diminished the apology in the first place.

And she wasn’t certain she was sorry, either. That they believed her to be incorrect was obvious, whether she agreed was entirely dependent on the explanation. Or even if she had misunderstood something, if she should accept fault for it. 

Still, nothing could be done, and-

“Vastra?”

The Silurian paused, surprised to find Jenny at the door into the conservatory watching her with fiercely burning eyes. She was still upset, then. A flicker of tongue later, and she wondered if perhaps she should suggest moving to a room with fewer breakable objects in it. 

Jenny was not upset. Jenny was  _ furious _ .

As the young woman stepped further into the glass room, Vastra had to suppress the urge to take a step back. Rage, she absently noted, suited her friend. Gave her cheeks extra color, and her eyes a bright blaze. Even her stance, hands on narrow hips-

“Jenny,” she replied, keeping her hands folded neatly in front of herself and body still as she tried to focus on the words she needed to say instead of the figure advancing on her. Something kept intruding, though, and she found her face feeling exceptionally cool. Were her scales darkening? Goddess-!

“I’m still angry with you.”

“So I can see.” Carefully spoken.

“But I want you to tell me why. Why is it so important that I leave with someone I hardly know? Why it makes sense to you that this is the logical, right thing to do?”

“Because...I am not an ape. And, watching you with River I began to realize how little I understand much of your interaction at times. In truth, I am not certain I am fit to be your guardian and teacher. You are still young. That is not a comment on your maturity or abilities, which are considerable, merely a statement of fact. Young enough, perhaps, that I may be doing something incorrectly in your education or training that you or I may not understand. Something that may be very harmful to you in the future. River, while not quite the same as you, is still infinitely more ‘ape’ than I. She is, therefore, more likely to be able to help you should you require it. I do not  _ want _ you to leave, quite the opposite. You have been a helpful and diligent assistant, a clever student, and above all else an excellent friend. But my honor will not allow me to be selfish concerning your well-being. You are too important to me. So, if it is best and you wish to go: you may with my blessing. I will help in any way that I can to be sure your journey is a success.”

“Except coming along with me.”

“Except that.”

“And what will you do, then?”

“I will miss you.” More quietly. “Necessity will require me to at least find another maid. I still cannot make tea, but whoever I find will not take your place. I am quite certain: no one ever could.”

“Oh.”

“You have decided to go, then?” Clearing her throat. “We will need to consult River about what is appropriate for you to take-” Turning to go.

Jenny caught her arm as she brushed by, surprised as always at the muscled she could feel in the deceptively thin limb. “You,” she said as she met the bright blue eyes. “Are a daft old lizard.” Hugging her about the waist.

“Jenny?” Gingerly accepting the embrace.

“I’m not leaving. Not with River. Not with the Doctor. Not unless you tell me yourself that you don’t want me here.”

“The lie would eat at me like acid.” Resting her chin on Jenny’s hair, inhaling her familiar scent. 

“And I don’t care if I end up half-lizard or whatever other daft notion creeps into the back of your mind. This is my home, and you are part of it.”

“You may change your mind some day.”

“Might.” Jenny agreed. “You know what else might happen?”

“Mm?”

“You could decide to become a vegetarian, River could join a monastery as a nun, the universe may suddenly end without warning or reason, or the Doctor may settle in one spot and never travel again.” Looking up to meet Vastra’s confused gaze. “However, given my excellent understanding of statistics, taught by none other than yourself, I believe all of those scenarios to be a likely to happen as you deciding to return to the Gin Palace to be one of Mistress _______’s girls.” Laughing at Vastra’s horrified expression. “In other words: possible, but highly improbable.”

“You could have simply said, ‘probably not’.”

“Yes, but you deserve it.”

“So...if I may ask...?” Dropping embrace.

“Yeah?” A bit awkward now. 

“If you are not angry now...?”

“Not as such, no.”

“Then why were you angry before?”

“It was because I felt like you were trying to make a choice for me, like I was a....a child, or a pet. You had everything already decided in your mind, and never thought to ask me my opinion.” Holding up a hard. “Asking after you’ve already decided isn’t really asking, ma’am.”

“You are correct. And I do apologize for that.” Tongue flicking. “If you are done eavesdropping, River, perhaps you would care to join us?”

-090-

River had been hugging herself contentedly at the top of the stairs. There were few thigns, she thought, that she was able to see both the beginning and end of. And usually, knowing the end before the beginning was more a curse than a blessing. This time, thought, it was the  _ absolute best! _

It wasn’t love. Not yet. But it would be. Somewhere, between missions and lessons and tea in front of a fire, it would grow and wind its way between them until you could hardly tell where one started and the other ended. The wedding would be beautiful, and surprisingly crowded. Their friends would stretch across time and space, and so would their legend. And it all began here, when a fifteen year old ape put a nearly century-old lizard in her place. 

“River, if you are done eavesdropping, perhaps you would care to join us?”

Of course the stairs weren’t far enough away to keep her scent to herself forever.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, persay,” River protested as she rose and shook out her skirt. “Merely ensuring you didn’t eat Jenny.”

“I do not eat  _ friends!” _

“Well, not in the usual way of things...” Wide grin. Jenny isn’t sure what she means, but blushes anyways. Vastra just snorts. 

“However, sweetie, I’m afraid its time for me to go.”

“Do you truly?” Pointed look.

“I do now, yes. Time travel doesn’t mean limitless time. It is just the option of ‘when’ you wish to spend it.” That, and her continued presence would not help them continue to make up. 

“Then thank you for choosing to spend these two days with us.”

“You will come back an’ visit us again. Right?” Jenny.

“You will see me again, yes. Just remember: time travel. No spoilers!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Just River, Jenny.” Quick hug. “I’m only ma’am to my students and one particular Doctor.”

“Ok, River.”

“Good bye, friend. Take care of yourself.”

“I will, sweetie. I always do.” Winking. Kiss on the cheek. “If you see that brother of yours tell him for a Timelord, he is often  _ late. _ ”

“I will.” Smiling.

River heads back down the stairs. There is a brief flash of light, and she is gone.”

-090-

That night, as they lay down to sleep, Jenny lay with her back against Vastra’s and couldn’t imagine a life where it was otherwise.

-090-

It was late fall now, and lessons, cases and time continued apace. The abundant activity kept them both busy, but Vastra was careful not to exhaust her young protege and by extension herself. Abberline proved a not entirely incompetent police liaison, and was quickly learning how to best work with the sharp-minded and tongued Detective. And Jenny visited her widows each month.

(Something here about the Regulars.)

Vastra had been twitchy all week. Not jumpy, like an easily startled cat, or fidgety like a nervous child. A horse fighting through a swarm of flies, trying to shake them from its skin came close, but she didn’t think the Silurian would appreciate the comparison. It did, however, remind her of what had happened the year before. So when the madame approached, lips drawn thin even for her, Jenny had a pretty good idea of why.

“Jenny,” she said tightly as she drew near. “Do you recall last year-?”

“When your scales all came off? Yes ma’am. You will be using the bathroom, I assume?”

“Yes, clever Jenny. And unlike last year, I will  _ not _ peel it off early. It will be at least a day, perhaps more.”

“When is this to start, ma’am?”

“Possibly tonight. Thank you, Jenny.”

“No trouble, ma’am.” Pausing. “You look very uncomfortable, ma’am. There conservatory is very warm today, a good place t’be if you wished to sit about in your shift.”

“I very well might.”

Jenny thought no more about it until dinner that night.

It was odd, eating alone when she knew Vastra was still in the house. She kept listening for steps on the staircase, or her name being called to assist with this or that. Silence reigned instead, and for once actually bothered her.

Venturing upstairs afterwards, she was surprised to discover the Silurian had taken her suggestion. Vastra sat in the conservatory in the coming dark, clad only in her shift with one of the heat-producing devices she had created at her feet. Her scales were dull, and she looked miserable as she moved like one sunburned. That is, afraid to move her skin, and desperately wishing to itch at the same time. 

“Ma’am?” Jenny said from the doorway, holding up the tray she carried. “Tea?”

“Thank would be lovely,” the scaled woman said, affecting a tight smile. 

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?”

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“Hurt? No. It does itch, incessantly, and is more uncomfortable than usual. Perhaps either because of its premature removal last time, or a deficiency somewhere in my diet. Remind me when this is through that I need a week from my usual work to finish setting up the biometeric related equipment I brought back from...you know.”

“Will there be enough, uh, ‘power’ ma’am?”

“That is why I will need a full week. Remind me to be certain all the battery packs are charged before disconnecting the reactor for re-calibration.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Jenny?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I will stay here until it begins. Please leave the tray and kindly withdraw for now. While your presence is a comfort, I must deal with some very undignified discomfort. Please.”

Trying not to laugh. “Yes, ma’am. Just yell if you need me, I’ll leave the doors open.”

“Noted.”

Jenny retired two hours later, and climbed into the large bed that seemed especially lonely tonight. Vastra often came to sleep after her, but never left her alone through the night. She tried to remind herself she wasn’t alone, not really. Her companion was just in the next room, soaking in the tub she had heard filling not long ago. The doors were all locked and the security measures put in place. And even if someone did still manage to get inside, Vastra would be able to come and help and Jenny herself wasn’t exactly defenseless anymore. Elsewise was she letting Madame throw her about like a sack of potatoes and teach her basic hold breaks and strikes to escape an opponent?

Sleep was still a long time in coming.

-090-

Vastra did not necessarily need to sleep every night. She preferred it, of course. But it was entirely possible for her to stay awake for 48 hours with no real repercussions, and it was frequently required for the molting process. 

The bathroom was comfortably warm thanks to the heat emitting device on the wall hidden in a urn. The tub she sat in was nearly full of water, and she switched between soaking and sitting on the edge as she rubbed at her loosening skin.

It was strange, she mused, as she relaxed in the moist heat. You solve one problem and immediately found another. Her molt was nearly as comfortable as any among her own people. The moisture level in the air was not quite right, but if she remembered right there were plans for converting a ______ to a humidity minder in the archive. Something to work on for next year, then. But really, what was bothering her if she were honest was....she was lonely.

It seemed a silly complaint, but was true none the less. In all seven years of traveling with the Doctor, after their sibling bond had been established, she had never felt alone in the TARDIS. If the Doctor himself was not there in person or comfortably chatting in the back of her mind, then she would speak to the TARDIS herself. The time machine didn’t respond, of course. Not with words. But there had still been a sense of  _ listening _ that could not be found in this comfortable, but lonely bathroom. 

One had to assume, of course, that she was used to it by now. Molting while traveling with the circus had not been easy, but for some reason the quarantine-like nature of it had not bothered her before.

Dalt old lizard, she told herself as she rubbed absently at her itching nose. You can stand your own company for another day without going mad. How would you talk to her, anyways? If she opens the door you’ll lose warmth and the dampness in the air. And you aren’t going to let her come and see  _ these. _

‘These’ were the dark brown lines and dots that marked her scaley hide. Scars. The matching half-circle on front and back from the beast that attacked her as a juvenile. The line on the back of her thighs from a training accident. Three stripes down her lower back from a rogue predator. The line on her ribs from an energy blaster.

Scars were exceedingly rare, even among soldiers. Vastra, for good or ill, had been exposed to an unusual amount of physical violence even for a soldier. Most of her fellow soldiers only saw true battle action a handful of times over their decades of service. That pure chance had put her in the path of so many fights, and that she had survived multiple injuries that had killed several of her comrades in arms were both astronomically unlikely.

Other Silurians, especially those who were not soldiers, had not known how to react to those scars. Her siblings, both sets, had been accepting. But after the second or third time others had recoiled in shock or disgust, she had decided it was better to be private.

A glance at the clock told her her wandering mind had only filled ten minutes.

She supposed, if she got bored enough, she could tell herself a saga. 

-090-

Jenny tried to pretend it was a normal day, but it wasn’t. She had not slept well, and knowing Vastra was so close but entirely unreachable was nearly maddening. Some days they may only speak in passing, or spend time together only as they rose for the day until it was time to sleep again. It was like an itch she couldn’t scratch, or a tension for which there was no release. 

At lunch the maid gave up, making herself a tray of tea and sandwiches and going to sit outside the bathroom door. She brought a book along, and tried to read as she ate and sat and waited for the loneliness to end. 

It helped, a little.

-090-

Vastra wasn’t sure what prompted her to begin the saga. It was traditionally ‘sung’ over the mental link, everyone together building the story among hundreds or thousands of minds. But she knew the words, had told it to the TARDIS before during a molt. 

“This is the story of _____ _______, who is the great egg-mother of all that is, and all that was, and all that ever will be...”

-090-

Jenny had jumped at first, when the voice began. Apologies on the tip of her tongue still when she realized she wasn’t being addressed. It was a chant. A...song? A story! The words were proclaimed with a surety that spoke of many repetitions. There was a sing-song quality to it. Not rhyming precisely, but with a rhythm that carried the words steadily onwards. 

It was better than a book. So, settling herself once more, she began to listen.

-090-

Vastra told the story in the long form, and paused occasionally to wet her throat from the glass and pitcher set to one side. About the egg-mother ________, and the hatching of the world. Of the eggs that became the seal devils and those that began silurians. Of the way her children subdued the untamed world and the gifts she gave them. Of the legend of the egg that was to come, and the lineages of the first clans of the Silurians. 

Hours passed, and sometime in the early evening as she told the tale of Tavari Longstride and his thirteen champions, Vastra began to remove her loosening skin. It took time, and the process was not as painless as it had been in years past. Still, she did not feel rubbed raw from pulling it off to soon. Both arms came off nearly in a single piece. Legs did not, but the pieces remained sizable and manageable. Her back and front were a single, whole sheet, and the scales on her face peeled away in neat strips.

Then she tried to peel off her crests. She thought she had rubbed the scales sufficiently loose, but apparently she was wrong. The story faltered as she winced and jerked her way through trying to remove this final piece. 

Impatience decided when enough was enough. Growling, the Great Detective pulled on her shift, and began to rub on the oil Jenny had thoughtfully left beside the tub. As soon as she had thoroughly coated herself, she yanked open the bathroom door.

“Jenny!”

“Yes?” She’s sprawled on her back, looking upwards sheepishly.

“Jenny, what in the goddess’ name are you doing?”

“Listening to an excellent an’ educational story?” Blushing.

Vastra felt her scars darken. “Oh. How long...”

“Um...about the beginning, I think?”

“I see.”

Getting up. “You needed something, ma’am?”

“Ah, yes. My crests. They seem determined to be difficult again. Would you mind...?”

“Not a bit.” Grinning. “Only, I can’t if you’re standing, ‘cuz you’re too tall. I’ll bring fresh tea, an’ lay a fire so you don’t get cold.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

-090-

Jenny practically skipped down the stairs, cheeks still arm from being discovered but pleasure at Madame’s return making it unimportant. Tea was made, and a rewarmed meat pie added to the tray. All too soon, and not soon enough, she was back in their bedroom handing Vastra a cup of tea and a plate with a slice of pie. A rag in a warm bowl of water waited to one side, and she settled in to remove the old scales that troubled the Madame still. 

“Did you enjoy the story at least?” Vastra asked between bites, her stomach rumbling in appreciation at the smell. It wasn’t a properly bloody meal, but it would do for now.

“Very much,” Jenny replied, feeling herself blush again and glad her mistress couldn’t see it. “Would....do you think I might hear the rest sometime?”

“Perhaps, if you like. Though that was not the proper way to tell the story.”

“It wasn’t?”

“The proper way is through a link. Like the one we employed on the train.”

“Oh.” Quiet for a moment. Removes a scale. “That didn’t hurt, ma’am?”

“No, I was less impatient this time. Please continue.”

“You never tried to ‘link’ with me again after that.”

“There was no particular need, and you did not ask to learn more.”

“And...if I want to learn more.”

A quiet moment.

“Not yet,” Vastra said simply. “We do not have time to add it regularly to the schedule as would be needed. If you wish to attempt to master the basics on your own I can provide the required information. But we cannot devote daily practice to it as would be required.”

“I would like that, ma’am.”

“Very well. I will begin compiling it tomorrow.”

-090-

Vastra paused with the fork halfway to her mouth when she heard Jenny’s stomach growl behind her.

“Sorry, ma’am,” the girl murmured behind her, and the Silurian could taste the distinctive mix of hormones and scents that made up embarrassment heavy on the air. “I’ll eat as soon as I’m done.”

“Did you not have dinner?”

“The story was too interesting, ma’am. I didn’t want to leave incase I missed something.”

Vastra did not think, she simply acted. On the fork she speared a piece of beef and potato. “Eat,” she said, holding the implement over her shoulder.

“No need, ma’am. Really, I’m-” Her stomach grumbled again. Vastra lifted the fork higher. It was taken from her fingers and returned empty a moment later. 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“I would not have been able to finish this anyways, so it is no trouble.” Taking a bite for herself, then passing another over her shoulder. “Were there any messages, while I was...occupied?”

“No ma’am. All quiet today. There was an article in the paper, about Abberline’s successful arrest of the jewel thief. He gave you credit, too.”

“That was very generous of him.” Dryly. Passes up another bite.

With the two of them sharing the generous portion, the plate was soon licked clean and Vastra found herself fighting a yawn as her companion patiently worked at the scales at the back of her neck. 

“Please forgive me, Jenny. I am trying to hold still...”

“It’s no trouble, ma’am. Almost...there. It's done.” Holding up the piece to the light. “It’s amazing. I can almost see through the old ones.”

“It is just old scales.” Taking it from her. “I will gather it with the rest for disposal before I sleep.” Is up and gone before Jenny and protest. Instead, the maid clears the plates, tray and cups to a side table and prepares the bed for sleep. Vastra returns, shivering.

“Next time!” Hissed between chattering teeth. “Remind me to put on a robe!” Diving in the bed.

“You were gone too quickly, ma’am.” Turning to go.

"Where are you going?”

“To put the dishes to soak and turn the lamps off downstairs, ma’am. Also to check the locks on the doors.” Vastra groans, still shivering. “I’ll hurry, ma’am.”

And she does.

Vastra is exceedingly impatient, shivering under the blankets. When Jenny finally changes and climbs into the bed there isn’t even a pretense of politeness. The silurian yanks her down and holds her tightly. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Worried. “You weren’t this cold last time.”

“I was this cold last time,” cutting in quietly. “I was merely in too much pain to care. This time I am not in any pain, so I am acutely aware of how  _ bloody _ cold I am.”

“Why not put on your suit?”

“I can’t for a time yet. My skin is too new for something that lays that close.”

“Oh.” 

Eventually they go to sleep.

-090-

Vastra thanks Jenny for allowing her the uninhibited use of her warmth the next day.

“It’s no trouble.”

They move on.

-090-

It was a week before Christmas when there came an unexpected knock at the door. Jenny ran through the list of possibilities, and came up blank. She had delivered the baskets like the year before, and stopped in to visit Parker and gift him a new hate and gloves as well. Abberline had already been by to visit that morning, and the post had already come. Still, she checked her apron and smartly opened the door. 

“Jenny!” The Doctor cried, going in for a hug. Reflexes that would have made her tutor proud stepped her just out of reach. “What? No hug for me?”

“I bet there’s a hug for me, though,” Amy said as she appeared behind the Doctor. Jenny smiled and hugged her.

“I’m hurt, Jenny, I really am. I’m a good hugger, I’m told, so you’re missing out. Where’s my scaley-sis?”

“Up in her conservatory. Why don’t you follow me to the kitchen and I’ll send you up with a tray and some tea.”

“An excellent idea, you think of everything.” Grinning at Amy and Rory. “Oh, and Jenny, this is Rory. He’s Amy’s.”

Confused. “Amy’s what?”

“Just Amy’s. C’mon now, tray and tea. An’ you got any Jammy Dodgers? I do love a Jammy Dodger with my tea...”

“Just biscuits, sorry.” Finishes putting it all in place. “There you are. Top of the stairs, giant glass room. You can’t miss it.”

Takes the tray, tries to steal a kiss. Jenny dodges back.

“None of that, or I’ll tell her to punch you again!”

“Wish me luck!” He hightails it upstairs.

“Tea and biscuits?” Jenny said as she turned to their other guests.

“Please,” Amy said quickly. Rory is hanging in the background. “And this is Rory. He’s my fiance. Rory, this is Jenny. She’s the Doctor’s sister’s....companion.”

“The Doctor has a sister? There’s another Timelord running about?”

“No, she’s a Silurian. A...reptile person. Green scales and all.”

“Seriously? Or are you pulling my leg?”

Jenny looks at Amy who rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t mind him. We just had a run-in with vampires, and he hasn’t quite recovered yet.”

“Vampires?”

“In Venice.”

“Tell me everything!”

-090-

Vastra woke to a gentle hand on her shoulder, a familiar face close to hers. 

“I would ask if I am dreaming,” she murmured sleepily. “But Silurians do not dream.”

“Good to see you too, Scaley-sis,” the Doctor said with a wide smile. “Tea?”

“Yes, please?” Accepts a cup from him. “How are you, infuriating brother of mine?”

“Well, I’m well. Picked up another traveling companion. He’s Amy’s, uh...pet? No, fiance. That’s the word. Same thing, though, really.”

“No, Doctor, not the same thing at all.” Pause. “Doctor, you do realize...?”

“Yes, yes I know. Do you and Jenny still sleep together? I mean that very literally.”

“Yes.”

“Probably best for you to come to the TARDIS then. She’s still a bit shy around me.” Shrugs. “I hate to ask, but can Amy and Rory...?”

“I would prefer it, if we are going to leave for the night. There are two guest rooms prepared if they would prefer not to share a bed.”

“Might be best. We’ll see.” Getting to his feet. “Until then, catch me up on how you’ve been. Still getting along with Jenny?”

“Very well. She is a treasure.”

“Really? Tell me all about it.”

-090-

Amy did most of the telling, but the facts seemed to come mostly from Rory. The back and forth was fascinating to watch, and Jenny found herself relaxing around the gangly man in a way she rarely had been able to before. She served them tea and biscuits, and gasped in all the right places.

“And in the end, the Doctor saved the day,” Amy concluded with a smile. 

“But it was a close thing,” Rory added. “A  _ very _ close thing. It could have ended horribly!”

“Oh, stop being a worry wort.”

“What do you think, Jenny?”

“If I have to pick someone to put my money on, it's going to be the sister.”

“Jenny, that’s not very nice!” The Doctor, in the doorway.

Vastra, over his shoulder. “It is very smart.”

“Oh god!” Rory tries to stand, hits the floor. “She’s-!”

Vastra tsked softly. “Jenny, I expect this from the Doctor. Not from you!”

“I did warn him, ma’am. Not my fault he didn’t believe me.”

“Rory, this is Vastra my scaley sis. Vastra, this is Rory, Amy’s pet. I mean fiance. Vastra has kindly offered to let you stay here for the night as I have something that involves the TARDIS and neither of you.”

“Doctor.” Amy concerned. “What-?”

“It’s nothing dangerous, just a...family thing.”

“I must go as well,” Vastra added more quietly to Jenny. “I am sorry it is such short notice.”

“Is it...” Touching her own forehead.

“Yes.” Relieved.

“You go on, ma’am. I’ll be fine. Which room should I offer them?”

“Either or both. Let them choose.”

“Yes, ma’am. What time should I expect you back tomorrow?”

“Early. I leave everything in your capable hands until I return.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind us staying?” Rory. “I’m sure there’s a hotel or something we could-”

“You’re friends of the Doctor, of course you’ll stay here!” Jenny.

“Doctor, but why?” Amy, still asking questions.

“Because I miss my sister. Isn’t that reason enough?”

“You’re not telling me something, I can tell!”

“Amy...” Hands on her shoulders. “I’ll be back in the morning, first thing. Promise!”

“Heard that one before!”

“He will be, because he’s taking Madame with him.” Jenny warningly. Vastra laughs.

“You kids have fun, and we’ll see you in the morning. Got your veil, Vastra? Excellent. Geronimo!”

The front door slams shut.

“So,” Jenny said as her guests exchanged looks. “What would you two like to do in London?”

-090-

Vastra lay on the heated pad in her bedroom aboard the TARDIS, one hand loosely linked with the Doctor’s as she tried to sort through the sharing of the last six hours or so. 

“That is why you didn’t want to link last time,” she murmured in both voice and mind. “Your behavior towards River was truly uncalled for.

Pouting a bit. “I’ll...apologize. I guess.”

“You had better.”

“Are Jenny’s dreams getting better?”

“Yes, otherwise I would not have left her for the night. She rarely has them now.”

“A good point.”

“Why do we lie and tell our companions we can protect them?” Small voice. “You have already almost lost Amy more than once. And Jenny...”

“It is not a lie,” the Doctor replied, turning his face towards hers. “It’s a promise. That we’re going to do our best. Because without them...”

“There is no light.”

“Yes, exactly. Without them there is no light.” Grinning. “She’s quick. You’ve been training her?”

“In the basics of defense, yes. Mostly in building her strength and speed, at this point. She has show admirable dedication to her training.”

“You’re quite fond of her.” His grin grows.

“She is my friend and my student. Is there a reason I should not be fond of her?’

“Well...she is an ape.”

“So are you, if more distantly, and I am also fond of you.” Refusing to meet his gaze.

He changes the subject. “Can we ‘hum’ a bit? I’ve missed that, it always helped me sleep.”

“Of course.”

-090-

The day had been a bit dull compared to their last few adventures with the Doctor, but Rory wasn’t complaining. Wearing borrowed clothes, their guide had taken them on a whirlwind tour of Victorian London just before Christmas, complete with ice-skating and hot chocolate. Dinner had been at a respectable eating house that Jenny had been immediately recognized at, and dessert fresh hand pies from ‘the best pushcart in London.’

Now, he sat with his arm about Amy before a fire in the library, alone for the first time what felt like weeks. They were supposed to be married already, except they wouldn’t be because of time travel. He wanted to be married, to...start a family. A quiet house somewhere. Vacations to the sea and holidays spent with family. 

Except a Doctor didn’t figure into it in the least. 

They had to talk about it eventually. But right now, with her head tucked under his chin and his fingers entangled in her wonderful red hair the last thing he wanted was to start a fight.

Jenny was suddenly there, setting a tray to one side.

“Tea and chakes,” she said, not quite looking at the cozily entangled couple. “And the rooms on the third floor are aired out for you. Just at the top of the stairs, to the right, you can’t miss them. I’ve locked everything up downstairs and am going to turn in. My day starts rather early, visitors or no visitors. If you need something, my room is right over there.”

“We could have helped.” Rory starting to rise. “Really, its not fair-”

“Madame would not be pleased if I let a guest do any work. Especially friends of the Doctor.” Touch of pride. “And it was no trouble, really.” Wide grin.

“Thank you, Jenny.” Amy.

“You’re welcome. Good night, Amy and Rory.”

They reply.

Jenny shuts the door behind herself.

“Two rooms, eh?” Amy.

“She sleeps down here though, so...?” Hopeful.

“We should take the tea and cakes with us, though.

“It would only be polite.”

-090-

Jenny listened as two sets of footsteps ascended the stairs, and only one bedroom door opened and closed above. Well, at least they were occupied for the night, and the laundry service they employed would take care of the sheets. Changing out of her dress to her nightgown, she settled into the far too large bed and pulled out her book. 

-090-

Rory woke with a mouthful of Amy’s hair and his arm and leg asleep underneath her. Easing himself away, he thoughtfully tucked the covers around her and pulled on the undershirt and trousers he had been lent earlier. He had forgotten to ask about  _ his _ clothes, but they were probably somewhere around. He was thirsty, and by now the tea woudln’t be good. Water, therefore, was required and that meant the kitchen.

He was good at moving quietly. Mels was usually the reason he had snuck out of his parents’ house late at night, but either way the skill had come in handy more than once. It was a full moon out, and the light rebounding off the mounded snow made it easy to navigate the dark house. A fire still burned in the library, he noted on his way down, but it wasn’t until his trip back up that he saw the figure on the couch. 

“Jenny?”

The dark-haired head jerks, then rose as she scrambled to her feet. A blanket wrapped tightly about herself did not disguise the nightgown beneath. “Sorry,” she said quickly. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, no, just wanted some water.” Holding up the glass. “Why are you awake? I thought you turned in hours ago.”

“Ah, I did.” Still standing stiffly. “Only, I couldn’t sleep so...” Shrugs.

“Well, what do you usually do when you can’t sleep?” Trying to be helpful.

“I don’t know.” Looking at the fire. “Madame’s always there, so...”

“Want me to...keep you company for a bit?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Jenny hastily. “Really, I’ll...I’ll be fine.”

“Jenny.” Kindly. “I don’t know if I told you, but when I’m not bouncing around all of time and space I’m a nurse. I became a nurse because I like to help people and I couldn’t afford Medical school. Please, can I just...sit with you at least? I promise, I won’t touch you or anything, but I do want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I suppose that would be alright.”

They sit on opposite ends of the low-backed couch.”

“Is Amy still asleep, then?”

“Yeah, she usually sleeps after-” Chokes off, giving her a startled glance. “How...?”

“There’s a pitcher and glasses in the second room.”

“Ah.” Clearing his throat. “So...right.”

Chuckling quietly. “It’s alright, Rory. It's not my business, or anybody else’s.”

“Right.” Clearing his throat again. “How long have you been...employed? Do you work for the Doctor’s sister? Or...?”

“Technically, yes,” Jenny replied with a grin. “To everyone else, I’m her maid. I draw a salary and everything. I do take care of most of the domestic work, keeping the house clean and the larder stocked and all, but with only the two of us that hardly takes any time at all. Mostly, I study and I train.”

“To do what?”

“Become a Detective, like Madame.”

“Is that what she does?” Surprised.

“What? Don’t think a woman can be a Detective?”

“No! No, where I’m from women are on fairly even footing with men. I was referring to the fact that she’s covered in green scales.”

“Oh, that.” Dismissive. “A small perception filter. Only rarely can people see through it. I could, but the Doctor said I’m special.”

“Did it scare you? The green scales, I mean?”

“Not as such, no. She was angry a the time, but mostly...sad. Like she’d given up on the world. It's hard to be afraid of someone who’s almost lost all hope.”

“I suppose so.”

“And to answer your first question, two years, in a month or so.”

“Two years? But you can’t be older than 16. That would put you working for her at-”

“13. I’m 15 now.”

“A full-time job at 13? How do your parents feel about it?”

“Haven’t got any to ask, so its hard to say.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s ok. Things happen. And lots of girls go into service at 12 or 13 as a kitchen girl or scullery maid of some kind. Compared to lots a’them, I’m livin’ a life of luxury.”

“I suppose so.” Thoughtful.

“Rory?”

“Yes?”

“What does a nurse do exactly?”

-090-

Amy woke, quite unhappy to find herself alone in the unfamiliar bed. Pulling on the nightgown that had been so helpfully provided, she padded down the stairs. There, in the library, she found Jenny listened as Rory rambled his way through an explanation of what he did as a nurse. 

“Rory,” she said in the middle of a sentence about the difference between an RN and an LPN, “What are you doing talking about your job at....what time is it any ways?”

“Just after 2 am, miss,” Jenny said helpfully. “And he’s keeping me company. I couldn’t sleep, so I asked about being a nurse.”

“A boring enough topic to put anyone to sleep,” Amy teased as she came and sat between them. “But you know what he probably hasn’t told you? He’s an excellent story teller.”

“Really?” Turning to Rory.

“I’m not that good.”

“He’s volunteers in the kiddie wing all the time. Goes and tells stories to quiet them all down for awhile. The nurses day its the only time none of them make a peep.”

“That’s not true.” Rory’s blushing now.

“So, as it is nighttime, I think we should demand a bedtime story.” Winks at Jenny. 

“Oh, come on, Amy. She doesn’t want to hear one.”

“I do.” Amy.

“It has been a long time since I’ve heard a bedtime story.”

“Storytime it is then! Which means first, we have to get comfortable.”

If there was one thing Amy Pond was accomplished at, it was getting her own way. In short order, she had Rory arranged so she could comfortably lean against him, and Jenny in turn leaning against her so they could share the blanket. When Rory mentioned his lack, Amy told him not to be a baby and get cracking on their story.

So he did.

-090-

Vastra woke before first light, finding the Doctor already up and dressed and impatiently waiting to start the day. Her own ablutions were quickly finished, and they walked back to 13 Paternoster Row arm in arm as the sun began to rise.

“Have I thanked you for not parking the TARDIS in my home yet?”

“No, but even for my small blue box it would be a tight fit. I promise to do so only in the direst emergencies. Also, you’re welcome.”

“That is understandable. You have my permission to do so, if that is the case.”

“How very generous of you, Scaley-sis.”

“I do seem to have a soft spot where you are concerned.”

To himself. “Not as big as Jenny’s, though?”

“Did you say something?” A bit coldly.

“No.” Wide grin.

“Liar.”

“Always.”

“Ironically, also a lie.”

Inside, the house was still dark and cold downstairs. 

“It is a bit early for Jenny to be up,” Vastra admitted as she set her veil aside. “But I would have thought...no matter.”

“Well, let’s go wake the sleepy heads, then. Busy day and all that.”

Which is how they discovered the tableau upstairs. 

Rory, on the far end, Amy leaning against him and Jenny’s dark head pillowed in her lap. Winking, the Doctor pulled his amused friend back downstairs with a smile.

“Sleepovers all around, eh?” he said, fondness in his voice. “What say we surprise them with breakfast?”

-090-

Jenny woke first, sunlight and the smell of something baking jerking her up from her comfortable pillow. Which, on further inspection, had been Amy’s lap. The couple was still asleep, but someone else on the stairs made her turn and look. It was the Doctor, carrying a bundle of clothes under one arm and muttering something about bunkbeds.

“Wakey wakey!” he said with a bright smile, setting the clothes on a chair. “Hot fresh breakfast waiting downstairs, with excellent tea made by none other than the Master himself. Sleep well?”

“I can’t feel my arm,” Rory mumbled as he rubbed his face with his free hand. Helpfully, the Doctor clapped him on the opposite shoulder.

“This one?”

“Ah! Yes, there it is.” Wincing.

“Excellent! Here’s your clothes, so go change already. If my fantastic tea goes cold waiting on you three I’ll leave you to the mercy of Vastra. Which is a hanging offense in half the universe, incidentally.”

“And the other half?”

“Firing squad, molten lava bath, or in one odd planet death by space kittens.” He winks. 

Jenny stole the blanket back from the other two to go to the bedroom, and listened to Amy and Rory argue over who would use the bathroom first as she did. 

Vastra was there, doing up the buttons on a fresh gown and giving her companion a small smile. 

“Sleep well?” the Silurian asked as Jenny poured cold water into the basin as used it to clean the sleep from her face. 

“Well enough,” Jenny replied with a faint smile. “Did you know Rory tells stories?”

“Does he now?”

“Yes. It was a good story, minded me of the ones m’gran used t’tell.”

“For future reference, Jenny, I do not mind if the bed in here is used for sleepovers.”

“Really?”

“Why would I?”

“Because its.... _ your  _ bed.”

“If it is owned, it is  _ ours _ , but you must remember that despite seven years with the Doctor and nearly twelve here in London the idea of space or things ‘belonging’ to just one person was strange to me.”

“But your mask.” Pointing to one on the wall. “It is  _ your _ mask. You told me so yourself.”

“Yes, because it was molded specifically for my face. Clothes, too, if needed could be tailored to fit just one individual. Weapons or tools that would service better also made, but anything that could be used by many interchangeably was. Workstations, uniforms, places to eat.” Raising one brow. “Places to sleep. In the most realistic of terms, yes: this bed belongs to us. But I claim no more ownership of it than I do the air we breathe or the sun overhead. It is a place to rest that anyone who stays in this dwelling is welcome to make use of.”

“I’ll remember that in the future.” But pretty sure she never will, because it feels wrong.

“Good. Now let us go eat before the Doctor steals all the food.”

-090-

Breakfast was a rowdy affair, and everyone agreed that yes, the Doctor knew how to make a fabulous rasher of bacon even if his eggs were far too runny.

“Still eating frozen fish sticks dipped in custard?” Amy asked as the Doctor enjoyed his ‘excellently prepared’ tea.

“Every chance I get,” he replied with a wide smile. “It’s only the best meal in the universe. Make me some later?”

“Absolutely not!”

They all knew she still would.

Jenny waved as the trio disappeared down the street, their goodbyes still ringing in the air when she shut the door a moment later.

“Did you enjoy your visit with the Doctor, ma’am?”

“I did. And did you with his companions?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Brief touch on Jenny’s cheek. “It’s time to get back to work, then.”

So, they did.

-090-

Christmas was quiet than year, as was the New Year. Vastra bough Jenny horse riding lessons for her gift, and in turn received a new pair of quilted silk long johns. 

The weather remained cold, but not dangerously so. And between her many layers of undergarments, constant fires in every room and the very helpful and willing Jenny, the Silurian bore it with far less discomfort than the year before.

Just at the tail end of winter, when the snow was mainly slush and clear skies promised warmer weather ahead, Jenny returned from visiting the market one day to find Vastra waiting for her in the dining room, a stack of papers in hand. 

“Ma’am? Am I late for something?”

“No, Jenny you are right one time. Please, have a seat.” The maid sits gingerly. There are two stacks of paper. “Two years ago,” her employer said carefully, “Quite by happenstance, our paths crossed and certain...promises were made.”

“Ma’am?”

“Let me finish, Jenny, please.” Gently. “Where was I...oh yes, promises. Two years of work as a maid, with an appropriate bonus and reference at the end. I keep my promises, Jenny, I take them very seriously, so here it is.” Lays a hand on one stack.

Jenny’s mouth drops open. “Are you-?!”

“Let me finish, please.” More sternly. Jenny’s mouth snaps shut. “Now. That is the first stack. This is the second. It is an offer for the job of being my assistant. We will hire someone to do most of the cleaning and the cooking, and you will begin your studies in criminal investigation in earnest. However, that is not all. If you choose this, you are also accepting half-ownership of this property and all other assets that are tied to my name. It is a promise, that should something happen to me in the line of duty, you will at least continue my support of the widows and their families. Now, the first stack or the second? Which do you choose?”

There was no hesitation as Jenny snatched the first stack from the table and threw it in the fireplace. 

“Bloody stupid lizard!” she yelled as she did. “Scaring me like that. I thought you were giving me the sack!”

“I did give you the sack, and then promptly hired you again in a new position. One better suited to your skills, talents and interests.” Unperturbed and self-satisfied.

“I am not a toy for you to wind up at your pleasure!”

“No, you are not. You are Jenny, who will hopefully agree to be this daft old lizard’s assistant and someday, my partner.”

“Partner?” Surprised. “Really?”

“Of course. Why would I teach you everything and not treat you as an equal? It will take time, of course, but I believe you equal to the task.”

“So I’d be Detective Flint?”

“Yes.” Amused. “You do have to accept first, though.”

“I do!” Blushing at the wording. “I mean...yes, I accept ma’am.”

“Excellent! We will begin the necessary paperwork tonight and visit the Solicitor to make it all official tomorrow. I will also need you to make arrangements for the new people who will cook and clean. When they should complete these duties I leave to your best judgement. You do know my schedule best.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

-090-

Vastra’s journal was more pictorial than words, but she did make a habit of putting notes to remind herself of important upcoming dates. After all, she had excuses for missing Jenny’s birthday twice. A third time, though, would simply be insulting. Thus, two weeks before the upcoming date, she began to lay her plans. She also endeavored to drive everything but work from her young assistant’s mind. Paperwork and cases to study were laid thick over Jenny’s schedule, as well as an increase in strenuous physical activity. The young woman rose to the occasion, meeting each challenge without complaint and always striving for perfection. It made the Silurian beyond proud, and all the more determined that the surprise should be something special.

-090-

Jenny woke at dawn, as was her habit, and was surprised to find the space beside her empty. A moment later the missing lizard entered, bearing a tray from which delicious aromas rose in steaming spirals. 

“Ma’am?”

“Happy Birthday, Jenny,” Vastra replied, looking entirely too pleased with herself as she set the tray beside her friend. “Surprised?”

“Very.” Seeming at a loss for words. “I...I don’t...”

“Eating while it is still hot is my recommendation.” Numbly, Jenny picked up a piece of bacon but got no further as her companion added, “But do not take too long, as we have a great deal planned for today. We are taking the 9 o’clock train to a horse farm just outside the city that provides all the mounts for Parker’s place of employment. There you are going to receive a tour of their premises, and then a private set of lessons some of which will include driving a horse and phaeton and a team of horses as well. And a long trail ride through the countryside after lunch. We will then return for dinner at that place that does the chops in mint sauce you like so much. Our reservations are for 6 pm sharp, as we are then to go on to the evening showing of the opera at the Palace Theatre. Box seats, courtesy of Jago. That should not put us out too late, but...” Seeing Jenny’s face for the first time. “My dear? Is...everything alright?” Jenny just shaked her head, and wipes her eyes. “Have I done something wrong? Misinterpreted this...event somehow? Please, Jenny, I do not understand why you are sad-!”

“I’m not said.”

“Then why are you crying?” Distressed.

“I don’t know! I don’t-” Deep breath. “This...and its all for me?”

“Of course! It is your birthday. That is the custom, yes?”

“I mean, there was sometimes a small gift and a treat after dinner, but that was all. Not anything  _ nearly _ this grand-!” The tears came faster.

“Oh, Jenny.” Hands her a handkerchief, then touches one cheek gently. “If it is too much, you do not have to go. I merely wished to give you a gift in celebration of your special day.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course. It is your day. If I have misunderstood what you would enjoy most, then we will change it.”

“I do want to go.” Hesitant.

“But...?” Prompting.

“You...don’t like horses.”

“Jenny, I am quite capable of occupying myself for a few hours with some casework and my sketchpad.” Warm smile. “Do not concern yourself with me on your day. Now, eat, dress for travel on the trail and pack your riding equipment. Oh, and do remember, I am your guardian and not your employer.” To herself. “Guardian. A word designed to make the bearer feel old.”

Jenny gets a bit of bravery from it being her birthday. “Speaking of which...how old are you, ma’am?”

Vastra is packing up her drawing things. “Why?”

“Curiosity, mostly.”

“Well, if I am recalling time correctly, I am some years past 80.”

“80?!” Shocked.

“I know, I do not look that young, but they say conflict ages one prematurely and I have certainly experienced enough of that...”

“Young?!”

Recalling they have not had this conversation before. “My species, Silurians, live to be between 200 and 250 years old. And it is not unheard of for some to reach 300 and beyond. Comparing my lifespan to yours, I am the equivalent of someone in their mid-20’s, I believe.”

“Cor!” Looking down at the tray, distracted by another thought. “Ma’am...?”

“Yes, Jenny?” Patiently.

“Where did this food come from?”

“Mistress Hawthen, she dropped it by on her way to set up her cart as usual. I made arrangements for her to do so last week.”

“Oh.” Relaxing a bit. Tucking in more quickly.

“Yes, I thought poisoning you with an attempt at cooking was likely not the best way to begin your special day.”

Vastra did not have to look up to know her companion was blushing.

-090-

They made their train with minutes to spare, both with a case in hand. The private compartment was a surprise, until Jenny realized that their conversation would have been severely restrained without it. Away from prying ears, for once she allowed her curiosity about the private Madame mostly free rein. 

“Do Silurian’s celebrate birthdays, ma’am?”

“No, there would be little point. Clutches range from around eight to twenty eggs. And while hatching can take two or three days, the entire clutch is given a single ‘hatching day’. As those are your own siblings, and the closest family you have, celebrations mainly revolve around attaining achievements or milestones in your development. There were celebrations for our fifth, tenth and fifteenth cycles, but that is because of the changes that occur in those years.”

“Changes, ma’am?”

“On the fifth cycle you graduate from ‘hatchling’ to ‘juvenile’. And at your tenth from juvenile to...’more juvenile’? No, that is not correct. There is not a good simple translation, what the word mean was ‘juvenile who is trusted’. That is when we being our five years of service.”

“Service, ma’am?”

“Yes. As a clutch, we are rotated through a general approximation of all the jobs in our city. The elders, of course, already have a fairly good idea of where we will end up, but it also givens on an appreciation of all the others in your city as an adult. Food preparation, for example, was not a strength of mine. But my days spent learning to properly harvest plant and animal life, prepare them for consumption and assisting in the serving made me more respectful of those who did.”

“Ma’am.” Impish smile. “How long did your stint last?”

Haughtily. “The same as everyone else’s.” Adding grudgingly. “I suppose I spent less time in the actual preparation area than some. But the fire was not my fault, and not nearly as serious as our supervisor that day claimed.”

“Right.” Realizes Vastra’s scales are darker, it's not just a trick of the light. Starts to ask about that, but doesn’t. Instead, “Did you always want to be a...soldier?”

“No.” Something about the answer makes Jenny decide to try a different route.

“What is a Silurian celebration like?”

“That depends on what it is for. A city-wide holy day looked rather different than a private, ah, ‘family’ celebration.” Catches Jenny’s look of annoyance. “Generally, though, it involved a great deal of food and what you would call storytelling. In the event of confirmed life-mates, they would tell stories of the couple. In the event of a personal achievement, then of the one who was successful. All stories are told by others, and there are often hours of stories to hear. Those who have known each other long can even tell the stories together, in unison, expanding it to something far greater than just one mind could hold. The biggest celebrations would continue for days. In times of plenty and peace, for as long as one of your weeks or more. Music, sometimes, is performed, but it is not like your music. It is music of the mind, and is as much...well, color, I suppose, and smell, as it is sound.”

“It sounds amazing.”

“It was.” Lost in a memory. Jenny lets her be, and watches the countryside instead.

-090-

The open buggy that met them at the train station was pulled by a pair of stunning matched bays. Jenny can hardly suppress her excitement as they get in, and is nearly bouncing in her seat the whole way there. 

The house was a sprawling mansion with acres of fields behind it and barns in the distance. The owner, a very successful horse breeder from a line of breeders that had climbed the social ladder as high as he could without being a lord. The lack did not bother him, though, and he politely greeted his guests with the gentle affability of a man who knew his worth. Jenny was taken off to change so she could begin her courses. Vastra was taken to a sitting room, served an excellent tea , and when it was obviously she was capable of entertaining herself was left blessedly alone.

The bay window, though, afforded an excellent view of one of the training rings. The Silurian watched between paragraphs of her case as the girl was put through her paces on the back of an impressive looking steed. Or at least she assumed it was impressive. It was certainly bigger, she thought, than the gentle old things the city-bound riding school had provided. And by the smile on Jenny’s face, it was the best she had ever ridden. The initial portion of the lesson ended, and Jenny and her mount were moved to a different ring, containing what appeared to be obstacles of some kind. 

“If you wish a better view, ma’am, the veranda we are to lunch on is much closer.” The wife, finding her at the window.

“That would be very nice, thank you.”

“She has an excellent seat, your...?”

“My student, though she is a distant relative. Due to some unfortunate family occurrences, she is under my protection until she comes of age.”

“How very lucky for her. Does she have her own mount, or...?”

“No, but I suspect she will be wanting one after today. Perhaps at Christmas, if she has attained her full growth. I understand that can be important to a rider and their mount.”

“My husband would, of course, be quite happy to assist in the matter...?”

“A good, sturdy horse then. If you might mention to him that I will be in the market after the New Year, I am sure we can come to an arrangement.”

“Do you ride, ma’am?”

“I do not.”

“We would be more than happy to assist should you wish...?”

“No, I think not. I do not care for the creatures.” Alive. “And it seems the feeling is mutual.”

“As you say, ma’am.”

The veranda was warmer than the shaded sitting room, but that was no hardship for the Madame. Soon she was settled quite comfortably in a chair with sketchpad and charcoal at the ready.

Horses, she soon discovered, were quite a bit more difficult to capture than first glance suggested. Jenny she had no trouble with though, the young face was nearly as familiar as her own and the figure one she could trace in her sleep.

“Madame is an artist?” the wife asked when she came to check on her guest.

“I only dabble,” Vastra replied, neither offering nor hiding the work she had done. “But it is a pleasant diversion when there is little else at hand.” Motioning to the obstacles. “I confess, I do not entirely understand the arrangement of...things in the pen with the horse and riders. If you would not mind explaining, I would be grateful.”

Her host did not. Indeed, she explained so thoroughly that by the end the Detective nearly regretted asking in the first place. It seemed there was a great deal more to the entire ‘horsemanship’ thing than she had assumed, and while all knowledge was useful it was a subject she had difficulty summoning any enthusiasm for.

Lunch came, and with it a beaming, sweaty, mucky Jenny thoroughly drenched in the stench of horses. Which was something Vastra had not thought of. Thankfully, her host had.

“Shall I have a bath drawn for the Miss?” she offered to the side as Jenny was distracted by the selection of sandwiches on the sideboard. “After her trail ride, of course. The trains are quite close in their confines.”

Vastra accepted immediately, and reminded herself to send the horse master and his wife a very nice gift and thank you note upon her return to London.

The pair was left to themselves to eat, and it was a miracle Jenny was able to eat al the way she gushed and chattered incessantly about the mount and her lesson and the compliments she had been paid for being ‘very fit for a city girl!’ And while it was a subject upon which she had so very little interest, the fact that it made Jenny’s eyes shine with such joy kept Vastra engaged nonetheless. IT was as though something about the young woman’s enthusiasm was infectious, and for just a moment Vastra found herself reconsidering her earlier decision concerning learning to ride. Then she recalled that, regardless of her own interest, to the horse she smelled like a predator and nothing about that was ever going to change. So instead, she contented herself with listening to her companion’s ecstasy as diligently as possible.

The trail ride after lunch left her at loose ends, there was no way to watch the miles of winding trails from the house. Guiltily she remembered the cases she had meant to spend the morning on and turned her attention to them instead.

The triumphant Jenny returned in time for tea, and was whisked off for a bath despite her protests that she couldn’t possibly impose on them like that. Vastra’s response that they were not leaving until she did ended the argument. 

By the time they reached the train, Jenny was yawning while desperately trying to pretend she wasn’t. Vastra said nothing, but once they were settled in their private seats slipped an arm about the girl and advised her to close her eyes for a bit. Whether or not she wished it, her body made the decision for her and Jenny slept deeply as they rattled back towards the city.

Vastra woke her companion just as their train pulled into the station, and was glad to see her moderately revived by the nap. A quick run home saw them both changed to something acceptable for dinner, and before long they were seated in a private room enjoying an excellent meal. 

Conversation revolved mostly around horses, and Vastra wondered if perhaps a new mount would be required sooner rather than later. The horses in the communal stable at her school could simply not compare to the fire specimen she had ridden today. Further consideration would be required, it seemed.

In the end, it was good their opera seats were in a private box. Jenny, far more tired by the rigors of her day in the saddle than Vastra had assumed, dozed on her shoulder through the beautiful dances and soaring songs. Oh, she clapped in appreciation at the appropriate places, and gasped in delight when clever rope work sent the lead dancer soaring far higher than any ape could actually leap. But she remained leaning on the Silurian’s shoulder, a warm weight that surprisingly comfortable.

At home, Vastra sent the almost asleep on her feet Jenny upstairs to bed, locking the house for the night herself and dousing the lights as she went. Jenny was already in bed, and she assume asleep, but once in her nightgown a sleep dark head popped up to blink owlishly at her.

“Why are you not asleep?” Vastra teased gently. “You look exhausted.”

“Waiting for you.” Around a yawn.

“What for?” Getting in the bed.

“To thank you for the best birthday I ever had.” And she kissed Vastra on the cheek. 

The Silurian jumped at the unexpected contact on her cheek, and immediately felt her companion go very still.

“Ma’am,” she said, sounding confused. “What was that?”

“You kissed me.”

“Yes.”

“I was not expecting it.”

“So?”

“Jenny, we did discuss this once. Silurian’s do not kiss, it is not something that feels...natural to me.”

“You don’t jump when River kisses you.” Dryly.

“ _ Now _ I don’t.” Just as dryly.

“Really? Well...why not?”

“She warns me. The wink and touch on the cheek she always does. I still do not understand how one is meant to react to such a gesture, it feels completely foreign to what I was raised to. So, I simply...do not react. I...tolerate it, because it makes her happy.”

“So, you don’t like being kissed.” Hurt.

“Jenny....” Exasperated sigh. “It is not that simple. Tolerate, in retrospect, was not the right word. I...understand that it means something to you. I am touched that you choose to share it with me. It does not mean the same thing to me, but if you will at least warn me in the future when you wish to kiss me I promise not to jump like a startled rabbit. Is that fair?”

“I suppose. How do Silurian’s show affection?”

“Among whom? As with a- humans, it depends. But a common way to show gratitude among friends was to take the hand of the one you were honoring and to place it on your chest as you thanked them.” Jenny immediately turns bright red, clearly uncomfortable. “See? It is strange when it is not what you are accustomed to.”

Huffing a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For assuming...things.”

“You are forgiven.” Touch on the cheek. Jenny catches her hand.

“Is this a Silurian thing?”

“I suppose, though you can thank or blame River for getting me in the habit of using it.”

“What does it mean to you?”

“It means you are my friend, and someone I care about.”

Jenny smiles, and touches Vastra’s cheek back. Its cool beneath her fingertips. Before she can say more, she yawns.

“Go to sleep, Jenny. We can debate lizards versus apes in the morning.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Thankfully, cuddling was universal. (No bricks in the bed because they were gone, Vastra is cold! Jenny is happy to help.)

-090-

It was a few weeks later when the Doctor dropped in unexpectedly again. Jenny opened the door for them as Vastra appeared at the head of the stairs. The Doctor and Amy stepped in, and something about them gave the pseudo-maid pause. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was, though, aside from the fact that for once the tall man’s exuberance seemed dampened and he didn’t immediately try and hug her.

“Doc...tor?” Something in Vastra’s voice made all three look up in time to see the Silurian crumple to the floor. 

“Oh,  _ damn _ !”

“Ma’am!”

The Doctor beat Jenny up the stairs, but it was only by a moment. Hastily he lifted her off the floor, striding for the couch in the second-floor library.

“What’s wrong with her?” Jenny demanded as she followed, heart in her mouth.

“My fault,” the Doctor replied as he carefully laid his sister down. “Sorry.  _ Damn _ . Got a...paradox in my head. And some...news. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Considering what we just survived, I’m not surprised.” Amy, bringing up the rear.

“What?” Jenny, patting Vastra’s face. “Ma’am? Ma’am?”

“Let me.” Amy leans over and smacks her in the face. Vastra comes to.

“Effective,” the Doctor admitted as he helped the reeling Silurian sit up. “If not exactly gentle...” Putting his forehead to hers.

“Doctor, you’re-!”

“Yes, yes, my fault.” Muttered between them. “I can’t remember how to build a wall, so I need you to show me. Just focus on that, and not the...other thing.”

“Goddess-!”

“Jenny, a basin. She might sick-up after this.”

“Got it.”

“Amy, be a dear and start some tea. We’re going to need it?”

“Think they’ve got anything stronger?”

“They might. Ask Jenny.” DIstracted. “C’mon, Scaley-sis. C’mon, I know it feels like your brain is being dragged out your ears, but I can’t-”

By the time Jenny and Amy had both returned, the Silurian was sitting up on her own though decidedly worse for the wear.

“Ma’am?” Jenny, worried.

“I will be well, Jenny.” Shuddering. “Eventually.”

“Tea all round,” the Doctor said as he poured for everyone. Vastra accepted her gingerly, taking the barest of sips in hopes it would convince her stomach not to rebel. The basin sat empty beside her, just in case.

“Thank you, sir,” Jenny said as she accepted her cup and saucer “Now, if you would kindly tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Jenny, language...”

“Ma’am, he walked in and you collapsed!”

“It’s something that should not be,” the Doctor replied quickly. “But in my head, and I can’t let it go because...it’s important. I can’t explain it to you, otherwise I would have. Vastra can’t even comprehend it, and honestly if she weren’t from a race with exceptionally advanced psychic strength her brain would probably have run out her nose like melted cheese by now from the feedback alone.”

“You mean..dead? You almost killed her?”

“Jenny, please...” Holding her head.

“No, I did not, because we wouldn't have been linked if she weren’t from a race with highly developed mental strength. I am sorry about the pain, Scaley-sis, but is should pass in a day or two.”

“You don’t actually know, do you?” Jenny is truly upset now. “You just come in here, and-”

“Jenny, I must speak to the Doctor alone.”

“But ma’am, he-!”

“Please. I saw something, even with the pain. Tell me it is not true, Doctor?”

“You’ll know I’m lying if I do.”

“Oh, goddess...”

“Amy, why don’t you and Jenny go out for a bit? It's a nice day, and...this might take awhile.”

It was Amy who took Jenny’s arm, pulled her down the stairs and out the front door. In numb silence, under a beautiful summer sun, they began to walk.

-090-

“I am so sorry, Vastra,” the Doctor said as he sat on the floor beside her couch. “I did everything I could, but...it wasn’t enough.”

“Peace was kept,” his sister replied softly, one hand on his shoulder as much for her own comfort as his. “Though the cost...goddess. A thousand years? I will be dust when it comes.”

“You don’t have to stay.”

“Yes, I do.” Stifled groan.

“I really am sorry about your head, too.” Looking up at her.

“It is only pain, it will pass. Would you care to explain why your mind is in such torture?”

“Cracks. There’s cracks, and...and something bad happened. It's complicated, and...”

“And you are afraid.”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Always.” Cheeky grin. “Scaley-sis?”

“Hm?” Eyes closed. 

“I’m not sure how this is going to end. It could be....the end. Of everything.”

“And?”

“Perhaps we should go see the Ood. Undo the link.”

“Are you sending Amy away as well?”

“No, I’ve already ruined her life. And she’s mixed up in this from the beginning.” Self-disgust. “But I think there may be a chance to make it right. Somewhere. Or somehow. Maybe.”

“Then I will trust that, somehow, somewhere, you will find a way. You always do.”

“YOu have too much faith in me.”

“I must. You have too little in yourself.”

-090-

“And that’s what happened when we met other Silurians,” Amy concluded, settling more comfortably in the kitchen chair. The pair had returned shortly after leaving, Jenny out of place with her apron still on and Amy even more so. Still, settled in the kitchen with the door closed, they could hear nothing from upstairs at all. 

“Oh, God,” Jenny said, mouth hanging open. “They really were going to...dissect you?”

“While I was still alive and awake and without anastesia.” Taking a sip of her tea. 

“But you escaped.”

“Yes, yes we did. The Doctor and I escaped.” Nodding.

“No wonder she wanted to speak to the Doctor. How long was the peace agreement for, again?”

“A thousand years.”

“She’ll be dead by then. She’ll never see any of her own people again.” Sadly.

“The Doctor could take her forward. Might be a good idea, she seems to like ‘apes’.”

“He could.” Something she hadn’t thought of.

“You could go, too. Be her ‘translator’ like, help build the bridge between lizards and apes.”

“How? A thousand years plus however many it was in the future when it happened? I can hardly understand half of what you say sometimes. By the time they awaken, the world would be so different I’d be as alien as them. Dead useless is what I’d be, then.”

“Yeah, I ‘spose.” Clearing her throat. “Do you keep anything stronger in the house? Than tea, I mean, I could use a drink.”

-090-


	4. Part 4

-090-

The Doctor descended later that evening to find that the ‘something stronger’ Vastra kept around for visitors was a very find brandy. And that very find brandy when mixed with tea on a mostly empty stomach was not a good recipe for staying sober. Thankfully for Amy’s pride, she had already passed into the ‘sleeping it off on the table’ stage, and the only thing Jenny would say later about what had come before was Amy’s friend Mels sounded like fun, and she hoped to meet her some day. 

“Oh dear,” the Doctor said when he walked in with the tea tray from earlier. “How much, edactly, did she have?”

“Enough to say some things she probably wouldn’t have otherwise,” Jenny replied curtly as she put everything away. “Not enough to sick-up, I think.”

“Right. Shall I...?” Trying to help.

“I’ve got it. You just stay over there.”

“Not forgiven me yet, eh?” Wincing.

“You could have killed her.” Voice trembling now. “She’s the only family I got, you know! The only one in the entire world. An’ you just waltz in, an-!” Shuddering. “Maybe you saved me that night, Doctor, when we all first met. But she’s the one what stayed an took care of me.” She’s crying now.

“I would hug you, but that always seems to annoy you...”

“Oh, shut up.” She wipes her eyes. “Where is she now?”

“In the conservatory. I’m assuming Amy filled you in?”

“Yes. We talked.”

“She said she wants to be alone. Probably best to leave it at that. Is there somewhere I can put Amy for the night?”

“In my room, with me. I don’t think she should be alone.”

“Why?”

“At one point she said, ‘I’m trying to forget, only I can’t remember what I want to forget.’”

“Oh.” Crestfallen.

“Yes, I expect you do know why she would say something like that.” Catchings ight of the hurt on his face and feeling guilty. Sighing. “I forgive you, Doctor, because I know how much it would hurt Madame if I didn’t. But I’m still not happy with you.”

“Fair enough. Amy to the big bed you share with our favorite lizard lady, then. What happens if she decides to come lay down herself?”

“We scoot over and make room. Honestly, you could sleep five or six in that monstrosity, if you aren’t choosy about who you’re close to.”

“Really?” Perking up. “We could have a sleepover, then!”

“No.”

“But I’m an excellent cuddler.”

“No.”

“But what if Amy wakes up and something’s wrong? You might need help.”

“No.” The second floor now.

“Really, Jenny, what did I do to deserve so little faith?”

“You? Nothing. But you’re male, and that’s reason enough for me.”

Awkward pause.

“Sorry.” The Doctor trying to apologize. “I didn’t-”

“It’s not what you think.” Flushing uncomfortably. “No one ever touched me. I was lucky, in some ways. But you don’t live on the streets without seeing things you’d rather not. People take advantage of those without, and most of those people were men who’s help came with strings attached.” Taking a deep breath. “If Madame invites you that’s one thing. She bought the bloody thing, after all. But I won’t.”

“I’m still sorry, Jenny.”

“I know. The guest rooms are both clean.” Its a less than subtle hint.

“Best get my head down for a bit, then.” He leaves.

Jenny tucks Amy in, the considers what to do next. Her gaze is drawn up towards the Conservatory like a magnet. 

Well, if she wanted easy she probably should have gotten another job.

-090-

Vastra brooded. It was a dangerous thing, brooding. It was like picking at a scab on your skin or worrying a splintered talon with your teeth. It would not heal quickly or properly if not dealt with correctly, could fester and cause more trouble in fact. That did not change the fact that despite knowing all of that: she brooded.

In truth she was not entirely certain what she brooded about. Thoughts raced by, fueled by surging emotions that seemed to ebb and flow without reason. She was angry, no  _ enraged _ , by the deaths of her sisters At the death another had suffered at the hands of the apes. She sorrowed, grieved at the loss. Felt guilt and shame, for how were her actions any better? Hopelessness. A thousand years. Even her bones may be dust then. She would never live among her own kind again. Not without breaking her word. She would be alone, alone, alone alone-

The Doctor should have been her outlet, her support. But if the chaos inside her was a maelstrom, his was a black hole. A particularly apt description, as the paradox he carried in his mind attempted to devour his mind and Vastra’s in silent, terrible agony. The pain, at least had been muted to a nagging itch. They had discussed the paradox, in depth, but as her focus had drifted the conversation had disappeared from her mind. The paradox was something that had been but was no more. It was erased in its totality from existence. He carried within him the only remaining memory, and the universe tried to desperately to rip even that from him. Her mind, unable to resist the forces at work, simply gave way before it. But through her link she could still feel it in the distance. No, there was no help to be found there.

So she brooded, allowing the seething mass inside to pool in her gut though it would only make things worse in the end. Unfortunately, she could not think what else to do.

“Ma’am?”

The single word was enough to bring her back to the present. She looked up, noticing Jenny gazing at her worriedly for the first time, and tried to smile. It must have been even less convincing than it felt, for the young woman’s frown deepened.

“How are our guests?” Trying to divert her.

“Sleeping.” Glancing at the dark sky. “It’s not very late, but I think they’re both exhausted.” Looking uncomfortable. “Amy’s in our room. She drank more brandy than she should have. The Doctor is in one of the guest rooms.” Giving Vastra a pointed look. “You could probably use some rest of yourself, ma’am.”

“I will not be able to sleep.”

“But, ma’am-”

“Jenny, it is not possible. My mind is in such turmoil I cannot even think.”

“Then how can I help?”

“Do you not think I would have told you if I know?” Defeated.

“Then...how would it be different if I were Silurian?” Frustrated.

“Jenny, do not be ridiculous.”

“I’m being serious! What would you do if you were this upset and you were- home?” The word felt like acid in her mouth. That Vastra did not dispute it made it all the worse. 

“Home?” Standing with a sad laugh. “Home...my siblings would come find me if I did not go find them. They would insist on sharing the burden of my pain, and I would do so. Even if it took all night and there was no rest, we would find peace and solace together.” Pacing restlessly through. Stops by the glass wall, leaning her forehead against the cool pane. “But I am not...home.”

“Do you want me to wake the Doctor?”

“His grief is heavier than mine, and he only rests because even a Timelord must. Still, his own demons will wake him before long. Let him find what peace he may in oblivion.”

“Then share it with me.” Standing beside her.

“I am not sure I have the word.”

“Try. Please.”

Palms pressed by her forehead. A soft keen escapes before she can stop it, and her whole body shudders. Haltingly, she began. Laying out the danger that burned in her bones and boiled her blood. The sorrow and grief that became newly fresh with the news of another Silurian dead for a foolish ape. The frustration with her own, that they would not see the truth about the apes they so despised. Her guilt and shame, that she had once been no better. The loneliness. The utter certainty that she would never been among her own kind again. 

“And that is the crux of it,” she whispered hoarsely as her hands became fists and her body shook. “The hope that I have foolishly kept alive these twelve years! That maybe, somehow, I will find a way to introduce my people to yours and no cause a war in doing so. Apes and lizards living in peace with one another. But this is proof of only one thing: that I will fail. That I have failed before I even began. There is not hope. I am...alone.”

“Daft old lizard.” Vastra glanced down at the arms that wrapped tightly about her ribs as though they never meant to let go. “Daft,  _ daft _ old lizard. You aren’t alone. You’ve got the Doctor and River Song. You’ve got Jago and Parker and all the people in this city that you’ve helped. And you’ve got me. Maybe we’re all apes or almost-apes or whatever, that doesn’t make you any less important to us. Maybe the Doctor isn’t as good a brother as he should be all the time, but he tries and he cares. Maybe River flirts too much and breaks the law sometimes. She might land in you jail, but I’m pretty sure she could break you out again afterwards too.” Weak chuckle from Vastra. “But even if they leave, I’m not going to. You’re stuck with me forever, so you better get it through your thick scaled skull:  _ you aren’t alone. _ ”

Gently, as though the girl were something fragile to be protected, Vastra turned to face her and enfold her in an embrace.

“Jenny,” she said into the dark hair as she held the young woman close. “You are a treasure. Please forgive a daft old lizard for being an idiot.”

“Technically, you aren’t old ma’am.”

“I notice you did not say ‘daft’.” Dryly.

Jenny draws back slightly. “The evidence would suggest otherwise, ma’am.”

“Such cheek!” A ghost of a smile. “Do you forgive me?”

“If you come try to sleep, yes. You’re still in pain, and you need the rest.”

“How can you tell?” Surprised.

“Your brow ridge gets thicker, here.” Gently touching Vastra’s face with one fingers. Vastra looks up at her finger, then down at her. Jenny snatches her hand back blushing. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“How very observant of you. Most apes have not realized that before.”

“Most apes don’t live with you.” Quip.

“Fair enough.” Letting go, but linking Jenny’s arm with hers. “Let us go rest, then.”

“I need to check the doors and lamps downstairs first, ma’am.”

Sighing. “Be quick about it, then. It is probably best if Amy wakes to find you beside her instead of me. The Silurians were not gentle with her.”

“She mentioned that.” Shudders. “Was that common?”

“What?”

“Cutting a creature open like that still alive to study it?”

“Creatures, yes, but the technique was not to be used on any who were sentient. And at least in my own city, it was never done with the pain receptors unblocked.”

“That still seems cruel.”

“My dear, I was not a scientist or a philosopher. I cannot answer for the choices my people made. I am sorry if that does not satisfy, but I do not know what else you wish me to say.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” They part ways. 

-090-

Amy woke with a foul taste in her mouth and a horrific pounding in her head. Cracking one eye open, she realized she had no idea who’s bed she was in or why. That wasn’t something that had ever happened before, and despite the stabbing between her eyes the young woman sat up and tried to piece together the day before. There were two people beside her (two?) one with dark hair and the other entirely cocooned from view. The bed was monstrously huge, though, with curtains and everything. Where in the world...?

“Amy?”

The dark head popped up, and the red head let out a shaky breath.

“Jenny,” she replied in relief. “Ok...but...where am I?”

“13 Paternoster Row?”

“Yes, I...is this your room?” Glancing around, and immediately regretting it. “Oh, my head.”

“You drank a bit too much, didn’t want to leave you on your own.” Doesn’t mention the nightmares. “Mels sounds like fun, though.”

Amy blushes. “Sorry about that.” Still holding her head.

“It’s alright.” Awkward pause. “You aren’t going to sick-up, are you?”

Thinking abou tit. “....no. I don’t think so.”

“You didn’t drink that much, so I hoped not.”

“I usually handle it better than that.”

“You were tired. And hadn’t eaten. The three together...” Shrugs.

“Took me out at the knees, gotcha.” Trying to make a joke. “You didn’t take advantage of my situation, did you Jenny?”

Jenny, to her surprise, goes red. “No, I woud never-” Stops abruptly.

It clicks in Amy’s head. “Oh, you’re-?” Blinking. “That makes sense.”

“What does?” Defensive.

“How you’re immune to the ‘swoon’ effect the Doctor has on most women. And some men.”

“The ‘swoon’ effect?” 

“Y’know, he grins and winks at ‘em, an that’s really all it takes. They just...swoon.”

“Did you?”

“Might have.” Cheeks are pink. “But I got over it. There was...” Brow crinkles. “There was...I can’t recall now.” Pause. “But I definitely got over it.”

“Right.”

-090-

Vastra did not know what her bed companions were speaking about and did not care. She did know Jenny was letting the trapped warmth escape, and that was keeping her from going back to sleep. Pointedly, she snaked on hand out from her cocoon, grabbed the blanket and yanked it back into place. The muffled yelp of surprise and apology that followed was entirely too satisfactory. The realization that her less than gracious reaction prompted both mobile heat sources to relocate elsewhere was less satisfactory. Still, Jenny being awake meant fresh tea, and that was something to look forward to. Until then, despite the bed being less warm that it had been five minutes ago, she tried to get back to sleep.

-090-

“She’s a bit of a grump in the morning, isn’t she?” Jerking her thumb back at the door.

“It was a rough night for everyone.” Shrugging.

“That’s fair.” Glancing at Jenny in her robe and gown. “So...you’re still staying in the same room as her.”

“Yes. And it's still my choice.”

“Why? I’d have gone mad if I’d had to share my room at your age.”

Pausing on the stairs. “Because it helps her. And with everything she’s done to help me, I can’t imagine not doing whatever I can to return that favor.”

“Helps her how?”

“Silurian’s don’t sleep alone. Ever.”

“Really? That’s something I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Yes, well...what would you do for Mels?”

“Anything.”

“That’s how I feel about Madame. So I sleep in the same bed as her, and count the cost as very little compared to what she’s done for me.”

“Well...alright then.” Her head reminds her it hurts. “You don’t happen to have an aspirin, do ye?”

“Don’t think so. But there is a tea, if your stomach can take it.”

“I’ll try it.”

-090-

The Doctor, after being teased so horribly about his eggs the visit before, decided muffins would be in order for breakfast. Fishsticks and custard would be better, of course, but no point complaining over spilled milk. Besides, if he made it now he’d have to share. Much better to wait until they were in the TARDIS and pester Amy into making some.

Amy appeared first, sleep-tossed but definitely less inebriated than the day before. He pointed to the table where two aspirin and a glass of water lay. 

“Thank you.” Popping them in her mouth, taking a drink. “They have asprin in Victorian London?”

“No, the TARDIS does though. I grabbed it after I slept.”

“So you do sleep.”

“Yes, just less than you.”

“Oh.”

Jenny sweeps in, dressed.

Amy. “That was quick.”

Jenny shrugs. “I’ve got practice. They are my clothes.” Looking at the Doctor. “I smell something baking.”

“Muffins.” Hopeful grin.

“And you did the washing up.” Dishes drying on the counter.

“A peace offering?”

“Please accept it, or he’ll pout all day.” Amy.

“I will not!” Pouting.

Jenny laughs. “Oh, alright. She’s feeling better this morning anyways, and will be down soon.”

“Did the cold eventually chase her to bed?”

“No, I did.”

“When?”

“After I got you an’ Amy settled.”

“But...she...” Looking hurt.

“Do not start, Doctor,” Vastra entered quickly. 

“But...that’s not fair!”

“That is life.” Brief forehead press with him. “Tea, please.”

“Yes, you slave-driver scaley-sis of mine.”

Jenny is quietly preparing something to the side. Raw meat, cut into bite-sized pieces. So discreet, no one notices until halfway through. She’s using a knife and fork. Eventually, the Doctor pushes his chair back and dusts off his hands.

“It’s time to be off, before we overstay our welcome Amy.”

“You will always be welcome, Doctor.” Vastra, rising too.

“Thank you, Scaley-sis. I mean that.” Wide smile. “Jenny, until next time.”

“Doctor. Goodbye Amy.” Hugs her.

“Bye. Thanks for....y’know.”

“Anytime.”

“Do look after my brother, Miss Pond.”

“Do m’best. Where’s...?”

“Out the door. He hates saying goodbye.”

“Then I better go too.” She leaves. 

“I suppose it's back to work for us then.”

“Yes. The world does not stop simply because the Doctor comes to town. Though it does feel like it at times.”

-090-

Weeks passed, and though life continued apace with cases from Scotland Yard and private clients with requests of their own, there were some chances. Quite suddenly, with no explanation, Vastra was around a her maid a great deal more. 

She rose within minutes of when Jenny did, even if it mean facing a chilly morning with a fire yet to warm the room. She ate with Jenny at the table for breakfast, even if neither of them spoke as they prepared for the day ahead. And wherever Jenny settled for the evening to study or read or do some needlework before bed, Vastra would soon follow with a casefile, sketchbook or tome of her own. 

It only took the maid a few days to notice this abrupt departure from her Madame’s usual solitary behavior. To her shame, her first reaction was a minor annoyance. The Silurian was not underfoot, per say, but it certainly felt strange to suddenly have her  _ there _ so constantly through the day. The annoyance lasted only until she pieced together the rest of the puzzle. 

Vastra was worried. It was not the pain in her head, that had faded after a few days and Jenny had watched very careful to be sure nothing was being hidden from her. And it was not a case, private or otherwise. Which left only the Doctor. And for some reason, whenever she was with Jenny the worry was a little bit...less. 

This actually made a great deal of sense to the young woman. From the occasional story she had been able to gently pry from her favorite lizard, her people did nearly everything in company. She had not worked up the courage to ask about the privy, but even bathing could be a communal event. Thus, if something was wrong, the last thing the Silurian wanted was to be alone. The fact that she choose Jenny as the one she wished to be around made the maid’s heart warm, and take extra steps to help.

The first had been partially accidental. On evenings were Vastra was not stalking the streets, she usually spent in the conservatory. Now she was in the library with Jenny, seated on the couch with a book in hand. The maid had a question, but instead of asking from across the room she had crossed to sit beside her companion on the couch.

“Ma’am? Could you explain?”

Then she stays. Vastra has one arm along the back of the seat. And suddenly, that’s the new normal. Every evening not on patrol is spent together in the library. Etc.

-090-

Jenny kept a careful calendar of her commitments, which included her monthly visit to the five widows and their families, her twice-weekly trip to feed the street children she found begging on corners, and her twice a month trip to _______ on _________. But her favorite monthly visit of all was going to see Parker.

The growing boy had a half-day to himself every other week, and with no family to call his own he came to see Jenny instead. The other he usually used to visit his old haunts and check back with his friends. It was strange, the maid had mused more than once. You could leave the street, but it never really left you. Those connections and memories were still there, waiting to be found.

The boy arrived just in time for breakfast as he always did, and was surprised to see ‘Madame’ already at the table eating with Jenny.

“Oh, sorry ma’am, should I....?”

“Come in, Parker. It has been some time, hasn’t it, since we last spoke.”

The boy sat and allowed himself to be gently interrogated by the Silurian on his job and disposition over a rasher of bacon and some eggs.

“Jago has done his duty well, then.”

“Yes, ma’am. He comes by to see me sometimes, even got me a coat for Christmas and new shoes for my birthday.”

Turning to Jenny. “Did we...?”

“Yes, ma’am. I took care of it.”

“Good. What do you two have planned for today?”

“I don’t know.” Jenny.

“Actually, Master Richburg got a new pair of matched blacks in. They’ll be putting them through their paces today, thought you might like t’go watch.”

“Ma’am?” 

“Your time is your own, Jenny. You know that.” But now she has no intention of tagging along.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

They head off. The matched pair is lovely, and Jenny stares at them. Catches Parker staring at her, blushing, but thinks of nothing of it. She tells Madame about the horses that night, and Vastra observes how tall he’s getting. Jenny agrees, still thinking nothing of it. Madame wonders.

-090-

Vastra still drew at least a little every day, and made a point of visiting one or two of London’s public art galleries every other week. Jenny allowed herself to be dragged along, not that she didn’t enjoy the outings. It was more that, by the time she had sated herself and was ready to return home her companion had just begun. New installments had to be studied, the medium and subject detailed, the stroke and style dissected. A comparison made to others of a similar kind, was the medium/subject/styles used of a superior or inferior quality? Was there anything she could learn from it?

Fall was upon them before they knew it, and unusually wet and cold. The old men muttered the signs were all for a long, hard winter, and the old women began quietly setting aside stores just in case they were right.

It was on one of these wet, dreary days that Jenny woke and began her usual routine. When Vastra didn’t appear downstairs shortly after, the maid chalked it up to the weather. Though the house was now fully equipped with an impressive and discreet heating system that kept it comfortable for the Silurian, and anyone else who happened to be in the house. It did nothing to dispel the damp and gloom of a rainy, grey day brought to the sky. 

The maid decided not to hunt her companion down to start the day. It would be something to tease her about later, and the Silurian gave her so few opportunities that each had to take advantage of each opportunity presented. Leaving tea and food out for Vastra to find later, she went about her day.

It wasn’t until she descended some hours later for a quick bite of lunch that she began to worry. The tea and meat were untouched, and now gone stale from being left out. That either meant the Silurian had forgone breakfast altogether, which was unusual, or had never made it out of bed.

Quick steps had her back upstairs outside the bedroom door in moments, and slowly she pushed it open. The cocoon of blankets was still there, unmoving in the dim room. The shades were still down, and the curtains drawn. Carefully, she approached.

Calling Vastra’s name brought no response, nor did a second, louder attempt. A firm shaking where the shoulder should be (it was hard to tell under that many blankets) might as well have shaken a rag doll. In a panic, Jenny tore the layers away until she found the Silurian’s face, serene in the low light. Her breath fell deep and slow, but other than that stirred not a muscle as Jenny patted her cheek with increasing panic. 

“Vastra,” she said over and over and again. “Vastra, wake up. Daft lizard, wake up! Open your eyes, Vastra! Open-!”

Her hand flew without thought, palm cracking against one scaled cheek with all the strength she could muster. It might as well have been stone for all the impression she made. 

Taking a deep, trembling breath the maid rubbed at her stinging hand and tried to think. Vastra wasn’t dead. She breathed and...fumbling fingers on the thinner scales of the neck found a pulse. The bands of fear about Jenny’s chest began to ease. Breathing and a pulse, so definitely not dead. Just...not asleep. This was deeper than sleep, deeper than even a drunken stupor or an exhausted faint. 

Other than the one time she had used the ‘memory’ her brother had sent her, Vastra had never mentioned anything of the sort before. And given that she hadn’t warned her companion of another memory, Jenny doubted this was the case this time. The Doctor would know what was happening, she was sure only-....she had no way to ask him.

The best she could do, then was to watch and wait. 

Tea, she decided, was going to be needed.

-090-

In a time and place both near and far, a girl remembered a story and brought back to reality her parents, her love and the raggedy man-

-090-

Vastra woke with a gasp. The second sound she made was a groan.

“Ma’am?”

Small, strong hands helped the stiff Silurian sit upright against the headboard. Muzzily she muttered something sibilant her companion didn’t understand, blinking eyes that refused to focus.

“_______?” Vastra said, rubbing her forehead. “______? ________?”

“Ma’am?”

The crested head jerked upwards, blue met brown. And for a moment, realized noe did not know the other-

_ Blink _ .

It was like the uncertain foreigner behind those familiar blue stared back at her in horror, then was as suddenly gone. And in its place was her Madame.

“Do I look...that bad...?” she asked with a thick tongue and hoarse voice.

“Not now.” Wiping surreptitiously at her eyes. “What happened?”

“The Doctor.”

“I’m not sure why you’re so fond of him. He seems to hurt you an awful lot.”

“This...wasn’t his fault. He saved the universe.” Chuckling weakly. “With a bedtime story. He’s going to be insufferably smug about it too.”

“With a...what? Shaking her head. “Well, alright, but what happened t’you?”

“For a time, the Doctor ceased to be.”

“So, what? He...died?”

“Not exactly. Death would have snapped our connected, which would have been...unfortunate.”

“So what did happen?”

“The universe held its breath, and I was caught in it. An observer, unable to influence events but watching all the same.” Closing her eyes. “But I can already feel the memories draining away. The pattern of reality rewrites itself, and that it was ever another way is forgotten.” Smiles. “I believe we will have visitors in a day or two.”

“Why?”

“I cannot say. The other half of that thought is gone. But the certainty remains, and if nothing else I feel as though I have not eaten in a week.” Throwing off the blanket. Her body protests, but she stands nonetheless. “Get changed. We will go out to eat, and take the evening to rest.”

“You didn’t rest enough, sleepin’ all day?”

“However it may have looked, I was not asleep. I feel as though I was up at first light and spent the day scouting in a thick forest at high summer.”

“I promise, you stayed right there the whole time.”

“My body is unconvinced.” Stretching carefully. “Did you stay with me the whole time?”

“Once I realized that all wasn’t well, yes.” Blushing. “It was almost lunch time, but I didn’t know what else to do so...”

“You did well. Thank you for staying with me.”

They change and go eat. Despite not doing anything, Vastra was not kidding about her exhaustion. She is dozing on the couch with Jenny curled up beside her, reading. 

“Ma’am?”

“Mh?”

“What is ______, _______, and ________?” Vastra doesn’t immediately reply. “It’s what you said when...”

“My sisters names. Three of the ten who were set wtih me to guard the rest of our city. They died in the explosion with the rest.”

“...you didn’t know who I was when you woke up.”

“For a moment, I was the men who woke from the hybernation pod, and had not yet met the Doctor.” Shudders. “I am glad it did not last long.”

“Why?”

“Because the thought of forgetting you and our time together is honestly terrifying.” Gentle bump of their heads together. “The circle of people I trust and care about is very small, so each is precious.”

Turns and hugs her about the chest.

“Jenny?”

“I was scared that I might lose you.” Shaking.

“I am sorry to have caused you such distress.” Touching heads again. “Come, let us go sleep. Things will look brighter in the morning.”

-090-

In the morning, they had guests. Amy hugged Jenny exuberantly and immediately passed her off to Rory who did the same.

“So you’re going to let him hug you, but not me?” the Doctor complained at the end of the line.

“This once, I’ll make an exception.” She thought her ribs creaked from the squeeze.

“Had to make it a good one.” Grins.

“Right.” Rubbing her ribs. 

Breakfast is a noisy-three way telling of the story of Rory’s disappearance, the opening of the Pandorica, The Roman Soldier standing over it for 2,000 years, RIver Song almost dying in the exploding TARDIS, and how the Doctor cleverly saved her life. How he then almost died, but used the PAndorica to save his own life. How the Doctor told the child Amy a bedtime story, and allowed her to dream of a world where her parents lived, she and Rory were getting married, and the Doctor still existed.

Vastra’s favorite part was Amy and River destroying the fez.

“Truly, Doctor, a terrible choice for headwear.”

“You’re a lizard, how would you know?”

Jenny’s was the wedding.

“Tell me about it again?”

“Well, my dress was a...” Amy, excited.

The icing on the cake, though, was when River sauntered in.

“You missed the wedding!” Amy, accusing.

“Sorry, sweetie, not really my thing.” Grinning. “I only popped in and out long enough to help you remember.”

“It was perfect. The only thing that would have been better is if you had stayed! You and Mels, I swear...”

“Rory, well done Soldier!” Saluting.

He salutes back. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“River, please. It feels...wrong to hear you call me ma’am.”

“Then: thank you, River.”

“We can’t stay, though,” the Doctor said as he leapt to his feet. “The honeymoon tour on the TARDIS awaits!”

“And I have students to get back to.” River Song.

“Amy, Rory, say your goodbyes. Scaley-sis.” Kiss on the cheek. Now that Jenny’s watching for it, she sees the way Vastra holds herself still for the act. 

Jenny pulls Amy aside. “Thank you for saving the Doctor. It saved Vastra, too.”

“What?” Surprised.

“They’re linked. I’ll tell you about it next time, you have a honeymoon waiting for you.” Winks.

“That reminds me, I need to have a word with the Doctor about bunkbeds...”

“Congratulaions, Rory.” Jenny gives him a hug.

“I’m sorry we didn’t invite you, but...”

“Time travel. It seems to tie everything in knots. Be safe.”

“You too.”

“River, be good.”

“Always, sweetie.” Kissing Vastra.

“I haven’t forgiven you for shooting my fez.”

“I haven’t forgiven you for wearing it.” Winks. Amy and Rory walk out. “Doctor....you’re on the TARDIS with newly weds. Going to be twiddling your thumbs much?”

“Oh, no, I took care of that.”

“How so?” Grinning.

“Bunkbeds!”

“Right.” Laughing now.

“Doctor?” Vastra.

“Yes, Scaley-sis?”

“I know this is rather abrupt, but it came to my attention that if something happened to me Jenny has no way of letting you know.”

“Wouldn’t I just....know?”

“Did you know the whole Pandorica ordeal put me in a coman-like state for 18 hours or so?”

“No. Really?”

“Yes, Which means, no, you likely would not.”

“Got it.” Sticking head out the door. “Rory, quit kissing your wife and give me your phone!” Comes back with it. Sonics it. “Right. Hit the green button, it’ll ring the TARDIS. Vastra, convert a battery pack to keep it charged.”

“I think we can manage that.”

“Off we go, then. Geronimo!”

“Bunk beds.” River laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh god-!”

“I do not understand what is so amusing.” Vastra.

“The fact that the Doctor believes something as simply as an inconvenient arrangement will keep two happily married adults from doing the horizontal tango.”

“The...what?” Looking to Jenny.

“She means copulation, ma’am.” Barely keeping her blush under control.

“Oh, you refer to the physical intimacies that are so important to you apes.” Dismissive.’

“Yes, sweetie, that.” Rolling her eyes.

Shrugging. “It still seems like nonsense to me.”

“I could give you a demonstration...”

“No.” Flatly.

“Well, I must be off too. Until next time.” Kiss for them both, and sweeps out the door.

Well, at least everything can get back to normal now.

-090-

The houses on Paternoster Row were close together, as most houses in the city were. An alley ran between them, just wide enough for the coal and wood carts and the other vendors who went door to door delivering goods. 

Jenny knew the other servants by sight. They nodded to each other in passing, and exchanged a few words when purchasing goods from the various grocery carts. Commiserating looks were always shared on days of miserable weather when they were bringing out the trash for the collectors. 

The Hamilton’s were the family that lived directly behind Jenny and Vastra, and their staff consisted of a butler, housekeeper, cook and one general work-maid. Mister Hamilton was a banker, a man of some importance, and he behaved like it too. His staff was expected to keep to a certain standard of excellence, and that meant when the old maid began to show her age it was time for her to be replaced.

So when Jenny carried out the bin of trash to be collected in the morning, she met the new maid.

“Excuse me, the girl said, smiling nervously. “Can you show me where this is supposed to go?”

Jenny looked up and felt her cheeks go pink. The new girl was about her age, blonde and blue-eyed with perfect alabaster skin. “Sorry,” she said quickly when she realized she’d been staring. “Could you repeat that? My mind was elsewhere.”

“The bin? No one said where it should go.”

“Ad the edge, by the stairs.” Pointing. “So you don’t block the coal chute.”

“Thank you. I’m Sarah Langdale, the new maid.”

“Jenny Flint. I’m Madame’s maid.”

“They said you’re her only servant. Must be hard, doin’ it all yourself.” Trying to keep the conversation going.

“Not really. Ma’am is quite neat, an’ she let me hire help to come in a few times a month.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier just to hire another person?”

Shrugs. “She’s particular.” Realizing she’s staring again. “Ah, I have too-” Pointing at the house.

“Me too,” Ducking her head. “Maybe we can chat again, sometime? I’m new t’London, so someone t’show me ‘round would be nice.”

“Sure!” Feels her face heat more. “Uh...bye.”

“Bye.”

Jenny practically floated up the stairs to the door, and glanced back to find amused blue eyes watching her go. 

In the kitchen, she starts to make breakfast, but keeps losing track of what she’s doing because of those sparkling blue eyes. 

“Jenny?”

“Ah!” Jenny jumps, was lost in thought.

“Are you well? You seem unusually preoccupied, and you face is very red.”

“No ma’am.” Squeaked. Turns more red.

“Are you certain?” Concerned.

“Yes, just...I’m fine. Promise.”

“Then also promise that if you start to feel poorly you will rest.”

“I’m not sick, ma’am.”

“Promise!”

Grinning, rolling her eyes. “Yes, fine, I promise.”

“Good. I am off to see Abberline. I should return by lunchtime.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And remember your promise!”

“I will!”

To herself: Sarah Langdale. Friendly. Pretty. And...maybe flirting with her? Certainly the only possibility she’s seen in awhile.

Trash day is suddenly a great deal more appealing.

-090-

Vastra returned in high spirits to find one of her favorite meals (venison filets) and a fresh pot of tea waiting her return. Happy to see her assistant had returned to her normal color and demeanor as well, she immediately launched into her news.

“Our first high profile case!” Brandishing the folder overhead. “A series of thefts from the rich and powerful the police are baffled by. If I can solve this, we will no longer be handed the two-bite cases any half-wit with an ounce of patience and deductive reasoning could solve.”

“Those cases do matter.” Jenny. 

“Yes, but many are simply make-work to keep me occupied and allow them to say the police department is utilizing a specialist to the papers. This is a _ real _ mystery, and cracking the case could open the door to more interesting things.” Pause. “That is...if I accept it.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Because it will change things, things that will affect you.” Settling in to eat.

“How so?”

“This will not be cut and dry like many of the others, Jenny. It could entail many days or nights of my extended absence. It may require me to leave the city to track my prey. And depending on the situation, I may or may not be able to take you with me.” Shrugging. “If I succeed, this could be what is required of me all the time. Are you alright with that?”

“What about my training?”

“We would continue as time permits. It may require odd hours for learning, and you may be riding alone at your horse lessons from now on.”

“Well, I won’t say I’d enjoy it, but I still think you should take it.”

“Why?”

“Because. Maybe eventually something bad will happen, something you could stop. Only, they won’t know to ask you unless you start now.”

“An excellent answer. I will write a reply to Abberline with my requirements as soon as I have finished this meal.”

-090-

Vastra was correct, and her assistant saw little of her through the next few weeks. Rain poured steadily from the sky the entire time, and after two nights in the cold damp baiting a trap for her prey, the Silurian developed a lingering sniffle and cough. Jenny tried to get her to find a remedy, but the Silurian insisted it would fade on its own with time and rest. And at the moment, it would be more difficult to finish assembling and repairing the equipment she would need to make that cure than to just wait it out. Reluctantly, the maid had let it go.

She succeeds, great acclaim, and a reward for the goods tracked down and returned. Abberline is given a commendation, still her liaison with the police. She tells him she’s taking a week off.

Winter is creeping in now, and frost is frequently found in the morning. 

Vastra is two days into her rest and feeling better. Urgent knock at the door. Jenny answers to find Abberline and his boss. An Earl’s family is threatened by a dangerous madman, and already one son and a cousin are dead. The family has demanded her involvement, the police are willing to pay. Vastra nearly refuses, until she realizes children are on the list. She accepts, and calls for Jenny to bring her coat and sword. 

“A sword, ma’am?” The boss, shocked.

“Will the murderer be armed?”

“Very likely, yes.”

“Then I would be a fool not to be. Let us go, gentlemen. The game is afoot!”

Jenny brings both, gets a brief touch on the shoulder from Vastra with a fleeting smile and instructions not to wait up.

-090-

  
  


_ Jenny, have a trail. Will not be back tonight. _

_ -V _

  
  


_ Jenny, caught a nap at the station. Have eaten. Still in pursuit. _

_ -V _

  
  


_ Jenny, we have him. Will return tonight. _

_ -V _

Jenny looked at the young officer who stood outside the door in the bitterly cold afternoon. 

“They caught him?” she asked.

“No, miss. But they found his hideout. Setting to flush him out the sewers last I heard.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Anytime, miss.”

Vastra would be cold, Jenny thought as she went to lay out clean clothes and underthings. A kettle was set to heat, and another to sit to the side. She would warm them in turn until her mistress came home so one would be fresh. Blood could be heated as well, or meat cooked briefly to take off the chill. She prepared for either possibility.

-090-

Vastra tried to focus on the police chief as the ape congratulated her and Abberline on ‘their’ success. Cold, she thought, each word slower than the last. I am too cold. I-

“Please excuse me, gentlemen,” she managed with nearly her usual firmness. “I am rather exhausted. A cab if you please, Abberline. I find I have done enough walking for one night.”

“Of course, Madame! I should have realized-”

Soon loaded and off.

Jenny was not waiting for her, but the hour was later than originally planned. Vastra left her boots by the door and walked up the stairs, finding her maid on the couch of the library fast asleep. 

Tiredly, the Silurian sat in the overstuffed chair next to the fire and soaked in the warmth. She should go and change. Really, she would regret sitting in her filthy gown in the morning. The cleaning the chair would require...it might be best to simply dispose of it and get another, honestly. That was unfortunate, as it was exceedingly comfortable. 

Warmer, but not warm enough. She should....she should...

She slept.

-090-

Jenny woke just before dawn, evern nerve in her body screaming that  _ something was wrong _ as she sat up on the low-backed couch. A moment later she heard it, the odd hiccuping wheeze that came from the figure in an armchair. Rising quickly, the maid realized who it was under the mud and filth and asked, “Ma’am?”

There was no reply.

Panic rose, only to be grabbed by the scruff of the neck and locked in a closet. Losing her head would serve no one and waste time. She needed to think.

Touching one green cheek, she winced. The Silurian was cold, car too cold. First order of business, then, to get her out of those wet things and into something dry.

Immediately she ran into a problem. The Silurian was not only too heavy for her to manhandle out of the chair and into the bedroom, her breathing weakened the moment Jenny shifted her in the seat. Quickly the girl pushed her back and the same wheezing hiccup returned. Painful, but steady. 

At which point, she had absolutely no idea what to do.

Don’t panic, she ordered herself as she swallowed back tears. Don’t you  _ dare.  _ She needs you to think. She needs help. She needs-

Looks down and realized the silver-grey device the Doctor gave her is in her hands. Flipping it open, she hit the green button and wondered what to do next.

It began to ring.

-090-

The Doctor hung up the TARDIS phone, checking his watch as he thought quickly. Then he grinned. 

“Rory!” he yelled, spinning on his heel towards the kitchen where they ate lunch. Or dinner. Could be breakfast. “Rory!”

“Yes, Doctor?” the nurse replied as he appeared in the doorway. “What did I do this time?”

“Nothing. It's what you’re going to do that counts.”

“What?”

“How would you, Rory Williams, like to save the day?”

-090-

Rory should have known. The Doctor did not readily share the title of ‘hero’, and if he was offering to give up the spotlight it was because it entailed something he didn’t want to deal with The fact that Rory had medical training was merely a convenient excuse. If he hadn’t been available, he probably would have found River Song and made her deal with it instead. Its what he’d done the first time, after all.

What he couldn’t get over was the fact that the Doctor was squeamish.

“But you haven’t minded gross things in the past,” Amy protested as they hurried down dark Victorian-era London streets. 

“This is different,” he insisted, giving her a pained look. “Besides, I’ll be busy making sure she doesn’t rip your head off.”

“What?!”

“She’s a lizard. Natural predator, remember? Might be all I can do to keep her calm while you work.”

“Now you bring it up....!”

“Boys!” Amy, warning.

“Yes, mum.” Doctor, grinning. Pauses at the door. “Wait for it.”

Jenny opens it.

“Told you so,” the Doctor said with a grin.

She doesn’t care. “C’mon!” Grabbing Rory and hauling him up the stairs.

Rory gets straight to work. Typical medical exam. Asks the Doctor a few questions. Heart rate, etc. 

“First thing, we need to get her out of these clothes. Doctor, help me carry her to the bathroom.

“Yessir, Nurse Rory!”

“But-” Jenny.

“Jenny, is this about modesty?” Rory, already lifting Vastra with the Doctor.

“Ye-es.” Flushing.

“We don’t have time. Or to be more specific, she doesn’t. I think, if given the option, she’d rather live.”

“Yes sir.” Quietly.

“Now, undo the back of her dress.” Between the three of them, they strip her down to her silver suit. Its still damp, so they strip that off too. Jenny gets a clean shift for her to wear. 

“You can tell she was a soldier,” Rory, sadly.

“How?”

“The scars.”

Jenny realizes the brown spots she thoughts were just patterns on her skin are actually old wounds. Hurriedly pulls the shift straight. 

Rory directs Jenny to sit on the floor, leans Vastra back against her, so she’s not lying flat. Vastra comes around a bit. Tongue flicks out weakly. 

“Jenny?” Whispered hiss.

“It’s alright, ma’am. You’re sick. Rory’s here, he’s gonna make it better.”

“The Doctor gave me a spray to help clear your lungs.” Holding up the cannister. “He said it won't’ hurt a bit.”

Vastra whimpered, and tried to push it away.

“Yeah, I thought he might have lied. I’m sorry.” Swiftly puts it to her face and pushes the button.    
  


Jenny held on tight as Vastra spasmed in her grasp, body rigid with pain as she fought whatever the medication was doing.

“It’s alright,” Rory said as he met the pleading blue gaze. “I get it. But if you stop fighting it, it will be over that much sooner.”

Vastra nods, and leans towards the toilet. 

The Doctor, it turns had, had not exaggerated. The sight of the Silurian’s body trying to expel the green-brown phlegm was only matched in horror by the smell. For a moment, Rory considered sending Jenny away. It was going to take more than one application to finish the job, if he was any judge. Then he noticed the way Vastra’s hands had knotted themselves in the girl's’ skirt, and the way Jenny held the trembling Silurian between bouts. His nurses senses immediately catalogued her as ‘useful, wanted family support’ and decided to leave well enough alone.

The Doctor took each bowl as the smell became unbearable and swiftly took it downstairs to be disposed of. Amy prepared for what would come after they finished in the bathroom. Bricks were found, and once heated used in the enormous, four-poster bed. The Silurian heating devices turned up to the max dispelled any hint of a chill, and tea was prepared by the gallon to keep everyone going.

Rory lost track of time in the cycle. A pause, and then the horrific, heavy gasps lungs struggled to purge themselves of the goop. The soft sounds of distress that escaped with each heave a constant companion. Then another pause. Hoarse wheezing as Jenny murmured in the background and the toilet was flushed clean. A few minutes of rest, and then it would begin again. 

Slowly, the volume began to decrease, then to turn more brown than green. Crusted bits began to appear, then larger chunks. After three more rounds in a row afforded merely a few bits and gobs, Rory began to relax. Rising, he checked the temperature in the tub. 

“Let’s get in her in,” he said, satisfied it was just right. “She needs to breath the steam, and get properly warmed through. 

It took he and the Doctor working together to get the blessedly insensible Vastra into the tub. But it was Jenny who held her from behind to keep her head safely above the water. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but they had found her a stool and she wasn’t going to relinquish her position for anything.

“Reckon we’re out of the woods, Nurse Rory?” the Doctor asked as they watched the pair from the doorway. 

“Maybe,” the younger man said with a shrug. “Her breathing is better, and so’s her color. Pulse still seemed to high, but you said it usually is when distressed, so...”

“Well done.” Clap on the shoulder.

“Yeah, well, everyone knows if you want an answer you call the Doctor. But if you want something done, you ask the nurse.”

“Hm, I see what you did there.”

Amy is ridiculously proud. She also gets everyone dinner.

When its clear Vastra’s breathing really is better, Rory swaps out with Jenny. Amy helps her change, and brings her dinner in the library (won’t leave Vastra). Then helps get Vastra from the tub, dried off and in a clean nightgown. Jenny gets into the bed with her.”

“Oh, I’m tired.” Rory, stretching.

“Go clean up and change. We’ll sleep upstairs.” Amy.

“No, you won’t.” Doctor.

“Why not?” Amy.

“He,” pointing at Rory, “needs to stay in case we’re wrong. You,” pointing at Amy, “need to stay with him because the two of you in that room will probably go over better than just him alone. I,” pointing to himself, “was given strict instructions regarding their room. Which means I’ll be in the chair.”

“Are you sure...?” Rory.

“Also, for some reason I can’t fathom, she likes you better than me.”

“Probably because I don’t flirt with her.” Under his breath.

“Better not be.” Amy, teasing. 

Everyone is exhausted, so before long they’re all settled in to sleep.

-090-

The first thing Vastra noticed when she woke was the horrible taste in her mouth. The next was the aching, empty hollow that was her chest and gut. Third was Jenny, who had been cocooned in her blankets with her and was holding her close. Her tongue flicked out, and she mentally catalogued the scents in the room. Amy and Rory. The Doctor. A sharp, acidic scent that-

_ Oh, goddess no. _

_ Fraid so, Scaley-sis. _

_ Doctor _ , she replied, remaining still so as to not wake her companions.  _ How bad was it?” _

_ Pretty bad. _

She grimaces. Jenny was going to be furious. Her brother was entirely unsympathetic. 

_ This was 100% preventable, sis. There was no reason to push yourself that far. _

_ But... _ showing him the cases.

_ Yeah, I get it, But you didn’t have to do it all yourself. That last bit in the sewers, they could have done that without you. _

_ Leave without seeing it through to the end?  _ Its unthinkable.

_ If it means almost not dying, yes! Jenny’s a clever girl, start using her more. _

_ She’s not ready. _

_ Well, she’s less likely to die from exposure, so... _ Pausing.  _ You’re starved. Can you squirm away from Jenny without waking her? _

_ Doubtful. _

_ Well, you did give her quite a scare. Whatever follows is probably well-earned. _

_ What are you...? _

“Jenny, she’s awake.”

The maid’s eyes popped open and brown met blue.

“Oh, thank god,” the young woman breathed, hugging her tightly for a moment. Vastra thought she kept the the whimper of pain to herself, but given how quickly Jenny let go she was wrong. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You must be sore.”

“Only a little.” She’s lying. Jenny knows it, and glowers. “Fine. Yes, it hurts.”

“Daft old lizard.”

“I deserve that.” Calmly.

You deserve a lot more! Getting yourself sick like that, going’ down in the sewers in the winter when you’re already spent an’ you know you’re suit’s near useless once its wet!”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Rolling her eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, ma’am! I been worried half out of my mind for your sorry, scaley hide. The Doctor had to bring Rory and Amy to help me save you from your own stupid pride. An’ them on their honeymoon!”

“Truly, Jenny, I am sorry-”

“Well, sorry’s not good enough! Not this time. You’re staying in this bed until Rory says you c’n leave, and I won’t hear one complaint about it either. You’re gettin’ proper rest this time, an’ Abberline and the police chief and the bloody Queen herself can go  _ hang _ if they don’t like it!”

“Jenny!”

“Don’t Jenny me. I’m not the one that nearly died here.”

“Really, dear, I think-”

“Evidence has proven you thinkin’ is not going well, ma’am.” Arms crossed.

Vastra knew there were times to fight, and times to fold.

“Very well,” she said with a faint smile. “I am hungry. Would it be too much to ask for some meat?”

“Not until Rory looks at you.”

Vastra glances over to see they have an audience. Amy is trying not to laugh. Rory looks like he wishes the floor would swallow him whole. 

Vastra looks back at Jenny, who is frowning. “Yes, yes, fine.” Stopping herself from rolling her eyes again.

“Rory?” Jenny.

“Right, I’m coming.” He does a full check-up in so far as he is able. The Doctor got a few tools for Rory. 

Jenny catches Amy grinning. Gives her an odd look. 

“He’s confident doing his ‘nurse thing’.” Winks. “Confidence is very attractive.”

“Well, I think we’re definitely on the right track.” Crossing his arms, fully in ‘nurse-mode’. “You still feel too cold for my liking, lizard or not. And i can still hear something bubbling in your second lungs. It's not much, but enough that you should take it easy for at least a few days. If we were home I would ask a vet what antibiotics are safe for a chameleon or a large snake, and try to figure out an appropriate dose based on your weight and metabolic rate, but...”

“By antibiotic, do you mean a medication to combat a bacterial infection?”

“Yes. I think this was the same bacteria that causes pneumonia in...apes.”

“There is medical equipment in the basement. The Doctor can assist you with it, as he has access to the Archive if you have any questions. One of them is a dispensary, and will have what you need if it is neccessary.” Trying to pretend she’s not short of breath.

“I’ll look into it. You should rest, Jenny, let’s go discuss what she should eat.”

“What is so hard about ‘meat’?” Grumbling. Catches Jenny’s frown and snaps her mouth shut.

Amy’s not even bothering to hide her laughter now.

“Considering what you’ve been through, I’m more worried about your fluids first. I know you eat meat raw. What about blood?”

“Yes, though for preference not cold.”

“How do you feel about organ meat?”

“Food for the elderly and hatchlings.”

“That’s probably what you need, then.”

“And you will eat it.” Jenny, flatly.

“Yes, yes. Fine.” Obviously, annoyed. “I will rest. I will eat food fit for a toothless elder. Now will you please fetch it before I starve?”

“Yes, I think we can manage that.” Jenny stalks off with Rory in tow.

Vastra looks to Amy. “Quick, help me sit up.”

“Why?” Still amused.

“Because I cannot on my own and I will  _ not _ be fed like a hatchling.” Determinedly..

“I bet if I told Jenny that she would insist.” Grinning, widely. “But that’s too cruel even for me.” She helps Vastra prop herself up on the pillows, and goes to get cleared up. The Doctor sits on the edge of the bed, watching her try to recover.

_ This is worse than last time. _

Shrugging.  _ I had let it go for too long, so...yes. _

_ You knew you were sick? _

_ It was minor, and I had a week of rest planned. On the second day is why- _

_ I remember. Its still no excuse. You’re going to have to set boundaries, sis. Set yourself a limit, and stick with it. _

_ This should have been within my limits. _ Disgusted with herself.

_ In warmer weather, probably. Notin the cold. Not with your suit nearly worn to shreds.  _ Pauses.  _ It may be time... _

_ It feels wrong. _

_ They have been dead nearly two decades. _ Considering.  _ And what do you think they would say? _

_ To use the suits. _ Thinking.  _ I will go when I am well again. _

_ Good. _ Forehead touch.

“Warm blood and liver,” Jenny said as she brought a tray in, still in her dressing gown.

“I’ll leave you too it then,” the Doctor said, popping to his feet.

“What is it with boys being silly about blood?” Jenny shakes her head. “Rory about turned green when I poured it from the jug. Told him it was cow, but still...” Goes to change.

Vastra was glad she was alone. There was no one to see how her hands trembled as she drank the warm mug dry and tried to lift the fork. 

“Do you need help?”

Vastra dropped the fork and muttered something in Silurian that sounded like a curse.

Jenny picked it up and studied it thoughtfully.

“You know, I never liked other people helping me with my clothes as a child. Made me feel like a baby. But...when I was hurt, I didn’t mind because you just...did it. It wasn’t embarrassing or childish, it was just somethin’ I needed right then.” Spearing a bite. “You need to eat. An’ if you hurry, the others never need know.”

Vastra took the hint.

The Doctor peeked his head in some time later, a cup in one hand and a small packet in the other.

“You’re done, good.” Seeing the empty plates. “Got your meds here. They’ll probably make you sleep.”

“Rory and Amy?”

“Went to grab some things from the TARDIS. We talked and we’re going to stick around for a bit. Help Jenny get you back on your feet.”

“You don’t have to-” Jenny. 

“We want to.” Breaking in gently. “She’s my Scaley-sis after all. Wouldn’t do much good as a brother if I left her like this, eh?”

“Thank you.”

“I’m also going to spend some time in your basement sorting out what you’ve got. Pretty sure I saw all the pieces for a biomatrix scanner-”

“It is broken.” Vastra.

“I’m good at fixing things.” Holds up his screwdriver. “And if I can get it all sorted, you’ll be able to take care of all but the worst illnesses and injuries on your own.” To Jenny. “Why don’t you go eat and take a rest? I want to spend some time with my sis, if that’s alright?”

“Ok, Doctor. I’ll just be a shout away if you need me.” Leaves, closing the door.

“That is one remarkable young woman.”

“I am aware.” Fond smile.

“You do realize...?” She catches on.

“She is free to leave whenever she wishes, Doctor. It is in our contract.”

Seeing how tired she is.  _ Good, you- wait. Your what? _

_ Contract. It outlines expectations and responsibilities. Including her being the heir of my estate. If something happens, she inherits it all with teh promise to carry on my work. _

_ Which is? _

_ With the widows. _

_ Ah. _ Nodding _. A contract. How very...you. _ Smiles.

_ Are you mocking me? _

_ I would not dare. _

_ Liar.  _ Exasperated.

_ You love me anyways. _

_ Yes _ . Touching his cheek.  _ I do as much as any other bother I’ve ever had. _

_ You also let me get away with too much. _

_ Also like every other brother I’ve ever had.  _ Dryly

Growing serious.  _ There is something I need to tell you about. Or really, remind you about because I know we’ve discussed it before. It's Torchwood. _

-090-

The week passed quickly. With four sets of hands to share the work, the Silurian was never alone. By association, she learned a great deal about the Doctor’s companions. Her and Rory had several fascinating discussions on History (he had, after all, lived nearly 2000 years of it.) And with Amy, she found a fellow over of stories. 

Jenny didn’t mind. She found a new source of interest of her own. The Doctor kept his promise and set abotu combing through the various bits of Silurian technology scattered through the basement. The first thing he did, though, was give Jenny access to an English copy of the Archive. With that knowledge in hand, she was swiftly able to assist him and even made some headway into understanding the machines themselves.

“Clever clogs.” Teasing from the Doctor.

“Better a clever clogs than an insufferable ape.”

The most important piece, though, was successfully assembled and made to work. Describe later. It's the medicine dispensary, body scanner, and something that helps speed up the healing process.

By the third day the Silurian had been out of bed, and by the end of the week she was nearly back to her old self. 

Rory is the hero of the hour, and Vastra thanks him for his care. Jenny gives him a big hug. Also Amy, just because, and the Doctor, because he insists. 

  
Vastra goes to look over her files, Jenny goes to the archive. She begins to learn Silurian. 

-090-

Despite her sudden acclaim due to her daring capture of the painting theif, Vastra found herself unable to accept many cases that winter. The illness continued to haunt her for months, in mnay ways. The first was her molt. 

She should have known it was going to be difficult. She didn’t realize it would take nearly a week. That requires some recovery afterwards. Then the cold. Lowest temps in years, and warmth is harder and harder for her to hold. 

The benefit of so much time at home is the increase in Jenny’s tutoring. Alone she is making leaps and bounds with the archive, with Vastra her learning increases as well. The horrific weather brings the city to a crawl, and they rarely leave the house without extreme need.

Christmas is just the two of them. Vastra presents Jenny with the deed for her horse, from the farm she visited on her birthday. When the weather warms, they will go and get it. (Likely on her birthday). Jenny’s gift for Vastra is a shoulder harness for her sword. Its perfect. 

Jenny continues with the five families. Parker goes with her to deliver the baskets, in a hansom. 

For Boxing Day, Jenny visits a Winter Festival with Sarah. Arms linked the whole time, lots of laughter and fun. Jenny looks at Sarah’s mouth frequently, but doesn’t kiss her because she’s still not sure. But it's a wonderful day, even with Vastra teasing her for her wind-chapped cheeks that night.

It was warming up, finally, when there was an unexpected knock at the door. Jenny opened it, there stood River and the Doctor.

“Jenny!” the exuberant River cried, sweeping her into a hug. “It has been too long!”

“River!” Laughing. “Yes, it has. Doctor.”

“Jenny. May I?”

“You may.” Hugs.

“Where’s Vastra?”

“In her conservatory.”

“You go do your Scaley-sis thing, Jenny and I will catch up and get the tea.”

“Alrighty, then.” 

“Someone’s growing into quite the woman.” To Jenny.

Jenny flushes. She shot up another two inches, and her dresses are suddenly too tight across the chest. She now comes up to Vastra’s nose, and is quite proud of it. Her bust is nothing to write home about (or so she tells herself) but passing as a boy would take a good deal more effort than before. 

“How old are you now?” Considering.

“Almost 17. Why?”

“Mm, still too young.”

“I’d say no anyways, ma’am.”

“River, not ma’am.”

“Then, I’d still say no, River.”

“And why’s that?”

“You may have no problems sharing. I do.”

“Got your sights set on someone, then?” Absolutely prying.

Of course, that’s when Jenny spots Sarah through the window and blushes. River swivels around to see who she’s looking at. 

“She’s  _ very _ pretty.” Knowing grin. Jenny turns redder still. “And her name is...?”

“Sarah. We’re just friends.”

“Friends that kiss or...?”

“Just friends. I don’t know if she...” Shrugs.

“Does Vastra know?”

“That I’ve made a friend? Yes.”

“You still haven’t told her?” Frowning.

“It hasn’t come up.” Uncomfortable shrug. “She gets...funny about certain ape customs. Relations between couples being one.”

“I’m not sure I’d make a good Silurian, I like relations a little too much to give them up.”

“Well, its funny you should say that. The Doctor gave me access to the archive and....

*gist is: the mental link stimulates the brain in a similar way to the physical act of copulation. Also look up needs pyramid, and requirements for a human to thrive. Adapt to Silurian society.

River is fascinated, Jenny is just grateful they’re no longer discussing Sarah or Vastra. Admits to attempting to learn Silurian, River offers to help her with her accent. Surprise for Vastra. River likes surprises!

-090-

“Where are your usual companions?” Vastra asked as they settled into visit. 

“Visiting Rory’s father for his birthday.” Shrugs. “Popped off to see a friend on a planet of helium, ran into River. She suggested coming to visit. Seeing as the last time I was here it was for an emergency, I thought it would be nice.”

“I agree. We actually have plans for this evening, but as it's a private box at the Opera house, you are welcome to join us.”

“Do this sort of thing often?”

“No, but Jenny has worked very hard this Winter, and we were not able to attend a few due to the rather extreme weather over Christmas.”

“Then we happily accept.”

-090-

Really, Vastra should have known better. It was now late evening as she reported to the police chief on the events that had occurred at the opera house. Jenny waited patiently to the side with an equally rumpled Doctor and River. Chases down long, dusty hallways were not conducive to keeping one’s clothes clean. Satisfied by her version of events and content to wait for her written report in a few days, she was released to head home with her companions. 

Their dinner reservations were missed, and Vastra tried to decide what to do next as she caught the tail end of her brother being himself. 

“...illegal, yes, but still very clever,” he said in honest admiration. “Not even sure Scaley-sis would’ve noticed if we hadn’t been here.”

“Likely not at first,” Vastra admitted dryly. “They would have been difficult to scent in the crowded rooms, and I would not have noticed their interference not being in the main seating area. 

“See? Clever! Still wrong, but very clever.” Grinning.

“But not as clever as you?” River, teasing.

“I’m a special sort of clever.” Straightening his bow tie. “And I’ve figured out how to salvage our evening.”

“How?”

“Dinner and dancing! I’ll pick up what we need and meet you ladies at the house. Move the furniture in the library.”

“Are you sure?” Vastra.

“Yes, I’ve got it all planned out.”

Reminder from River Song. “Fishsticks and custard are  _ not _ an option for dinner.”

“Fine, fine...”

-090-

RIver volunteered to move the couch, and Vastra followed Jenny into the kitchen to collect what they needed to eat upstairs. 

“Have you ever been dancing before, ma’am?”

“A handful of times, yes. All with the Doctor.” Shortly describe the one fancy dinner, and the bonfire dances.

The Doctor bursts in with a gramophone and a plastic bag.

“Dinner and music!”

Its Chinese take out.

Jenny learned to eat with chopsticks.

Dancing! The Doctor dances with Vastra first, and River takes Jenny. Jenny enjoys it, but wonders if maybe she wouldn’t enjoy leading more? River winks knowingly.

A few songs later, River steals Vastra. The Doctor offers for Jenny, but she declines. She does ask about leading, and he tries to explain but only makes things worse. Dancing is something he just does. Thinking about it is like thinking about breathing or blinking. Strange and uncomfortable. Brief talk about dancing on Gallifrey. 

The Doctor hops up to steal River, and Vastra sits beside Jenny. She apologizes for not being able to lead, and the girl assures her it's fine. They watch River and the Doctor.

“This was for them, wasn’t it?”

“Probably. Hopefully, they will have the good sense not to leave us sitting for the next four hours.”

“They did not!”

“Did so.” Grinning. “It was not as bad as it sounds. I was enjoying an excellent vintage of blood wine that evening. Time passes more quickly when you are some what intoxicated.” Catches Jenny’s surprised look. “What? I was not, as you apes would say ‘sloshed’. Merely...pleasantly floating along. There is a difference.”

“You could hardly stand.” River is there suddenly, hands on hips.

“A play to make you both feel guilty. Which you deserved.”

“Scaley-sis, your deception wounds me.”

“I learned it from you. And you will be fine, I suspect.” Accepts his offered hand.

“Can you teach me to lead?” Jenny to River.’

“Not likely, no. Sorry. I just sort of...picked it up as went along.”

“Oh.”

“C’mon. Maybe you can do the same if you practice long enough.”

Maybe eventually, but not that night.

Later that night.

“I call Jenny.” River. 

“What for?” Jenny, from the couch beside Vastra. 

“The sleepover!” Giving the other two a look. “We are having one, aren’t we?”

“It’s your decision,” Vastra told Jenny. “You already know my feelings on the subject.”

“It’s fine with me.” Shrugging. Also blushing.

River grins.

Breasts. 

Jenny had been aware of them for awhile, both her own and other people’s. Women’s, mostly. But, until tonight, she had not considered herself lucky for having such a petite set herself. After all, there could be no such thing as too much breasts, right?

Oh, how wrong she had been.

River’s bountiful bosum was everywhere. The girl hardly knew where to put her face or her hands without feeling like she was being far too intimate. In the end, she rolled the other way, mumbling something baout her arm being asleep.

River followed, instead sandwiching herself against the maid’s back and wrapping an arm about her waist. Of course, all she could really feel was the impressively large and squishy bosum.

At which point, she realized Vastra was watching her with a grin that was part pity and part amusement. She knew exactly what Jenny was going through, and was very glad it wasn’t he for once. 

The Silurian shrugged slightly, as if to say ‘what can you do?’, then touched Jenny’s cheek with one hand.

‘Thank you,’ she mouthed silently.

Jenny caught the hand before it could be withdrawn, and replied, ‘You’re welcome.’

Vastra smiled.

-090-

In the morning, Jenny stood with Vastra as they waved the pair off down the street.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?”

“I know it's not polite to ask, but-”

“Yes, they do both snore.”

“But neither did that last time.”

“They do it when they’re together.” Shrugging. “Perhaps it is because they only feel safe enough to fall that deeply asleep when the other is near.”

“They really are a matched pair.”

“Yes, they are.”

-090-

“Jenny, may we speak for a minute? If you are not too busy?” One evening on the couch, sitting together after dinner.

“Of course, not, ma’am.”

“Your birthday is next week.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I have planned something for the day, only...it has been requested that I attend a meeting with Abberline and the Chief of Police that day. It is very early, and should not take the whole day, but I am not certain I can refuse to go.”

“Of course not, ma’am.” Thinking. “May I...invite Sarah over for breakfast instead?”

“So long as the usual house rules apply, yes.” Relieved. “I will return in time to you with you to the stables to meet your new horse.”

“Parker has the afternoon off, too. Do you mind if we go for a ride?”

“Of course not.”

-090-

Jenny was all smiles the next morning when she took out the trash, waving at Sarah as the other maid brought out her own bin.

“Is your half-day still next week on Tuesday?”

“Yes.”

“I got the morning off. Want to come have breakfast with me?”

“Where?” Smiling.

“Here. In the kitchen.”

“Your Madame won’t mind?”

“No, I already asked her. Besides, she’ll be gone all morning at a meeting. We’ll have the kitchen to ourselves.”

“Alright. See you then?”

“See you then!”

And Jenny’s walkinn on clouds the rest of the day.

-090-

River appeared without warning, directly into their library and toppling several volumes from their shelves in the process. 

“I’m sorry,” she said abruptly when the pair came to investigate from opposite ends of the house. “I...I didn’t know where else to go. Not without making things worse. I-” Shaking a bit.

“River?” Vastra, worried, catching her friend’s arm. “You are trembling, my dear.”

“Can’t tell you, I can’t...” Tears start to fall. “Spoilers.  _ Bloody _ spoilers, I-”

“Then say nothing,” Vastra said as she drew the woman down to the couch with her and held her tight. “We are here for you.”

The time-traveling archaeologist whose work spanned galaxies and brought planets to their knees curled into a ball against her friend’s shoulder and cried. 

Vastra held her friend firmly, gently rubbing the strong back as one might to soothe a child. 

Jenny withdrew quickly, deciding her efforts would be best served finishing her work. Eventually she ventured back up to the second floor library with a tray in hand. She was surprised to find the Silurian still seated, the sleeping River curled up beside her. 

Vastra convinces Jenny to switch places with her, she needs to relieve herself. Once she’s gone, River cracks an eye open.

“Word of warning,” she said softly. “Her shoulder scales are not very comfortable to lean against for very long.

“I know,” Jenny replied with a sympathetic wince. “They poke a bit.”

“Yes, they do.” Sighing. “Do you have any family, Jenny?”

“I did.” Cautious.

“Why does family have to be so damned  _ complicated _ .”

“Wish I knew.” Sighing.

“I shouldn’t complain. My mum loves me. My dad loves me. They taught me..so much. All things considered, they were the best parents they could be.” Sighing again. 

“Just because someone else has it worse doesn’t mean you can’t hope for better.”

“That’s quite wise of you, Jenny Flint.”

“I do try, River Song.”

“Good girl.” Patting her arm.

“You are awake.” Vastra poking her head over the couch. “I suggest dinner, and a nice chat.”

“While I would love to stay, I can’t. I shouldn’t have come as it is.”

“We were glad to see you, regardless. Weren’t we Jenny?”

*OK SO: because the curled-finger thing was removed, need to come up with a way Vastra patronizes Jenny. And Jenny accepts it, just because. Giving River the perfect opportunity to call her on it because JENNY IS NOT A CHILD!

“But there’s something we need to discuss before I go.” Giving Jenny a smile. “Sorry, sweetie, but could you leave me with this daft old lizard a moment? I just recalled a bone I need to pick with her.”

“But...”

“It’s fine, Jenny. I will be down shortly to eat with you.”

“Will you be coming down with her?”

“No.” Quick hug. “Until next time.”

“Until then.” Glance at Vastra, who motions its fine go on.

Vastra waited until Jenny was at the bottom of the stairs and heading towards the kitchen before she turned back to her companion. The full-armed slap that caught her left cheek nearly sent her to the floor.

“River!” Shock and anger.

“How  _ dare _ you?!”

“How dare  _ I? _ You are the one who struck me without provocation.”

“I’m not the one treating Jenny like a  _ child _ !” Mimic whatever patronizing thing Vastra did. “Would you do that if she were a Silurian?”

Vastra’s scales darken, and she looks uncomfortable. “There is no offense intended...”

“The implication is still there. Why would you even...?”

*Have it be something like for a pet, not a person. And somehow River knows about it despite Vastra not recalling telling her that. ‘Spoilers!’

“Well, now you have to stop. Its insulting, and worse because she doesn’t know.”

Scales darken. “...you are right.”

“Good.” Rubbing her hand on her leg. “Because I’m not sure my hand would survive another slap. What’s your jaw made of, stone?”

“Silurian bone is stronger than ape.” Slight shrug, and faint smile. “Our faces also tend to have less flesh. I take it you will be refraining from that in the future?”

“Just with more caution. Someone has to keep your scaley hide in line.”

“Ha! And you are the one to do so?”

“Only when Jenny can’t.” Grins.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Spoilers!”

“River!”

Kiss on the cheek she isn’t anticipating, Vastra jumps.

“We’re going to have to work on that too. Bye, sweetie!”

She’s gone.

-090-

Jenny laid out the dishes for dinner, uncertain of how long she would wait to actually serve the food. The stew was keeping well on the stove, but she didn’t want it to burn  _ or _ get cold on the table...

Footsteps on the stairs made the decision for her. Vastra appeared a moment later, absently rubbing at her cheek.

“Did she hit you?” Shocked.

“Ah...” Dropping the hand guiltily. “Yes. But it was...somewhat deserved.” Grudgingly. Straightening up. “It seems I owe you an apology. No, I do owe you an apology.”

Looking panicked. “What for?”

“For this.” Do whatever it is that is for a pet. “It does not mean what you think it means.”

Now wary. “Then what  _ does _ it mean?”

“When we are young, we are given care of...pets. And the sound I made was one I was taught to make to a pet. Etc, etc....finish later.

Jenny flushed.

Vastra clears her throat. “You are not a pet, nor a child. I am not certain even when we met three years ago that the title could have been applied to you. And since then, your actions have only further proved that point. You are responsible and trustworthy, you are diligent in your work and determined in all your studies. I have never seen you give less than your best if you are able to. You are an adult, and I humbly apologize for treating you as anything less. Please forgive me.”

“You’re forgiven,” Said immediately, “Should I serve the soup now, or is there something else we need to discuss?”

Blinking. “Yes, please. You are not upset?”

“Should I be?” Fetching the soup.

“River would probably say yes.”

“River likes being angry, it gives her a reason to misbehave.” Rolling her eyes. “Honestly, if you hadn’t said anything and just stopped I might not have even noticed. It's not like you did it often. And it didn’t make me feel like a child.”

Taking her seat. “What did you think it meant?”

“Just that you care about me.”

“And I do.”

Smiling. “So...no harm done.”

“If you could tell River that next time, it would be appreciated. I do not care for being slapped, and she is surprisingly strong.”

“How did she know? That it was...a pet or child thing?”

“Spoilers.” Rolling her eyes. “Which likely means something that happens with her younger self.”

“Oh.” Considering. “I wonder what a young River Song would be like.”

“Why?”

“People usually settle down the older they get, which means...”

“Ah. I had not considered that. Well, at least I can promise you this: it won’t be boring!”

-090-

Jenny’s birthday dawn miserably damp, but nothing could diminish her excitement over breakfast. She was still mindful of being certain Vastra had wrapped up warmly for her meeting at Scotland Yard. She was waving the handsom away when a knock came at the back door. Hurriedly she raced across the house, not wanting her friend to leave. 

Sarah stood on the sheltered back stoop, coat on and smiling.

“Come in,” Jenny said with a smile of her own. “Madame just left, so there’s no need to stand on ceremony now.”

“Miserable day outside.”

“Well, not every day can be sunny. Any requests for breakfast?”

“Anything but porridge. It's what we get every morning, and cook always burns the bottom.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Jenny settled on eggs and bacon, frying them up in the same cast-iron pan with a generous helping of butter. Muffins made the night before were popped back into the oven to warm, and a fresh pot of tea started with her favorite blend. 

“I’m stuffed like a Christmas goose!” 

“You’re sure you don’t want the last muffin?”

“Absolutely not! As it is I might have to be rolled from the table.” 

Jenny preens a bit. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“And she really doesn’t mind? I feel so lazy sitting about in the kitchen.”

“She does not.” Vastra, in the doorway. Saray pops to her feet. More calmly Jenny stands, smiling.

“You’re back early ma’am. I didn’t hear the door.”

“They were not as difficult to persuade as I thought. And I am perfectly capable of opening a door on my own when I know you have a guest.” Realizing Sarah is still stiff as a board with her head down. Glances at Jenny who shrugs.

“Sarah, please look at me.” Reluctantly, the girl does.

“Ma’am.”

“Whatever others may say, I do not bite. Jenny has spoke highly of you, and you are always welcome to visit, provided you are both not shirking your duties.” Slight tilt of her head. “So please stop acting like you have done something wrong by accept Jenny’s hospitality, because you have not.”

Sarah relaxes a bit. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Jenny, as you were promised the morning off, it is still yours. I will see you at eleven for our errand into town.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And, as I believe I neglected to mention it earlier, happy birthday.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Vastra leaves.

-090-

Sarah breathed out a long sigh as Madame went upstairs. “Is she real?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Somedays, I wonder that m’self.” Sitting back down.

Accustatory. “You didn’t say it was your birthday!”

Flushing. “Didn’t want you to feel obligated t’come.”

“Of course I’d want t’come. An’ now I feel a right berk, not havin’ a gift for ye.” Grinning. “What do you want for your birthday, Jenny Flint?”

“Already got it!” Flushing again, standing to start clearing the table. “Morning off, a quiet breakfast with a friend.” She shrugs. 

“Oh, so I’m just any old friend, eh?”

“S’not what I said!” Turns from the sink to find Sarah right behind her. 

“S’what I heard.” Grinning like River.

“Don’t tease me, Sarah.” As the girl steps closer still.

“Tease? Me?” Affronted air. “I met a new girl, caught her starin’ at me too. She makes a point to always say hi, then asks me if I have plans for my half day off. So we go tour gardens, see a show together, go visit a winter festival. An’ the whole time, she stares at my lips like she wants t’kiss me an’ never does.” Leaning in closer. “So don’t you call  _ me _ a tease, Jenny Flint. You been teasin’ me for months. But maybe this one time, since its your birthday, an’ I don’t have a present...I’ll kiss you first.”

-090-

Vastra came downstairs precisely at 11, and found a pink-cheeked Jenny watching Sarah cross to the other house. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

The young woman whirled about, pink cheeks going red. “What?”

“With your friend,” Vastra explained in amusement. “Was your birthday breakfast a satisfactory one?”

Still red in the face, and grinning widely. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Dear, you are not getting ill, are you?”

“No, ma’am. Just...excited.”

“Go fetch your coat, then. As much as you fuss about me keeping arm, it would hardly to to catch a chill on your birthday.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

*Find out what an appropriate horse would be. Also, what lunch out would be like. Jenny is quiet, and still pink-cheeked. Vastra tests the air, and only finds that Jenny is excited and smells of her friend. She finds nothing unusual about that.

Jenny meets her new horse, and since she brought her things goes for a ride. Parker goes along. He is judged old enough to be her chaperone in the stable livery. Now she can do the trails in the park. 

Parker and Jago accompany them to a show and dinner afterwards. It's a bit fancy for Parker, but Jenny coaches him through it. All in all, it's a nice night out.

-090-

Vastra waited for Jenny that night as the maid had insisted on closing down the house herself. Her maid found her seated in the bed, securely snuggled under a blanket but obviously awaiting her arrival. 

“Ma’am?”

“I cannot help feel that this birthday must be a bit of a letdown after last year, Jenny.”

“Not at all, ma’am.”

“I had that meeting, though, and you had to fend for yourself for breakfast.”

“Ma’am...I don’t want you try an’ top each birthday from the year before.”

“I thought that was the point.”

“No, it's not.” Going to change. “Or, for most people it's not. I wouldn’t say no to something big every once in awhile, but every year just makes me feel greedy. Besides, today had its special moments...” Trails off.

“The new horse is suitable?”

“Yes.” Quickly. Comes out with pink cheeks. “She’s perfect.” Wide grin. “Are you sure Parker needs to tag along, though?”

“Yes, if only for your safety.”

“Ma’am, I’m fairly sure I’m quite capable of dealing with any troublemakers.”

“I am as well. But many who would accost a lose horseman will pause at two. If violence can be avoided, it should be.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And you are sure...?”

“Promise. It was an excellent birthday.”

“Good.”

The only thing that would have made it better, would have been knowing when she might kiss Sarah again. But that she kept to herself.

-090-

Torchwood. Vastra could distinctly recall the first time she had run across that name in the Doctor’s memories. It involved werewolves and a queen and Rose Tyler. That had been the important bit to the Doctor, that it had involved  _ her _ . Vastra had been more interested in the fact that he had managed to annoy a queen to the point of banishment and had resulted in the creation of a society simply to deal with creatures ‘like him’ in the Kingdom of England.

He had, of course, brought it up a second time as he realized that timeline and hers had just met up. His suggestion on how to cope with a potentially aggressive military force that may not take kindly to a lizard woman from the dawn of time had been vague and unhelpful. She could see the wisdom in ‘don’t kill anyone if you can help it’. But how she was to accomplish that was still a mystery.

Still, the best thing to do, she decided, was to wait. They may not even come. She may be able to simply slide under their radar with little more than a ripple. 

Then the opera house incident had happened. There had been a man there, watching, that night. And ever since then she had felt herself followed, her movements observed by unseen eyes. 

So when an unmarked carriage stopped at #13 Paternoster Row, and a man in a plain black suit asked to Madame Vastra without a scheduled appointment, she felt her scales prickle. 

Theman sat stiffly across from her, announcing that he knew she was not human and could she remove her veil? Curious, she complied. He didn’t flinch, but she could still smell his fear. 

“We have dug up everything about you,” he said in an almost steady voice. “Your time in the Freak Show, and your work as Madame Vastra. You must leave immediately, and never return.”

“No.”

“You have no reason to stay.”

“Yes, I do.”

“They will all be taken care of.”

Crash from the kitchen. She starts to rise, then stops as she sees the gun. It would be easy to kill him with her venom, but she recalls the Doctor's words.

“If you have harmed her...”

“That is not our intention. We wish to free her from your influence. She cannot possibly know or understand what is going on.”

Jenny bursts into the room at a sprint. Her reactions are faster than the man, kicking the gun out of his hands. Before he can scramble for it, Vastra is out of her seat and holding him in the air. 

“Are you harmed, Jenny?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Leave and do not come back.”

Tosses him out the front door, Jenny slams it shut.

Vastra congratulates her. “How many?”

“Five. Got lucky, though. One knocked himself on the table being clumsy. And they weren’t trying to hurt me, just catch me. They obviously didn’t expect me to fight back.”

“When your enemy must take care and you not is always preferred.” Vastra grins.

They discuss what to do next, and decide (again) to just wait. 

An invitation arrives that next from an official royal messenger. To come to the palace in the morning. They accept. 

The carriage arrives at 10 am sharp, takes them all the way. Vastra is armed, but it is hidden. Jenny is not. They are shown to a sitting room, and eventually the Queen comes in. Jeny and Vstra both cursty, though Vastra not a low as is traditionally required. The Queen notices. 

They rides. The Queen requests she removes the veil. Vastra does.

“Clearly not from this planet.”

“That is not true. I was born not ten of your miles from this spot.”

“Truly? There are more of you then?”

“Thousands.”

“Where?”

“Asleep, in a hidden place.”

“So you claim not to be an alien?”

“I am not.”

“But you have no proof.”

“What would you consider proof?”

“Show me where your people slumber.”

“No. I am not a fool.”

“Foolish enough to come here, in my palace, unarmed and alone.”

“If you believe me at a disadvantage, you are mistaken. I do not wish to kill your men, but they would all die if they were to attack me. And then you would follow.”

“Do you threaten me?”

“I do not deal in threats, your Majesty. I deal in truths. And the truth is you have a unique opportunity before you that should not be wasted.”

“What opportunity?”

“I am the first of many, your Majesty. Perhaps not in your lifetime, but certainly eventually, my people will awaken. But I am the first. And through me, we could begin to forge a peace.”

“Go on.”

“Make me a citizen. I have most of the requirements already. I was born in this land, if in the wrong time period. I serve your country and pay its taxes. And I will consider agreeing to assist Torchwood, should the need arise, for I do have experience with Aliens.”

“If you were a citizen, I could simply order you to reveal the location of the rest of your people.”

“You could, but you will not.”

“Oh?”

“A wise leader knows not to given an order that will not be followed.” Taking a sip of her tea. “I am an asset to your Kingdom, your Majesty. Not a threat.”

“What of the girl?” MOtioning to Jenny.

“Begging your pardon, your Majesty, but this girl can speak for herself.”

“Can you now? They say you fought of ten men to protect your mistress.”

“It was five, and one tripped and hit his chin on the table.”

“Are you under her thrall? Being controlled somehow?”

“I most certainly am not your Majesty.”

“How do you know?”

Jenny blinks. “Are you being serious?”

“This is a very serious matter, Miss.”

“She is not controlling me in any way. In fact, she has told me I am free to leave whenever I wish. Why would she do that if I were being controlled?”

“Then why do you stay? She is clearly...inhuman.” Scowling.”

“She is a person, and a very kind one too. She treats me fairly and pays me well. Aside from that, what business of it is your? I can work where I like and for who I like, can’t I?”

“Hm.” Glancing back at Vastra, then at Jenny again.

“Madame Vastra, I will consider your proposal. In the meantime, know no further action will be taken against you. I have one further question before you go. Do you know the Doctor?”

“Yes.”

“Where is he?”

“Very faraway. Past that, I cannot say.”

“Cannot or will not?”

“Cannot. Unless he is beside me, I could not tell you. When I see him it is without warning, and he never tells me where is going next.”

“Would you turn him over to the crown if ordered to do so?”

Coldly. “I would not.”

“Very well. Good Day.”

They leave.

-090-

That night Jenny receives her first weapon. Vastra is exceedingly proud of her, and intends to stop her training.

The next three week sa re a period of intense waiting. Eventually, a letter comes from the Weeen. She accepts Vastra’s offer, on the condition she’ll go to Egypt to sort out a mystery there. Jenny may not come. It is the first time they will be separated this long, ever. Vastra puts her affairs in order and goes.

She writes constantly, more about her letters later.

Jenny studies and practices and sees a lot of Sarah. The maid spends every spare moment with her. Lots of kissing and cuddling. Jenny respect the rules, though. One time, halfway through, she’s saying goodbye and watching her back when...

“Hm, still just your friend?” Its an amused River.

“How long?”

“Long enough. Does Vastra know?”

“She knows of her. They’ve met.”

Right where is she?” Jenny explains. “Ah, well, there goes my reason for coming.” Sees Jenny’s face fall. “But I can stay for a bit.” It ends up being almost a week. Jenny learns how to pick locks and tips on being sneaky. 

Jenny gets 2-3 letters a week, and they often arrive in groups. She reads them before going to bed each time. She learns a great deal about Vastra, including some preferences she had not realized before. It's a more ‘equals kind of a deal than usual. 

Vstra finally writes to say she is coming home. Jenny tells Sarah excitedly, only to realize something is wrong. Sarah has to go home. Her mother is ill, and hse is needed to tend her siblings.

“Do they know?”:

“No. Do yours?”

“Yes. That’s why I don’t see them anymore.”

“I’m sorry. My mum’s only got a short time left, and I can’t do it to her.”

“I understand. Write to me?”

“No.” Last kiss. “Goodbye, Jenny Flint.”

And Sarah is gone.


	5. Part 5

By the time Vastra arrives, Jenny is almost back to normal. The little bit left Vastra attributes to her own long absence. A longer than strictly necessary embrace, and they share stories through the night, glad to be together again. 

-090-

Park had been working on his surprise for weeks. He was still too young to actually run a hansom cab through London, but that was more because of his age rather than his ability. 

The coracle belonged to the stable, but was rarely used these days and so made the perfect vehicle for him to practice his team driving skills on. 

He had gotten permission for Jenny to get the morning off, and told him to wait out front 9 am on Wednesday. When he pulled up in front of #13 Paternoster Row, her reaction was worth every bit of lost sleep. 

Eyes glowing with delight, Jenny had greeted both mares before allowing him to assist her into the seat. “Where to?” he asked as he started the horses into motion, grinning widely.

“Wherever you want.” She grins back.

They go to a park.

Parker tries to flirt, it's entirely unsuccessful. Jenny either misses it completely or bushes it off. He takes her back an hour or so later. He asks if she wants to go again, it's part of his new job keeping horses in shape. Yes! He promises to come get her next week. He has hope again! He will win her over yet!

-090-

Vastra rarely made Jenny run into stores while she waited in the carriage. It seemed rude, first off, and she preferred to oversee her purchases herself. Today, however, was the exception. The win was particularly cutting, and she in a rare moment of poor judgement had chosen not to wear her silver undersuit. The result was Jenny trying not to look self-righteous as Vastra pretended she was not shivering beside her. 

The carriage pulled to a stop, and the maid checked the list with her mistress one last time before hopping out and going about her business. 

It was upon coming out, her basket now full, that she ran into a group of people she obviously knew.

(Describe later. Mostly how naturally Jenny interacts with the children. Then it clicks in her mind: Parker. Of course. He knows her secret too, which makes him doubly suitable. She resolves to encourage the relationship. From then on, Jenny and Parker go driving every other week. He sets up a special week before Christmas, semi-romantic, Jenny starts to realize his drift and tries to gently discourage it. Arrives home in a state but: Visitors!

-090-

“Aw, Scaley-sis! You didn’t miss me?”

“Yes, yes, now  _ put me down!” _

Jenny peaked into the library to find Amy and Rory already at home on the couch and Vastra straightening her dress after what was likely an over-enthusiastic brotherly greeting.

“Jenny!” Amy said when she spotted her first, popping to her feet to give the maid a warm hug. “You’re back!”

“ _ I’m _ back?” she replied with a grin, exchanging hugs with a tired Rory and taking a step back from the gangly Doctor. “No.”

“No what?” Offended.

“I had brothers you know. I know what a boy up to mischief looks like.”

“If I promise to just give you a hug?”

“My feet better stay on the floor.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I could have used you a few minutes ago, Jenny.” Vastra.

“Well, yes, but he’s your brother, ma’am.”

“Meaning?”

“That if he’s supposed to annoy anyone, it's you.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked being an only child.” Amy.

“So, how long shall we enjoy your company this time?”

“Until Christmas Eve. Unless you have other plans?”

“Not at all. Work has been slow, which I suppose is a good thing. It means few people are being murdered for nefarious reasons. Jenny, do you have any objections?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Then it's settled.” Clapping his hands. “We’ll have a jolly Christmas together! And then off to Christmas day with your dad, Rory, and day after Christmas with your parents Amy. And then traveling again! By the way, did we tell you we met pirates?”

-090-

“Are you sure you won’t try it, Scaley-sis?”

“Quite.”

Vastra was warm, so long as she did not move overly much. The pocket of warmth was created by science babble stuff. It amused her that for once, she was the primary source of warmth in the group. The others would come and sit beside her for a moment to warm their fingers and toes before heading onto the ice once more. Jenny glided by, laughing as the Doctor tried to do something fancy and nearly landed on his chin. 

The Silurian was not jealous, per say. It looked cold, for one thing, and her cocoon of warmth was quite nice. She was also aware that most of the people gliding about the ice, at some point, looked foolish. Her brother, in particular, had to resort to some rather impressive windmilling and flailing to stay upright. She hated appearing foolish, and it was clear it was impossible to avoid doing so your first time on the ice.

But beyond that, there was the fact that no matter how thick the ice was, it was still very very deep, very cold water. Even if she could get past the first few hurdles, she was quite certain the last one would never be beaten.

“Oh, I’m going to be sore t’morrow,” Jenny said as she plopped next to Vastra and casually looped an arm through hers to take advantage of her warmth. I haven’t skated in...years.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did.” Grinning widely. “Rory showed me how to skate backwards. Amy can’t, because she’d rather go fast than learn something new.” Laughing.

“Patience does seem to be required.” Seeing a couple skate by arm in arm. “Should we have invited Parker?”

“Ma’am?”

“To skate.” Motioning to the group. “With us. It is a group activity, yes?”

“Usually, yes. But he’s off with Jago for the next two weeks.” Thankful there’s a reason she can say no.

“Ah.” Thinking. “Then we will have him and Jago over when he returns. It is good to spend time with friends, and we rarely spend time with them anymore.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Odd. Vastra isn’t given time to investigate as the Doctor, Rory and Amy skate up.

“I think we’re done here,” the Doctor said, rubbing at his backside with a wince.

“The Doctor got taken out by a couple of kids he tried to race,” Amy teased with a wide grin.

“At any rate,” overriding her. “I think something hot to eat and drink before a warm fire is exactly what the Doctor ordered.” Grins. “Then we’ll go decorate the tree and house together. It is arriving today, isn’t it Jenny?”

“Supposed to be, yes.”

“Excellent. Let’s be off, then. Geronimo!”

-090-

Decorating was far more busy and noisy than usual, and it didn’t end up exactly the way Jenny usually liked it to look. But she supposed that was the price of having family about, and it was definitely worth the cost. Madame laughed more when her brother was there, though she shouted more too. It wasn’t in real anger. It was more that irritated fondness that comes between people who are, simply, too much alike.

The only part she was genuinely annoyed about was the mistletoe.

She had taken pains, since that first Christmas with Vastra, to avoid using the plant anywhere where it might cause a problem. It was usually relegated to over the fire or on a shelf. Decorative and present, but not a danger. She had never managed to find it and place it on the mantle before anyone noticed. 

Except, apparently the Doctor had, and decided this simply would not do. They awoke the next day to find one sprig over the entrance to the dining room and the other to the library. Amy and Rory had excused themselves after breakfast to run an errand, and the Doctor disappeared into the basement to fiddle with something. Vastra had withdrawn to her conservatory to look over some files and Jenny had followed a short time later to vent.

“What’s he think he’s playin’ at?” she groused as she paced about with a scowl. “Rory an’ Amy are married, you’re his sister an’ you don’t  _ like  _ kisses, an’ he knows  _ I  _ don’t want t’kiss him.” Growling to himself. “If River was here, I  _ might _ understand.  _ They’re _ like two cats what can’t make up their minds. But as for the rest-”

“The truth is, Jenny, I wasn’t thinking.”

Whirls about, finding the Doctor in the doorway, rather sheepish. Vastra just sits silently. She blushes.

“You’re right, of course, Vastra doesn’t like being kissed, and besides everything else, this is AMy and Rory’s first Christmas married. I suppose I should behave myself at least this once. I’ll go put them back where I found them.”

Looking embarrassed but relieved. “Thank you, Doctor.” Waits until he leaves, whirls on Vastra, “Did you-?”

“Not for this. But as you were upset with him and not me, it seemed appropriate for him to hear it for himself.” Calmly.

“But-” Turning redder. “I wouldn’t’ve said that to his face!”

“Why not?” Curious.

“Because...he’s...” Flustered.

“You are Jenny, and he’s the Doctor. You are both adults now, and you have every right to discuss a grievance with him, should you have one. It may yield better results if you do so in a less...confrontational manner, but the fact still remains.” More gently. “I know he can be difficult, but if you are my equal, dear, then you are also his.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grinning.

“What?”

“I suppose if I can keep one daft old lizard from the dawn of time in line, a Doctor what bounces about time and space like an indian rubber ball shouldn’t be too hard.”

Tutting dramatically. “Such crust! Whatever shall I do with such an impertinent maid?”

“I suppose you’ll just have to keep me, ma’am. No one else would hire help with such a tendency for cheek.”

“I have things to see to, too.” Leaving quickly, cheeks pink and heart thumping against her ribs. Isn’t give much time to consider it, as she runs into the Doctor in the library, fussing over the mistletoe he now had placed on the mantle. 

“Doctor, I...”

“It’s alright, Jenny. It would have caused trouble, so...” Shrugs. “But someday, when you have someone you want to kiss...we’ll have a Christmas with it, eh?” Winking. Elaborate more on it later. The Doctor thinks she has someone she fancies, conveys this to Vastra. She mentions Parker. A fine young man. The Doctor approves.

-090-

Rory, Jenny was finding, was an extremely useful fellow to have around.

“Carrot chopped,” he said as he dumped the peeled and sliced roots in their pan. “Potatoes boiling in their pot. Is the goose ready?”

“Almost.”

“I’ve never cooked a goose before.”

“It’s not so hard.” Looking at the table. “How are the cookies coming, Doctor?”

The Doctor and Amy were proving to be less helpful. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that while the gingerbread men and Jammy Dodgers as the Doctor insisted on calling them certainly looked delicious. It was just debatable if the mess and calamity that had occurred in their creation was worth it. 

“Almost done,” the Doctor said, his hair white with flour from Amy's retaliation to having butter smeared on her nose.

Rory and Jenny exchanged a look.

“I’m taking Vastra some tea,” Rory said quickly.

“You’re leaving me alone with them?!”

“Um, yes.” Sheepish grin. 

“You married one of ‘em!”

“And travel with the other. Bye.” Scooping up the tray and leaving.

-090-

Rory found Vastra in the library, placing the last of the wrapped gifts under the tree.

“Tea?” he offered, holding up the tray.

“Jenny too busy in the kitchen?” Amused.

“Supervising Amy and the Doctor. Yes.”

“Why do I get the feeling she’s not doing this willingly?”

“I supervise them all the time, it's someone else’s turn for a bit. Besides, it's good practice for anyone who wants to have children someday. Or at least that’s what I keep telling myself...”

Vastra cocked her head in interest. “Are you and Amy attempting to reproduce then?”

Rory chokes on his tea.

“Was that an inappropriate question?”

“Ah...” Wiping his mouth. “Sort of, but...I mean, eventually, yes. We want to have children. But it seems like now wouldn’t be a good idea. What with the Doctor, and...you know how it is.”

“I do.” Sympathetic. “Well, I must admit I still find the idea of two individuals raising their young alone appalling, but I am sure you will succeed in raising your brood as well as any ape.” Seeing Rory’s wooden look. “I said something poorly. Please do not tell Jenny. She tends to lecture me, and I confess I rarely understand where it was I misstepped in the end.”

“I won’t.” He smiles.

“Thank you.” Nodding. “And I wish you luck in your endeavor to impregnate Amy.”

Rory chokes again.

“Oh dear.”

-090-

It was Vastra’s first ever ‘proper’ Christmas dinner around a table with crackers passed around and paper hats donned as soon as acquired. Hers, a flimsy, bright red crown, sat draped about her crests courtesy of her ever ebullient brother. 

He was now happily carving the goose there had been cooked to a turn, for the apes. It was far too well-done for her tastes, of course, but she resolved not to complain.

“Ma’am.” Jenny nudged a covered dish closer to her as Amy ribbed the Doctor over his skills with knife and fork. 

Cautiously, Vastra lifted the kid to reveal one small beef roast, warmed with just the barest of sear on the outside. Perfect. 

“You did not have to,” she told the maid with a smile.

“No,” Jenny agreed. “But I wanted to.”

Again, their gazes linger just a touch too long.

Rory breaks it up by asking for the gravy. Food is passed about, and they all settle in for a comfortable, noisy meal. The food is praised, they all eat too much. 

After dinner they waddle upstairs to the library to exchange gifts and eat the cookies and tea (when they have room). 

Vastra receives an easel and paints from Rory and Amy, and bloodwine from the Doctor. 

Jenny gets a book on codes from the Doctor (from future times) and some fabric and a picture from Rory and Amy. Her first waistcoat. 

The Doctor receives bowties (Jenny) and a portrait from Vastra. “I never knew I wanted a green one!” It's because of River.

Amy and Rory get hats and mittens from Jenny and a portrait from Vastra. 

It's late when the trio leaves, toting their gifts off with them into the night. 

-090-

While Jenny and Vastra are preparing for sleep that night. 

“Is a portrait what you’re going to give everyone every year?” Teasing.

“I do not know what else to give people, and they seem to like them.” Mildly.

“You’ve never given  _ me  _ one.”

Vastra stiffens, because she found herself sketching Jenny, and not in a proper way. Scales go dark. “I-”

“It’s fine. Besides, I’ve got all those sketches you’ve done. You know, I looked back the other day. Was I really that small and skinny?”

“Yes.” Which just drives home how young she is. Daft old lizard. 

“No wonder everyone couldn’t believe you’d hired me. I looked hardly able to take care of myself.”

“Looks can be deceiving, and you were a diligent worker. Mistress ______ noticed that immediately. I believe if she could have stolen you she would have.”

“Oh, so now I’m your property, am I?”

“Jenny...” Warning.

“You cannot steal something that is not owned.”

“I claim to own no part of you. You are your own person, and always have been.” Annoyed now. Wraps up in her blankets.

Jenny carefully climbs into the bed. “Did I go too far?”

Sign from the blankets. “No. You are merely in a mischievous mood, and I am a daft old lizard.”

“If you don’t like being teased...” Fiddling with her braid.

“Oh, stop it and come to bed.” Green scaled hand pulling her down to sleep. “I am grumpy because I miss my brother.”

“He just left.”

“Yes, and who knows when I will see him again. I cherish my time with him, as much as he infuriates me, for our times together are rare and often short.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” Their eyes meeting as they are now facing each other on their respective pillows.

“Do not be, Jenny. He is the Doctor, and he can no more belong to one person than the sun or the sky. I know he cares for me because he returns when he can.” 

“Then I won’t go anywhere, ma’am. So you won’t be alone while you wait.” Cuddling into the cocoon’s side.

“I will not hold you to that promise.”

“Why not?” Indignant.

“Because you are young, and will probably find a mate among your own kind eventually. And when you do, you will be free to leave if that is what you wish.”

“I will not  _ wish.” _

“You do not know that.”

“And how do you know I’ll find a mate? Got someone planned for me already?”

“I do not.” Stiffly. “You know I would not force you to marry against your will.”

“Then there’s no point in discussing it.” Muttering to herself. “Daft old lizard.”

Yes, Vastra agrees to herself. Daft old lizard.

-090-

Christmas day dawned cold and clear. Jenny was up at first light, despite the business of the last few days. She put together a tray with tea, bacon and toast, and had it set up in the library before Vastra poked her head out the bedroom door.

The Silurian looked uncertain when she did, hesitating just outside the library as she watched her companion.

“Merry Christmas, Jenny,” she offered quietly.

“Merry Christmas, ma’am.” Weak smile.

“I do not like being at odds with you.”

“Were we fighting?”

“Jenny...”

Rising with a sigh, hugging Vastra. “Please, no more talk of me marrying anyone. Or of me leaving. I’m not saying it's impossible, but there is  _ no one _ my age or my kind that I have any interest in whatsoever.”

Thinking aloud. “Parker is going to be disappointed.”

“Is that where all this came from? Has he said something to you?”

“No, he has not. And I was already considering the possibility before I noticed his...interest.”

“Why? I haven’t said anything...”

“Of course not. But I am not blind, Jenny. I know that by ape standards you are quite the desirable catch.” Jenny’s mouth falls open. In an attempt to dig herself out, Vstra keeps going. “You run our household very well, and manage your money too. You show wisdom and discretion in conversation, and you take care with your appearance and health. And you are, if I understand the standards of ape beauty, considered to be quite lovely. I see little to stop you from having as many suitors as you desire.” Jenny still looks poleaxed. “Jenny...” Starting to sound worried.

“You are a daft old lizard.” Shaking her head slowly. “I can’t even begin to try and untangle the knot you’ve made. So please, no more. Let it go, and unless I bring it up we don’t discuss it. Alright?”

“Very well.” Hugging her tightly. “I apologize for being a daft old lizard. Please forgive me.”

Bright grin. “Always. Now come open your present before you say something else daft.”

Vastra receives a set of stands for her swords, one in particular for her trio in the front hall. Jenny has further suggestions of places to put weapons in case of attack. Jenny receives winter riding gear, so she can ride in all weather. She’s absolutely thrilled. Lunch is leftovers from the day before, eaten in the kitchen and a quiet afternoon to follow. Vastra tries to draw for a bit, and can only seem to draw Jenny. Jenny is thankfully absorbed in her new book. 

“Ma’am, did you know people, ape-people I mean, have used things other than words to communicate?”

“Really?” Not listening.

“Knots in fabric, flashes of light. I knew telegrams were long and short sounds in patterns for words, but...there’s even a language of flowers!”

“Fascinating.”

“I think so.” Back to reading.

-090-

Warmer weather saw an increase in crime, and Jenny, still in training, rarely saw her housemate for days at a time. Her days were full enough, though. She rode trails twice a week, kept the house clean and stocked and prepared meals for herself and her mistress, though they almost never ate together. She studied the Archive, both for the knowledge of its various technologies and the language her companion frequently muttered in. And oh how she muttered as of late, to the point that Jenny had enough practice to sometimes understand more than one word in ten. It was difficult, the pronunciations provided in the Archive were made for a native speaker. But Jenny was very motivated to succeed. 

Also still doing combat training, armed and unarmed. And visiting the five widows. 

*End with the mutters. Add in:

“You didn’t mutter this much before.”

“I did not work with Torchwood before.” Not a lie. And Torchwood is certainly very frustrating at times.”

So when Vastra did not mention her birthday in the weeks leading up to it, the maid felt a mix of relief and disappointment. Relief because she was beginning to feel a bit bad about the Silurian’s expensive gifts in comparison with her own, and disappointment because she could still recall the best surprise ever and rather selfishly wished for another. 

A note came the evening before the big day, telling her not to wait up. Jenny tried not to be disappointed. Madame’s work was important, and each success brought another criminal to justice. And often dropped their butcher’s bill for a week or two. 

Settles in with the Archive for company, and goes to sleep at midnight when Vastra doesn’t show. 

-090-

Vastra walked in the front door just before the sun rose, her skirts six inches deep in mud and a satisfied smile on her face. Kicking her boots off and setting her sword on its stand, the Silurian lightly ran up the stairs to meet Jenny just leaving their room. 

“Happy birthday,” she said before the young woman could speak. “I have scones and tea. Yours, of course, are better, but it was the best I could do on short notice.”

“Did you just get home?” Taking the bag and jar.

“Yes. But I have today  _ and _ tomorrow off, to celebrate your special day.”

“Don’t you need to sleep?”

“I will probably take a short rest when Parker comes to get you.”

Jenny groans. “But you  _ promised _ ...”

“You must face him eventually, and if I do not take a nap I will likely snore my way through the show tonight.”

“What show?”

“We have box seats to see the Amazing Magician Maurice, courtesy of Master Jago of course.”

“Do you have any other surprises planned?”

“Yes, but they will have to wait until you return from your ride around the park.” Frowns. “Think of it as a reward after something potentially unpleasant? He is your friend, and you cannot avoid him forever.”

“Very well.” Sighing.

“Now, I am off to bathe.”

“Do I need to prepare a meal for you, ma’am?”

“No. Justice was served with dinner. Which is always an excellent combination in my book.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Smiling. 

-090-

Jenny climbed into the coracle with Parker’s help, dressed in one of her nicer gowns but having taken no other pains with her toilet. He looked quite dapper, though, in a new suit of clothes and his hair freshly trimmed. He looked, in fact, like a man going to court. 

The maid felt her heart sink.

Parker had grown into a fairly handsome man, and was in fact (in the words of Vastra) not a bad catch. His prospects were excellent for a boy off the streets. A guaranteed job so long as he worked hard, possible advancement to driving his own cab someday. He was kinder than many, and washed regularly, and appreciated the small comforts denied those who lived on the streets. 

He just wasn’t the man for her.

Still, not one to beat about the bush, as soon as he was up beside her and driving down the road he began.

“Say, Jenny, you ever think about gettin’ married?”

“No,” she said honestly, deciding that perhaps straight forward honesty would be the best. “T’ain’t legal.”

“Is so.”

“Not for two women.”

The silence that followed that statement was long.

“Oh.”

“You’re a nice fellow, Parker.” Glancing at him. “I hope we can still be friends?”

“You’re sure?”

“Very.”

“This isn’t you tryin’ t’let me down easy, is it? Because of another fellow?”

“No, Parker.” Getting exasperated. “I prefer women. Like you. Take her.” Motioning to someone in a passing carriage. “She’s a bit old for my taste, and too much bosom, but she looks like she’d be fun t’kiss.”

“Jenny!” Shocked.

“Brown-eyed, though.” Frowning. “I prefer blue.” Didn’t mean to say that, her cheeks go pink. 

“I believe you!” Desperate. “Please stop!”

“Why?”

“Because...” Trying to wrap his mind around this. “I dunno, it's just...” Waving a hand. “Strange.”

“Stranger than a lizard woman?” Lowered voice.

“No.” Considers. “Is that why you work for her?”

“Her brother saved my life. Offered me a job. Long story.”

“Brother? You mean there’s  _ two _ of ‘em?”

“No, don’t be daft. He’s a Timelord, not a Silurian.”

“I think you’re pullin’ my tail.”

“I think you’d be much happier with another girl.”

He flushes. “Yes, yes, alright. I suppose you don’t want to go for rides anymore, then?”

“Of course not. You’re my friend. You helped Tom save my life. If you ever need anything, I will do anything I can t’help. I just can’t love you the way you’re askin’ me to. It's not for me.”

“So...will you help me find another girl?”

“Giving up already?” Teasing.

Scowls. “My tongue gets tied in knots when I try to talk to any girl who isn’t you.”

“Who’ve you been talkin’ to besides me?” Interested.

Suspicious frown. “You won’t try to steal them right?”

“Parker...”

“No, if you like girls like I like girls it might happen.”

“Promise I won’t.” Glancing at him. “You’re taking this surprisingly well. Why were you tryin’ t’court me in the first place if you didn’t really want to?”

“That’s not fair. You know how hard it is t’find a gel once word gets ‘round you used t’live on the street?” Frowning to himself. “I like you, you keep a good house, an’ you used t’be street too wi’ no family. Thought we could...make it work.”

“Well, who  _ would _ you pick if you could?”

“D’you remember Macie?”

“Was she the butcher’s daughter?”

“Yeah. I thought she was really pretty.”

“You do know she’s old enough t’be your mum.”

“I don’t mean  _ her _ , but someone  _ like _ her.”

“So...more ‘rounded’ than me.” Smirking.

Clears his throat uncomfortably. “Um, yeah.”

“Well, that’s a start.” Thinking. “Are we still friends, Parker?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Shrugs. “Even if you didn’t like girls, you’ve probably turned me down.”

“Why d’you say that?”

“Would you like me if you...?”

“Dunno. Maybe.” Shrugs. “Anything is possible.”

“Well, what do you think I should do?”

“I think you should find a girl who isn’t me and try t’be her friend.”

*Look up Victorian courtship rituals and group activities for young people.

-090-

Vastra woke to the sound of the conservatory door being opened. Jenny appeared a moment later through the dense foliage, a small smile on her face and her steps light.

“Why are you sleeping in here?” she asked as she took the other seat. “Surely the bed is more comfortable.”

“It is not what I wanted, though.” Which isn’t really an answer at all. “How was your drive?”

“Good. I’m glad I went.”

“Parker’s heart is unbroken, then?”

“It was apparently less attached than previously assumed and therefore easily disengaged.” In her ‘Vastra voice’. 

“I do not sound like that.”

“Sometimes y’do.” Grinning.

“Then you are still friends.”

“We are.”

“Good.” Waits patiently.

“You’re going to make me ask for it.”

“Ask for what?”

“My present.”

“You did not go into the bedroom?”

“No, I came straight here.”

“How did you know?”

“Intuition, ma’am.”

“There was a reason I could not sleep on our bed.”

Jenny did not wait for more, and a moment later her feet skipping down the stairs could be heard.

Vastra rose, despite the somnolence that came with a very full belly. There was a chance her gift would require some explanation, and she did not wish for any misunderstandings on such a special day for her friend.

She found the maid at the foot of the bed, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Do you like it?” the Silurian asked with a smile.

“It’s  _ beautiful _ !”

“It is your new uniform.”

“Ma’am?”

“For when we go on cases together. Starting next week, I should like you to begin accompanying me a few times each week on my work. This will include some of the evening work, depending on what that work entails. We will work out a compromise with the rest of your chores and studies to be certain you are not overburdened.”

The slack jawed gaze had not altered other than to shift from the clothes to her.

The outfit consisted of a white blouse, dark blue waistcoat and a high-waisted pair of fitted trousers. With it came sturdy leather boots and matching gloves, a cape for warm and cold weather, and a harness for her sword. 

“D’you mean that?”

“I would not have said it if I did not.” Amused.

Impulsively, Jenny hugs her hard, then starts to undo her dress.

“Jenny, what are you-?!” Takes a hasty step back. 

The girl paused. “Oh, was there something else to do?”

“N-no.” Clearing her throat. “There is nothing planned until this evening. I did arrange for a private meal with the chef of the Indian restaurant you like. He agreed to show you how he makes your favorite foods. But that is all.”

“Then I’m going to try it on and give it a go with m’sword!” Wide grin. “Bet my footwork with improve with no skirts to trip me up.”

“That is a possibility, yes.” Moving to the table and pretends to leaf through her sketchbook. Forcing herself not to look, because for once Jenny is not bothering with the changing screen.

“Ma’am?”

“Hm?” Looks up, gets an eyeful of Jenny in just her corset and the pants. Immediately yanks her eyes back down. Feels her scales darken. She thinks Jenny was looking elsewhere and didn’t notice. Mutters a call for patience and self-control to the goddess.

“Is this shirt supposed to tuck in?”

“Yes, and the seamstress assured me it would.” Firmly keeping her eyes on the far wall now, fidgeting slightly.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?”

“How do I tie this? The neck scarf, I mean?”

“Oh.” Looking up in the hope that it's safe (it is). “Allow me.” Her hands were not quite as steady as she would have liked, but she managed a credible knot as she demonstrated the technique. “There are others,” Vastra concluded as she hastily stepped back. “Knots, I mean. There is a booklet somewhere with instructions.”

Jenny hastily buttons her vest with the scarf tucked inside. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” Silurian. In english, “Like a warrior ready for battle.”

“Excellent! I’m off to run through my forms, then. You don’t suppose we could spar today?”

“No.” Not on a full belly and no sleep. “But tomorrow, yes.”

“Could you at least come watch, then? I think I’ve about got the third form down, but I think I’m doin’ somethin’ wrong with my wrists.”

“Of course.” Because she can’t think of a reason to say ‘no’.

In the end, it was teaching that saved her. The form-fitted clothes revealed flaws in her pupil’s stance that she had not noticed before, and allowing the constant correction to absorb her attention distracted from the rather lithe and appealing figure the same clothes revealed. 

Jenny works up a fine sweat, and that is what eventually calls a halt to the session (plus hunger). She needs to bathe, or they will be late for their early dinner. Vastra retreats to the conservatory to think. 

Jenny. She allowed herself to dwell upon the girl who had been uppermost in her thoughts as of late. Her quick mind and wit. Her even quicker smiles and flashes of temper. The way pink would suffuse her cheeks whenever she was embarrassed or flustered. The delicate point of her chin. The graceful and strong body she had grown into. 

If the girl had been Silurian, Vastra was fairly certain she would have proposed an evening of intimate sharing already. A true partnership took more than merely a pleasing form to look upon after all. And this assumed Jenny would have had any interest in accepting such an invitation. As it was she had shown no preference for anyone as far as Vastra could see. Perhaps she was one of those rare individuals who simply had no interest in a partnering of any kind. 

At any rate, the Silurian concluded, she is not for you. She is an ape. This must be merely a passing fancy, brought on by separation from your own kind. She need only remain strong, so as to not make a fool of herself. She truly hated being a fool.

-090-

Jenny sat almost up to her neck in the hot water, lingering over her bath for once as it was her birthday and they had more than an hour until they needed to leave for dinner. Idly her fingers chased bubbles across the surface of the still water as her mind wandered to the lizard above her in the conservatory. 

She could still remember Christmas. The first time she had smiled at Vastra, and the Silurian had smiled back and her heart had skipped a beat. Just like it had for Sarah. She wouldn’t have guessed that green scales and no hair would be her thing, but since then her heart had seemed determined to prove to her that yes, that really was the case. And blue eyes that you could get lost in if you weren’t careful. And if that wasn’t enough, she was clever and elegant and strong and noble...

But still...a lizard.

The maid had decided, after a great deal of thought, that she wasn’t inherently opposed to being with someone who wasn’t, in the Silurian’s words, an ape. Or even a mammal. It was more than she had simply no idea how to go about it. Thus far, the two women she had managed to attract the attention of for a time had made the first move. And even if she could summon up the courage to court her companion without overt encouragement, how did one court a lizard? Silurians didn’t kiss, and she wasn’t about to risk just laying one on her to make a point. Given what she had done for just a peck on the cheek, one full on the lips might see Jenny dead from an accidental dose of venom. Her oblique questions on the matter had gotten her nowhere, and while the Archive likely held the answer somewhere she had not been able to find it yet. 

It was nearly enough to make her give up before she’d properly begun.

Lips curled in a small smile. Nearly. She hadn’t for the purpose of embarrassing the dark old lizard skipped the changing screen, but the unexpected reaction had been more than worth it. Vastra’s scales had been nearly black at one point, and she had been unusually fumble fingered knotting the tie. Jenny had assumed her companion would show no reaction to her ‘ape’ figure. It was gratifying to realize she had been wrong. 

Then there had been the word she had spoken in Silurian. Beautiful. Jenny wasn’t certain, but she thought it had been the second form of the word. The first would be more generic, though still complimentary, but the second implied ‘beauty that is attractive’ or ‘beauty that I desire’. 

Either way, it was just enough hope for now. 

Now she just had to figure out what to do next.

-090-

The dinner was delicious and fascinating, and the magician entertaining. Jenny leaned against Vastra in a pretense of tiredness on the way home, smiling to herself when the Silurian simply put her arm around her. Of course, Vastra truly was nearly asleep on her feet at this point. 

Jenny shooed her upstairs to lock up the house, and found her already in bed when she arrived. She wasn’t quite ready to sleep. But changing into her nightgown, she climbed into the bed anyways. Being close to her was still better than not.

-090-

The next day sparring together. Jenny reassures Vastra that she isn’t angry she dozed through part of the show, keeping to herself how nice the cuddling was. Vastra on her end thrills in the combat, and at the end has to rein herself in. Her student, not her lover. Not her romantic partner. Her student and her friend and that’s it. 

-090-

It was a difficult balance to find, attending to the house and going out on casework. It led to come disagreements, and Vastra was alarmed to find her fascination with the way anger made Jenny’s eyes sparkle and cheeks flush had only grown with time. Which certainly did not help her discussion skills in the least. 

Still, towards the end of summer they seemed to reach an equilibrium. Jenny did not mind that she was rarely in the pictures published by the newspapers, but enjoyed seeing her name in print as ‘Detective Vastra’s Assistant: Jenny Flint’.

After all, she really did more than assist at this point. With more skill would come more responsibility, she simply had to be patient until then.

The mail came every day around 8 o’clock. If the Madame was not home, Jenny would sort it out and put it all in her office to be looked over later on. Today, however, Vastra was in to wrap up three cases she had finished the week before and turn in the completed files. So, Jenny simply set the stack beside her at the kitchen table and went about her chores.

Vastra set aside the newspaper and picked up the top envelope, slicing it open with one nail. Jenny left to fetch the trash bin back from the alley, and returned to find her companion holding a letter with a wooden expression on her face.

“Ma’am?”

“Please finish your task and come sit down, Jenny. There is something we need to discuss.”

“Ma’am?” Worried.

“Please, Jenny.”

She does so.

“I received a letter from a Mrs. Bertha Flint. She claims to be your aunt.” Jenny pales. “I stopped reading the letter as, if there is something I should know, I would rather hear it from you.” Holds the letter out. Jenny takes it numbly. Doesn’t look at it. Eventually, Vastra says, “Of course, your business is your own.” Quietly hurt. “I would not force you to share anything that-”

“My mother kicked me out when I was almost thirteen because I liked girls.” Babbled out in a rush, eyes on her hands as the crumpling letter.

“You...what?” Disbelief.

“I mean, she didn’t toss me out on my ear. But she found me a job with a place to sleep in a house on the other side of the city an’ made it clear I wasn’t t’come ‘round no more.”

“But, when we met...”

“I left after a few months when I realized mum had let slip why t’the housekeeper, an’ she t’the cook an’ the butler. A higher position opened, an’ I asked the cook if she thought they might given it t’me. She said they won’t promote no tom t’a maid. Might influence the ladies of the house the wrong way. So I left. No use stayin’ with no where t’go, an’ no good askin’ for a reference. They’d only have passed the word on. Not as bad as being labeled an invert, but it's not far off.”

“An...invert?” Unfamiliar word.

“Men who...like other men. S’ilegal, an’ if you get caught you go t’prison. Once it's on your record, finding work is nearly impossible.”

“Why is it illegal for your males but not your women?”

“S’just the way the law is. I’ve never looked into why. Mum blamed my da for leadin’ me astray.”

“But, how could he...?”

“Dressed me as a boy. I have a brother named Martin, a year older’n me. He got into a special school on a scholarship when he were twelve, for bein’ smart. It's outside the city, so he almost never came home. Only, the littles took sick, an’ doctors are expensive. Mum said I had t’find work, t’help support the family. Girls don’t make much. Da’ solved that but cuttin’ m’hair, puttin’ me in Martin’s clothes and takin’ me t’work with ‘im. It wasn’t much, but it was more than I’d make sellin’ matches or bein’ a factory girl.”

“But that was not what angered your mother.”

“No.” Flushing. “The Dockmaster had a daughter.” Swallowing hard. “I always thought girls were pretty, but...then she kissed me.”

“She thought you were a boy?”

“At first. I think she figured it out, though. Still kept kissin’ me. At any rate, one a the others told my da, ‘better watch out or Martin’ll be married afore long!’ We got home, an’ he tells my mum about it so I can’t go back. Next day she leaves me with the littles and takes Aunt Bertha t’go visitin’. Comes back tellin’ me I got a job an’ it starts tomorrow. Aunt Berta is the one who takes me over, tellin’ me do this, don’t do that. Stand up straight, do the family proud. Send your wages home t’help the littles, don’t bother the family with your troubles if you have any.” Looks sad. “I didn’t realize she meant not ever again. The work was hard, but no harder than anywhere else. An’ like I said, you could get promoted.”

“Went home my first half-day off, and was told not t’come back. Didn’t want my degenerate soul to infect the others. Then I found out about the cook and them knowin’ too. So I stayed another month, collected my wages and left. Street’s hard, but no one cares about where you come from or why you’re there.” Pausing. “Then I met you an’ the Doctor.”

“And until now, you have not heard from your family even once.”

“No, ma’am.”

“May I...?” Holds out her hand for the letter. Jenny hands it to her. Vastra reads it through once and then shreds it to tiny pieces before tossing it in the waste bin. “Filth and lies. I will be replying to inform them that any further such slander will be met with legal action. I will also speak with my solicitor to see if there is any legal action we should take to ensure your continued independence from them.” Touching Jenny’s hand as she stands. “I cannot make it right, but we can at least ensure you are safe from their short-sighted stupidity.”

“Ma’am?” Popping to her feet. “You’re not...angry?”

“I am furious.” Spoken too softly. “But not with you.”

“Why not? I lied...”

“The same lie I tell when I walk out our door with my veil on. The lie to be accepted among others. I am disappointed you didn’t tell me, but I understand why. You hide the truth to protect yourself, until it is such a habit it hardly seems possible to reveal it anymore. I would be a very poor friend if I punished you for the same transgression I commit every day.”

It's too much. Jenny bursts into tears. Vastra looks panicked.

“My dear, did I say something wrong?” Stepping closer.

Impulsive, tight hug. “No, you said it just right.” Still crying.

Gently hugs her back. “I confess, I do not understand.”

“I don’t care.” Muttered into her shoulder.

It's about then that Vastra realizes how she’s holding Jenny. One hand is rubbing her back gently, the other pressed against the base of her skull. Jenny has her face in Vastra’s neck/shoulder, and arms about her neck. Feeling her scales darken, she gently attempts to disentangle herself. Jenny allows her to, pink-cheeked and pulling out her handkerchief to wipe at her eyes.

“I will answer this directly and arrange a meeting with my lawyer. If you need to take some time to rest, the day is yours. I will be in my office if you require my assistance.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Vastra takes the rest of the mail with her and swiftly retreats upstairs. She pulls out her ink and pen and a fresh sheet of paper, and is surprised to find her hand shaking. Her temper, which she’d been holding onto by the barest of margins, snaps and the pen breaks in her fingers. Disgusted with her lack of control, she drops the ruined pieces into the trash after removing the nib. That had been her favorite pen. Another sin to lay at the Flint family’s feet. 

The rest of the mail beckons and she begins to savagely tear each envelope open. The tearing paper soothes her ragged nerves. 

A bill for their coal and wood purchases. A request from Torchwood for a consultation. Payment for services rendered in a private case. And...

Vastra blinked as she read the tiny piece of well-worn paper, set it aside, then read it again. Pulling a file from her desk drawer, she read through it carefully before picking up the missive once more. 

Oh dear.

Jenny walked in, a cup of tea in hand.

“Ma’am?” Seeing her face.

“I am so sorry, dear.” Taking the cup and saucer from her hands, and giving her the paper in turn.

-090-

Mrs. ______ was the oldest of the widows, or had been, her children grown and married with children of their own. Jenny stood in the back of the small crowd with Vastra, dressed in black and staring at the plain wooden coffin as the priest continued his pious eulogizing and a small child cried. 

The grave looked so lonely, Jenny thought as she watched them lower the casket in the ground. So final. The crowd quickly dispersed, but one of the sons approached with his hat in his hands.

“Excuse me, Miss,” he said carefully. “I don’t suppose you would happen t’be Miss Flint?”

“I am,” she said with a slight nod. “I wasn’t sure you would remember me, Mister _______. And I’m sorry to have met again under these circumstances.”

“Mother’s heart was weak after father’s death. We were grateful for the time we had with her.” Clearing his throat. “We are also grateful for your Madame’s generous support. Please convey our thanks to her.”

Slight smile. “Would you like to do so yourself?” Motioning to the veiled Madame.

“She’s-?” Startled. “I didn’t think...”

Jenny doesn’t give him time. “Madame Vastra, may I introduce Mister ______, the late Mrs. ______’s eldest son.”

Vastra extended a gloved hand. “I would say it is a pleasure, but under the circumstances...”

“Of course. It is an honor to meet you. Your generosity allowed her mother to live in comfort after our father’s unexpected death.”

“It was my honor to do so. I heard a great many things about you and her through Miss Flint, and have followed both you and your brother’s careers with interest. I do not know what support a widow may supply, but I hope if either of you are ever in difficulty you will come to me.” Hands him a card.

“You are too kind, Madame. Thank you.” Slight bow, tucking it carefully in his pocket.

“It is no trouble. Please, do not let us detain you, your family is waiting.”

Jenny compliments her, but is silent the rest of the way home.

That night, after the lights are out, Jenny cries. Vastra holds her, because she can’t not hold her when she’s that upset. It's intimate, but in the morning it's like it never happened. Jenny is a bit quieter for a few days, but business sweeps her up and things quickly get back to normal. 

-090-

Two weeks later, Vastra was once more sorting through the mail when she came across an envelope not addressed to her. 

“Jenny,” she said as she held it out. “This one is for you.”

“Does it say who it's from?”

“No, but it was postmarked in _____.”

“I don’t know anyone there.” Opening it with the letter opener Vastra always ignores. She pulls out two sheets of cramped script. Silently, she reads it, then walks out of the room and upstairs without another word. Vastra doesn’t notice because she’s double-checking something else. That requires her to track down the paperwork in her office. 

At which point she realizes someone is in her conservatory. A tongue flick reveals that it's Jenny, which makes little to no sense. Cautiously, she walks in.

“Jenny?”

The young woman was curled up in the chair Vastra usually considered her own, the letter still clutched in one hand. Sightless eyes stared out over the city skyline, and there was no response as she called the familiar name for the second time. Worried, one scaled hand gently touched a pale cheek. 

Jenny jumped at the touch, eyes flying up to Vastra before dropping to the floor. Heat blazed in her cheeks. “Sorry,” she said as she began to rise. “I just...I was thinkin’, an’-”

“Stay,” Vastra said as she took the opposite seat. “It is an excellent place to think. Is everything...alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you wish to speak of it, or shall I leave you peace?”

“The letter is from my brother, Martin.” Frowning.

“His words have troubled you.”

“He thinks I abandoned my family.” Tears close to the surface. “That I got a job at a big house and chose to never come home. That’s what my mother told everyone, to explain where I’d gone. And until my aunt flew in all upset and said a few things she shouldn’t’ve in front of others, they all believed her.” Tears are flowing now, but for once she doesn’t reach for Vastra. She curls inward, and sobs into her knees. 

Vastra, not knowing what else to do, waits. Eventually the crying subsides and Jenny goes on.

“He’s writing asking for the truth of why I left. From school b’cause he knows mum would give ‘im hell if she found out. I’m t’send my reply there ‘if I care to defend myself’.” Crumpling the letter and throwing it away. “Damn him! Damn them all! She  _ lied _ -!”

Vastra did not wait this time. She knelt beside the woven reed chair and hugged the raging Jenny for all she was worth. 

“Why,” Jenny asked between choked sobs. “Why do I care so much about this? It's been  _ years _ ...”

“They are your family,” the Silurian replied simply. “It is the hardest of bonds to make, and the hardest of ties to break.”

“They thought I  _ wanted _ to leave. She told them-”

“I know, my dear. I do not know how someone so vile managed to raise someone as good-hearted as you, but let us be thankful she did.”

“I don’t know how t’answer him.”

“Then do not.”

A pause. “I want to.”

Shrugging. “Family is complicated. The Doctor frequently makes me want to hug and smack him in the same breath.”

“Should I? Answer him?”

“I cannot make that decision for you.”

“But what would you do?”

“Jenny, I would give almost anything to have five minutes with any of the siblings I have lost again. But my family never treated me as yours has.”

“Ah, yes. Silurian’s, the perfect species.”

“That is not true. We fought. We...struggled with our flaws.” Making a face. “I am sure you will have a difficult time believing this, but I was not the most tactful child. I frequently said things that were thoughtless.”

“You? Be thoughtless?” A weak smile.

Vastra lets the jibe pass. “But I always apologized once I realized my mistake, and forgave without grudge if wronged.” Pausing. “I loved them. Love them still. And I love the Doctor now. I would do almost anything for them and him. But...what is right for me may not be what is right for you.”

“Not replying will be almost like sayin’ it's true. That my mum didn’t lie.”

“A valid point.”

“But...that means I  _ have  _ to write ‘im.”

“No, it means you must decide if the truth is worth the cost of speaking it.” Shrugs. “I hate lies. I still wear my veil and the perception filter when I leave our home. That ‘truth’ is currently not worth the cost.”

“I don’t know if it is.”

“Then think about it. You need not respond immediately.”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Listening. And not getting angry that I took your chair.”

“You are always welcome to sit there.”

-090-

It was a week later when Jenny suddenly announced at dinner, “I sent him a reply. My brother, I mean.”

“Did you?” Uncertain what else to say.

“I told him the truth, all of it.” Looking down. “About me, I mean, I wouldn’t-”

Gently overriding her. “It never crossed my mind that you would.”

“Right.”

And the conversation moved on.

Eventually, Jenny received a reply, but whatever it contained she kept to herself. When a second and then third response appeared, and it was clear Jenny was not surprised to receive them, the SIlurian hoped for the best and left well-enough alone. 

-090-

Crisp weather came with the turning of the seasons, and brought with it the Doctor. He whirled in without warning and immediately pounced on his irritated sister who had just started wearing her silver suit again and was hating every minute of it. So he didn’t get quite the reaction he was hoping for. 

“Scaley-sis!” he cried as he whirled her around. “The TARDIS is alive!”

“Yes, I know!” she snapped back, snatching her hands away and straightening her skirts. “As I believe I tried to tell you that years ago.”

“I thought you were just joking.”

“Idiot ape.”

“It’s a machine, how as I suppose to-”

-090-

“So, how’re you gettin’ by?” Amy asked as she, Rory and Jenny settled down for a far calmer catch-up in the kitchen. “Still enjoying being dragged every which way by your ma’am?” Teasing.

“As much as you two enjoy being bounced through time an’ space by the Doctor.” Teasing back. “So, what’s this about the TARDIS being a person?”

-090-

“I think she misses you,” the Doctor admitted as he pointed his screwdriver at one of her plants.

“Harm anything and I will be very cross with you. How do you know?”

“Your room keeps appearing no matter what I’m looking for. I’ve walked into it twice thinking it was the library and once the lavatory. The last one was nearly a disaster.”

“I think a short visit should not be difficult to arrange.”

“All of us? Party on the TARDIS?”

“Alas, no. You are aware of my...arrangement with Torchwood?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies suffices for now. But...I am not keen on pushing their sufferance.”

“You think all five of us traveling to the TARDIS might get noticed.”

“Better to say: impossible to ignore.”

“Right. Just you and me, then. You don’t mind if Amy and Rory...?”

“Of course not. Jenny will enjoy their company, I’m sure.”

-090-

“Doctor still insisting you use bunk beds?” Amused.

“He thinks so.” Rory. “And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“As if bunk beds would stop anyone.” Rolling her eyes.

“I thought Victorians were very repressed about that sort of thing.”

“Proper ones, maybe. Live on the street, though, an’ it all gets stripped away. I seen people do things in alleys and under piers that would make your hair curl.” Matter of fact.

“Fair point.”

-090-

The Doctor and Vastra leave. Rory, Amy and Jenny have dinner in and then baths. 

“I don’t suppose you have a hairdryer?” Amy.

“No,” Jenny said. “But if you come sit by the fire and brush it out it should dry quick.”

“I thought the fires weren’t real?”

“They aren’t, but they act real.”

“Right.” Just them, sitting by the fire. “You ever think about havin’ kids, Jenny?”

“You mean, like a baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Nah. Had my fill with cousins and brothers and sisters.”

“Big family, then?”

“Last I was there, more’n 30 all told.”

“When was that?”

“Six years ago.”

“Really? Do they...not live in London?”

“No, they do.” Pausing. “They know I like gels, an’ that’s not acceptable, so...”

“So you don’t see them anymore.”

“No. Do you have a big family?” Changing the subject quickly. 

“No. Just the grands and one aunt, and she never got married. Had a few second or third cousins in _______, but when we moved to _____ we hardly saw them anymore.”

“What about Rory?”

“Loads of cousins, all younger. They all adore him, too. I think that’s why he likes kids so much.” Grins. “He’ll be a great dad someday.”

“So you want kids too, then?”

“His kids, yeah.” Small smile. “Someday.”

“How many’s he want, then? 12?” Teasing.

“God, no.” Laughing. “Or at least I hope not.”

“Twelve what?” Rory, fresh from the bath.

“Babies.” Jenny grinning.

“Who’s?”

“Yours, silly.”

“I mean, if you want twelve....”

“Rory..”

“Right, sorry.” Sitting on the couch. “Thanks for lending us something to sleep in.”

“It’s no trouble. Ma’am likes to keep a ready supply of anything we might need for visitors.” Pulling the brush through Amy’s red hair one last time. “And...there. All dry.”

“Thank you.” Tossing her a grin. “And with that we’re off to bed.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay with you?” Ror. “We don’t mind-”

“I would.” Amy, grumbling to herself. “Bunk Beds.” Spat like a curse.

“I’ll be fine.” Winking at Amy. “And I think you won’t be gettin’ much sleep. Go on an enjoy a normal bed for once.”

“Right.” Rory turns bright red. Amy tugs him away.

“Thanks, goodnight!”

Jenny went about locking down the house and ended up in her bedroom, alone. The four-poster monstrosity looked even larger than normal with no one to share it with. Still, she wished Amy and Rory an enjoyable evening and prepared to get in some studying before she went to sleep. She was nearly getting two words in five when Vastra muttered in Silurian, and she wasn’t giving up just yet.

-090-

Vastra lay on her back, staring up at the familiar ceiling with a sense of loss. The TARDIS was no longer home. 

It was comfortable, like an older uniform. It still fit her, or she still fit it. It stretched in the right places, and sat easily across the shoulders. And yet felt...wrong, off, because it was from a different time and place.

Still, she murmured, “I have missed you too. Thank you for putting up with my idiot, infuriating ape of a brother.” The room seemed to sigh around her, and she smiled in the near dark. “I know,” she said in commiseration. “But he does mean well...”

“Talking about me like I’m not here?”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Just dozing. So shall we talk about the thing you don’t want to talk about?”

“Do you wish to discuss the new wall you put up in your mind?”

“Right. By which I mean no.”

“I did not think so. It is merely a passing ridiculousness.”

“Mine’s a bit more complicated, but it should work out in the end. Usually does.” Not quite certain.

“If you require assistance...”

“You’ll be the first one I call.”

“Just remember...”

“I park in your parlor without a bloody good reason there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Precisely.” Turning towards him. “Our bond...”

“It’s starting to fade. I know.” Reaching out to touch her face. “It’s a good thing, Vastra. It means your mind is almost healed.”

“I do not wish to lose the last family I have.”

“I am not going anywhere, I promise you. At least not permanently. I’ll still come by t’see my Scaley-sis.” Hugging her tight.

“How long?”

“The last links could take years. Or may require the Ood to fully disengage. But I’d say it's already halfway dissolved at this point.”

“Which is why we are speaking aloud.”

“Yes.” Shaking his head. “It’s not as easy as it used to be. And I was never as good at it as you.”

“Focus and patience are all you lack.”

“Yes, well, after 900 or so years I don’t see that habit changing.”

“No, I suppose not.”

-090-

“Did you enjoy your visit to the TARDIS?”

“I did, thank you. And you?”

“We got on well.”

“Good.”

“I’d like t’see it someday.”

“What, the TARDIS?”

“Yes.”

“But surely...” Considering. “Well, no, I suppose you have not.”

“Amy and Rory told me a little about it. It must be enormous to hold all those rooms.”

“It is, on the inside.” Small smile. Jenny is not listening, she has a letter. “I have things to see to. I shall see you at dinner tonight?”

“Oh, yes ma’am.”

“Good.”

-090-

At dinner that night, Reading at the table.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?” Looking up from a newspaper.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I’ve been writing back an’ forth with Martin.”

“Yes.”

“He...wants t’see me. During his Winter Break from school.”

“He will be in the city?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Where? Did you wish to invite him here? Or...?”

“No. Not yet.” SHrugging. “I don’t want him here until I know I can trust him.”

“A wise precaution. I would like to add another.”

“Yes?”

“Take Parker with you. He is not a skilled warrior, but he is rather physically imposing. Should anyone consider threatening you, he will give them pause.”

“You think this is a trap?”

“I think I do not trust your family. It is as simple as that.”

“Makes sense.”

“If Parker is with you, I have no objection to your going. Either way, it is your choice and I will support your decision.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

-090-

It was to help pass the time, Vastra told herself as she took the mindbridge with her into the bathroom for her molt. The fact that she was curious about something she didn’t want to be interrupted while researching was merely of secondary concern. 

Vastra did not need to be touching the smooth, silver ball to access it, but it helped. Soaking in the claw-footed tub in steaming water, she rested in the orb in her palm and settled down to search. 

The results were...disheartening. 

Apes were physical creatures, and craved intimacy on a physical level. Vastra had considered that another crude example of Silurian superiority until she gave it some thought. 

Apes  _ had _ to reproduce constantly in order to survive as a species. Their life spans were short compared to her own, and among the poor and destitute the likelihood of surviving to reproduce in satisfactory numbers declined even further. Their desires for the flesh as they called it seemed directly from a primal fear of dying out, and this age balanced so precariously between the needs of the past and the advances of the future...it made her wonder about her own people and their preference for general non-physical unions. There were exceptions, of course, but the touted peak of intimacy was the Sharing. So she went looking for how it had begun.

The truth, as was so often the case, was not very helpful or satisfactory. 

The Tribunal of her own city had decided nearly 5,000 years before her birth that allowing egg-mothers and egg-fathers to raise their own clutches was messy and unreliable. So, all clutches from that point had to be handed over to the newly created Institute of Hatchlings, which was connected to the Institute of Education. The process was not quick or easy, and constantly went back to the same problem: the parents’ intimate connection in creating the eggs meant they also wished to have that connection to their hatchlings. Clutches were being hidden from those in charge, or being seized by force. It was...horrifying, from her viewpoint. 

In the end, it was decided the best way to move forward was with an in depth genetics program. Vastra wondered how her people could have been so stupid, and not checked to see what was going on...until she recalled the Archive had not yet existed then. The records building would have been open to any who wished to see, as would have the Tribunal meetings themselves. Nothing was done in secret. But a strange mix of trust in the powers that be and apathy that whatever they chose would probably not affect them much seemed to have infected her people at the time.

She wished she could say with confidence that it had been different in her own day. 

The details of how the program was managed was not important. Only that, within a handful of generations it was considered strange to have a family bond other than that of your siblings, and the majority who chose to continue to find mates found their desire for one another was mainly a mental one. Their ‘success’ spread to many of the other cities, and she knew that at least in her own time gatherings of Silurians that operated in any other manner had been considered backward and primitive. And she found it difficult to disagree with that assumption even now. The few tribes that had continued to allow parents to raise their own clutches had often spent as much time fighting internally as it had protecting itself from their harsh environment and other tribes. There was little unity, little having a place for everyone within a greater whole. And yet...

Vastra could see it more clearly now. The power the genetics program gave to the Tribunal over the population as a whole. The way it had been wielded, not in direct deceit but certainly with a greasing of subterfuge that made her gut roil. And in the end, however she felt about the actions of the leaders of her people, it didn’t change the truth.

The truth was that she was a genetically modified creature with, well, to be brutally honest a broken mind. The Ood said she would heal, but it wouldn’t be the same. She may not go mad, but her mind would also no longer be that of a true Silurian. She would be something apart, to the point that even if she could return she wasn’t certain that she would. They were no longer her people. 

And she had learned that the subtle, flickering hope that perhaps she would find a partner among these apes was not to be. It would be a partnership in which neither could be fulfilled. They would not be able to Share. She would not be able to...have sex, she supposed was the most simplistic way to look at it. Oh, the equipment was all there, but did it work properly? She had no idea, nor any will to try and seek further answers in the Archive. 

River, she thought sardonically, would probably be the only person in the universe who would be happy to help her find out the short way. She also had absolutely no intention of asking or accepting the offer should it come again. It would be wrong, in many ways, but mostly because she could not imagine sharing something so personal with anyone she had not made some sort of commitment to. And how could she make that commitment, knowing she was dooming their partnership before it had begun with how broken she was?

The Vastra who appeared after her molt three days later was subdued, but she submersed herself in their work and let it go. She had a duty to perform, and she would see it through to the end. 

She always had before.

-090-

Parker drove up to #13 Paternoster Row in a neat black hansom, looking pleased as punch as he did. 

“Whaddaya think?” he asked Jenny as he hopped down to get the door for her and Madame.

“Very nice,” she replied with a grin. “Is this permanent?”

“It is. One fellow retired an’ another left, so’s made room for me.” Bowing to Vastra. “Madame.”

“Parker. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Handing Jenny in. “Where am I taking you ladies today?”

“To Scotland yard, of course.” Vastra, annoyed.

“Right away, ma’am.”

“Ma’am, you know it doesn't help t’go in angry.” Jenny, quietly.

“But this new person is infuriating! If he wishes me to look at a body, in the place it was found is best. No, he wants to cut it up and inject all sorts of horrible chemicals in it first, then show it to me. It makes discovering anything nearly impossible.”

“You could just refuse, ma’am. You do have that right.”

“And allow a murderer to get away because of incompetence?” Sighing. “You are correct, though. Do forgive me for being short.”

“It’s alright, ma’am. I knew you weren’t mad at me.” Grinning.

“And how did you know that?”

“Because you’re never angry at me.”

“I was most certainly not pleased with you when you stuck your cold feet on me last night.”

“That was an accident.” Rolling her eyes. “And you weren’t angry, you were annoyed. There’s a difference.”

Smiling a bit. “Whatever would I do without you, Jenny Flint?”

“Be angry a good deal more?” Guessing.

“Probably.”

-090-

The plan was quite simple. It was Parker’s day off, and he was accompanying Jenny to an eating house to meet her brother. Afterwards, he would go with her to shop for the four widows left and deliver their Christmas baskets. If the lunch went poorly, the shopping would give them a reason to leave early. If it ran long, it could easily be put off an hour or two. 

Jenny chose a plain dress in dark grey that was in good repair. Precisely the sort of thing a maid might wear on her day off. Her coat was simple and plain as well, her only concession to color the burgundy gloves, hat and scarf that she wore. Parker trudged beside her through the slush, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he thoughtfully stared at his feet.

“Sorry to steal your day off again,” she said as the eating house came into view.

“Don’t be,” he replied for the fourth time. “B’sides, with the money Madame gave me t’pay for lunch, I’ll have enough left over t’buy Lindsey that hat she keeps wanting.”

“She gave you money?” Surprised.

“Well, yes. Was I not supposed t’take it? I can treat you too if you like, she gave me plenty...”

“No, get Lindsey her hat. Maybe she’ll let you kiss her then.” Teasing.

“Only if her mum isn’t about. She’d don’t like me one bit.” Frowning. “I just can’t win. Alvina’s mum thought I was a good lad if a bit of a scamp, and her da wanted t’skin me an’ leave the rest for the dogs. Lindsey’s da think’s I’m a hardworker, and her mum would rather eat rat poison than see me hangin’ abou’ her daughter.”

“Then maybe neither’s the right one.”

“An what is ‘the right one’? Is it a sign from heaven? Or, or a fire in your gut? How’s a fellow supposed t’know he’s met ‘the one’!”

“I think it's more when you decide you find someone you don’t want t’live without, so you make your life’s work t’not have too.” Quietly.

“Oh, found someone have you?”

Jenny flushes. “I didn’t say that!”

“Didn’t have to.” Laughing.

“Jenny?”

Both turned, and there was Martin, standing in front of the restaurant looking surprised. He was a head taller than his sister, but with the same dark eyes and hair and the same fair skin. He eyed Parker appraisingly.

Parker immediately stepped forward, hand outstretched. “Parker,” he said lightly. “Friend of Jenny’s. The Madame asked me t’tag along, t’carry something for her afterward. Hope you don’t mind. I c’n sit at the bar, if....?”

“No, no.” Accent that of the educated. “Of course not. It's good to see my sister has friends.” Nodding at Jenny. “Jenny, you look well.”

“So do you.” Strained smile. “Shall we?”

They go in and are seated together.

“How long have you known my sister?” To Parker.

“Six years? Nearly seven. Something like that.”

“And what do you do?”

“Hanson driver for Bramer & Sons.”

“Ah, good for you.”

“Does mum know you came?” Jenny, tired of being ignored.

“No. She is already not speaking to Aunt Bertha for letting your true whereabouts slip. Seeing as I am only home for two weeks on holiday, I am trying to keep the peace, as it were.”

“How are the others?”

“Father is well, though he’s getting too old to be handling crates on the docks. Kittie is nearly sixteen, and being courted by Roger Sullivan. Mum says it's a good match, and she seems happy enough. Miller and Rosemary are still in school, and Miller might qualify to come to my school on scholarship next year. Lucille, of course, is six and -”

“Who’s Lucille?”

“So she lied about that too.” His face tightening. “We had another sister. She was born six months after you...left. That you chose not to come to her Christening is still a source of family outrage.”

“I didn’t know.” Blinking back tears. “What’s she like?”

“Bit of a brat, really. Doctor said mum can’t have anymore, and she’s lucky to have survived this last one. Lucille’s been pampered as the ‘miracle child’ ever since.” Pause. “She’s also blond.”

“Aunt Lucy?”

“A spitting image, according to the old folks.”

Parker looks puzzled.

“My father’s youngest sister. She died of consumption when she was twelve. She was, supposedly, everyone’s favorite.”

“As soon as father saw the first golden curl, her name was Lucille.”

“Well, good for him.” Trying to smile. “Is he...upset with me too?”

“No. I think, deep down, he knew what mum had done. But you know him, he never fights mum if he can help it. And...maybe he hoped a little bit that it was true. That you’d gotten a good job and were doing well for yourself.”

“I did, eventually. Will you tell me, at least? That...that I’m alright, and I miss him?”

“If I can get a moment alone with him, yes.” Looking uncomfortable. “Not the others, though. Mum’s only gotten worse, and they can’t keep a secret to save their life.”

“I understand.” Swallowing her disappointment with her soup. “How is school going?”

It was a safe enough subject, and one her brother was prepared to speak on at length. He detailed his studies, and his dedication to not waste this opportunity was obvious. He also competed on the school rowing team and the chess team. At both he strove for proficiency, but not excellence. It wasn’t wise to be the best when you were the scholarship boy. 

He then inquired about her work. Specifically, her employer.

Jenny was prepared.

“She’s foreign,” she said with a glance at Parker to keep his mouth shut. “Though I’m not sure where from. Her family is all gone, and she cannot return to her home. She spends most of her time supporting charities in the aid of orphans and widows and assisting Scotland Yard in their work.”

“A woman? Assisting Scotland Yard? What does she do? Bring them fresh tea and biscuits?” He laughs. Jenny and Parker do not.”

“She is very highly educated,” Jenny continued cooly. “Which, I understand, is normal among her people. And being foreign she sometimes sees things a different way. Not better, just...different.”

“Has she solved any cases?” Curious.

“Several. She helped winkle out who was threatening ________’s family last winter. An’ solved who was stealing all those paintings from the nobs.”

“You’re rather proud of her.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? She’s a woman who does incredible things. An’ she’s generous. Ask Parker.”

“She is that,” Parker agreed with Martin turned to him. “I certainly owe her alot. She tol’ me, I won’t had you an easy life. But I will give you a chance. She got’er friend t’take me in, get me a job with a friend of his as a stable boy. Been there five years, now I’m a driver. Might have enough in a few years t’start a family, if I meet the right gel.”

Martin glances at Jenny significantly, Parker laughs, and shakes his head.

“Why not?” Martin.

Jenny blinks. “Martin, I thought you understood...”

He looks uncomfortable. “Look, Jenny...I believe you. I do. But I also want what’s best for you.”

“Which is...?” Suspiciously.

“I don’t know.” Holding his hands out placatingly. “But I am trying to help. To...understand. I know father would be overjoyed if you were able to come home. So would Miller, Kittie and Rosemary. We all miss you, Jenny. And don’t you...belong with your family?”

“You know I can’t. Mum made that clear.”

“Mum wasn’t thinkin’ right. And if she was convinced that things were...different, especially if you were married...”

“I’m not gonna live a lie!” Hissed angrily.

“Wait!” Catching her sleeve as she starts to leave. “Please, Jenny. Don’t be angry. I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m not the bad guy here!”

“Then what are you?”

“Your brother, who loves you and wants you to come home.” Letting go as she sits back down.

“I don’t like men, Martin. Not like that. Never have.” Quietly.

“I understand. But, and please let me finish this time, a good marriage isn’t always built on...passionate love. Sometimes, being just a very good friend is enough.”

“I think our lunch is over.” Stony faced. “Goodbye, Martin. Parker, let’s go.”

Parker puts down enough money to cover the meal and rises with her. “Very nice to meet you, Martin.”

“But I-!” Struggling to get up and getting caught on the table. “Please, don’t-”

By the time he’s up, Parker and Jenny had their coats on and are leaving. 

Outside, he catches up with them at the corner. 

“Jenny, please-”

“There’s nothing else to say, Martin.”

“I’m sorry.” That makes her pause. “Truly, I am. I thought maybe I could convince you to pretend, just for Christmas. It’d be the best surprise in the world for father. But I can see now that was wrong.” Stepping a bit closer, hat in hand. “May I keep writing? I want to understand, I truly do. And maybe if you find a way to explain it to me, we can also make father understand. I want to help.  _ Please _ .”

“You can keep writing.” Softly.

“Can I have a hug? For old time’s sake?”

She relents, and they hug. It's familiar and not at the same time.

“You look wonderful, Jenny. And I wish you all the best.” Put his hand out to Parker. “Thank you for being there for her.”

Nods. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Happy Christmas to you both.”

They respond in kind, and move on.

When Jenny asked Parker not to accompany her to see each widow, he understood why. Her patience with misunderstandings as to the nature of their relationship was gone for the day. And she didn’t want the final straw to fall in front of one of the families. 

So, he carried the baskets, and waited outside as she paid each family a brief visit to wish them a Happy Christmas and New Year.

On the way home, she finally mentioned lunch.

“What did you think of ‘im?”

“Your brother?” Shrugs. “I think ‘e means well.”

“Yes, well, those Nuns who would tell children starving ws a punishment from God for wicked hearts meant well too.” Darkly. “Should I write ‘im back?”

“Dunno.”

“You’re no help.”

“What you want me t’say? My family’s all dead. Can’t even remember what they looked like anymore.” 

“Well, you have that in common with Madame, then.” Sighing.

“You going to tell ‘er what he said?”

“Probably best not to. She does not suffer fools.”

“Yeah...” Winces, remembering an incident just last week. 

“Parker?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for comin’ along.”

“Anytime, Jenny.”

-090-

It was what felt like their first quiet Christmas in ages. Then it all went to hell. The emergency case kept them out of the house for hours, and as a result everything had gone to hell. 

“Dinner’s ruined,” Jenny announced from the kitchen as she checked the various dishes and platters. “Bloody hell, even the roast has gone t’pot.”

“Jenny, language,” Vastra called absently from where she cleaned her blade in the front hall. “We will clean up and then worry about dinner. Surely something will still be open. Perhaps that Indian place-”

“Got her,” a voice she could have sworn was Vastra’s but came from directly behind her. A hand latched onto her wrist, and everything went white. 

“Found her,” Vastra heard in the front hall, and for a brief moment heard the wheezing of the TARDIS that meant the parking brake had been left on...again.

And suddenly she was standing in the TARDIS, clutching the console as the room tilted one way and her vision the other. 

“Easy dear,” a familiar voice said as hands stopped her sudden descent to the floor. “Let me just...bloody hell!”

“Language, Jenny! I know Vastra doesn’t approve. Even if-”

“Doctor!” Urgent.

“What?” They stopped moving. “Oh.”

The world stopped spinning long enough for Vastra to look up. And promptly passed out again.

-090-

“Steady.” Again, Jenny could have sworn the voice was Vastra’s. Whoever it was, though, stood far too close for comfort. 

Stumbling back, the young woman blinked as she tried to make her eyes focus. “What-”

“Oh, goddess...”

“Is it safe for me to look?” a new voice called, this one definitely unfamiliar. “We don’t need a repeat of-”

“Clara!”

Jenny finally felt her mind come into focus as a second woman entered the clearing. (Describe Clara.) 

“What? Everything is...oh dear.”

-090-

“You got the  _ wrong one!” _ Vastra woke in her bed in the TARDIS, listening as what sounded like rolled up newspaper hit something else and was followed by a yelp. 

“I don’t know what happened! I had it all set...”

“Well, obviously not!”

“Unless of course...oh no. Clara...”

“Go call her. I’ll handle this.”

“Handle...?”

“She’s awake.” Vastra sat up in time to see the male figure disappear around the corner. 

“Was that-?”

“The Doctor. He got a new face.” Cautiously approaching. “Do you know who I am?”

“I would say you are Jenny,” standing slowly. “But...” Tongue flickering. It is Jenny, she smells of (list several things, including Silurian). “Something is not right. You are...older.” Blinking. “From my future?”

-090-

“Jenny,” the Vastra who was obviously not her Vastra said carefully, hands up in the universal gesture of calm. “It’s alright, There’s been a mistake, but it will be fixed.” Glaring at the woman with her. “Yes?”

“Uh, not sure yet,” Fiddling with something on her wrist. “Maybe not.” Glancing at Jenny. “So she’s from before-”

“Your time?” Vastra cut in with a warning look. “Yes. I believe so. Jenny, allow me to introduce Clara. She is the Doctor of my time’s current companion.”

“A pleasure,” Clara extends a hand, Jenny shakes it numbly. She keeps glancing between the two, as though trying to sort something out. They both look nervous. Are they...?

“I believe I know what happened,” the other Vastra went on. “Jenny, what is the day in your time?”

“December 25th, 1884.”

-090-

“Ten years into the future,” the older Jenny confirmed, hands locked behind her back as though she were afraid of what they might do.

“Where are we, when are we, and what are we doing here?”

“Japan, 1894, to fight Cybermen.”

“Again?”

Grinning. “Apparently you missed a few. Still, the Doctor should have you home in a tick and we’ll be on our way.”

“Are you his new traveling companion?”

“No. He came to get us, you and I, and accidentally grabbed a mismatched pair.”

-090-

“So you thought I was...”

“The Jenny from my time. You, but in ten years.” Trying to reassure her. “Mistakes do happen. Clara will reset her vortex manipulator and have you back in your time in a blink.” Wincing. “Though I am sorry to ask you to travel in such a way twice in a row. I know the vortex manipulator feels like...”

“My brain being pulled through my nose at warp speed?”

“An apt description, my dear.”

A few bars of music played, and Clara stepped even further away as she pulled something from her pocket. 

“Doctor?”

“So we’re still in London in 10 years, fighting crime?”

Vastra considering. “Ye-es,” she answered slowly. “But please do not ask me more. A great deal happens in 10 years. And-”

“Spoilers?”

“Yes.” Grateful smile.

“I just have one question.”

“Yes?”

“What are cybermen?”

-090-

Vastra did not become the Great Detective by missing details. The future Jenny had something tucked in the palm of her hand, something she didn’t wish Vastra to see. ‘Spoilers’, she thought to herself as she refrained from asking. 

The Doctor appeared a moment later, still a bit sheepsih and walking like one who knew he had bad news to share. (Describe Capaldi’s Doctor later.)

“Doctor,” she said, recognizing him with a flick of her tongue.

“Vastra.” Wincing. “When are you from right now?”

“The last time I saw you was this fall. You discovered the TARDIS was a person.”

“Ah!” Smiles. “Ah.” Frowns. “Hm, new plan. Jenny will do all the talking. You can keep the spoilers t’yer self, right? Right.”

“But we’re taking her back, Doctor. Aren’t we?” Jenny.

“Yeah, about that...”

-090-

“...random technobabble I really don’t understand,” Clara said, rolling her eyes. “The important thing is we can’t leave, because of the Cybermen. We have to take care of them before we can go.”

“Why do I get the feeling that isn’t all?”

“Yeah, about that Vastra, I need to tell you something over here...”

-090-

Vastra watched as Jenny followed the Doctor into the hallway. There was a brief moment of quiet, then a muffled, “YOU WHAT?!” She did not, as she wished, come closer to hear better. 

After all, ‘spoilers’.

Instead, she waited, and eventually Jenny re-entered the room alone. Pink-cheeked and breathing hard, she was clearly beautiful. Vastra shook her head. Furious. Clearly furious. She felt her scales darken, and caught Jenny trying to suppress a smile. 

“So, what has my infuriating ape of a brother done now?” To distract from her blush.

“...I can’t tell you.” Scowling. “But this is the important part. Clara, the Doctor’s new companion, and some...friends are going to tackle the target outside of town. We’re going to go after the one under the Consulate in the city. Afterwards, we should be able to get everyone back where they belong.”

-090-

“What target is out in the middle of nowhere?” Jenny asked, confused.

“It appears to be a power plant. We believe this is a remnant of what we faced before. Hopefully, it will be easy to sweep them up and return home.” Glancing at Jenny’s sword. “How long have you been training with that, again?”

“Over a year.” Trying not to be defensive.

“Ah. Please stay behind me, then.”

“I’m not helpless, you know!”

“Yes, I do.” Gently. “But the Jenny who has fought alongside me these last ten years isn’t you...yet. Please be patient. Your time will come.”

-090-

“So, what would you like me to do?” Vastra mirrored Jenny’s stance as they walked down the hall to the control room, hands linked behind her back. 

“Mostly to keep the Doctor from dying,” the older and still beautiful Jenny replied absently, mind clearly somewhere else. “You two are the distraction.”

“You will be doing something covert, then?”

“Yes.”

Vastra frowned. “Then perhaps it would be better if I guard your back.”

The older Jenny stopped and turned to face her. Vastra did the same, noticing for the first time the pale scar at the edge of this Jenny’s chin.

“Vastra,” she said carefully, and it was then that the Silurian realized she hadn't heard Madam or ma’am once from this woman. Only her name. “I realize that in your time, I am your student. That isn't who I am, though. There is a job that requires someone to be stealthy, quick and clever with some rather complicated devices. Contrary to what you know, I am the best choice. Please trust that after ten years of working with you, I know what i’m talking about.”

Embarrassed. Vastra salutes as a Silurian to a commander. Opening her mouth to explain, it stays open when Jenny perfectly executes the return salute.

“How do you...?”

Impish grin. “Spoilers.”

“River must be proud.” Sardonically.

Jenny’s grin goes stiff. “Please,” she said quietly. “Don’t mention her to the Doctor.”

“Is she...?”

“Don’t ask me.” Sternly. “And  _ don’t _ mention her to the Doctor. It's...complicated.”

A deep sigh. “It always is.”

-090-

The wood burner’s hut Clara had found for them to sleep in was long since abandoned, and not particularly comfortable. Vastra set up a small device that soon had the interior comfortably warm, and Clara disappeared and reappeared with an armful of blankets and a greasy paper bag.

“Well,” she said as she tossed the blankets down and handed Vastra the bag. “Might as well get comfortable, ladies.”

“Doesn’t someone need to keep watch?” Jenny asked as Vastra began handing around warm, greasy wrappers.

“Perception filter and shield,” Vastra, mildly. Clara elbows her. “What?”

“Spoilers.” Hissed.

“Oh.” Looking guilty. “It seems I am not very good at this.”

“Seems! I’ve heard stories about you and spoilers, Vastra, and you better be glad tellin’ ‘em would  _ be _ spoilers, or that’s all we’d talk about tonight.”

Oh yes, because you are clearly the pinnacle of perfection, Miss Clara Oswin Oswald. As it so happens, I have some stories of my own that  _ aren’t _ spoilers. Like what happened with the Doctor when he took you to see _____ on ______.”

“He didn’t tell you...”

“He did.”

“He promised!”

“He lied.”

-090-

The trio had eaten an uncomfortable dinner in the kitchen of the TARDIS. The Doctor remaining in his self-imposed silence as he wolfed down his roast and potatoes, the older Jenny picking at her meal and Vastra neatly eating her raw venison did not make for a lively table. There had been some reconnaissance before the meal, and the Doctor had had a hurried chat with Clara. And since then the older Jenny had been mostly silent with a worried frown as she played with something on her left hand, covered by the gloves she grabbed in the control room. 

“Jenny,” she finally said, lacing her hands together in her lap. “I tried not to, but I think I’ve worked something out.”

“I’m not surprised,” Jenny replied with reddened cheeks. “I’m not good at hiding things from m-...some people.”

“You’re married.” It was, as it sometimes is, the lack of reaction that was telling. “And you do not want me to know. Which leads me to believe that the person you married is someone I know and...I will not approve.”

“It’s...complicated.”

“Well, yes, I imagine the road you took to marrying River Song would be.”

Jenny choked on her tea. “Pardon me,” she said as she deftly wiped her mouth. “Could you repeat that?” Something in her voice, a sort of bright brittleness Vastra didn’t recognize, but still set off alarm bells in the back of her mind. She ignored them.

“You are married to River Song.”

“You are one of the most brilliant people I know, Vastra, but sometimes you really are a daft old lizard.” She rose and left.

-090-

Jenny lay on her back as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling and listened to the pair banter back and forth. Vastra, the older one here iwt her, had gone scouting and returned with news. Her and Clara were now engaged in planning what to do next, though half of what flew back and forth between the pair was laughter and teasing.

It made Jenny’s stomach knot up inside.

“Oof, one too many drinks for me,” Clara muttered as she rose suddenly. “Be right back...”

“You’ve gotten comfortable with apes,” Jenny said once the door was shut.

“If I recall correctly, I was comfortable with apes ten years ago as well.”

“Is she your girlfriend?”

The look Vastra gave her was beyond shocked. “What?”

“You were flirting with her. So...is she?”

“No!”

Clarac chose that moment to return. Glancing from one to the other she said, “Should I come back later?”

“Tell her we are not romantically involved, nor have we ever been.”

Clara’s mouth fell open. “What on earth-”

“Think for a moment.” Vastra, in clipped tones. “Think of...oh, about seven years ago. The.. _ misunderstanding _ ? The arrangement? She’s from  _ before _ all of that. Which, yes, makes  _ this _ misunderstanding as much my fault as yours, but-” Dramatic pointing at Jenny.

“Ah.” Worry setting in. “Yes, I see.” Clearing her throat. “We aren’t involved like that. Never have been. I’m...seeing someone.” (Check this accuracy.) She grins. “Besides, scales aren’t my thing. We dig at each other, that’s it.”

“Oh.” Jenny blushes.

“She’s a bit like River Song,” Vastra, playing with something on her wrist. “She flirts with everyone, regardless of whether or not she should.”

Clara whirls about .”Oi!”

“Is it not true?” Amused, innocent look. 

“That’s not the point!” Jabbing a finger at her. “You better be nice t’me, or I’ll tell  _ you know who _ about that time-”

“Clara!” Vastra, sternly, trying to cut her off.

“Hey, I’m not the one hiding something from her  _ wife _ -:

“Your  _ what?!” _ Jenny, shocked.

“Clara!” Vastra, angry.

Clara, sheepish. “Oops?”

-090-

Vastra found the older Jenny in a room she had never seen before, though it felt familiar the moment she stepped inside. It was similar to the training rooms utilized in her youth among the Silurians, but with a flair that she could only describe as ‘oriental’. 

The future Jenny was in the middle of the room, wooden sword in hand as she slowly drifted through a series of forms with precision and care. It was not about power or speed, but balance and strength. The act of remaining poised as your body inched along a graceful arc took a good deal more control and stamina than most realized.

Sweat dotted the fair skin, a faint flush of exertion highlighting cheeks. Unthinkingly, the Silurian tasted the air...and immediately regretted it. Anger was always sharp on the tongue. But she was also impressed. That this Jenny was furious was obvious, but her composure and form were nearly flawless. Her concentration, despite the rage that still rolled off her, was nearly absolute.

No, this was most definitely not her Jenny.

But, it would be.

That thought sent shivers down her spine and made her scales turn dark. 

Which was, of course, precisely when the future Jenny finished, ‘sheathing’ her blade and looked up. 

By the look she gave Vastra, she knew now how to spot darkening scales and what they possibly meant. 

Impulsively, and with more than a touch of desperation, the Silurian launched into her apology. “It is none of my business who you marry, now or 10 years into the future. I hope she makes you happy, and that is an equal partnership.”

“She does, and we are.” Smothering a laugh.

“Is something amusing?”

“Yes, and I’m sorry but...”

“Spoilers?”

“Yes.” Ducking her head.

“Your form was excellent.” It seems a safe enough topic.

“I have an excellent teacher.” Wide smile.

“Jenny...!” The Doctor, appearing at the end of the hall. “Ah...?”

The woman in question moved past Vastra, giving the older gentleman an annoyed look. “Yes, Doctor?”

“You’re going t’glare at me for a week, aren’t you?”

“You deserve it.” Flatly.

“Yeah, might be.” Waving hands about. “But I need your eyes a moment...” Scuttles away, muttering about, “Can’t wait t’get Clara back.”

-090-

Jenny was trying very hard not to explode. She had left as soon as she saw the pity in their faces, disappearing outside as she heard voices rise in angry shouts. Prudence made her stay nearby, but she still found a spot she could almost entirely hide in below one of the windows. The voices were indistinct here, and she closed her eyes and wished for home as the sound of music made the voices stop.

“It’s the Doctor.”

-090-

Vastra had not actively meant to listen in, but the Doctor had not specified that it was private and she had not realized until it was too late. Her heart was already being torn in two, and she could not walk away.

It had begun with the way the future Jenny had leaned against the console and said, “Love?”

The reply had been too soft for Vastra to hear, but she hadn’t needed to. The way the woman had relaxed had been enough. That voice on the other end of the line was  _ home _ . 

“That’s enough lovey-dovey,” the Doctor had broken in briskly. “We need t’talk about the fact that we’re about t’rip a hole in time an’ space.”

The response, again, was muted.

“Yes, well, mistakes happen. Funny thing, you two are on the church’s most wanted list. For years I couldn’t figure out why. Then this happened. The reason is I didn't know what I was looking for. Now that I do, I ran a few tests. The Jenny with me definitely encountered a closed time loop at some point. I believe this is it.”

“But I don’t remember it.”

“Of course you don’t. The ‘younger’ of the pair never does. I was in one with all past twelve versions of me. I was the only one to remember. The fore-knowledge is too dangerous otherwise. Your mind shuts it off from yourself. Which is good news, because apparently all of us are  _ terrible _ at spoilers.”

-090-

Jenny could not hear what the voices on the other end of the phone were saying, but she could hear the replies.

“It was Clara’s fault,” future Vastra said hotly, to which the other quickly rejoined.

“You absolutely started it and you know it! Besides you were  _ totally _ -”

“Will you stop trying to get me in trouble with my  _ wife _ !”

The words were a hot poker in the chest. Her wife. Her wife was here, but with the Doctor. 

Something from the phone cut the argument short, and went on for some time.

“So, two pairs means double the trouble?” Clara asked lightly. “We should be able to-”

-090-

“Two pairs,” the Doctor said sharply, “means we’re maybe twenty hours away from destroying the universe. Between what the cybermen are attempting and our twin cock-up, the space-time continuum is on the verge of cracking like an egg. And don’t get me started on quantum!”

“What are you saying, Doctor?” future Jenny asked worriedly.

“I’m saying, we’ve only got until tomorrow afternoon t’get everyone where they’re supposed to be or we’re going to have a  _ very _ big problem.”

Something from the others made him pause.

“No,” he replied after a moment of thought. “We don’t have time. Not if we want t’get any sleep. And it would risk alerting the Cybermen of our presence. That would, of course, ruin our plan, and probably force us to take longer...”

“Resulting in the end of the world.”

“But we’ve done this already. So...it’s a guarantee we're going to succeed, right?”

-090-

There was a long silence after someone on the other end asked something. Eventually, something else was said, and the future Vastra sighed. 

“Of course. The Cybermen wouldn’t be able to alter things if it was a fixed point in time. Which means it can be changed. We can still fail.”

“Well, that’s a sunny thought,” Clara grumbled loudly.

“A lie will not serve us now. Is there anything else we need to know?”

The reply was short but decisive. 

“Understood.” Clara.

“Doctor, may I...?” Vastra, hopeful.

-090-

“I’ll go see to our preparations,” the Doctor said quickly.

Vastra hurriedly faded back down the hall, finding her bedroom door just as she wished to hide. Thanking the TARDIS with a gentle pat, she quickly shut herself inside and sat down to think. 

A closed time loop. That meant...she was also here. Her own decade older self. In the other group. With Jenny’s...wife. The word still stung like salt in a wound. Or a poorly managed molt. 

Somehow, knowing she would forget it all was a blessing. She didn’t want to remember this pain. Perhaps, in the fullness of time, it would not be so bad. Jenny would meet her future wife, and Vastra would have time to adjust to the idea before it truly happened. It was obvious they were still friends, she and Jenny, so whoever it was she must have approved. And River had once told her she would find someone, someday. Hope, she had called it then. 

It was certainly hope now.

“Sleep,” she told herself as she removed her belt and sword. Concentrate on getting through the next day. Make it back home, and all would be well.

Or at least, there would be no more pain.

-090-

“There you are,” Clara said, sitting down beside Jenny in her nook. “Vastra said you would be close by.”

“Woods aren’t really my thing,” Jenny said, not sure what else to say.

“Me either,” Clara agreed, wrinkling her nose. “City girl, born and bred. Actually, I have a question, if you don’t mind.”

“What could you possibly want t’know from me?”

“Well, we generally don’t get much time t’talk.” Shrugging. “Usually it's...’ah problems!’. Then lots of running. The Doctor saves the day, and...then we’re off again.”

“Oh.” The Doctor has changed, and maybe not for the better. “Well...what do you want t’know?”

“Who were you before you met the Doctor and y-...Vastra. What did you do?”

“So...you know  _ how _ we met?”

“For the sake of time, yes.”

“Right, well...” Jenny tells her stuff. Clara asks questions. Eventually, Vastra comes out.

“The Doctor...”

“Got it.” Pops to her feet, takes the phone and wanders off.

“Do you want any assistance?” Offering her hand. Jenny takes it, and Vstra easily lifts her. It feels the same.

For some reason, Vastra looks sad.

“Missing your wife?” Jenny didn’t mean to let the words slip out, but once spoken she couldn’t take them back. 

“Yes,” the Silurian admitted. “I do not enjoy being parted from her.”

“Why not go to her then?” Swallowing past the lump in her throat.

“I cannot, for I am already there.”

“Then...”

“Your Vastra, by which I mean the one from your time period, is here as well. The Jenny from my time was looking for me. She did not know I was already with Clara. So, the TARDIS found the next closest...and it happened to be ten years into the past.”

“It makes as much sense as any adventure with the Doctor ever does.”

“That is certainly true.”

“So why don’t we...swap places? Then you could also be with your wife.”

The Doctor would have lied. But Vastra hated lying, so she told the truth, if a simplified version of it. Jenny listened, nodding occasionally.

“So,” she said when the tale was through. “I’m not gonna remember this, then?”

“Apparently not.”

“Then tell me who you’re married to.” Defiant.

“No.” Firm.

“Why not? I won’t remember.”

“Because tomorrow I need you to focus like never before. And it may be impossible for you to do so with that knowledge in your mind.” GEntly.

“Tell me before I go, then.” Bargaining. “If there’s time.”

“...I will think on it.”

-090-

Vastra lay in the dark, not sleeping, when the door to her room opened. It was the future Jenny, clearly hesitant though the Silurian did not know why.

“May I stay here tonight?” the woman said, remaining in the doorway. “I don’t actually have a room on the TARDIS. When I travel with the Doctor, I stay with you.”

“Or your wife?”

“...yes.”

“Then why not stay in her room tonight?”

“The TARDIS and I have a...difficult relationship. She refuses to open the private room to me unless the owner is on board.” Crossing her arms defensively. “Apparently I was not impressed enough the first time I came aboard, and she never quite forgave me for that.” Eye roll. 

Vastra laughs. “She can be...temperamental. Of course you may stay. What is mine has always been yours.”

Jenny tells her about what the Doctor said, simplified. Vastra does not let on that she already knew most of it. 

“Then tomorrow is very important.”

“Yes. Got to stop the Cybermen and get you home or no one has a future.”

“Is...the other Jenny alright?”

“She’s fine. After all, she's’ got you lookin’ after her.” Settles in to sleep.

That is a difficult thought to wrap her mind around.

-090-

Things did not go according to plan, but with the Doctor they almost never did. Vastra, from the past still successfully assisted the Doctor in his distraction, so future Jenny could go about her sabotage. Jenny from the past fought alongside future Vastra and with Clara destroyed their power plant. 

-090-

Jenny had not seen Clara had over the time vortex manipulator, but suddenly future Vastra was strapping it on and dialing in the coordinates. Clara, for some reason, was nowhere in sight.

“Wait, but-”

That was when the Silurian bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

“You just-”

“Please be patient with the daft old lizard that I am,” Vastra whispered in her air. “But I think future you will agree- it is worth the wait in the end!”

Then she grabbed her hand, and sent them both tumbling through time.

-090-

Vastra stood with the Doctor, a thought that had been niggling at the back of her mind for some time finally working its way to the fore. Jenny, the future one, smelled familiar. Like she always had. Clean sweat, the plain soap she preferred. Blade oil. Leather. And Silurian. 

Silurian. 

She smelled of-

“Time t’go,” Jenny said as she caught Vastra’s arm and tugged her towards the waiting TARDIS. “Best be quick, we’re already pushin’ luck as it is!”

“But-”

“No time, no time, let’s go.”

Inside, future Jenny went straight for the console and began to pull knobs and flip switches. The Time machine gave a wheeze of protest.

“Oi! I know you don’t like me, but we can’t get back t’your bloody Doctor an’ my wife until we get this one ‘ome. Right?”

That seemed to do it.

Jenny looked up, and met Vastra’s eyes.

“Ah,” she said after a moment. “You’ve finally put to it together.”

“You smell like me,” Vastra replied. “You always smell like me, so I thought nothing of it, only...if you’re wed, then you should smell of you wife.”

Jenny takes a step towards her. “And?”

“And that means it's me.” Jenny takes another step forward. “Am I stubborn?”

“Very.” Wide smile.

“I am sorry. For...a great many things.”

A touch to her cheek. “You are worth it.” Then she kisses the other cheek. Vastra jumps. “You know...I actually miss seeing you do that sometimes?” Reaches behind herself and throws a knob.

-090-

Jenny blinked as the world reeled around her. Why did she feel like her brain had just been sucked out through her nose?

“Jenny?” Vastra called, stumbling drunkenly into the kitchen. “What-?”

There was a knock at the front door. 

The maid recovered before her mistress, and hurried to answer it. It was Parker.

“I have no idea why,” the young man said with a grin, “but I’ve got packages and dinner from a fellow who calls himself the Doctor. I can’t stay more’n a tick, got a pick up in half an hour at Bedford square. But whoever the fellow was, he was mighty generous.

“The Doctor?” Vastra, standing weakly in the hallway.

“Madame, are you alright?”

“Merely a long day, Parker.”

“C’mon,” Jenny said, almost feeling herself except an odd cool spot on her forehead. “It’s freezing out, and I c’n smell the beef from here.” They get it all inside. Parker is sent off with one of the hot pies in hand.

Vastra reads the note. It's something about a ‘time incident’, not to worry. Got it sorted. Here’s gifts and dinner. Sorry for the disturbance. Not even signed. Totally the Doctor. He smells odd, though.

Distracted by food and the packages.

It's the kimono warrior outfit for Vstra and two more swords for Jenny to complete her set. Yay!

For some reason, they are both exhausted afterwards and go straight to bed.

“Vastra?” 

“Mm?”

“I don’t know why, but it feels very good t’be home.”

“Yes, it is. Happy Christmas, Jenny.”

“Happy Christmas, Vastra.”

-090-

Jenny had progressed in her training to the point that Vastra was nearly challenged when they sparred. Not that she had won more than a handful of bouts over the last several months, but the victories were becoming more about Jenny doing things right and less about Vastra doing something wrong. The distinction meant the Silurian could no longer allow her focus to wander when facing the petite woman.

That was, unfortunately, becoming rather difficult.

Jenny, though whether by design or pure coincidence, had decided that while she liked the outfit Vastra had gotten her, she didn’t need to wear all of it when practicing. When working, the fact that it covered her from neck to ankles kept her more or less decent. But when sparring...

To be far, the room was closed in with not much air movement. And while Vastra hardly noticed, it did bother the ape in her companion. So, with that in mind, leaving off the necktie, waistcoat and frequently unbuttoning the blouse nearly to her breasts made sense. That, and rolling her sleeves up above her elbows, exposed a great deal more flesh than was normally put on display by the young woman in question. The sight wasn’t nearly as titillating for the Silurian as it might have been for some, but the scent was nearly maddening. 

Vastra had been taught to fight with all her senses. And while some of her training had been with a specific sense muted or muffled somehow, she had never been to ‘turn off’ any of them on her own. 

It was instinctual, the flicker of her tongue and the cataloguing of what rose on the air. Wood polish and pin reside. Leather. Oil. Sweat and.... _ Jenny. _

It was, unfortunately, a little too easy to get lost in.

The blow did not connect, but it was a close thing.

“Show-off,” Jenny muttered, and Vastra did not correct her. It seemed the safer alternative.

-090-

Vastra never asked about Jenny’s lunch with her brother. It seemed a complicated subject, and one the Silurian didn’t know how to address. With her own family such an intervention was not only unheard of, she did not understand how ape society could allow such gross injustices to be in the first place. As such, she had not felt it her place to inquire about something she did not truly understand.

That Martin continued to write was one clue. That Jenny responded with frequency and was generally pleased to see a letter from him was another. Still, she decided it best not to meddle in ‘ape family things’. 

It never occurred to her, though, that the growing rapport might infringe upon her own plans with her Jenny.

Jenny’s birthday was two weeks away when Vastra broached the subject at the breakfast table. She gave her options, having consulted Parker and Jago and both telling her it would be best to let the young woman choose for herself. The proposals included another day at the horse ranch, an excursion to the horse races, and a lesson on acrobatics from one of Jago’s performers.

“Actually,” Jenny said, looking guilty. “I meant to ask you about that. Martin is going to be in for a Christening in the family that week, and wanted to know if I could take a half-day to go with him to a fair. So, I thought if I worked half my birthday that would be an even trade, right?”

Jealousy rears its ugly head, and she stamps on it mercilessly. “That isn’t necessary. We always take the day off. And you have not taken a half-day for yourself in some time with Parker’s new work hours. You will do both.”

“That hardly seems right, ma’am.”

“Why? Are not birthdays important to your people?”

“Well, yess, but nothing like that. An’ I really don’t mind.”

“It’s our tradition.” Putting her foot down firmly. “Besides, a day off would be good for both of us.”

“Then...how about the museums? And perhaps that new art gallery.”

Suspicious. “Is that what  _ you _ want to do, or what you think  _ I _ want to do?”

Jenny grins. “Overplayed my hand?”

“Dear, you may have once enjoyed art museums and galleries, but I am afraid our association has rather ruined them for you.”

“Not ruined, really.” Grin grows. “More...it takes the magic out of it, knowing how it's done.”

“So...you would rather view the painting simply for the joy of it?”

“Yes.”

“Then, next time, I will endeavor to do so.”

“It still feels wrong, taking almost two days just for me.”

“Why?”

“Because we don’t do it for you.”

“Silurian’s don’t celebrate birthdays. We have discussed this before.”

“But you aren’t among Silurians. And my people do. Do you enjoy my birthday?”

“Well, yes. Because making you happy makes me happy.” Shoves intruding thoughts aside. 

“Exactly! So, I want a day to celebrate you like you celebrate me.”

Giving in. “Fine. But you can pick it.”

“The date? But...don’t you know?”

“No. I could probably find it on the Silurian calendar, but I have no idea if or how it would translate to yours. A great deal has changed since then. If you insist I need one, then you can pick the date.” Triumphant.

“Fine.”

“So?”

“What?”

“When is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Have it your way.”

It ends there.

-090-

Jenny was picked up promptly at noon by her brother, and took the omnibus to the air. They play a few games, he describes the Christening and has fun. It feels like old times, and she relaxes into it. 

Martin admits they’re meeting someone, a girl, and they do so at the Carousel. Both girls ride with Martin standing between them. The ride isn’t as thrilling as it used to be, but she watches her brother and the girl.

“She’s pretty,” when they’ve parted ways. 

Martin flushes, then frowns. “Wait, you don’t...?”

“Not my preference, no.” Brown hair and brown eyes.

“Ah.” Uncomfortable.

“How did you meet her?” False cheerfulness, trying to move on.

“On the train. She’s studying at St. Claire’s school for girls down the road from mine, and our holidays are the same so I see her on the train coming home. She has an Aunt who comes and gets her, but she sleeps most of the way back and so long as we talk quietly...”

“Just talking?”

“Yes, just talking.” Elbowing her. “I’d like to kiss her, but...”

“Do I need to disappear for a bit so you can track her down?”

“No.” Too quickly.

“Hm. You’re goin’ t’see her tonight, aren’t you?”

“How...?”

“Your body. You (detail out what he does). “

“Where’d you learn that?”

“Madame, mostly. She likes teaching me about her work, when there’s time.”

“I’m still not sure it's proper work for a lady.”

“She’s foreign, Martin.”

“Yes, well, you aren’t.” A long pause. “So....I don’t suppose you...”

“I’m what?”

“Ah...seeing anyone?” Looks uncomfortable.

“No.”

“Oh. Good.”

“No need t’look relieved about it.” Annoyed.

“It’s not...I’m sorry, Jenny, I am. But I am trying.”

“I ‘spose.”

“Want a lemonade?”

“Sure.”

-090-

Jenny chose for her birthday to visit the horse farm. Specifically, a long ride on the trails with one of the stable hands to act as her guide and chaperone. The man knew his business, though, and other than to point out a hidden trail or particularly good spot for a gallop, he kept to himself and left his charge alone.

Jenny felt as though there wasn’t enough room in her head. Thoughts circled thoughts, each snapping at the heels of the other and leaving no time for her to sort them into any sort of cohesive process.

She had had a wonderful time with her brother, right up until the end. That was when he had decided to be stupid.

“I’ve been reading a book,” he said as they’d started the walk back to #13 Paternoster Row. “About people...like you.”

“You mean women who prefer other women?” Cooly.

“Yes,” uncomfortable. 

“Who wrote it?”

“A doctor.”

“A man.” Scornful. “What’s he going t’know about it?”

“He’s a  _ doctor _ , Jenny.”

“So what’s it say, this book?”

“That your...preference is not your fault. That it is a condition of your mind that is beyond your control.”

“Condition. Like a disease.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I bet that book does.” Darkly.

“Doctor Corbeld does imply that the condition is like a disease, yes.” Not meeting her eyes. And that there might be a cure.”

“I don’t need t’be cured.”

“I didn’t say that you did. But I’m trying to learn, and you should respect that. I want to bridge the gap between you and everyone else. I want to  _ bring you home! _ Isn’t that what you want?”

“It would be nice,” Jenny admitted quietly, not really answering the question.

“You belong with us, not some widow who thinks she’s a detective. I’m sure she treats you well enough, but do you really believe she’d give two figs about you if her family were still alive?”

The question sucked the wind right out of Jenny’s lungs. If Madame’s family were still alive. If Madame’s family...If Madame...

It had been cold that night, and the brick behind her colder still as she’d desperately tried to escape. Grasping hands, the flash of a blade...and the Doctor.

Would the Doctor still have saved her if Vastra had not been his sister? If he hadn’t been searching for one, would he have accidentally found the other?

“I’m sure she would have treated you well, either way,” her brother went on to fill the silence. “But you can’t pretend it would all the be same if they were still alive. She is not your family. I am.”

“Family that told me t’leave an’ not come back, Martin.” But doubt gnaws at her now. Would the Doctor...? And if he had...where would she have ended up? With the Silurians? Or perhaps with RIver Song? Maybe with the Doctor himself, spinning through the stars in his impossible-sounding time machine.

“They made a mistake, one I’m trying to fix so you can come home. Don’t you miss father? Kittie? Miller? Rosemary? Aunt Verlie? Uncle Sim? Grandfather?”

“Yes, of course I do. But its been nearly eight years, Martin, and you’re the first t’try an’ find me.”

“Because mother lied.”

“Yes, but they believed those lies. They believed me capable of walking away and never coming back. You did too!”

“I was at school and hardly knew anything. And when I did I started asking questions. I found you as soon as I could, Jenny. I understand if you can’t forgive mum, but don’t blame me when I wasn’t even there.”

Silence falls.

“I didn’t want to start a fight. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Softly.

“The book said you would be easily upset by the topic, that you can’t help it being a woman. I’ll try to find more books, though. I promise. If I can just find the right words...I’ll find a way to bring them around, Jenny. And then you can come home.”

They had parted by the back door, and she had dutifully kissed his cheek when he asked. And since then she’d been torn between anger at his clumsy stupidity, guilt at being angry because at least he was trying, and a faint, faint hope that maybe he was right. Maybe someday she could...go home.

Not to stay, of course. She had outgrown that. But to visit, surely, would be no bad thing. To see her other brothers and sisters. To spend time with her father and listen to his stories about young fools on the docks who never learned. To celebrate Christmas or Easter, everyone seated around the three tables put together, crowded so tight you could hardly move. 

Except, the little voice in the back of her mind would whisper, they think you’re ashamed of them. That you’re too stuck-up to go home and visit. It's a lie, but it's one they believe. No one had tried to find her that she knew of, none other than Martin.

Why would she want to go back, then? Why did she still yearn for the family that had so callously cast her off. It made no logical sense, but there it was. Small, but persistent. Difficult to ignore, and impossible to kill.

And to make it all the more complicated, Vastra did not ask what was wrong. Oh, the Silurian knew that all was not well. Jenny had read the concern on her scaled face the moment she had walked in from the visit with Martin. And said nothing about it. She didn’t know how to feel about that either.

Vastra, in fact, had never inquired after her family at all. Not since their first and only conversation about Martin. She had not asked how the meeting had gone, or about any of the letters he had sent. It was a curious blind spot that Jenny had not noticed before, and now that she had it irked her like an inconveniently placed bug bite. Itchy and sore and in a spot you simply could not scratch.

The entire tangled mess had been seething in the back of her mind for nearly a week. A week in which her companion had carefully left her to it. A week in which there had been frustratingly little to distract her. A week in which two letters had arrived from Martin, each more frustrating than when they had spoken at the fair. 

In short, it was a week of pure misery.

“It’s not a boy, is it?”

The words startled Jenny out of her turmoil, meeting the gaze of the stable hand next to her. “What?”

“The look you’ve got is the same one my niece gets,” he explained, looking down the trail. “And sometimes it's easier t’talk t’Uncle Toby than her Ma or Da. Especially if it's about a boy, so...?” He shrugs.

“It is a boy,” Jenny admitted, “Only he’s my brother.”

“Family can be difficult.”

“Yes, it can.”

“Is Madame family?”

“Not blood family, no.” Hesitant.

“Blood.” He shrugs again. “Seems to me who takes care of you is more important than whose family name is connected t’yers. One’s a choice, t’other isn’t.”

“That's true.”

“Master _______ figures your Madame must think very highly of you. That fine animal you ride was quite costly. Fine enough for a lady who likes to hunt, she is.”

“Madame is very kind.”

“An’ she takes care a’you?”

“Yes.”

“Does this brother?”

“No.”

“Then I wouldn’t worry too much about him.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It usually is, we jus’ can’t see it for ourselves.”

“Your niece is a lucky girl.”

“Thank you, Miss. I will tell her you said so.”


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has a series of notes that are not included in the chapter itself, but just so you know the original plan was to take Jenny's infatuation and Vastra's self-realization and push it back by about a year. And perhaps give Jenny someone else to crush on for a bit? Obviously this has not been fixed in the current text, but maybe keep that in mind as the romance I'm waffling between whether or not does begin to drag a little too significantly? Opinions welcome, changes to current material not guaranteed. Enjoy!

-090-

It wasn’t, of course, actually that simple. But it did make the way forward much more clear. She waited until they were back on the train in their private compartment, seated across from each other as the scenery began to lurch by.

Jenny decided to start with, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?” Vastra replied, surprised.

“I know I’ve been...difficult this last week.”

“It seems you had something on your mind, and as it was not about me was not taken personally.” As an afterthought. “It...wasn’t about me, correct?”

“No, ma’am. Not as such.”

“Good. Still there is nothing for you to apologize for.”

“It was about my brother, Martin.”

“Ah.”

Silence.

“You aren’t curious about what he said that upset me?”

“Yes, but mostly I believe it to be not my business and...difficult to discuss.”

“How so? The difficult bit, I mean.”

“My family is dead, Jenny. Gone. They will not return again. There is no potential for a reunion later in life. I know yours had not always treated you as they should, but...” Shrugging. “It is difficult not to be jealous, sometimes.” Looking away.

“But you have the Doctor.” Silence. “Don’t you?”

“I had not wanted to concern you.” It isn’t an answer.

“I don’t understand.”

“My bond with the Doctor was never meant to be permanent. The Ood, who assisted in its creation, were able to craft a bond that would last only as long as it was needed. I explained to you some years ago that my mind was...damaged.”

“By the deaths of your sisters, yes.”

“That is part of it, yes, but not the whole.” Pausing. “This make take some time to explain. Do you wish to wait until a later time? It is your birthday.”

“I want to know now.”

“Very well.” Vastra explains about her clutch, her birth clutch, and how they were ripped from her to bond to her new sisters. How that wounded her mind, but would have been manageable with her sister’s support. Except they had all died at once. The two, combined with being removed too soon from her pod, is what had nearly torn her mind apart.

The Doctor deciding to be her ‘brother’ on his own. “He needed to be needed.” Their years together. And how she had begun to heal.

“I believe I have you to thank for that.”

“How so?”

“How could I continue to hate the race that made you?” It's not a trick of the light, Vastra's scales go dark for a moment, and she clears her throat as she hurries on. “Regardless, my healing means the end of our bond. It has already deteriorated. Significantly.”

“But won’t that leave you hurt again?”

“No. The Ood took that into consideration as well.” The bond was not to only give her time to heal, but to change the nature of her mind. To make it whole without the need of others to stay sane. Not in the Silurian way, at any rate. “So, while I know the Doctor will always be my friend, he will not always be my brother. And it is a day that I feel approaches quickly.” Shaking her head. “The last time we spoke he told me he would always be my brother, but I know it isn’t true. I cannot think of one who is not joined to me so as a sibling. And worse still...he could not see that in my mind. Hiding that from him even a year ago would have been difficult. Now...I did not even have to try.”

Jenny doesn’t know what to say.

Vastra changes the subject. “I have been thinking...” Again, not meeting Jenny’s eyes. “You are maturing in the way of your kind. Would it be best for you to assume your own...sleeping space?”

“Why? Am I bothering you?”

“No, of course not.” Quite the opposite. “But...it seems it is normal for young adult apes to prefer a separation to their own private space at a certain age. I merely wished to be certain that you knew that it would not be difficult to make such an arrangement should you wish it.”

“I do not ‘wish it’.” Firmly. “Besides, that would mean making space in my work room for a bed, which I really don’t want to do.”

“You could take over one of the guest rooms.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?”

“I said no.” Stiffly.

“Then stop trying t’give me reasons t’go. I’ve made up my mind.”

“Very well, I was merely trying to be considerate.” Scales darken again.

Abruptly. “I’m upset with my brother because he’s being an idiot.”

“Do you require assistance in dealing with him?”

“No. And...I think I’m going to keep trying. For now.”

“It is up to you, of course.”

“But, just so you know, there isn’t a place for me to return to. Really. Even if...things change an’ I go t’visit, that’ll be all it is. Visiting for holidays or important days, but that’s all. I’ve outgrown that life, an’ so I can’t go back.”

“Do you ever wish it were otherwise? That you had not met the Doctor?”

“No. Do you?”

“No. I miss my family, I mourn their tragic loss. But wishing them alive means giving up some twenty years and countless experiences. Friends and laughter and...you. I would not make that trade, and my family would understand.” Or so she hopes. 

It settles things in Jenny’s mind. They finish out her birthday on a high note.

-090-

Add in Vastra’s plan to impose some distance between herself and Jenny post-birthday, especially after the cuddles on the birthday night. 

-090-

The summer, as usual, briefly drove the criminals into submission, by laying heavy and thick over the city. There was still work to be done, but the young woman took the opportunity to double-down on her studies with the extra time. 

The first subject of interest was still Silurian. She could understand the majority of what Vastra muttered to herself now. And that comprehension was bolstered by her second study: exercising her relatively minor psychic gift. It wasn’t turning out to be as useful as she’d hoped in the day to day, but she still persevered. 

Her initial goal, to access the Archive without the tablet the Doctor had given her, was achieved not long after her birthday. It was confusing, though, and forced her to reconsider just how much Silurian she didn’t know. Accessing it in English was possible, but still less helpful as not everything translated well.

Vastra, surprisingly enough, was less supportive of this than she thought.

“I do not mind,” she had said over breakfast the next day. “I simply do not see the point. You were able to access what you required with the viewing screen the Doctor gifted you, correct?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t quite...right. The Archive isn’t meant to be viewed on a two dimensional screen.”

“That is true...” The Doctor had the same complaint. 

“And I would like to practice linking more, if we could.” Pressing her luck. It is another thing Vastra has avoided. “It might come in handy again, some day.”

“Quite honestly, I hope not. But I suppose you are right.” And of course, the heat provided the time.

Jenny becomes more proficient at sharing, and through it learns more about how Vastra’s mind works. It reminds her of the Archive, and that in turn gives her some ideas. Once Jenny displays proficiency, Vastra is reluctant to continue the lessons and Jenny relents. She does practice with the Archive, as maintaining the link is a type of sharing and builds up her stamina just the same. 

The third area of study the young woman had invested herself in, though, was Silurian technology. It was so clever and yet so simple. The components were largely interchangeable, and she spent nearly as much time tinkering with broken pieces Vstra had kept as she did studying diagrams and schematics. She had yet to dismantle anything that still worked to see if she could assemble it again, but she was becoming very familiar with the battery packs used to power most of the devices in the house. Perhaps if she had a day to herself, she would think, she could give it a try. Then she would recall that, if incorrectly exposed to air, some components might explode. She always became a little less certain after that. 

Still, weeks passed in its usual routine, letters from her brother coming only every other week. She suspected the girl from the fair had something to do with it, and was pleased by the thought. She had seemed nice, and was precisely the type of girl their parents would approve of. And if she, in turn, liked Jenny, well...it couldn’t hurt, could it?

The only real downside, besides the fact that Vastra had no interest in facilitating any sort of cooling device for the house during the summer months, was the distance that suddenly appeared between herself and the Silurian. 

On the surface, nothing changed. They chatted over meals, and poured over cases. Vastra pointed out details to be observed, and Jenny occasionally had a gem of her own to add from her days on the streets. Her training continued apace. And yet...

Suddenly, they stopped sparring. Vastra, instead, utilized the time to have her practice what she called ‘practical skills’. Scaling ropes or repelling down them. The staircase, which curved about with a hole in the center, was usually the favored way, and after she proved it held little challenge the lizard added weights to her back. Though she had, on a handful of occasions, practiced on the outside of the house on a moonless night. 

There were obstacle courses constructed around the house, and traps for her to get past or dismantle. She even incorporated physical locks for Jenny to pick. It was exciting at times, but still...odd.

Suddenly, Jenny always entered the coach or sat at the table first. And each time, the Silurian chose the seat opposite her. To be fair, in the heat the space was nice, but it felt...odd. At night, Vastra never sat beside her on the couch in the library if they spent the evening in. Instead, she brought a table into the room and had taken to spreading out her notes from various cases. And if she didn't have a case, she was in her conservatory seeing to her plants. She seemed to bury herself in the work, and took justifiable pleasure as the blooms and fronds flourished. They had a gardener who came by to check on things, but it was just to be sure all was in order. And if not working on the plants, she was reading about them while pacing about. It was...very odd. 

Suddenly, it felt as though they weren’t in the same bed. Two comforters appeared on the bed instead of one, along with extra pillows. So they would not disturb each other at night, Vastra had explained. Each could make up their ‘side’ as they chose, and need not worry about the other. Jenny had pointed out that, generally speaking, she did not use the comforter during the summer. It was too warm. Her companion had replied that, even so, it was best to be prepared for when it got cold. In truth, they did sometimes fight over the blankets, especially if Vastra went to sleep first. But Jenny thought she had neatly solved that problem by peeling off the first layer or two of the cocoon and wedging herself inside. There were still four or five layers between them at the height of winter, including nightgowns, so she had thought nothing of it. Vstra choosing  _ now _ to do such a thing, months before it was needed was...decidedly odd. 

It was one day that the Great Detective was attending a meeting with the Chief of Police that Jenny decided to really mull it over. The oddness had piled up to a sufficient height that she could no longer ignore it. The conclusion, once she had compiled the date, was initially obvious. Vastra was avoiding physical contact with her. And indeed, once she realized that it became obvious how true it was. It hadn’t been much, but the touchers on the shoulder or physical corrections of her forms were gone. She was still corrected, but it was with verbal commands only. She no longer walked so their arms nearly touched, or put a hand on her elbow when moving through a crowd. 

This, of course, immediately led to the next question: why?

Though it was very warm out and so she was frequently sweating, Jenny didn’t think that was it. She had caught the Silurian tasting the air more than once in her presence, and it never seemed to be in displeasure. No, her ape-like odor wasn’t the culprit.

Which led to a possibility that made objectivity nearly impossible. 

It had been over a year now since she had realized her attraction to her employer and friend, and in all the time though there had been just enough evidence to keep her hope alive, it had not truly been able to grow. And she hadn’t been able to gather the courage to make more than the most oblique of forays into expressing her feelings for the green-scaled woman. Patience and hope had been her guides thus far, and perhaps they were finally paying off. 

It was strange that it was the lessening of her friend’s physical affection that was making her certain there was something more to be discovered. Except, Silurian’s were physically romantic with each other. Not in the same way apes were. Jenny had looked it up for herself once given access to the Archive. Which implied that if Vastra was withdrawing physically, then it wasn’t for herself it was for Jenny. Or rather, to discourage Jenny. Perhaps from reading into things too deeply in their physical relationship. 

If that were so (the if merely being her attempt to remain objective despite the wide smile on her face), then it was because Vastra believed Jenny too attached. Or on the verge of being too attached. Generally, if it were one-sided, the lizard woman would have gone down the usual straight-forward path of simply telling Jenny she wasn’t interested. The fact that she hadn’t meant...that there was something more. Something Vastra didn’t want Jenny to know. Something Vastra wouldn’t be able to say, or didn’t want to lie about. 

So instead, she had likely come up with a convoluted plan to put space between them and hope that it worked out ‘for the best’. 

It was such a  _ Vastra _ thing to do.

The junior detective sat back and examined her work. She had to admit that it was a great deal of conjecture, and that none of it would stand in any court without a good deal more evidence. 

Well, she reasoned, if what Vastra is trying to do is make space between us because she thinks she’s doing what’s right, I will simply have to out maneuver her. Only cleverly, because if she’s already putting up walls I don’t want her to put more. Ease her into it, and if I’m right...

If she was right, she was going to need to do a great deal more digging in the Archives. 

Trying to outfox the Great Detective? It sounded like the chase of a lifetime, and Jenny rather hoped it would be.

-090-

Vastra was fairly certain she was losing her mind. SHe wished she could blame it on the deterioration of her bond with the Doctor. She knew she could not.

The plan had begun so promisingly, and she had felt calm and peace returning as she had distanced herself from her companion. It had hurt, a little. She had not enjoyed giving up their times together on the couch. Nor keeping her hands to herself throughout the day. She had not realized how accustomed she had been to constant physical contact with Jenny until she began this project. But she had done it, without Jenny even seeming to notice. That had stung a bit as well, but had shown it to be all the more necessary. If it was entirely one-sided, then it was all the more necessary before she made a fool of herself and hurt her friend.

Fall had nearly arrived, and it had seemed as though all was well. Until, of course, it wasn’t.

The second blanket had disappeared from the bed, and when asked why Jenny had said she didn’t need it and there was no use getting it dirty until she would. As the summer was fighting against the changing of the seasons with a scorching set of days, she couldn’t really argue. The extra pillows had vanished next, the explanation being they blocked the breeze from the window left cracked open at night. This was also true.

Then the other heavy blanket had gone missing. For cleaning, Jenny had said when asked, and so still so very warm out that it was ok, right? She had seemed so worried that Vastra had immediately said it was. 

That night, it had been a touch too cool for Vastra to get comfortable with only the sheet on the bed. Jenny had, of course, immediately noticed.

“Too cold?” she had asked, sitting up in bed.

“Yes,” the Silurian admitted from her side. “If you-”

“Good,” Jenny had interrupted her, and immediately rolled into her space. “This heat is killing me.” And before Vastra could quite sort out how, they were cuddling.

It was, she was forced to admit, a clever solution. Jenny was plenty warm enough to keep her comfortable, and as she siphoned heat away the young woman would be comfortable as well. It was efficient and practical.

It was also incredibly distracting, and precisely the sort of encounter she was trying to avoid. 

Despite the distraction, sleep came easily and she didn’t wake until morning. Finding JEnny still tucked under her chin had been distressingly pleasant, and she had quickly (if gently) disentangled herself and fled to the bathroom. She hadn’t needed to use the privy, but the excuse gave her time to compose herself. 

That was too far. Too...close. She couldn’t allow it to happen again.

As it turned out, she need not have worried. Abberline appeared that morning, and the case he brought with him required the following several nights to be spent stalking the streets. By the time she was allowed to resume her usual schedule, the weather had turned and even Jenny needed a blanket to sleep. 

If it had ended there, Vastra may have been able to move on.

It had not. And the transition had been so gradual and innocent that, if Vastra was not almost obsessively aware of Jenny’s every move she probably would not have noticed until much, much later.

Fingertip touches on the back of her hand in passing, or on her arm when speaking came first. Then, switching to her side of the carriage halfway through their journey to show Vastra something in her book or journal. It was always something relevant to a subject being studied or a case being solved. And her companion seemed more intent on the subject than their arms touching. Vastra wished she could say the same.

Then had come leaning over her shoulder at the house during meals if Jenny was up from the table, and the absent question had her forms progressed enough to begin sparring again? 

It was as though someone had studied River, and then removed the elements that would turn simple touch into sexual ape innuendo. That was not reassuring in the elast. Indeed, she thought she would have preferred the latter. You couldn’t take such overt flirting seriously. It meant teasing of the ape sort that left her both uncomfortable and strangely flattered but was not meant as anything more than a joke. 

No, what Jenny was displaying was more along the lines of being so comfortable with her companion that personal boundaries had simply...dissolved. She never put so much as a finger over the line that would have clearly pointed to a sexual interest in the Silurian. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if Jenny had. Run, perhaps?

But opportunities in which the ape custom of ‘kissing’ would have been appropriate were passed over with merely a firm hug. Her face and neck were never touched in a way that was anything more than friendly, and while the occasional hug was warm the embraces had not melted into that molding of bodies that she found so incredibly alluring and terrifying all the same time. 

The only real silver lining was Jenny was too busy with her work and studies to request practicing psychic linking. Vastra thought she was doing fairly well at pretending that al was normal between them, with only occasional comments muttered in Silurian. Her mind, though, would be another matter altogether. Especially with the resonance.

Oh, that had nearly floored her the first time she’d felt it. The familiar shiver of a mind that called to her touching hers oh so gently. Thus far she had kept it to herself, but it was like juggling knives. Eventually, she would miss a toss or catch, and it was impossible to say how bad the damage would be until the blade had struck. 

Vastra still clung to the thought of her desire for Jenny to be mere loneliness. It was impossible for it to be anything else! Jenny was too young. Too different. Too...not a lizard. It was ridiculous. Preposterous. Inconceivable. 

It would fade with time. It had to.

Friend, she told herself in an almost meditative manner. Friend. Ally. Companion. Family. Nothing less, but also nothing more. 

“Vastra,” Jenny said as she walked into the conservatory with her viewing screen from the Doctor in hand. “What are...the translation says ‘shield siblings’, but I don’t think that’s right. It sounds useful, though. Does it mean what I think it means?”

Damn.

-090-

Jenny was torn between pleasure and frustration. 

It was working, but only sort of.

Sending the heavy blanket on the bed to be washed the same night the temperature had started to drop had been pure happenstance. And she taken the opportunity presented with both hands and not looked back. It had been  _ glorious _ . But other than a single night of enjoyment, she had little else concrete to show for her work. 

Either she had completely misread the situation (a doubt that she kept stubbornly squashing because she didn’t know if she could stand discovering it was the truth) or the Silurian was more stubborn than she had ever imagined possible. Uncertainty and her own natural reserve kept her from pushing harder, though she’d meant to at first. But it felt wrong, and she wasn’t...certain. Not really. She had hoped that her interest would be enough to pull more from her companion, and that in turn would give her the courage to push further still. And at times, she thought she was. But...it wasn’t enough.

The ‘shield sibling’ training, though, she had been particularly proud of. Psychic connections were important to the lizardfolk, it was the basis for their entire definition of family and love. She didn’t know if they’d be capable of building the same connection, lizard to ape. But she’d be willing to try, because turning the idea over in her mind these last few months it was fairly obvious to her where her heart lay. She just wished she had the courage to make it equally obvious to Vastra.

But back to the training (explain explain explain!)

*The end result is: the training works. It's a light touch between two or more which basic commands and instructions can be silently communicated. It has a limited range of only a few meters, but that is enough for a few to stalk silently and still share what they see in a limited capacity. Jenny is stoked, as Vastra has no reason not to take her stalking anymore. Vastra is pleased for the same reason, but concerned. Because she is totally resonating. It will help in the work, but the buzz is still there.

It's enough hope to keep Jenny moving forward, as she thinks she catches an ‘echo’ of resonance from Vastra.

-090-

Vastra dreaded her molt. It was, of course, a situation she had done nothing to improve. The early onset of winter had made her crave fatty meat, and she had indulged herself more than she should. The lack of self control came from the turmoil of what to do about Jenny. And that in turn was all affecting her molt. 

It doesn’t go well. In the end, she requires a great deal of help to clear her crest, neck and shoulders of old scale. Help Jenny is happy to provide. It is not painful, per say, but it is not breaking off in large pieces either and after clearing her more ‘private areas’ over two days she seeks help. It's a lot, lot, lot of touching. 

-090-

The winter was one of the worst in years. If not for the Silurian technology that kept their home cosy, Jenny wasn’t sure they would have managed. The cold and ice kept the sort of crime Vastra generally investigated in check, and therefore also kept the lizard almost entirely homebound. By the second week in December, her mood had soured, and Jenny was taking any reason to escape. Which meant when Martin came home for his winter holiday, she was a good deal more available to visit than she normally would have been. 

Which is how she got to know Charlotte. Charlotte is the girl from the train. She is very taken with Martin. They went ice-skating together, and visited one of the winter fairs. Martin gets them tickets to see a show. Jenny one-ups him with tickets to the Palace Theatre (Jago). Not box seats, like with Madame, but still nicer than they could afford on their own.

Jenny liked Charlotte, even if they had almost nothing in common. She was kind, and smart, if not particularly interested in pursuing a further academic education. Marriage was what she wanted. A family, a home, the traditional dreams of little London girls for generations. And somehow, she understood that Martin’s sister was not to be mentioned to his parents without knowing why.

Until she flat-out asked Jenny when Martin was getting them drinks if she preferred girls. 

A good reminder than ‘traditional’ doesn’t mean ‘stupid’ or ‘ignorant’. Jenny confirms. Charlotte has a cousin who’s an invert, so she understands.

Jenny likes her even more after that.

Martin’s pleased they get along.

-090-

Jenny also spends a great deal of time with Parker as there’s weeks the streets are too slick for horses and carriages. Christmas is hard this year. Jago is off traveling, and he has to work Christmas day. Jenny has him over every minute he’s not working. 

After one nearly disasterous interaction, Vastra avoids the kitchen when he’s there. Her self-control over her temper in this weather does not extend to him. 

Vastra is angry because she longs for Jenny, and the cold is making it all the worse. Skin to scales, it would be heaven. And she won’t allow herself that, and the cold is making her scales ache, and she hates it and herself and her thrice-cursed duty that is forcing her to remain when she just wants to leave. She can’t admit, even to herself, that if the duty were done today she still wouldn’t be able to leave if it meant leaving Jenny as well. 

It's not a good winter this year.

The Doctor is also very absent, and Jenny wonders if this is contributing all the more to Madame’s mood. She wants to help, but every attempt is rebuffed. It's painful, and she hates it.

-090-

Jenny had considered for months what day to declare Vastra’s birthday. In the end, she chose the day they met. 

It was easy for her to clear Vastra’s schedule, and warm the appropriate people that the Great Detective would not be available that day.

Train tickets were purchased, and other travel arrangements made. The day arrives.

Jenny surprises Vastra with breakfast in bed, and declares it ‘her’ day. And they have plans. Vastra had forgotten until now. She is touched and amused. Jenny instructs her to go get dressed and pack her drawing supplies. 

*Research a city, museum and an artist. Vastra has a private lesson with a master. Jenny is used in the lesson. Vastra learns a great deal, and cannot stop talking about it the whole way home. She catches Jenny watching her with a half-smile on the train ride back.

“What? Is there charcoal on my face?”

“No, just you being excited about something. It doesn't happen very often.”

“It was a wonderful birthday, Jenny.”

“Who says it's over yet?”

There wasn’t a big dinner or a show to attend. Instead, Vastra discovered her conservatory hung with lanterns and her favorite meal on a small table set for two. Jenny has her own meal, no raw meat for her!

“What do you think?” They can see over part of the city from their seats.

“I think you know me perfectly.” Saluting with her glass of bloodwine. 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Slightly inebriated Vastra is cuddly and relaxed. Jenny squirrels the rest away with an idea. 

-090-

The Doctor appears, alone. Something is wrong, and he just needs a place to pace and think aloud. Do so.

Vastra realizes the bond is only a ghost, and hardly even that. Just a cobweb threat easily broken and swept away without notice. She says nothing to Jenny, or the Doctor. 

And the end, “How’s Jenny’s training going?”

“Well. Very well.”

“And if...if I needed you, would you bring her too?”

“It would depend on what for, Doctor.”

“Better give it a few years, then.” To himself.

“Doctor?”

“Things happening, events converging, very timey-wimey wibbly-wobbly. Could be big, not sure yet.”

“My sword is ready.”

“That’s my Scaley-sis!”

-090-

Jenny spent most of her birthday with Martin. It's not what she wanted to do, but it falls during a holiday and he’s home. He takes her on a picnic and to something else. It's fairly pleasant. He talks about Charlotte a lot, and meeting her family. It went well, Jenny is happy for him. 

Vastra, who gave way to him, takes her to dinner and a show. It's a much nicer time together.

-090-

The idea had been in the back of her mind or some time. Vastra was the Great Detective, so a puzzle would surely pique her interest. A...code for her to tease out. It would be a way for Jenny to share her growing feelings without verbally declaring them. And once Vastra had worked out the code, what to do next would officially be in her court.

She purchases books and begins her research. The entire project, though, hinged on her finding the right florist. 

Happenstance was one her side for once. She found the shop purely by accident, within walking distance of their home on her way somewhere else. The owner was exactly what she was looking for. A female, and incredibly knowledgeable in the language of the flowers. 

The first bouquet was purchased, and Jenny left it in a vase with a few inches of water on Vastra’s desk while she was out. The young woman then artfully left the three volumes on the language of flowers about the house. 

It was quite romantic, she thought, and she sincerely hoped it would work.

-090-

Vastra saw the flowers and admired them after realizing they did not come from her garden. It occurred to her first that it would be something safe to draw. The second is they smell nice. The third thought it where they came from. By scent she thinks they’re from Jenny, but asks her for confirmation later. 

“Just thought you would like them.”

“I do. They brighten up my desk very nicely.”

-090-

Jenny is discouraged, until she sees the drawings. For some reason, they give her hope.

-090-

“That is seriously what you want t’know?”

The journalist had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable as he stood with his pencil and notebook at the ready.

“No,” Jenny added in puzzlement. “I do not, at present, have a beau or suitor of any kind. Why?”

“Inquiring minds want to know. Would you say its your work that keeps you from having one?”

“No, not at all.” Dryly.

“Jenny!” Its Madame.

“Excuse me.” She walks away.

Detective stuff.

“What did he want?” Vastra asked as they prepared to leave.

“To ask if I had a suitor.” Amused.

“Why?”

“Who knows.”

“What publication was he from?”

“He didn’t say.”

-090-

It turned out to be a home-printed serial that chased dramatic stories across London and in the surrounding areas. They thoughtfully sent Jenny a copy, along with a letter from the editor saying there was a great deal of interest from the readership about herself and her Madame. Would they consider allowing the paper a private interview?

Vastra laughed when Jenny told her.

“They can’t be serious!”

“I think they are, ma’am.”

Vsatra considered this. “I should not. Torchwood would likely have a fit. You may do as you wish, though.”

Jenny decides not to in the end. But they do regularly get the paper now every time it runs, and are often thoroughly amused by it.

-090-

A run in with one of the butcher's delivery men. He tries to ask Jenny to step out with him. She gently turns him down. 

She laughs about it with Vastra, who is reading the paper as usual.

“Don't’ see why he would ask me.”

“Likely because you are beautiful.” Vastra realizes what she said, and adds quickly, “Or so I surmise based on how others react to you.” Scales darken. “Ape beauty standards still escape me at times.”

“Of course.” Jenny smiles all day, but lets it go.

Then one of the young Constables asks her to dinner. She turns him down as well, politely, to an amused audience.

Abberline remarks to Vastra, he’s surprised such a pretty girl is still unspoken for.

“She is more than just a pretty face, Abberline.”

“And well I know it, That’s why I was surprised.”

Parker, who is waiting by the curb, swallowed a laugh.

“Amused by something, Parker?” Vastra asked as she was handed into the cab.

“Only that any fellow chasing Jenny Flint will find it hard going, ma’am.”

“And you would know that.” Pat on his shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Abberline. “Don’t take it too hard, young man.”

“I didn’t sir. And we’re still very good friends.”

“Good.”

-090-

Parker still took the opportunity to twit her about it the next time they went for a ride together. 

“You’re getting quite popular, aren’t you Miss Flint?”

“Don’t start, Parker.” Groaning.

“What? Getting tired of beating them off with sticks? Those trousers you wear don’t help.”

“Skirts are difficult to run properly in!”

“I can imagine. Not sure how Madame manages it.”

“She’s... _ special _ .”

“Right.” Lizard. “Well, has your new popularity drawn the eye of anyone of your...preference?”

“No, unfortunately.” Sighing. “How’s Felicity?”

“Stepping out with someone else.”

“What happened?”

“Her father asked to meet mine. Jago tried to pretend for me. It was a disaster. He meant well, but...”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just give mes more time t’save for the right one.”

“That’s very economical of you.”

“If I have kids, they won’t go hungry, Jenny. Not if I c’n help it.”

“I wouldn’t let them, Parker. Unless you don’t want them to have an Aunt Jenny...”

“Of course I do. And hopefully someday they’ll have a second one, too.”

She smiles.

“Heard from your brother recently?”

She frowns. 

“Never mind.”

“He still writes. But it's...complicated. He’s got a girl now. I like her.”

“Really? Does she...know?”

“Yeah, don’t seem t’mind either. Got a cousin that’s an invert, so...” Shrugs.

“Right.”

“But he’s still...and I don’t..this isn’t making much sense is it?”

“S’all right, don’t need to. Want me to come along next time you see him? Set him straight on a few things?”

“Ha! No, he’s traveling the whole summer with some wealthy friend from school he’s attached himself too. Mum is apparently hoping he’ll use the connection t’get into a good business.”

“Lucky him.”

“Hm. Least I got one decent brother.” Nudging him.

“Thanks.” He smiles. And realizes he’s glad she’s his sister, and not his future wife. 

-090-

Check in on the families.

-090-

Any reputation has its consequences. A particularly high-profile case involving a murdered Duke was solved by the Great Detective just after the height of summer, and within a week the deluge of work as a result hit. Vastra accepted anything and everything, and seemed to enjoy every second of it. The packed schedule either meant that Jenny went days without truly seeing her companion, or when she saw it was purely in a work-related capacity. There were few, if any, breaks and they tended to be a single morning or evening before the cycle began again.

Jenny didn’t precisely mind, but she began to grow worried when she found the Silurian napping at odd times and realized she was rarely sleeping more than a handful of hours at night, and frequently skipped even that altogether. It was a pace the lizard could maintain much longer than a human, but that didn’t make it safe or healthy. 

The maid began with quiet hints, then moved to pointed comments. When a stern lecture was waved aside as ‘frivolous worry’, she began to lay her plans. Well, technically first she had to restrain herself from giving the daft old lizard a wallop she wouldn’t forget in a hurry. That took a good half a day. Then she began to lay her plans. 

If distance wasn’t going to work, Vastra decided as she became increasingly aware of her growing affection for Jenny, then a distraction was in order. Burying herself in work seemed both productive and logical. Her sleep was suffering some, as was her appetite, but it had helped widen the distance between herself and Jenny. 

They were both barely able to do more than get through each week, but as autumn set in so would cold weather and that usually dampened things for a bit. She would withdraw to her conservatory, she decided, and Jenny would hopefully want to dive back into her neglected studies. And perhaps Vastra would get lucky and Jenny would find someone to bestow her affections on. 

Because once an object is unattainable, one immediately wants it less. Right?

She had not, however, reckoned on how very stubborn and clever her maid could be. 

The Silurian woke from a nap to find her maid laying out what she thought of as her ‘traveling clothes’. 

“Jenny?”

“Best hurry, ma’am. Our train leaves at 7 o’clock.”

“Train? Where are we going?”

“No time, ma’am. Very important. I have everything packed, please get changed. We’ll have dinner and sleep on the train.”

The words tick all the boxes that mean ‘work’, so she asks no more until they’re on the train in the dining car enjoying a hot meal. 

“So, what is this case, Jenny?”

“It’s the case of the daft old lizard, ma’am.”

“Excuse me?”

“We're not on a case, ma’am. We’re on vacation.”

“Vacation! But I cannot just disappear-!”

“You didn’t. I left word with Abberline, Torchwood, and anyone else who needed to know. Even for the Doctor, if he shows up, as I suspect locked doors are merely an inconvenience for a man of his talents.”

“That was nearly a compliment, Jenny.”

“He does have his uses, ma’am.”

“How long is this enforced rest to last, then, and how do you propose to keep me there?” Dryly.

“A fortnight. And the truth is, ma’am, that I can’t force you to do anything. But we’re going to Brighton, and I brought your easel, paints and brushes.”

The Silurian sat very still as she pondered this.

“Where are we staying?”

“A private cottage outside of the city. It comes with an attached staff who live in a separate cottage. You are a widow with an eye for art on a painting tour. I am your ever helpful ladies maid. The staff, I am assured, are very discreet. There is also a carriage available if we wish to go into the city for the day.”

“You really have thought of everything.”

“I did learn from the best, ma’am.”

“Check and mate, then, my dear. Well done. You win.”

“Do I get a prize, ma’am?”

“Yes, I will not get upset over being tricked.”

“But that’s just it, ma’am. If you weren’t so tired from running yourself ragged, I’d never have managed it in the first place. I handed Abberline his note right in front of you, an’ you didn’t even catch it.”

“So you’re saying I deserve to be tricked.”

“I could have called the Doctor instead, ma’am. Or River Song. I thought this would be kinder.”

“True.” Grudgingly. “Very well. What prize do you want?”

Significant pause. Jenny hadn’t expected this. “Ah...I don’t know, ma’am.”

“There’s nothing you want? A new saddle? Some new waistcoats and neckties? A new sword to match?”

There is something Jenny wants very much, and is too afraid to ask for. 

“I’ll think about it, ma’am.”

-090-

The vacation was, of course, a complete success and an utter failure. This was, because though Jenny’s first intention was to force Vastra to rest and eat properly, the second was to spend a great deal of time with her. This was spoiled by the Silurian meeting, by happenstance, the famous and talented Sophie Anderson and her husband Walter Anderson. 

It would have likely meant nothing, except Vstra had been painting at the time. Which, of course, had led to a discussion which had led to an invitation for dinner and after that....well, this vacation was first and foremost for Vastra. And learning from a master was more restful than constantly chasing criminals and clues.

It was only in their final three days that they didn’t dine the couple, and of course by then Vastra was so wrapped up in her work she could think and speak of nothing else. 

Jenny sighed as she packed their trunks to go home. Oh well. The main aim had been met at least. Vastra had slept at least a full eight hours every night, and her diet had included nearly as much vegetable and fruit as it had meat. And as an added bonus, when she’d told the cook Madame liked her meat rare ‘like the French’, the woman had taken her at her word. Vastra couldn’t have been happier without it being fresh and raw.

And she herself had gotten plenty of rest, too. She’d even managed to finish a few books she’d been putting off, and get some research in the Archive complete. So it wasn’t a complete loss on her end, just...not what she had been hoping for. 

“Ah, Jenny?” She looked up, and there stood Vastra in the doorway, looking worried.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“It has occurred to me that I may have been rather...rude this last fortnight.”

“Ma’am?” Not really wanting to agree or disagree. Or tell a lie.

“I allowed myself to be absorbed by a hobby and ignored you for most of our trip. That was...very wrong of me.”

It's nice to hear. “That’s alright, ma’am. I understand.”

“So you forgive a daft, old lizard?”

“Always.” Wide smile.

“You have yet to pick your prize.” To change the subject. Immediately regrets it, because...things.

Jenny has an idea, grins. “No, I haven’t.”

Vastra feels her stomach drop. “So?”

“A portrait.”

“A...what?”

“A portrait of me. Painted. That’s my prize.”

“Ah.” Trying to mentally change gears. “Of course.”

“And since you won’t be running yourself ragged, when you return home, you will have time.”

“I won’t?”

“No. or I will call the Doctor  _ and _ River Song and you will most certainly deserve whatever follows.”

“That is low even for you, Jenny Flint.

Swallows you have no idea how low I would go for you. “I do what I must to keep you in line, ma’am.”

“So I’m your pet lizard now?”

“Does it mean you will listen to reason more often?”

“Ha ha.”

“Would being a pet mean you can’t say no to vegetables when you’re being stubborn?”

“Yes, you are quite the whit.”

“I learned from the best, ma’am.” Primly. Closing the trunk.

“Then, if I were a pet what would you do with me?”

“Keep you.” Straight faced. “No one else would want a lizard with such a tendency to be daft.”

“And you do?”

Jenny almost confesses...except the manservant walks in.

“Madame? Miss? Everything is loaded except this.”

“You may take it. Thank you, Mr. Clemmens.” Taking a half step back that breaks the spell.

“You’re welcome, Miss Flint.”

-090-

It's the late train back, and they settle into their private compartment. It's bunk beds this time, and Jenny reflects on another conversation about bunk beds and how one would have to be  _ especially _ determined to make sures of these. She doesn’t like the distance from Vastra, and unthinkingly reaches towards her with her mind.

She ‘hears’ the hum. Nearly smacks her head sitting up.

“Ma’am?”

“Mm?” Mostly asleep, she is using a device to warm her area to sleep.

“Ah, nothin’.” Feeling foolish. Thinks back through. Mental reaching...and ‘hears’ it again. Only this time she realizes it's only her in her head. It lasts for only a few moments, then fades away. It leaves her with the sensation similar to just being kissed. Was that...resonance?

Hope springs eternal.

-090-

Thanks to her assistant’s timely intervention and a more relaxed schedule on their return, Vastra’s molt went as well as it ever had in this cursedly cold country. She wasn’t sure if it was due to a lack of assistance in the process, or scale-scaring she couldn’t see, but her crests were determined to be difficult no matter what she tried. In the end, assistance was required and it was the willing Jenny who provided it. She takes her time with it, as she rarely has a reason to touch her Madame that much. 

It occurred to Vastra that shed scales did not bother the young woman. Assistance during the molt would be more useful than after...A dangerous line of thought. She shuts it down and moves on.

-090-

Vastra rarely interrogated witnesses. The crimes they called her to solve where generally those that lacked clues like people seeing the murder being done. But one waited in police custody, along with two corpses. When Parker stopped the coach, Vastra heard him swear under his breath. 

“Parker?”

“Ma’am...uh...” He opens the door and she steps outside. It's the Gin Palace.

Ah.

She finishes her descent and is met by Abblerine. 

“Nasty business, Madame. Wouldn’t’ve called you, except it was a particularly violent crime, and there is some concern over what the madman might do next. The Chief would like it handled immediately. The girl is through the back, but no one has gotten a word out of her yet. She’s the only one what stayed, found her tryin’ t’save the woman. 

“I understand.”

It was Mistress ______ who stared up at her from the floor, her skull caved in and blood everywhere. Beside her was _______, the barman, his chest stove in from what looked like a boot. 

“As I said, nasty business,” Abberline said as Vastra stared motionless at the bodies. “The one who stayed is in the kitchen. She’s quite the sight...”

“Show me her.”

It's Moira. She’s covered in blood. Mistress _______’s, Vastra realizes quickly.

“Leave us, please.”

Abberline does, and 

takes the Constable with him.

Moira doesn’t even look up. She’s crying, but doesn’t seem to be aware of it.

“Moira?”

She doesn’t move.

Vastra sits next to her. 

“You had a friend once.” Quietly. “That everyone called ‘Tom’s girl’.” A spark of movement. “You cared for her when she was sick, and you once gave her a flower of lace.” Moira looked up. “I am Madame Vastra. We have not formally met.”

“You know Jenny?”

“She is my assistant. It is pure chance that she is not with me this morning, and for that I am glad. The....bodies would have been distressing for her.”

Moira starts to cry again.

“Please tell me what happened? I should very much like to bring this man to justice.”

Moira tells her. It was the new bouncer. Lost it after an argument, murdered Mistress and the barman before grabbing the till and running. Is he in the attic room? Yes.

Advises her to go to her room, clean up and change. Calls Abberline. The Constable goes with her, after Madame vouches for him to Moira. 

Madame goes to the attic. It's...strange. And foreign. 

She quickly realizes the ‘man’ isn’t man, but an alien. Look up an appropriate race, if it matters. She has ‘his’ scent, and prepares to hunt.

Requests pen and paper from Abberline. 

“I am sending the girl to Miss Flint for safety reasons.”

“Are you sure? We could keep her at the police station...”

“I am sure, Inspetor.” Gently overriding him. “She is in a fragile state, and this will be best. Parker will convey her there and then return for me. I have the trail. I will also need you to contact Mister Blakely. This one will be his.”

“You’re sure?” Mr. Blakely makes him nervous.

Overly patient. “Yes, Abberline, I am sure.”

“Very good, Madame.” Hands her the writing box. She sits in the kitchen to write.

-090-

“Don’t worry,” Parker said as he helped settle the nervous Moira in his cab. “I’ll get you safe t’Miss Flint.”

“You’re sure this is alright?”

“Madame said it was.”

“Madame doesn’t seem right in the head either.”

“It’s fine. Promise.”

Something about him puts her at ease, and soon they’re pulling up out front. Except he pulls into the side yard, and hops down to tie the horses. 

“C’mon, we’ll go in the back. Jenny won’t mind.”

“Are you her beau, then?”

“No.” Laughs. “Just a friend. Jenny!” Shouted as he opens the door, carrying her bags.

“Parker?” Feet on the stairs. “Is Madame-?”

“She’s fine. She had me bring you someone t’look after.” Motions to Moira, who’s pretty shocked at the changes in her friend. 

“Moira!”

“Jenny...” Her knees start to fold. It's too much. Parker catches her, then picks her up.

“She’s had a rough one.”

“Blood?” On Moira’s shoes.

“Not hers.”

“Let me.” Removes the shoes, leaves them outside for cleaning. “Can you carry her upstairs?”

“Yeah. Get her bags.”

She does. They go to the library.

Moira comes to on the couch, Jenny patting her awake with a damp cloth. At this point, Parker has told her everything and she’s read and burned the letter.

“Jenny...? Is that really....?”

“It’s me. I’m here, and you’re safe. Parker brought you, just like he promised.” The clock chimes.

“Better go. I’m t’pick her up after.”

“Please tell her t’be careful.”

“You c’n risk that, not me.”

“I bet she’s only give you a look.”

“Oi! Her looks have taken men out cold at forty paces. No thank you!” Tipping his hat to Moira. “Miss.”

“Th-thank you, Parker.”

“My pleasure, Miss.” He hurries off. Moira watches him go. Jenny watches her watching him. Hm.

“How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know.”

“Shock, probably. Bath, food if you want it, and bed are what Madame recommends. I agree. Do you have a clean nightgown, or...?”

“Clean enough.” Defensive.

“I’ll lend you one.” Kindly. “It’s no trouble, Moira.”

She goes and starts the bath. Moira is amazed.

“Cor...I c’n’t use this! It must be Madames!”

“She said to.”

“Where do you bathe?”

“In here.”

“What?”

“Madame says heating up water an’ carrying it t’the tub is stupid. S’long as I keep it clean, I c’n use what I like.”

“Cor...”

“Go on. Soaps there, and towels and a nightgown there. I’ll have something t’eat when you’re out.”

Moira wavers between hurrying and feeling unable to move from the weight of all that’s happened. The nightgown has a dressing robe with it, and she puts both on after pulling as much water as she can from her hair. Jenny meets her in the library with a tray.

“Are you sure this is alright?” Really distressed.

“Yes. You’re Madame’s guest.”

“But she doesn’t even  _ know _ me!”

“She knows about you. And she knows that you’re important to me.”

“But how-”

“Eat.” Handing her the soup bowl. “Then sleep. We can hash out the rest in the morning.”

Numbly she takes the bowl and takes a bite. Her stomach rumbles appreciatively. And she takes another. Between bites, she asks, “Where am I sleepin’?”

“Guest room. I’ve already laid the fire and put a few hot bricks between the sheets. It should be just right when you finish eating.”

“Really, I can’t possible-!”

“You can and you are.”

“Can’t I just...sleep in your room? On the floor?”

“Why would you want t’do that?”

“I’m a working girl, Jenny! This can’t be right, people like me don’t get scooped up and deposited in houses like this with a fine tub t’wash in and a fine bed t’sleep in and fine food t’eat!”

“Moira...”

“No, this isn’t right! You’re going t’get in trouble, or I’m going t’get in trouble. I need t’find my clothes, help you put this all t’rights and go find a place t’stay tonight.”

“You will do no such thing.”

Moira jumps like a startled rabbit as Madame appears in the doorway, Jenny rises quickly.

“You’re back-!”

“Please, this isn’t her fault!”

“Stop, stop.” Walking into the room and walking towards the pair with open, raised hands. “Be at peace, Moira. Jenny is right, you are our guest. I mean that, and I will not change my mind about it when I rise in the morning. That is not the sort of person I am.”

“But-!”

“If you need a reason for you to stay to settle your mind, then accept this one: it is for your own safety. The man who murdered Mistress ____ and ______ is still out there. I lost his trail deep in the _____, and I will return tomorrow to try to find him again. Not only is this home one he does not know of should he choose to come after any of the rest of you, our home is a good bit more difficult to enter than your average abode. I hunt criminals for a living, and so have fortified my residence accordingly. Here, with Jenny, you will be safe until he has been properly dealt with.”

“...alright. But I can’t stay in the guest room. S’not right.”

“You will,” Vastra countered firmly. “Because Jenny is going to stay with you. You have both suffered a loss today, and having someone present will help you both to sleep. That I insist on.” More gently. “You look exhausted, Moira. Let Jenny take you upstairs and get you settled. I must speak to her before she can join you, but it should only be a moment.”

Moira opens her mouth.

“She is not in trouble,” the Madame added hastily. “I merely wish to go over the plan for tomorrow as there is a good chance I will be gone before either of your rise in the morning.”

“Alright, then.” Weakly.

“I will see you in a moment, Jenny.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Thankful smile. Vastra smiles back, but it's hidden behind her veil. 

Moira at this point is almost completely beaten down. Jenny has little trouble getting her settled in the bed, and promises to be back soon. 

-090-

Jenny found Vastra in their bedroom, carefully placing her dress in a bag for later cleaning. 

“Blood,” she said when she saw Jenny’s look. “Not mine. Are you alright, my dear?”

“I’m not letting myself think about it. Not yet.”

“I am glad you were not with me.” Gravely.

Jenny shudders, deep breath. “Are you sure about me stayin’ wi’ Moira? You knew them too. Longer’n me, too.”

“Yes. She will need you tonight. And I think you will be able to lean on her for support as well. She is stronger than she seems, I think. If you do need me, you need only come get me.”

“Thank you.” Brief hug.

“Go. She is waiting.”

Jenny does.

-090-

Moira is asleep, but it's a restless sleep and eventually the tears come. Both she and Moira comfort each other between nightmares and tears. Both sleep in as a result. 

Jenny rises first, finds scones from the street vendor and a note from Vastra. She is back out tracking the creature. Do  _ not _ leave the house, for any reason. Parker is going to return to remain with them until Vastra returns. She hurries to dress after that, leaving Moira asleep.

Parker is just coming in when she comes down. He turns and locks the door behind himself, drawing the shade tight. 

“Madame told me to,” he said at her odd look. “An’ she said t’keep your sword close, just in case.” His face is tight.

“It’ll be alright, Parker.” Trying to reassure him.

“Is...is Moira...? Clearing his throat, fiddling with his hat.

“Still asleep upstairs.” Grinning at him. “Redheads, huh?”

He gives her a dark look.

“C’mon. You put on the tea, I’ll start some sausage and toast. We’ll eat in the library if she don’t come down.”

She didn’t. Parker sets up the food in the library, Jenny fetches Moira. Takes up her bag. The dress is wrinkled, but clean. Jenny helps her brush out her hair and pin it up before they go down.

Breakfast is subdued. Jenny is worried about Vastra, Moira is still down in general. Parker does his best to be cheerful.

“Moira, did you know Jenny is in t’horses, now?” Sly.

“Parker.” Warning.

“The funny thing about horses, though, they’re smart. Real smart.”

“Parker!”

“It’ll make her smile and get you think’ about somethin’ else. Like how t’get even.”

“Can your pride take that?”

“I think so.”

Moira is interested.

Parker tells the story of the time Jenny got dumped by a horse. Jenny retaliates with the time Parker fell into a load of horse dung. Parker returns with the story about the officer who asked her t’court. She returns with the time he tried to flirt with an Inspector’s daughter.

Moira is laughing by the end, and Parker goes on to tell her more stories about the stables and the theatre. Jenny listens, enjoying her tea. When they run out, they switch to the juice she brought up too. A checkers board is brought out, and they play in turn. Eventually Jenny simply gives up. Something is bothering her like a breath on the back of her neck.

The security system Vastra installed is a psychic one. It informs anyone with the talent within the house when any person or creature with a lifesign enters the premises in an unusual manner. Jenny shoots to her feet without warning, motioning harshly for the other two to be silent. The signal came from upstairs. 

“Parker!” soft but firm.

He’s up, takes Moira, and puts her behind him.

“What-!”

“Shh-!” Jenny’s skirt is suddenly gone and she’s in trousers, picking up a weapon hidden on a table. 

Footsteps on the stairs.

“Found you...!” Moira goes faint at the familiar voice.

“You aren’t touching her.” Jenny, drawing her blade.

“A child with a sharpened stick?”

Attacks. Jenny fends him off, but he is fast and strong. Manages to catch her a blow to the head after several minutes, and she falls to the side dazed.

“Stay there. I’ll come back for you in a moment.” Turning back to Moira and Parker in the library. “There you are, pretty bird. Thank you for leading me here. It seems there is much hidden here that will be useful to me. Unfortunately...you are not one of them.”

“You won’t touch her.” Parker, bravely with his fists up.

“You won’t be able to stop me.”

“Try it!”

Madame arrives to save the day! Two tongue strikes, and he’s down.

“Jenny!” 

“Fine, ma’am.” Slowly getting up.

“Parker?” Over her shoulder as she helps Jenny up.

“We’re fine.” Edging away from the prone body.

“She’s green.”

“Yes.” Parker answered as he pulled her with him further away. “She’s a lizard. Still very nice, though.”

“But...!”

“Jenny, look at me.”

“Ma’am?”

“Concussed. Only lightly, I believe, but still. Can you stand?”

“If it helps, think of it as a skin condition. She’s just like you or me in all the ways that matter.”

“Like?” 

“Easy does it.” Helping Jenny up and into a chair.

“My head...”

“Like she cares about folks.” Nodding to the pair. “And she’s not perfect, but she does do her best.”

A pained hiss.

“I  _ did _ ask you to hold still.”

“Then stop  _ poking _ it!”

“She’ll be fine, Madame. Everyone knows Jenny is hardheaded.” Parker, after guiding Moira away from the prone form.

“Ha!” Jenny smacks her on the shoulder. “Hey! I did not say it.”

“No, but you did laugh and you’re in reach.”

To Moira. “And she can’t make tea, apparently.”

“Jenny!” Annoyed.

“Serves you right.” Grumbled under her breath, still holding her head.

“Nauseous?”

“...a little.”

“Parker, will you go find how he got in? And take Moira with you. Torchwood should be here shortly to collect our...visitor. And there will probably be shouting. A lot of shouting.” Dryly. “Please stay upstairs until they are gone. You may show her the conservatory, if you are careful.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bowing to Moira. “This way, Miss.”

She lets a slightly hysterical giggle slip, then goes with him.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny?” She’s inspecting the indisposed creature.

“She saw your face.”

“I know.”

“You aren’t worried?”

“I am more worried about your head right now. I will fetch the scanner as soon as Torchwood is gone, to be sure it is just a bump.”

“I feel less dizzy.”

“That’s good to hear, but I will still check. You did very well, all things considered.”

The thing was tracking Moira by the scent of Mistress’ blood. Her shoes, still outside awaiting cleaning, were the final clue.

Torchwood arrives, there is indeed a lot of yelling. They knew about the alien, spoke with him, and decided he was no threat. Vastra calls them twelve kinds of fools. They can’t really argue. 

Jenny is scanned. She is fine. 

Parker and Moira descend. She’s still shaky. It's the guest room window that broke, the one she and Jenny stayed in the night before. Vastra sends them downstairs to make tea and eat. Goes to help Jenny into bed. 

Parker stays until that afternoon, when he has to go back to another job.

-090-

Moira found herself at loose ends with dinner tied up and the dishes washed and put away. Jenny was dozing upstairs, and she figures it's time to face the green monster. 

She finds Vastra in the library, writing on what looks like some ‘official paperwork’ in a neat hand. The green woman looks up as soon as she steps into the room. 

“Moira?” she prompts when nothing is forthcoming.

“Will Jenny be alright?”

“Yes. By tomorrow, she will be back to her usual self.” Wry smile.

“What are you?”

“Do you truly wish to know?”

“What d’you mean?”

“I know that you were made the offer to come and work here, with Jenny. You choose not to, because of secrets. We have many in this house. But right now? You could still walk away. If you wish, I will have lodgings paid through the next year on the other side of London procured today and a reference from an established family that owes me a favor for you to find any job you are suited for. There will also be a generous purse. And our secrets will trouble you no more than they did before.”

“Did your secret kill Mistress ____ and _____?”

“No, that was someone else’s secret.” Coldly. “And they now  _ heavily _ regret making me clean up their mess.”

“So there’s others like you? In the city?”

“I cannot tell you. Not yet. Not unless you are certain you want it all.”

“Does Parker know it all?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“Can I...think on it?”

“Yes.” Awkward pause. “I did wish to speak to you about the sleeping arrangements tonight.”

“I can sleep wherever.”

“I believe ‘not alone’ may be best, but I do not feel comfortable letting Jenny out of my sight just yet. If you like, you may join here in that room.” Pointing to the open door.

“But...isn’t that...your room?”

“Technically, it is our room. We share a space out of habit and occasionally necessity. The arrangement, though, is strictly that of friends.”

“Oh.”

“It is up to you, of course, but I will be in the chair by the fire tonight if that helps.”

“So...it would just be Jenny and me in the bed?”

“Yes.”

She accepts. Her bags are brought downstairs.

Far earlier than normal she turns in. The bed is enormous, but very comfortable. Eventually, to the crackle of the fire and the sound of a page turning occasionally, she falls asleep.

-090-

Jenny woke at her usual time, the pain of yesterday now no more than a vague ache. She rose, going first to the figure dozing in the chair. 

“Ma’am?”

“Mm?”

“Please go lay down. My spot is warm, and you need an hour or two to tackle the paperwork that creature is going to require.”

“I started that last night.” Tapping the file next to her on the table. “And I would not wish to make Moira uncomfortable. She may choose to leave us today.”

“Why?” Surprised.

“Secrets. She asked me ‘what’ I was.” Cannot quite hide her grimace. “I told her that she either knows everything, or she needs to go. Leaving was offered with paid lodgings, an impeccable reference and a hefty purse. I am sorry, Jenny, but it needs to be her choice.”

“I understand.” Quietly.

“If she chooses to stay, she would be welcome as long as she likes.”

“I’ll let her know.”

Vastra leaves the room for her conservatory, to nap some more.

Jenny woke Moira with a shake on her shoulder. The redhead jerks awake, relaxes when she sees Jenny.

“Bad dreams?”

“Only a few.” Weak smile.

“Do you want to talk or go eat?”

“Can we eat and then talk?”

-090-

Moira helped as tea was prepared and scones were baked. A ham steak was fried in a pan for them to share.

“You’re sure this alright?”

“Yes. Madame is napping in her conservatory, and no one will bother her until after lunch. Not after the way she was yelling yesterday.”

“What was she so angry about?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“If I knew the secrets, would you tell me?”

“Most of it, yes.”

Moira considers this. “Is she worth it?”

“Worth what?”

“All these secrets? All this...hiding?”

“She didn’t ask you if you were when she saved your life.” Pointed.

Looking away. “She’s not...human.”

“She’s still a person. She has feelings too. Might not have said it, but being asked ‘what’ she was hurt. A ‘what’ is a thing or an animal. Not a person. And who she is is my friend. She didn’t ask if I was worth it, so I won’t do her the discourtesy of askin’ the same!” Sharply.

“I’m...I’m sorry.”

Shrugging. “I know. It just makes me angry sometimes. Because she helps so many people, but we all do it. Parker passed out the first time he saw her face.”

“Did you?”

“No.”

“Were you scared?”

“No. She just looked...lonely, to me. And very sad.”

“Oh.”

“You’ll still be my friend if you want to go. Always. I’ll be here if you ever need anything.”

“How long can I stay?”

“As long as you want. Though...staying means knowing the secrets.”

“No way ‘round it?”

“No. There’s too much....too many things that could get you in trouble.”

“Trouble how.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Not unless I want it all.”

“Yes.”

The door opens. “Jenny?” It's Parker. “Oh, Miss Moira. Sorry to just barge in.”

“It saves me having to get up.” Jenny. “What are you doing here?”

“Madame hired me again. Probably t’run her about on her errands. D’you know if we’re leaving right away? The girls could use a drink an’ their nosebags if we’re not.”

“She might be asleep. Daft old lizard stayed up all night.” Rising to go check.

“She was worried about you.”

“Of course she was. Who else is going to make her a decent cup of tea?” Grinning as she puts a tray together.

“Are you doing well this morning, Miss Moira?”

“Yes, though I’m not sure I’m going t’be here very long.”

“Why not?”

“Too many secrets.” Wincing.

“Oh.” Looking at his feet. “Well...for what it's worth, I’ve never regretted it. Knowing the secrets.”

“Really?”

“Really. An’ if you think about it, we’ve all got secrets. Your friends are the people who accept you regardless.”

“What’s your secret, Parker?”

“I was a street kid. Gutter trash. Madame gave me a chance, called a favor t’get me a job. Now I drive a cab. It's an honest job, but people hear you’ve got no family and lived on the street they think you’re dishonest. Crooked through and through, like it was your fault. Your  _ choice. _ ” Shrugs. “Jenny and Madame and Jago don’t care, though. They help me an’ I help them. They remember my birthday an’ Christmas. They include me on special days. They’re my family. Whatever their secrets are, how could I regret that?”

Jenny reappears. “It’ll be a bit, Parker. Go give the girls some water and feed. I’ll have tea waiting when you get back.”

Parker goes.

“Jenny...?”

“He’s like my brother.”

“What?”

“Incase you were wondering.”

“Oh. Right.” Flushes. “I want t’stay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Jenny smiles. “What d’you want t’ask first?”

-090-

Vastra woke at mid-morning to find a tray beside her in the conservatory with tepid tea and a handwritten note. She drank the tea anyways, and quickly went to change into a fresh gown for the day. 

Downstairs she found the three sat around the kitchen table, discussing time travel. Which told her all she truly needed to know.

“Miss Moira will be staying with us, then?” she asked as she entered the room. “Excellent.”

The young woman in question paused at the sight of her green scales. Vastra pretended not to notice as she sat, allowing Jenny to pour her a fresh cup of tea. “Parker, how long did I engage your services for today?”

“The entire day, ma’am. The coach and horses are in the side yard awaiting your pleasure.”

“Very good. Moira, was there anything further you needed to get from the Gin Palace?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Good. I made some calls yesterday. Mistress _____ had no relatives, so it will likely go to a public auction once the paperwork is through. This leaves you without employment, Moira. In the interim, until you decide what you want to do, would you like a job?”

“Ma’am?”

“Jenny has her hands full, and could use some help. As I technically employ both her and Parker, you can ask them if I am a fair taskmistress.”

“You’re serious?”

“Well, yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ll find Madame is very direct with her words.” Jenny, rolling her eyes.

“I simply say what I mean. Why do apes find that so difficult?”

“Apes?”

“Lizard,” Jenny clarified as she pointed to Vastra. “Apes.” Herself, Moira and Parker. “It’s something her and her brother started.”

“Oh.”

“At any rate, Parker, we need to be off. When we return, Jenny, if Miss Moira wishes to join us I will need you to take her around to the usual places. You are known to all of them, so there should be no trouble there.” Considers. “Do you require me to be more specific, or...?”

“No, ma’am. After nearly seven years, I think I can manage.” RIsing and collecting plates and cups.”

“I’ll be waiting out front then, ma’am.” Parker, rising quickly. “Jenny. Miss Moira.”

“Just Moira, please.”

He grins. “Just Moira, then. See you later.”

“I’ll have a plate waiting when you get back,” Jenny promised.

“If the repairmen come before I return, please let them in.” Vastra, sweeping towards the front door. Picks up a veil, fixes it in place, and Moira jumps.

“Her scales just-!”

“It’s a device,” Jenny said quickly. “I’ll show you another later on.”

“So it's like magic?”

“If you don’t know how it works, I suppose.” Shrugs.

“I see.” Thinking. “I can clear up here if there’s something you need to do.”

“Guests don’t clear up the kitchen.”

“A maid does.”

Jenny smiles. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

-090-

“You can’t be serious. All of it?”

“All of it. And she might insist on more.”

“But I don’t feel comfortable...it’s too much!”

“Money doesn’t mean much to Madame, and she has a lot of it. She might insist this is too little.”

“Three gowns, an entire new set of underthings, shoes, a coat, night gowns...and all of it new!”

“If there’s anything you’d rather make yourself, just tell me and we’ll buy the fabric instead.”

“No, the only thing I was ever any good at makin’ were m’flowers.”

A long pause.

“I didn’t want to ask, but...they said Tom gave you money. Why were you still there? Was it not enough?”

“No. I mean, yes, it was. But, I was scared. So I started slow. Bought some ribbon, made a few. Flogged ‘em t’shops. Kept at it. It was slow, could only do a few at a time, but it worked. Scaed near 50 pounds all told. A shop made a request, a big one. I took it, an near worked my fingers off. But I thought...if it works, I’ll do it. I’ll leave an’ find a new place t’stay an’ just do the flowers. Full-time.”

“There was a new girl. She was interested, so I showed her the work. The day I was t’deliver it, she stole it all. The money. The flowers I’d made. All of it. Took it t’the shop, turned in the order and stole that money too. She ran away, never saw ‘er again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why’re you sorry? I’m the one that cocked-up.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“Wasn’t it? I wanted t’show off, an got careless. Trusted someone I shouldn’t’ve trusted.”

“It was a mistake. We all make them.”

“After that...well, it sort of lost its joy. Doing it reminded me of what I’d lost, and how far I’d have t’go t’get it back.”

“You know, there won’t be a better chance t’try again then now.”

“Working for Madame?”

“You’ll have time t’yerself some days. An’ she won’t mind. It's why I asked her t’offer it the first time. Well, that and because you’re my friend.”

“How’d you ask her?” Casual.

“I asked Tom t’ask her.”

“Mm, Madame may not lie, Jenny Flint. But you do.”

Long pause.

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“No. Hard t’imagine it, though.”

“Watching her practice was fun.”

“Did you always know?”

“About...?”

“The scales an’...such.”

“Yeah.”

“Why a man at first?”

“Easier t’hide on her own, at first.”

“Right. I c’n see that now.” Thinking. “Is she really that strong, or was that a trick too?”

“No, she really is.” Wincing. “And fast, too.”

“Did she teach you t’fight?”

“Yes. Still does, too. Did you want t’learn?”

“No.” Quick shake of her head. “Nor detectivin’. S’not for me.”

“Fair enough.” Grins. The cab stops.

“Where are we now?”

The bank.

-090-

“But I can’t! Fifty pounds? Really, this is-” Moira groaned.

“She’ll think I should give you more.” And Jenny would have, if she thought Moira would take it.

“But I’ll hardly even...and I’m livin’ there too!”

Opening the hatch. “Parker, pull over here.” Hops out. Cames back with three pies. “Parker, can you keep Moira company? I just remember something I need to pick up.”

“Yes, Miss Flint.”

“Thank you, Parker.”

He hops down and sees to the horses, then takes a pie. 

“Dizzy yet, Just Moira?”

“Dizzy from what, Mr. Parker?”

He winces. “Oof. Please don’t.”

“Then: please don’t.”

He flushes. She smiles. Parker clears his throat. “I mean from Jenny and Madame. They can right make your head spin if they decide to do somethin’.”

“It is...a lot.” Looking uncomfortable. “I don’t know if I c’n accept it all.”

“It would make Jenny happy if you did. She likes helpin’ people.Got a whole gang of kids she helps feed an’ clothe through the year. An’ Madame supports five widows. Well, four now. One of ‘em died. But they’re both like that.”

Jenny returns with some wrapped packages, and a burlap sack. Parker piles it all up on top, and they go.

Vastra borrows Moira to ‘determine the extent of her usefulness and duties.’ They settle in the library for their talk. Jenny goes to the last empty room on the third floor, and starts to work. Lots of light from windows. She moves in a table and chair from the attic (the house came with some furniture), cleans them up. Sets up the rag-bag full of ribbons, needles, threads. Sharp shears in three sizes. Etc. Two bright oil lamps, also from the attic. A wardrobe. One with drawers, and one without. Room left on one end for a bed. The rug she steals from one of the guest rooms, to soften the floor. 

She meets them on the stairs, as they’re coming up to the conservatory.

“Ma’am?” Surprised.

“Jenny, did you know Moira knows about plants?” Excited.

“Only a little, ma’am.” Moira, flushing a bit.

“Oh, no. I didn’t.” Jenny’s tried to raise plants. They all died. She’s not banned from the conservatory, but she also doesn’t touch anything that’s alive in there.

“It will be a great help to have the watering seen to. And she’s helped train vines before, so we might manage to get something on that arch Jago had installed yet.”

“That would be pretty, ma’am.” Weakly.

“I thought so, too. Was there something you needed?”

“Yes, I wanted to show Moira her work room.”

She did, at first, feel bad about putting Moira on the top floor. Now she’s not so sure.

“My what?”

Jenny shows her. 

“But...”

“You’ll have time t’yer self, like I said. So this is your room to use how you like. You c’n do anything you want to it. Because it's yours.” Rushing on. “There is a room on the floor below you can have instead, if you don’t like t’be up so high.”

“Which room?” Vastra, confused.

“Oh, mine. But I hardly used it anymore...it’d only take a day or two t’clean it out-”

“No, this one is perfect.” Moira beams. “An it’ll put me close t’the conservatory, which I like. Only...where’m I t’sleep?”

“That is also up to you.” Vastra. “We, of course, share a room. If you do not wish to be alone, you are welcome with us. If you do, then either of the guest rooms are yours for the taking. Or we can arrange to have a bed put in here. It would be easy enough to do, and I see Jenny has thoughtfully left room.”

“You mean that?”

“For as long as you are here, this is your home.” Shrugging calmly. “I do not know how to say it more plainly than that.”

“Thank you.” Dazed.

-090-

Furneral for Mistress ______ and _____. They are buried in a plain, middle-class plot. Vastra, Jenny, Moira and Parker attend. 

When throwing the handful of dirt on the cask, “It was not much then, that an old widow could do. But there was justice, at least. May your spirit find peace in death.”

The rest of the day is spent quietly together. Parker has to leave for a bit, but comes back that evening for a spell. Jago comes for dinner, and is introduced to Moira. Jenny catches him telling Parker he approves.

-090-

Though she moved immediately into her new room, Moira waited nearly two weeks to pick up ribbon and needle again. Itw as halfway through December, and she was finally beginning to feel settled in her new home. The work was no worse than it had been at the Gin Palace, and in many ways it was better. There were no men trying to cup her arse as she worked, and she got a decent rest each night. She liked working in the conservatory, among the plants, and with only the three of them in the house keeping it all neat was hardly work at all. Jenny helped when she wasn’t busy assisting the Madame, and since it was winter they were both home more often than not. 

Tonight was the exception. The pair had left before dinner to ‘stalk their prey’, with no plans to return before morning. She digs through the bag, finds a light blue ribbon she likes, and goes to work.

-090-

It was two days before Christmas, and Jenny was miserable. The awful head cold she had contracted while tracking a criminal with Madame was not helping, but the real source of her agony was Moira.

She hadn’t expected it. Had never dreamed it could turn out this way. But slowly, she was being replaced.

Moira knew how Vastra liked her tea now, and had no fuss over serving her barely seared meat or warmed blood. She even knew how to make a type of black pudding, and now served some with breakfast most mornings. She was allowed in the conservatory, and often she and Vastra would work there together if there was nothing else to do that evening. But the final straw had been the flower.

Jenny had continued to purchase a fresh bouquet each week, each with a special message buried in its flowers and ribbons as it sat on the Detective’s desk. Vasta drew each in careful detail, but did nothing more. But still Jenny had hope, until the ribbon flower had appeared.

Vastra and Moira had both been there, and the Silurian had showed off the gift from their companion as pleased as can be. She pointed out that it would not wilt with time, and was very cleverly done. Moira had practically glowed under the praise.

Jenny had agreed, and left numbly. She had not gotten flowers the next week, or the one after. Vastra did not seem to notice, or care. And now it is two days before Christmas, and everything is terrible.

A knock at the door. Moira sticks her head in. Jenny closes her eyes.

“I know you aren’t sleeping.” She enters.

“Mm.”

“Brought some soup, tea, and more medicine.”

“...thank you.” She lets Moira set up the tray, and help her sit up.

Moira sits on the edge of the bed, looking nervous.

“Jenny?”

“Mmm?”

“Why aren’t you courtin’ Parker?”

Spoon pauses halfway to her slips. “I...already told you. He’s my brother.”

“But not really.” Pointed. “Is there...somethin’ wrong with him?”

“How’d’ye mean?”

“Like...does he...not _ like _ girls...?” Looking uncomfortable.

“Why would you think that?” Surprised.

“Because...I put up the mistletoe in the kitchen, and he hasn’t tried t’kiss me yet.”

“Moira, he’s not like the Gin Palace lads.” Sighing. “He’s a street boy who got out. Most respectable girls won’t talk t’him because he was street. Most street girls see he’s got coin and try t’rob him blind. You’re probably going t’have t’spell it out for ‘im.”

“Oh.” Thinking. “But why didn’t you give ‘im a go? He’s handsome enough, isn’t he?”

“He’s not my type.” Flushing.

“Oh, got someone in mind already?” She grins. “Let’s see...is it a Constable? Or one of the delivery boys? Someone at the market?”

“No, Moira, just...no.” Closing her eyes.

“C’mon, you c’n tell me.” Still teasing. “I promise not t’laugh.”

“Moira...I’m a tom.”

The words hang between them in the quiet.

“You...you don’t mean...” Moira withdraws slightly.

Jenny rolls her eyes. “Do you like every boy that you see?”

“No, of course not.”

“Well it works the same way for me! No, I don’t like you like that, and even if I did I know you couldn’t feel the same way and I would respect that. Being a tom doesn’t make me a monster.”

“Oh.” Flushing, then taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“So that’s why...?”

“Parker’s nice, but he’s...a he. So not for me.” Grinning. “But I do hope he’s for you.”

“How long’ve you known him?”

“Since before the Gin Palace, when I first went on the streets. He’d nabbed a whole basket of apples and was handin’ ‘em out t’the littles. I asked him, why not run and flog ‘em? He shot back askin’ why I always split my food with any that had none. So we became friends.”

“An...how old is he now?” Not very good at nonchalance.

“Twenty this summer, if he’s not lyin’.”

“You think he might be?”

“Couldn’t really say. You don’t eat much on the streets. Don’t eat, don’t grow...I allus thought he was younger’n me by more’n that, but he was street years before me too. Might’ve jus’ been small from no proper food.”

“An’ he did grow.” Thoughtful.

“Yeah, he did.” Rueful. And he likes to lord it over her too. “Either way, four or five years is nothin’.” 

“Jenny Flint, he hasn’t even kissed me, yet.”

“Then go kiss him. Waitin’ only wastes time.” Yawns.

“Might do that.” Considering. “Madame should be back before dark. Best you get some more rest.”

Jenny is too tired to argue. She wakes to find Vstra looking rather thoughtful sitting beside the bed.

“Ma’am?”

“Sorry dear. Did I wake you?”

“No.” Vastra is still preoccupied. “Is everything alright, ma’am?”

“How long do ape courting rituals last?”

“What?”

“Only, I nearly walked in on Parker being rather enthusiastically attacked by Moira. I believe he was enjoying it, but did not stay to be certain.” Keeps her lack of disgust to herself. It's something to think about later. Maybe.

Jenny grinned. “Good.”

“So...how long?”

“Until what?”

“Until they are...” Waving a hand. “Together?”

“That’s a very vague statement that could mean lots of things.” Thinking. “Do you mean married? Or something else?”

“That is as good a place as any to start.” Cryptic.

“Then, years sometimes.”

“Years? Do you mean to decide to be married, or to be married after they decide?”

“Both, sometimes.”

“But...why?” Almost to herself. “Before makes sense, but once you have decided what is the point of waiting?”

“Sometimes it's t’plan things. Be sure everyone can attend.”

“So the marriage is traditionally a social event?”

“Yes. An’ sometimes they wait because of money.” Shrugs. “Maybe they have t’save up t’get a place t’live. Or it takes time t’build it, out in the country. Maybe he needs t’be promoted b’fore he c’n support them both. Or she needs t’find a proper job in t’area. An’ that c’n take awhile, sometimes.”

“I see.” Unhappy.

“Ma’am?”

“Jenny, will you think less of me if I admit I do not want to share our home with a newly married couple?”

“I suppose that depends on why, ma’am.”

“Privacy issues?” She shrugs. “It seems to me that it would feel...intrusive.”

“Do paired Silurians live alone?”

“No, but...on any given day, one could be almost anywhere in the city. There were many places to sleep, and all of them included private spaces. I simply feel that it would get rather...closed after a bit, in a home this size.”

“Then, as it would probably take Parker awhile to find them a suitable place t’stay should they decide t’get married, we’ll have Moira with us for sometime yet. The extra help should make you happy.”

Vastra did not immediately respond. When she did, it was in the careful tones of someone determined not to tell a lie. 

“Moira is very helpful, yes.”

The ‘but’ quivered unsaid between them.

“I will be very glad when you are better,” the Silurian went on a few moments later. “I am afraid you have spoiled me in some ways.”

“How so, ma’am?”

“Oh, little things.” Waving a hand. “Taking care of things without needing to be told. What food I prefer based on what I’ve done that day. And when and how I like my tea...so what would constitute a suitable home?”

“Ma’am, they’ve only just kissed.”

“I am still curious. I know I made the offer to Moira to procure lodgings, but if we are honest you would have made all the arrangements for me. You always do.”

“Well...” She lays out some possibilities.

A pink-cheeked Moira appears a short time later. “Brought up some dinner for you, ma’am.”

“Did Parker head home?”

Moira’s pink turns red. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Thoughtful. “I believe I will cancel my plans for tomorrow. Would you go in my place, Moira? I have some work that requires my attention here at the house.”

“Do you mean the Christmas baskets, ma’am?”

“Yes. Parker would take you, he knows the families I believe...?” To Jenny.

“Yes.” Hiding a smile. “And I usually take him to lunch, afterwards.”

“An excellent idea. Are you amenable to this plan, Moira?”

“I don’t mind, ma’am.” Wide smile.

“Good.” Moira goes.

“Plotting already, ma’am?” Teasing. “I didn’t realize you wanted Moira gone so much?”

Vastra mutters to herself, “She takes too much of your time,” in Silurian. In English, “It is better they are given time to discover their preference now rather than later.”

Jenny is suddenly a good deal less miserable.

“I do have another question, before I leave you to your rest again.”

“Hm?”

“I know that I made much of Moira’s flower, but do you think it would be safe in a week or two to return to fresh? I miss seeing something new on my desk every week, and after a time the lace flower does tend to get...dusty.”

“I think after the New Year it should be safe, ma’am.” Smiling all the more.

“Good. Do you mind getting them, or...?”

“I’ll pick them up, ma’am. I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, Jenny.” Shared smiles. “Do I need to leave you to rest dear?”

“No. Tell me about the new Inspector. I might fall asleep, but I like listening to you talk.”

Vastra found she could deny her nothing.

-090-

Christmas was quiet, but very cozy. Parker had to work, so they postponed dinner until the day after. Moira spends most of the day working on her flowers. Vastra spends time in the bedroom, working on cases while Jenny naps in the bed. They decide to postpone the gift exchange as well. Moira brings all the meals up from the kitchen, and locks down the house for the night. Tells Vastra Parker is coming by for a bit, but they’ll stay down in the kitchen.

-090-

It was the day after Christmas when Jenny finally woke feeling like herself again. She rose and dressed at her usual time, checking to be sure the still sleeping Silurian beside her was securely tucked in before she went downstairs. 

Finding herself as the first one downstairs, she smiled and put the kettle on. Starts to prepare breakfast. Moira does not come in, as she expects, from the stairs but by the back door. 

“Oh, Jenny.” Turning bright red and flustered. “I...didn’t think anyone else would be up yet.”

“I feel better.”

“Oh, that’s good. I just...went for a walk.”

“Really?” Stepping closer, and plucking something from her hair. “One where there was a lot of straw, hm?”

“Ah...”

“Also, I could hear the coach once I knew t’listen for it. A horse is always loud, on paving stones and cobbles.”

“Right.”

“Was he at least a gentleman?”

More of one than I was hoping.” Grumbling. “You’re not going to lecture me?”

“I’m a ‘tom’, remember? My soul is already tarnished beyond repair. Which gives me very little room to lecture anyone.” Grins. “Just tell one of us next time or leave a note so we’ll know where t’find you if there’s an emergency.”

“Alright. And...you really are ok with this?”

“I don’t want him.”

“No, but you are his friend.” Coming closer.

Jenny catches her in a tight hug and kisses her on the cheek. Staying close, “I hope it works out, because nothin’ would make me happier.”

“Jenny!”

They both jump. Martin is in the doorway, incensed. He marches over and pulls her away from Moira roughly. Halfway through the action, she jerks away from his grip. 

“Martin, what are you-”

“Have you lost your mind?! Inviting some girl into Madame’s kitchen and canoodling, right out in the open-”

“I’m not ‘some girl’, I work here!”

“Oh, that I doubt.” Eyeing her skeptically. She’s wearing her older, patched cloak and flushes hotly under his derisive gaze.

“Martin, she’s a maid. And my friend! What are you-”

“I saw you kiss! Don’t deny it, I saw from the window and don’t  _ you  _ tell me that your precious Madame you think so highly of is-”

_ “What is going on here. _ ”

It's Vastra. She’s visibly angry, even with the veil on. 

Martin seems to realize he’s still holding Jenny’s arm. Quickly lets go, straightening and smoothing his coat. 

“Forgive my intrusion, Madame, we have not been introduced. I am-”

“I know who you are, Martin Flint.” Cold as ice. “That fact is the  _ only _ reason you have not been bodily thrown from this house. That, however, will not last long if you do not answer me  _ now. _ ”

Despite the lack of yelling, Martin pales a bit. 

“I caught my sister behaving inappropriately, and sought to correct her before it landed her in trouble. In retrospect, I should have done so in a calmer manner so as not to cause a fuss.”

“And what was her behavior that you felt you must correct so....vigorously?”

“Jenny kissed me on the cheek in congratulations,” Moira burst in, glaring for all she was worth. “He burst in and claimed we were canoodling. Grabbed Jenny and started yelling like he’d caught her with a hand in the till!”

Vastra’s gaze returned to Martin. He turns red, embarrassed. “You do not have the right to correct anyone under this roof, and if I ever discover you have behaved so to Jenny again I  _ swear-! _ ”

“Please don’t, ma’am,” Vastra pauses. “If he needs a wallop, I’d rather give it myself.”

“As you wish.” To Martin. “Leave and do not come back.”

Martin hesitates. “I have not cost my sister her job, have I Madame? I did not intend-”

“Are you  _ deaf? _ My patience runs thin.”

“But I-”

“Shut _ up _ .” Jenny grabs his arm and hustles him out. She follows him outside, and drags him down the steps and into the courtyard. “Are you  _ stupid _ ?”

“But I wanted to be sure-”

“She is  _ not _ one of your rich friends from school. And she is perfectly capable of removing you from her property herself. She is also friends with the Chief of Police, and I doubt anyone would back you against her.”

“I did take up boxing, Jenny. She would not find me as easy to move as that.” Scoffing and rolling his eyes. 

“Will you  _ listen?! _ ”

“I’m not the one behaving like that when you’re a-” Cutting off sharply.

“A  _ what _ ?”

“A tom.” Hissed. “You should know better than that! It could be easily misunderstood, and-”

“It’s none of your business! I c’n kiss who I like, where I like.”

“Do you really think she would employ you if she knew? She’s clearly unobservant, otherwise she would have caught what I meant.”

“You truly are an idiot.”

“What? I just-”

“She  _ knows _ , Martin. Even if I hadn't told her, our Aunt’s letter laid it all out plain enough. And she doesn’t care.”

“She is foreign.” Making a face. “Perhaps you should seek employment somewhere else.”

Blank faced look. Then she shakes her head. “I’m done.”

“Will you be in trouble?”

“No, I won’t.”

“You’re sure? Because I could-”

“There is nothing you can do that will not make this worse because you do not listen.”

“That’s not fair! I am trying. I came by to see if you could have lunch with Charlotte and I today.”

“No, I can’t.”

“But it's Boxing Day. You should have it off.”

“I do. But I won’t spend it with you.”

“I’m your brother!”

“You also just accused me of canoodling with a perfectly innocent kiss! Be honest, if it had been Lucille or Rosemary, would you have even given it a second thought?”

“No. But you’re different.”

“So, what, I can’t have friends who are girls? I can’t touch them because I’m a tom and that might sully them somehow?”

“That’s not-”

“And y’know what’s worse? What if she  _ had _ been someone I loved like that? Do you think your actions would have endeared you to her? Made a favourable impression? Or is the grace you are so generously bestowing upon me unavailable to anyone else? Be honest: if you have children, would you let them have two aunts?”

“...it would depend.”

“On?”

“My wife. Our...circumstances. Would you be willing to start by introducing this theoretical her as just a friend?”

“You want me to lie.”

“I want you to be a part of my life!”

“But...on your terms.”

“I can’t change the fact that most of the world thinks what you’re doing is wrong.”

“I didn’t ask you to change the world. I asked you to change you. Goodbye, Martin.” Turns and walks away.

“Jenny, don’t walk away like that. I’m trying! Jenny! You belong with family!”

“Yes, I do,” she agreed over her shoulder. “That’s why I’m going back to them.”

-090-

Moira was not sure what to do. Jenny had re-entered the kitchen, and immediately without a word gone upstairs. Vastra had watched, then descended equally silent to the basement. 

Strange sounds had come from above and below, and then it had gone uncannily silent. She was, quite frankly, worried about both and too frightened to approach either one.

Parker comes in around dinner time, and promptly left with Moira in tow when she gave him the news. 

“They’ll sort it out,” he said as they left a note on the table. “But...best not to get in the way.”

-090-

The work was something Vastra had been meaning to do for a while, but always put off. Basic maintenance of her perception filter, their battery packs, and a few other devices. As for a reason to avoid dealing with the morning’s mess, it was superb. It had also managed to suck away far more time than she originally planned. At least she was now calm. Calmer, at any rate. Less likely, at least, not to stalk off and murder Martin Flink in a dark alley. It was still an appealing thought.

Upstairs it was dark, but she found the note from Moira and immediately put the girl out of her mind. She was safe enough with Parker, wherever that was.

The second floor was silent as the first, so she followed the scent of Jenny to the conservatory. There she found the young woman curled in her chair in the dark room nearly asleep. She had been crying, and looked exhausted. Vastra immediately felt guilty at letting her own anger distract her from her friend, and her rage coming anew that someone had done this to her Jenny.

“My dear?” Kneeling beside her.

“It’s over,” sniffling in the dark. “With Martin. It's not worth it anymore.”

“I am sorry.” Hugging her gently. Jenny is not gente. She latches on fiercely, and buries her head in Vastra’s neck. She starts to cry again. Vastra just holds her, one hand stroking her hair and the other rubbing her back.

When things quiet down. 

“I did not...overstep myself earlier, did I?”

“No. He was the one in the wrong, and in the end he still couldn’t see it. Not really.”

“He did not physically harm you?”

“No.” Her muscles were too strong for that.

“Good.” Holding her a little tighter. “You are very important to me, Jenny. I am not certain I could have forgiven him if he had.” Or let him live.

Vastra’s not sure when things shifted from ‘comforting embrace’ to something more, but suddenly she is exceedingly aware of Jenny’s breath on her neck and the way their bodies fit together. The feel of her hair, silken strands slipping between her fingers. Dangerous, but she doesn’t want to let go. Not now that she's here.

“Vastra?”

“Mm?” Not trusting her voice.

“I-”

Jenny’s stomach growls. It's a long, tortured sound that ends with an unpleasant gurgle.

“Have you eaten today, Jenny?” Mild reproof.

Her stomach makes the sound again.

“I will take that as a no.” The spell is broken. “Let’s go find something to eat. I think we are both tired, and an early night would be good after we’ve dined.”

Feeling a coward, and yet unable to bring herself to say any more. “Yes, ma’am.”

-090-

Moira and Parker come in while they eat. Clear the air. Parker reaffirms his brotherliness. Everyone’s settled. 

Moira watches the pair, and begins to wonder something. 

That night Vastra holds Jenny, but it isn’t the same as before. The walls are back up.

-090-

Vastra could have murdered Martin Flint happily in the weeks that followed. And if she were being honest, Moira as well. 

The first, of course, was because Jenny was hurt in a way the Silurian could not truly comprehend. Oh, she knew why her dear one was hurt, and who was to blame, but the thought that one’s family could treat one so was simply too foreign to contemplate. Thus, she did not know what to do. That Moira apparently did had been a relief. At first.

The maid had taken it upon herself to be certain Jenny was not left alone. She rose when Jenny did, was always nearby throughout the day, and on the few occasions Vastra had been out late without her assistant she had returned to find two occupants in the enormous four-poster bed instead of one. Careful inquiry as to why had revealed a resurgence in nightmares on the redhead’s part. A lie, but a useful one, and she had informed the maid in Jenny’s hearing that she was always welcome there should she need it.

Moira was also constantly, in small and affectionate ways, touching Jenny. Hugs. Pats on the arm. Nudges with her elbow. Jenny, who seemed to bear a weight upon her shoulders, thrived on them. She would smile afterwards, at least a little, and the weight for a time would appear a little lighter. Once she walked into them laughing in the library.

“You  _ are _ ticklish!” Moira had crowed, trying to touch the laughing woman again only to be expertly fended off. “C’mon, I have t’find all the spots now.”

“You do not!”

“Do so, so I c’n tell your girlfriend someday. S’the only chance she’ll have, you being trained t’fight.”

“You will not! Or I’ll tell Parker about that spot on your backside...”

Moira blushed.

“He’s already found it, has he?” Teasing. “And just what, Miss Moira, were his hands doing back there?”

“Not being a gentleman, thank god,” her friend had rejoined. 

Vastra was not certain what was meant by ‘ticklish’, and mulled it over as she left unobserved. It felt good to hear Jenny laugh. That it was Moira who was bringing it out was somewhat annoying, but she recognized that was part of her ridiculous fascination and left it at that.

This was all fine, more or less, until Moira had seen fit to draw Vastra into things.

It had begun with a suggestion that Jenny might be of some use in a project to transplant some cuttings Vastra had acquired from their small pots into a large bed of soil. There was wisdom in the decision. Vastra, alone, could do it but it would take hours. With Moira, less than half a day. With all three? It was hard to say. The important part, Vastra realized, was it wouldn’t leave Jenny at loose ends for such a long stretch of time. 

That Moira had chosen her first task to be that of hauling water for all the other plants should have been a clue. It left Jenny assisting in the plating of delicate flowers in a fairly tight space. The young woman didn’t seem to mind, and the Silurian strove to keep her mind and eyes on the task at hand and not on, per say, the exposed portion of bosom from a half-unbuttoned shirt. 

Moira, had moved on to trimming back the few bushes that threatened to overgrow their containers on a regular basis. Which, admittedly, took a deft hand and a practiced eye. Vastra moved on to the second planter, Jenny still her assistant. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind helping?” To fill the silence, Moira hums in the background.

“No, though I hope I’m not cursing these to a short life. They are very pretty.”

“I doubt it, my dear. Your touch is not poisonous, or a great many people would be dead.”

“Could you do that? Murder someone with a touch?”

“I suppose. Although, you would either need to be immune yourself or administer it in a way that did not touch your own skin. And its effectiveness would be...dubious. By which I mean, several applications would be required to work, and you would have to be certain they would not see a doctor for it would surely sicken them in some way. No, in terms of murder, it is not the best choice.”

“Cor, you do like t’talk about cheery things.” Moira, brightly, dabbing some mud on Jenny’s face.

“Oi!”

Later, Vastra admitted in private that she probably shouldn’t have laughed. 

Retribution had waited until her hands were buried wrist-deep in the soil. Clever fingers painted a moustache of brown across her upper lip and before she could react added a dab on her chin as well.

“The very latest fashion, ma’am.”

Moira glances up and laughs. “Well, hello Tom. Haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Vastra immediately looks to Jenny. “I didn’t tell her, she figured it out. T’be fair, she did winkle out you weren’t really a man on her own, too.”

“Ah.” Clearing her throat. “As that may be, it is still something we do not discuss, even in private.”

Chuckling. “Yes, ma’am. Pardon me, but it is hard not to laugh at such a dashing moustache and chin pouff.” 

Vastra glares at Jenny who just grins. It was only because she was looking at Jenny, though, that she noticed the teetering pot. Which, of course, led to the crowning event. 

Jenny squealed as it appeared, for a moment, Vastra had just pounced on her. The Silurian froze for a moment, outstretched fingers keeping the pot from tipping off the edge as she struggled to maintain her balance. The maid had only just processed this, flat on her back on the floor beneath, when her employer managed to right the pot- and lost her balance in the process. Toppling heavily on top of Jenny with a yelp, they both lay there stunned as Moira rushed to grab the pot a second time before it dashed upon their head from the jolt. 

“Landsakes,” she sighed as she hefted it to the floor away from the pair. “That was nearly a disaster. Are you two alright?”

There wasn’t a reply. 

“Jenny, Madame?”

Jenny was a little too lost in the wonderful weight that was pressing down on her...until she realized Vastra was making quiet sounds of distress. “Ma’am?”

In short, she knocked the wind out of Vastra, which is doubly-bad because she had two sets of lungs. Jenny pulling her head in her lap and rubbing her back while she tries to recover only somewhat helps because...oh, so much fluffy goodness. And Jenny is a bit pink, which is equally distracting, the rest of the afternoon.

Then there had been the incident in the library. Jenny had taken to a type of word puzzle in the newspaper, and Moira liked to sit and help her of an evening. They get stuck, Moira asks for Vastra’s help and tells her to squeeze in on Jenny’s other side. She leaves after a bit to get some tea.

Involved in the puzzle, neither realizes it takes her half an hour to get back until afterwards.

Then there’s the coach rides (Moira always managed to get the seat to herself if she’s with them) and the time in the cellar. Jenny, Vastra and Moira get wrapped up in a project, and lose track of time. Moira always gets clumsy when they’re together, accidentally knocking them together at times. 

Vastra is perplexed and annoyed...and doesn’t want her to stop. It's a problem.

-090-

“Moira?” Jenny asked as she stopped by her friend’s workroom one morning. “Do tou think you could manage for a day without Madame and I?”

“Work taking you out of the city, then?”

“No. It's for Madame’s birthday. Or the day I picked for her.” The story comes out. “I had this planned before you came to stay with us, but I can change things you want t’come along.”

“No thank you, I’ll get a few things done I’ve been putting off while you’re gone. An’ Parker already asked me t’see a show with him that night. Will that be alright?”

“I think she’ll understand.” Moira wonders more.

-090-

“Parker?”

“Mm?” Driving on a Sunday afternoon. 

“What d’ye think of Jenny and Madame?”

“They’re some of my favorite people, why?”

“I mean...together.”

“Are they, then?”

“No, but...it’s a feelin’ I get sometimes, so I wonder.”

I think...it’s best t’stay out of it.”

“That’s your answer for everything.”

“It’s a good answer.” Teasing. “Whoever Jenny choses, I already promised they’ll be Aunts t’my kids.”

“So you want children?”

“I do. Not right away, but some day.”

“Boy or a girl.”

“Don’t matter. Though, if I had a girl I’d want t’name her Rosalie, after my mum.”

“I like that name.” They both smile.

-090-

Vastra’s birthday is a day spent at a glassblower’s shop. She is fascinated. But that isn’t the real surprise.

Dinner in the conservatory again. She presents Vastra with a bottle.

“What’s this?”

“A possible local replacement for bloodwine.”

A year-long project. Had to find the right pig-farmer, and make a few ‘versions’. 

Vastra tries it. It is different than before, but still tasty. Quickly gives her a pleasant buzz. Cuddles ensue. It's a terrific success in Jenny’s book. 

-090-

Vastra is surprised when Moira comes to her office one morning, looking worried. Upon inquiry, Moira explains about Parker wanting children, only in considering it she has reason to believe she may have some difficulty there. Is it possible to do something with Vastra’s devices? To check and see everything is...alright?

“I am not a doctor, Moira. And there are differences between our biologies.”

“I’d still like t’try.” Because it's in the back of her mind that she’s never gotten pregnant before. So...what if she can’t?

Vastra runs the tests. It takes her a few days to compile the data. In the end, the results are not good. The answer is: probably not.

“This is not the answer you were hoping for. I am sorry.” A bit at a loss what else to say. “I am not a doctor, Moira. If this were a wound or...or a disease I may be able to help. It is not. And I have not the training nor the equipment to do more.”

Moira is pale. “Best t’know now, I s’pose.” Taking a deep breath. “I’ll have t’let Parker down easy.”

Vastra blinks. “I do not understand.”

“He wants children. A family. So...I’ll have t’let him go t’someone that can give him that.”

“Since when does blood relation denote one as family? Parker is adopted by us. We are not his blood kin. You were, in a sense, adopted by Mistress _____ and a friend of your mother’s before that, yes? And now you are here with us as well. I certainly have no blood kin left that is available to me, yet I consider myself to have a family. The Doctor and River Song adopted me. As did Jenny.”

“Aren't you older’n Jenny?”

“Age does not always denote wisdom. And I believe it could very easily be said that, at the time I was being a daft old lizard. Jenny displayed a great deal more kindness, tolerance and patience in dealing with a lizard than I did in dealing with apes.” She isn’t aware of how her smile softens when speaking of Jenny, but Moira is.

“So....you think Parker will....understand?”

“I think it may take him some time, but if he is unable to even fathom the idea then he is not the man I thought he was. Especially considering how much I believe he cares for you.”

“Thank you.” Impulsive hug and kiss. Vastra jumps, and mutters something in Silurian. “What-”

“Lizards do not kiss.” Uncomfortable pause. “That is a purely...ape thing.”

“Oh.” Thinks, then kisses Vastra again. She says something that sounds like swearing.

“What was  _ that _ for?”

“Because.” Leaning in closer. “I think you might need the practice.”

-090-

Jenny was not expecting to encounter a laughing Moira being expelled at some speed from Vastra’s office when she came upstairs with a message for Madame.

“No,” said Vastra, pointing a finger at Moira in a way that reminded Jenny of some interactions with River Song.

“Jenny, do you think Madame is more bark or bite?”

"I think that entirely depends.” Not certain what to think or feel. “Message for you, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Jenny.” Glancing back at Moira. “No.” Shuts the door firmly in their faces.

“What did you do t’her?”

“I-” A thought strikes her, and its like the wind gets knocked out of her sails. “Oh.”

“What?” Worried. “Did she say something? Daft old lizard-” Frowning at the door now.

“No.” Still looking at her hands. “No, I asked her...t’do something.”

“Which was...?”

“Parker wants a family. Only...for a short time, when I was younger, I did too. So I found a fellow and tried. A lot. Nothin’ happened. Then I realized...my cycle was different from the other girls. Less regular. So, I thought mebbe...” Stops talking, swallows hard.

“He’ll love you anyways.” Hugs her impulsively.

“S’what Madame said. So I kissed her in thanks.”

“So she jumped like a startled cat.” Sighing.

“How do you know that?” Teasing.

“It was a thank you for a wonderful birthday some...four years ago? Might be five now...”

“And you never tried again?”

“I sort of...promised not to?” Turning pink.

“She made you do that?”

“No, she just asked that I warn her first. Only, that feels too deliberate and...personal. So I just don’t.”

“Well, I didn’t promise her anything. And I kissed her a second time.”

“Why?” Surprised.

“It’s not often you see ‘The Great Detective’ jump like that.” She’s a  _ very _ good liar. Jenny still gives her a suspicious look. “So...I should just tell ‘im then?”

“Truth is best.” 

“Do you always tell the truth, Jenny Flint?”

Jenny doesn’t reply.

-090-


	7. Part 7

Jenny hears a rumor about a few whores going missing from the Regulars. Vastra mentions it to Abberline, but nothing turns up...yet.

-090-

Vastra has plans for Jenny’s birthday. Moira and Parker are included. It's a fun, full day. Moira disappears with Parker afterwards, and Jenny convinces Vastra dinner in the conservatory is really what she wants. She pulls out wine for them both. Cuddles!

-090-

Summer came with a vengeance, smothering the city in a wave of heat that was loved only by one Silurian.

That wasn’t entirely true. Jenny in the midst of her suffering, was enjoying the amount of green scales being displayed each day. 

The dress was new, and made to expose the Silurian from the elbows down with a large swath of her back and chest. The combination against the dove-grey cambric was...lovely. The young woman could have stared all day and not had her fill. As that would have been too obvious, she contented herself with merely long glances when she thought she was unobserved. 

“Jenny?” The woman jumps. It's Moira from her workroom. If Vastra notices them, she gives no sign.

Jenny crosses to her quickly. “Yes?” Then she sees all the flowers. Boxes of them. “Moira, are all these...?”

“Yeah. Gotten pretty quick at some of ‘em.”

“I’ll say. What’re you gonna do with ‘em, then?”

“Dunno. That’s my problem.”

Once you got past the ridiculousness of it, it made perfect sense. Shopkeepers didn’t take chances on people they didn’t know. Moira had had contacts around the Gin Palace, but after the murder investigation didn’t want to go back there. And places around Paternoster Row didn't know her. Jenny wouldn’t happen to know someone?”

She did. And without a second thought, takes Moira to meet Miss Wright.

Describe the older woman and her shop. She’s delighted to see Jenny and intrigued by Moira’s flowers. They discuss possibilities. 

Jenny wandered about the shop, touching blossoms as she named them and what they meant in her mind. Rosemary for remembrance. A white violet for innocence and purple for ‘thoughts occupied with love’. Tulips for passing. Clover for ‘think of me’.

Did Vastra think of her, she wondered as she lifted one bloom from the rest and twirled it between her fingers. 

“So,” she heard Miss Wright say from across the small shop. “Do  _ you _ know who Miss Flint is courting with flowers? She won’t tell me a single thing, and it's been  _ months. _ ”

“Courting?” Moira.

Jenny froze, feeling her face flood with heat. Of course Miss Wright would ask, and she had brought Moira to her pretty as you please.

“You know flowers have a language, yes?” the shopkeeper rattled on. “Miss Flint has been sending some very amorous messages this last year t’some lucky soul.”

“Really?” Moira grins. “I think I might know who.”

Jenny groaned.

The walk back was silent until Moira said, “So are you going t’make me drag it out of ye?”

Scowling. “What’s t’tell? It's been a year, and she hasn’t done anything about it.”

“So...it is Madame.”

“Yes, the green lizard from the dawn of time who employs us both and eats criminals for fun. Her.”

“Your preference is certainly...unique.” Jenny sighs. “How long?”

“A While.” Shrugging. “Didn’t realize it until I was in the middle. Not sure I could have stopped it, even if I had.”

“Would you change it if you could?”

“No.” Very quickly. “God, I am a fool, aren’t I?”

“I dunno.” Grinning. “I think she might fancy you too. At the very least, she’s quite fond of you.”

“She’s the Great Detective, though. She must know what the flowers mean.”

“I don’t know.” Frowning. “Do lizards know flowers have meanings?”

“But I’ve mentioned it before, and she never misses anything.” Frowning. “Which must mean she’s ignoring it. For now, I dunno, maybe she’s waiting for something.”

“Probably for you t’kiss her again. She is a lizard from the dawn of time, so you might have t’spell it out for her.”

“Ha! I knew Parker well enough t’know that for truth. You goin’ t’say the same about Madame?”

“No. But...I still think I’m right.”

“Well, it t’yerself. We’ll sort it out, one way or another eventually.”

-090-

Vastra was surprised when there was a knock at her office door, and the one who entered was Parker.

He’s asking for a character reference so he can apply for a loan. He wants to ask Moira to marry him, but doesn’t have enough coin for the wedding and a place to live. It's a small loan that he’s certain they can pay off quickly. She says she will consider the matter.

-090-

Jenny was preparing dinner for just her and Vastra when the Madame swept into the kitchen on quiet feet. “Are Moira and Parker with you?” she asked as she glanced about, veil in hand.

“No, they just left. Why?”

“Good. Come along, there is something I want to show you.” Veil on, she leads the way out the back door. Intrigued, Jenny follows. Vastra produces a key from her pocket, and uses it to unlock the small home on the other side of their shared courtyard. “Voila!”

“How’d you get that key?”

“We own this now. I have actually been in negotiations with the owner for nearly two years arguing over a price. He was being unreasonable, but I knew if I were patient he would eventually come around. It seems fitting that he should do so now, when it would make the perfect home for Moira and Parker to start a life together in. He wishes to propose soon, and requested my assistance in procuring a loan to find a place to live. I did not tell him I was already considering making them this gift.”

“That was probably wise, ma’am. I’m not sure he’d accept it.”

“Why not? Is it not an appropriate wedding gift? And it very neatly solves many problems in one go. Moira will still be nearby should you require assistance, allowing her to still draw a salary from us. We will hire Parker as our private coachman and stableman, and acquire everything he needs to maintain the attached stable that is also now our property. It was an offer I have been considering for quite some time since he has proven his competence. I was merely uncertain as to whether or not he would accept. I pay well, yes, but I know those willing to drive the late hours for gentlemen of means can make even more. But with him wishing to be wed, I think my offer will be more attractive than ever. And, to top things off, Moira can take over managing your rather motley crew of street children, freeing up your time for our work.”

“You really have thought of everything.”

“Why do you sound like you are not pleased?”

“Because I’m not sure I am. People aren’t pieces on a gameboard for you to arrange to your liking. You can’t just go....do things like this. What if they refuse? What we will do with it then?”

“I have considered alternate plans.”

“Of course you have.” Dryly.

“I thought you would be pleased. Moira and Parker are both dear to you, I thought you would wish to keep them nearby.” Quietly.

“But that’s not my choice. It's  _ theirs _ .”

“Then we will lay it before them and let them decide.”

“Yes, but you’ve already purchased the property. They’re going to feel obligated on some level, what with as much as we've already done for them.”

“Then tell them the truth. That I am apparently a daft old lizard who still misunderstands apes. I’m sure they will understand.” Stalks out back to the house, leaving the key on the table. Over her shoulder. “I certainly don’t.”

-090-

Moira didn’t need to ask Jenny what was wrong when she reentered the kitchen later that night. Mutters of ‘daft old lizard’ and ‘never thinks of what comes next’ or ‘how can she not  _ see _ ’ punctuating each flop of the bread dough in front of her. 

Wisely, the maid said nothing and decided to see if the other half was in any better mood. Or at least, she thought herself wise at first.

Vastra sat in her wicker-woven chair, a glass in one hand and a bottle on the table. Bloodwine, by the look of it. Sitting far too still

Suddenly unsure of herself, she probably would have retreated had Vastra’s blue eyes not pinned her to the floor. 

“Do you require something?” Cool, clipped tones. Too calm.

Her mouth betrayed her. “Just wondered why Jenny is beating a lump of dough to death in the kitchen.”

“I do not know.” To herself. “Which is rather the point.”

“Then why not go talk t’her?”

“Talking to her is what began this. Evidence suggests that further communication would only make things worse.” She took a long drink from her glass. “I have a gift for that, I think. Making things worse.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Not as firmly as she’d like. Something about Vastra is sending off warning bells in the back of her head. The Silurian absently flicks her tongue out, then freezes. Turning towards Moira, she abruptly stands. Her cup is set aside. “Ma’am?”

Vastra stepped closer, tongue flicking. “You stink of  _ fear _ .” Leaning over. “The game stops here, Moira. I am not stupid.”

“You care about her.”

“Yes, as do you. And if either of us means it, we will find her someone else.” Closer still. “I am  _ a monster _ , Moira. I eat the flesh and drink the blood of your fellow apes on occasion. And just for my appearance, if I walked barefaced and proud down the streets of this city I would likely die. I can eviscerate you with my claws or turn your blood to jelly with my venom. And I do not require those special talents to kill you. My hands are strong enough to snap your neck or crush your skull on their own. And worst of all, if that is not enough...” Leaning closer still. “You still stink of  _ fear _ . Because you know, deep in your soul, that I am not like you. I am something else. Something dark. Something.... _ wrong. _ ”

Moira blinks, barely able to breath, and Vastra is now in the doorway again.

“I will remain in my study tonight. I would not blame you if you chose to sleep with Jenny. After all.” A terrifyingly cold grin on her face. “There is a monster loose in the house.”

-090- 

Jenny didn’t need to ask if everything was alright when Moira came back down to the kitchen. A single look at her pale was enough.

“What did that daft old lizard do now?” Heatedly.

“Wasn’t her fault.” Moira sat heavily. “I know better’n ‘tpush someone angry on the drink. Did it anyway, so I’ll nurse my lumps an take it as a lesson well-learned.” Accepting a cup of tea. “But I’m not sure which she’s more skilled with: weapons or words.”

“The difference is likely such that it doesn’t much matter. You’re cut to the quick either way.” Sitting. “So what did she say?”

“Nothin’ I’m repeatin’, an’ don’t you glare at me Jenny Flint. I’m not the one what hurt someone so bad she decided drinking most of a bottle of alcohol was a good idea. She’s sloshed, an’ like any other person who is she may have meant what she said, but probably not in the way she said it and she’ll likely be ashamed enough of herself come morn as it is.” Said sternly. A little more softly. “She said she’s staying in her study tonight in case I wanted to stay with you. Which, I don’t, because if you aren’t a bloody great fool you’ll go apologize. The way she’s drinkin’, a proper bed is gonna do her more good’n a chair in her study.”

“Do you even care what she said?!”

“Fine, tell me what justifies doin’ that t’someone you care about.”

“She acts like all the rest of us are just pieces on a board for her to maneuver at her will. Making decisions without askin’ anyone, an actin like you should be grateful for what she’s done.” Standing and pacing. “She did it before, an’ each time you think she’s finally gettin’ it through her thick skull she goes an’ does it again!”

“Then what did she go an’ do this time that’s so awful?” Jenny doesn’t respond. “Does it have t’do with Parker tellin’ me he asked Madame t’help him get a loan? So we c’n get married.”

“He told you, then?” Still not meeting her gaze.

“Yes, an told him its silly. We don’t need t’be married right away. I’d like t’be, but not at the risk of a loan. What if he gets hurt or sick? Bankers don’t care about how life changes, and I don’t want t’start a new life in debt t’someone like that.”

“Then I don’t see how this’d be better.” Sighing.

“What’d she do, then?”

“I’ll show you.” Picks up the key, and walks out the door. A bewildered Moira follows when her surprised, “What?” is ignored.

Jenny opens the door of the small house on the other side of the courtyard. Moira walks in with her, confused. 

“Why do you have a key...?”

“Madame bought it. Also the stable. She wants to give it all to you and Parker as a wedding gift. Hire Parker away from his current job as our private coachmen or whatever. Have you sell your flowers through Mrs. Wright and still work for us. And finally, take over most of the work with the Regulars.”

“And that’s a bad thing  _ how? _ ” Moira is amazed and perplexed. “I mean, she’s not givin’ us an easy life, but its hard t’complain when she works as hard as the rest of us. A house! And a job for Parker where he’ll be just a step away from his door after work! Why would we  _ not _ accept?”

“Because...because its like you have no choice.”

“Of course we have a choice. An’ if there was a better, we’d take it instead. Jenny, a year ago I’d’ve been happy jus’ t’make it through the night wi’out some  _ lech _ grabbin’ my arse in the Gin Palace. Gettin’ married t’an honest, good man that I’m very fond of with a good job an’ a house t’boot? I’d have t’be mad t’say no.”

Suddenly Jenny remembers those days. And realizes how long ago they were. And how foolish she’s been.

“Oh, god...”

“If you hurry, she might not have finished the bottle yet. If she did, you’d better hope she didn’t grab a second.” Thinking. “Can Silurians sick-up?”

Groaning, leaving Moira with the key. “I’m bloody well about t’find out.”

-090-

Vastra knew, logically, that she was making some particularly poor decisions at the moment. She had not had a ‘proper’ meal in two days, and as a result her body had absorbed the alcohol in the bloodwine rather quickly. She should have stopped when she realized that.

She had not. Perhaps because of the pleasant numbness that had begun to set in after the third glass. She didn’t want to think. Thinking meant facing the hole that had opened up in her chest. Foolish lizard. She is an ape, you are not. Let her go, let her go-

She took another drink.

Then there had been the disastrous conversation with Moira. She could still taste the fear, she thought, if she breathed deeply enough. Sensibly, the young woman had retreated back downstairs to the safety of Jenny.

Jenny. Beautiful Jenny. Kind Jenny. Brave and fierce Jenny who shone bright like the sun-

She took another drink.

Footsteps came up the stairs, but by then she was too numb to care. 

“Ma’am?”

The voice seemed to come from very far away, but her tongue flicked out absently and she immediately knew who it was.

“Jenny.”

Her eyes, though, remained fixed on the false fire. Gentle hands took the nearly empty glass from her fingers and set it to the side.

“I think you’ve had enough, ma’am,” Jenny said. 

“Have I...?” Vastra heard herself say in response. “Perhaps.”

“Ma’am.”

Warm hands tilted her face upwards, and Vastra found herself blinking as Jenny’s face swam in and out of focus.

“Here to scold me again?” she murmured, her eyes drifting shut.

“No,” Jenny said, one thumb tracing along the edge of her cheekbone. “To apologize. I was wrong.”

“You can’t be. I am the one that’s wrong. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong job. Wrong gender. Wrong species. I am  _ wrong _ . And sometimes I wish you would realize this and find someone else.”

“Why would you say that, ma’am?”

“Because if not for you, Jenny Flint, I would have left this wretched place and time where I am wrong long ago.” Sad laugh. “Assuming I would not be dead.”

“Daft old lizard.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I wish I had the courage to tell you how much I love you when you aren’t blind drunk.”

“You are never short of courage, dear Jenny.”

“I am in this one place, ma’am. Because if you told me no or looked at me with pity or scorn...” Laughing. “You being so far gone you won’t remember this tomorrow is the only reason I can. And do this.” Kiss to her crests.

Jenny eventually gets Vastra to their bed. Helps her undress to her shift and climb into bed. Puts a bucket nearby, just in case. Climbs in to keep the Silurian warm and dreams on.

-090-

Vastra woke to a world of pain. She must have made a noise, for she felt someone beside her move.

“Ma’am?”

She could only groan, and even that made everything worse. Lances shooting through her skull. Spikes in her eyes. Her tongue...ugh. Had she-?

Her stomach heaved. 

A bucket was thrust under her chin. When she had finished, it was followed by a cup of water and a damp rag. 

“How many times?” she croaked when she was reasonably certain nothing else was coming up.

“Three,” Jenny replied, sitting on the edge of their bed in her shift and looking exhausted. 

Holding her aching head in both hands. “I’m sorry.”

“So you’ve said. And I’ve said you’re only allowed to apologize for drinking so much. The rest is my fault.” To herself. “Maybe it’ll stick this time.”

Vastra slumps into her.

“Ma’am?”

“I am never drinking that much again.” Mumbled into her shoulder.

“That might be best.”

A long pause. “What happened while I was...not myself?”

“Nothin’ you need to apologize for. Except maybe t’Moira, only she wouldn’t tell me what you said.”

“Ah.” Lays down again.

Jenny gets up to leave, taking the bucket with her.

Vastra tried to piece together the evening, and kept coming up with a blank. And her head ached. Oh  _ how _ her head ached...

-090-

Jenny met Moira in the hall. “She doesn’t remember any of it.” Around a yawn.

“Is that a good thing?”

Ignoring the fact that she’s blushing. “Probably, yes.”

“Give that t’me, an’ go back t’bed. I’ll leave a tray on the table for when you’re ready t’get up. No visitors unless it's important?”

“Better be the bloody queen for it t’be worth it.”

Moira laughs. Jenny falls back into bed.”

-090-

Vastra’s awkward apology to Moira. Moira being very understanding, and hinting that she thinks she should go after Jenny. Vastra brushes that aside.

Also. “I wasn’t afraid of you. Only of what you might do, and regret the next day. I know how drunks are, and I know better than to push. I did it anyways.”

Vastra’s opinion of her rises a bit. 

-090-

Vastra officially makes the offer to Parker, he accepts after some negotiation. Hurray!

-090-

The ceremony was small, with only Jenny, Vastra and Jago in attendance. The vicar in the chapel did a simple ceremony, understanding his audience was more concerned with the legality of the thing than the religious aspect. The paper was signed, the proper fees paid, and Jago treated them all to a handsome lunch he had catered at Madame’s house afterwards.

The bride is radiant. Parker looks nearly drunk with happiness. 

At the end, they retreat to their home for a week’s ‘vacation’. They were offered the change to travel, and declined it. 

“What do you think, Jago?” Vastra, as they both nurse a drink in the library. Jenny is downstairs cleaning up.

“I think we should have held two weddings, not one.” Catching her eye and shrugging. “They’re as well-matched as any I’ve seen. He’s a good lad, and I suppose I’ve grown fond of him, after a fashion.”

“Have you ever contemplated marriage, Jago?”

“Ye god, no.” Stroking his chin. “If my mother even had a hint of it, I’d be hitched t’some poor gel before I could blink. You?”

“Only in relation to other people’s. The McIntosh’s, for example. They were a very nice couple, and it really was quite amazing how he could swallow those swords and she could juggle those knives. I will always remember how picturesque the ceremony in Glasgow was before our performance.”   
  


“The vicar got lost on the way, not his fault.”

“And then they went on to perform in their wedding clothes.”

“Do you miss those days? I certainly do. The good ones, I mean.”

“The people, yes. ______ , _______ and _______. Old ________. The __________. But not the performing, and certainly not living out of a wagon.”

“I suppose, like anything else, you forget the parts you don’t wish to recall.”

“All memories soften with time.” Sipping her wine. It is only her second cup.

“Speaking of memories, do you recall ______ and _______?”

“The Asian ‘sisters’? Yes, they’re the reason I survived the trip to London the final time crossing the sea.”

“Oh, yes, I had forgotten...well, they’re back at my theatre, for a short spell. Would you like to come see them perform? They have expanded their repertoire.”

“Certainly. And if they have any desire to see an old friend who was frequently ill-tempered , let me know.”

“I will, I will.” Rising. “Thank you for your hospitality as always, but I’m afraid I must go. Work calls.”

“I know the feeling well. Do send a note when you would be free for dinner. You should get to know Moira now that she’s married to Parker.”

“I’ll try to remember.” He probably won’t, but Vastra will. 

Jago leaves.

-090-

The very next morning, around 10 o’clock, the doorbell rang.

Jenny answered it, as Moira was on leave, and was surprised to find two beautiful oriental women in resplendent robes on the stoop. 

“We are seeking Vastra,” one of them said with a smile when Jenny realized she’d been staring. “Jago told us we would find her here...?”

“Jago,” Jenny replied as pieces began to fall into place. “Oh, are you some of Madame’s performing friends?”

“We are, yes.” The other woman, amused.

“Please come in. She’s upstairs in her private conservatory, but I’m sure she won’t mind for you.”

“You are Jenny, are you not?” Smiling at her surprise. “We have followed Madame’s rise in fame as a Detective with interest. We are ______ and ______.”

“I am. It is a pleasure to meet you both. Let me deliver you to Madame, and I’ll fetch you all some tea.”

Vastra is delighted. Jenny departs for tea. 

“Is she yours?”

“She is not. We are strictly friends.”

“You have done quite well for yourself.” Motioning about. 

“Thank you. I confess, I had not expected to see you so soon after Jago told me of your return to London...”

When Jenny returns, Vastra invites her to stay. Stories are exchanged. Vastra realizes ______ is flirting openly with Jenny.

In Cantonese. “______, why are you flirting? I thought you and _____ were together.”

“We are.” In Cantonese. “But sometimes we like to share. She is beautiful, you must admit Vastra. And, inclined towards women, I think. You said she’s not yours?”

Vastra goes very still.

“Ah, so what you meant to say was not yours....yet.”

“I did not say that.” Too quickly.

“You did not have to. Once one looks past your scales, you are very easy to read, old friend.” Touching _____’s arm. “She is taken, ______.”

“Vastra said she wasn’t!”

“Vastra is lying to herself.”

Pouting to herself. “Then Vastra better hurry up, or I may come steal her for myself.” To Jenny in english. “Does she still jump like a poked lizard if you kiss her?”

“Unless someone else has been kissing her, yes.”

Vastra grumbles. “She would have turned you down.”   
  


“Really?” To Jenny again. “Jenny, _____ and I rather like you. Would you care to come spend an evening with us?”

Something about the way she says it makes Jenny pause. “With Madame?”

“No. Madame does not have much interest in the sorts of things we have in mind.”

“Oh.” Flushing. “No. Thank you, but I don’t share.”

“You’re lucky, a night with us would have ruined her for anyone else.” In cantonese. Jenny is busy convincing _____ she means it.

“You are lucky you are old friends, or I would not have tolerated you asking.”

“You know I only asked because we are old friends. Most don’t know about...us.”

“That has never mattered to me.”

“I know, and that has mattered to me.”

Afterwards.

“They seemed very nice.”

“They were kind to me when they had no reason to be. I am grateful for that.”

“Then so am I.”

-090-

They go off to the show. It's quite a performance. Vastra, off-handed, “Do you regret turning them down?”

“No.” No hesitation.

“Really?” Trying to be detached. It's not working.

“I already told you, ma’am. I don’t share.”

Vastra just smiles.

-090-

Bramble-bush incident on a city manor grounds. Vastra helps her pick them all out. 

“I should just cut it all off.”

“Goddess, no. It's beautiful.” Clearing her throat. “I mean...of course it is yours to do with as you wish, but...I wish you wouldn’t.”

“Then I won’t.”

Jenny is beaming.

-090-

Routine stuff falls into place. Moira makes flowers and cleans and cooks. Parker drives them around. They watch over the Regulars.

-090-

The case began like any other. Vastra was not alone as she entered the scene, an alley near White Chapel cordoned off by the police.

“Perhaps your assistant should stay behind.” Abberline. “It is...quite grisly.”

“She will come.”

“Very well.”

Describe the body, throat cut and abdomen slashed open. Gut spilled out everywhere. Vastra goes a bit rigid. It is not the blood, but a scent. One that turns her stomach and pours ice into her veins.

The scent of madness.

“Send me the details, Abberline. I will begin in the morning.”

“Very good, Madame.”

-090-

Vastra is quiet the whole way back. Jenny waits until they are settled in the library to ask why.

“I am contemplating a course of action. You will not like it.”

“We’ve done dangerous things before.”

“This will be...different.”

“How?”

“Generally, murderers are just...people. Angry people or hurt people or lonely people. Greedy, lost or simply sad. They are understandable. Relatable. Predictable. Dangerous, yes, but generally reliable in how they would act or think. Our killer is not one of them. He is as rabid as they come, and I still cannot rid the stink of him from my mouth.” Pulling a face. “He will be dangerous in a way that you have not faced before....so I would ask that you sit this one out.”

“Ma’am....”

“Please, Jenny. I will hunt this one, alone.” In Silurian. “For your safety and my peace of mine, please do not ask me to risk you on this monster.”

Jenny is silent for a very long time. Finally, “Very well. If that is what you think is best.”

“I do.” Her shoulders relax in relief. “Thank you.”

“I think I’ll turn in. Early morning and all that. Good night, ma’am.”

“Good night, Jenny.”

-090-

The hunt is long and hard. It strains things between Jenny and Vastra. Moira tries to help Jenny, especially in her evening waits. But she always returns to await Parker before it gets too late.

-090-

The sound was likely the strangest part of the whole ordeal, a wheezing groan that made the maid jump before snatching up her sword and moving stealthily to the parlor. 

It was a blue box, just barely big enough for a man to step inside. When nothing more happened, Jenny considered what to do next. The door was still shut, but she had a feeling _ she  _ wasn’t meant to open it. Which meant it was for....Vastra.

So, she treated it like a guest.

“Madame is still out on important business, but I will inform her of your arrival as soon as she returns.”

She could have sworn the box creaked an ascent, then went still. 

It seemed good enough for now.

-090-

“It means a debt shall be repaid at long last. Go and pack, Jenny. We are going to need the swords.”

Then, she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, nearly walking into her brother in the process. 

“Vastra.”

“Doctor. You never call me by my name unless it's serious.”

“This is serious. A crazy militarized group of clerics from the future stole Amelia Pond, who is pregnant, for nefarious reasons yet unknown. I am not ok with this. I have intelligence, and a few ideas, but I’m not a Battle Commander. So I need you to do that bit for me. Interested?”

“Anything for you. Is Rory with her?”

“No, he’s with me. Got him back in the Roman Armor for Dramatic Effect. Hurry up and pack, we have no time to waste.”

“Not even for a Timelord?”

“Not even for me.”

“Well then, let’s begin.”

-090-

Jenny wasn’t sure what to pack, so she packed everything she considered ‘important’. All six swords, and accompanying battle gear for various conditions. A full extra change of everyday clothes. The most basic toiletries. Madame’s case with her favorite notepads, pens and graphite sticks. To tins of Madame’s favorite tea, and one of her own. 

As she scribbled a series of hasty notes, including a set of telegrams to be sent, a familiar voice called her name from the parlor.

“Rory, I’m in the kitchen,” she called back, still scribbling furiously. “Is Amy with you?”

She looks up and sees his face. His Roman armor.

“No...” The pen drops from her fingers. 

“She’s not dead,” he said as they caught each other in a fierce hug. “Or we don’t think so. But there’s an army holding her hostage. Her and...our baby.”

“We’re going to get them back.” It's a promise.

“I know.”

“C’mon, you two, no time t’waste!” The Doctor’s voice.

“I think I finished everything.” Snatches something from the side board.

“What’s that?”

“Half a pie for us later. We’ll eat it together and talk about what you’ve actually been up to.”

“You’re the best.”

“When Amy’s not around, you mean?”

“Yeah, yeah...”

“It’s fine.” Double checking one last time. They both grab a trunk. “Let’s go.”

Jenny followed Rory through the open door into the blue box and...blinked.

Rory watched her expectantly with a wide grin. Jenny glanced about. It was a decently large room, but she didn’t see anywhere to sleep. Not even bunk-beds.

“Is this it? Should we have grabbed blankets too?”

“What? You aren’t...surprised? Amazed?”

“I mean, it's bigger on’a inside, but it’d hafta be, wouldn’t it?” Shrugging. 

“Oh.”

“I mean, I’m sure it's very impressive, but I’ve been listening to you all describe it for nearly a decade. So, I suppose it's just...not as impressive as it would be if I’d never heard of it before.”

“...right.” Rory suddenly feels that this is not going to end well. “Well, let’s go find Vastra’s old room and leave the trunks there, then head to the War Room.”

-090-

“Doctor,” Rory said as he pulled the tall, gangly Timelord aside a short time later. “A question.”

“I’ve probably got an answer.” Rubbing his hands together.

“So, you know how most people are a bit...stunned when they first step in the TARDIS?”

“Yes.” His grin grows. “It’s my favorite part. Her’s too.”

“Right, so...what would happen if say...someone were already so used to amazing things because they lived with a lizard woman from the dawn of time who used a level of technology that must seem like magic compared to her time, which is the Victorian era, and there wasn’t exactly...impressed?”

The Doctor’s face went blank. “Oh dear.”

“I was afraid of that.” Rubbing his eyes.

“Best you stick close to her, just for a bit. Maybe...play up some of the TARDIS’ many wonderful features? It might...help smooth things out.”

“Got it.” Pausing at the Doctor’s worried look. “...she is safe on the TARDIS, right?”

“Of course!...probably. I mean, the old girl’s never...well, not really, and only in cases where people  _ deserved _ it but...”

“You don’t know.” Flatly.

“No.”

“I’ll stick close to her, then.”

“That’d be a good idea.”

-090-

The first night, Jenny sat with Rory and listened to him talk as they shared the apple pie and a pint of vanilla ice cream with two spoons. She absorbed every word as he detailed the few weeks since Amy’s disappearance. He started with just the events, the facts, but something about the small woman drew out more. Hours passed, and he found himself saying, “I’m going to be a father. Or I am a father. I’m not sure which. Time-wimey-” He waved a hand.

“Do you have a name?” Jenny asked into the dark. 

“I always liked ______, after my dad, if it was a boy.” He stared at the ceiling. “______, we could call him. Or maybe _____.”

“What about a girl?”

“Oh, that’s easy. She’s always said she’d name her daughter Melody. That’s-”

“Her best friend, right?” Grinning. “I’ve heard a lot about her.”

“If Amy told them, she probably left out all the embarrassing ones...d’you want to hear some?”

“Of course!”

Vastra found them some hours later, sprawled on the double bed and surrounded by the remains of their dessert. On silent feed she moved the pie tin and empty carton to the side and tossed a blanket over each prone form. 

“Is Mummy done tucking the kiddies in?” The Doctor, back in her room. 

She shudders. “Do not say that even in jest, Doctor. If there is anything I am not fit to be, it is a parent.”

“You have too little faith in yourself. I'm sure you would rise admirably to the occasion.”

“Perhaps.” A disbelieving snort. “ But that is neither here nor there.”

“True enough. We'll snatch a short nap ourselves, then jump back into the fray, eh?” He lays down.

“Doctor...?”

“That is the wrong question.” She gives him a flat look. “Why. You were going to ask 'why’, and that's a Detective's question. It isn't important. What is important is we find her  _ and _ the baby and we  _ get them back.  _ Then, we humiliate them. After that, then and only then is when we bother with the why.”

If that is what you want.”

“It is.”

“Then let us sleep. I have the beginnings of a plan, but I haven't looked through everything yet.”

“I'll do whatever it takes.”

“No, you will not. Because even Amy could not forgive you for some atrocities. Nor would I.”

“Would that stop me? If it meant saving someone I love?” Silence. “Will you hum for me, Scaley-sis?”

She does, and wonders.

#####

The first thing Jenny noticed was how the blanket felt wrong. She sat up, remembering the night before as soon as she saw Rory asleep beside her. A moment later the door cracked open, a familiar crested shadow motioning for her to follow.

In the hallway Jenny yawned and accepted the mug Vastra handed her. She did not, however, take a sip until Vastra said, “The Doctor made it.”

The young woman took a drink, and ignored her companion's smirk.

“Was your rest sufficient.”

“Yes, thank you. Did you sleep any?”

“Some, yes. I have also eaten.” Giving her a pointed glance.

“Glad to hear it, ma’am.” Grinning. “So what's the plan?”

“That is what I wished to speak to you about.”

She enters a new room. There is a large table at the center, a huge hologram floating over it. Describe Demons Run and the hundreds of ships surrounding it. Vastra lays out the situation in detail.

“Ma’am is this....war?”

“Quite possibly, yes. Which is what I wished to speak to you about.” Keeping her eyes on the model. “I have not trained you for war. Your skills would be of use, but it will not be like our usual exploits. There will be more risks. More ways in which things can go wrong and therefore exponentially more dangerous. In all my years as a soldier, there was no such thing as a bloodless victory. The odds are that not all who march to the aid of the Doctor will return home again.”

“Are you sending me away?”

“No, but I am giving you a choice. We will return you to Paternoster Row, if you wish. This is not your debt, and therefore not your responsibility.”

A deep sigh. “Daft old lizard. Why do you always forget that he saved my life too? Besides, they're my friends. It wouldn't be right not to help.”

“I still had to give you the choice, for my peace of mind.” Asking her to understand.

Jenny can see the guilt and relief in her eyes. “I’m staying, ma’am. I would, even if there was no hope.”

“Then let us be glad there is, in fact, a great deal of hope. Let me tell you the facts, and then my plan along with our potential allies. The truth is the Doctor could call half the universe and annihilate them all. He is, for now, aware of the catastrophic consequences it would have. So instead, we are looking at a highly mobile and specialized strike force...”

####

There was, of course, the matter of tracking everyone down and rearranging the TARDIS to fit everyone. And of being sure the old girl had enough power to do everything that would be required of her.

The Doctor did not like parking for a few hours on a handy ______ to fill her tank, but he accepted it with only a minimum of grumbling. He spent the time with Vastra, revising their plans and adding in details.

Which left Jenny with Rory once again. He gave her a proper tour of the TARDIS this time, starting with the ‘fixed’ rooms (the library, the ‘home’ kitchen, the storeroom of everything and, of course, the swimming pool). And then moving on to how to find the rooms that weren’t always around. He couldn’t help but notice that the TARDIS was not behaving like her usual self. 

Visitors usually inspired a whole host of new rooms popping up around each corner, plucked from the minds of said visitor. He, personally, had found a state-of-the-art sick bay, an adult-sized bounce house and the man-cave of his dreams with an attached indoor go-kart track. For Jenny, there was...nothing. And the more ordinary things were, the less impressed she seemed, which in turn made the hair stand up on the back of his neck in dread. 

Doors did not work properly for her, and he noticed the walk back to the main room took much longer than it should have at the end.

“You probably shouldn’t wander off on your own for awhile,” he suggested as he finally saw the light in the distance. “It can me...easy, to get lost I mean.”

“And what happens then?” Curious.

“That depends.” They enter the control room.

“Where have you two been??” The Doctor, busy at the console. “Vastra can you-?” She flips a switch. “Thank you!”

“Walking.” Rory said, catching the Doctor’s eye. The Doctor pauses.

“Oh.”

“What?” Vastra, suspicious.

“We’ll talk about it later.” The Doctor throws a lever, and the TARDIS lurches, making them all grab on. “For now, let’s welcome our first group!”

-090-

The pilots were awed, of course, but happy to assist the Doctor. Especially if it meant flying the specialized Spitfires again. Churchill had not been thrilled, but had acceded that it was the least he owed the Doctor. *Only the original Danny Boy lived, he brought two other pilots with him for this trip*

Vastra was introduced after they were aboard as their commanding officer, with the rank of ‘General’ at the Doctor’s smirking insistence. The pilots were somewhat put at ease by Rory and Jenny, introduced as ‘The Roman Medical Officer’ and ‘Special Agent Sneaky’. They, at least, were human and if they followed the green, scaled woman then it must be alright. 

The TARDIS made room for them, settled into familiar bunks and enjoying the quiet before the store, the TARDIS flew on.

-090-

That night, Jenny retired in Vastra’s quarters to sleep. The Silurian was waiting for her on the heated pad, staring at the ceiling when she shut off the light and came to lay down. 

“I need to ask a favor of you, Jenny.”

“So long as it is not to leave, anything.”

Vastra rolled her eyes and started to grumble under her breath. Jenny blinked as the words came to her ears in English. “As if I would ask a second time-!” Abruptly the older woman stopped, looking piqued. “Ah...you understood that, correct?”

“Yes?”

“The translation matrix is in effect as long as we are anywhere near the TARDIS. I will need to remember that.”

“Your favor ma’am?”

“Ah, yes.”

Jenny listened, at first in amusement and then disbelief, as her companion essentially asked her to help sooth the feelings of a machine that spent its life bouncing through time and space.

“You can’t be serious,” she said.

“I am afraid I am.” Wincing. “The TARDIS has few pleasures, and enjoying the reaction of new visitors is one of them. You are the first ‘new’ person on board, as I understand it, in some months. And so your lack of reaction was rather...upsetting.”

“It’s not my fault that, one way or another, I’d already been told all about her this last seven years or so.”

“I know, dear, and I am certainly not blaming you for this...misunderstanding. However, she is an old friend of mine, so I do ask that you make the effort. I do not like to see my friends at odds.”

Swallows a quip about ‘odd friends’. “Yes, ma’am. At least, I will try.”

“Thank you.”

-090-

The next day added the Sontaran nurse Strax, the leader of the Judoon fleet who’s name was _____, and Captain Avery and his son ______. Rooms were found, and introductions made. Rory found himself consumed with the task of keeping the peace, and Jenny with keeping Vastra and the Doctor from running themselves ragged. Tea, raw meat, and jammy dodgers were consumed in massive quantities, and the maid learned how to catnap in one corner of the War Room as each individual was brought in to discuss strategies and possibilities. 

Then the news came. 

“Rory, don’t dawdle over there,” the Doctor called as soon as the nurse in Roman armor appeared in the door. “Where is she? Primping her hair? Putting on a fresh bit of lipstick? C’mon, man, speak up! Where’s River Song?” Whirling about as though she might be hiding behind him.

“She’s not coming.”

The silence that followed as absolute. Noe one moved until Vastra spoke.

“Forgive me, Rory, but I do not believe I heard you correctly.”

“She isn’t coming, ma’am.” Face and voice tight. “She said she can’t, but wouldn’t tell me why.” Keeps the rest to himself.

The Doctor still does not move. 

“Thank you, Rory,” Vastra said as she caught Jenny’s arm and towed her towards the door. “Go get somethign toe at and take Jenny with you. For someone who fusses about taking proper care of yourself, she is skipping meals and sleep again.” Pushes them both out into the hall. The door closes. A few minutes later, there’s a loud crash. Rory starts to go back, and Jenny stops him.

“She’s known him longest,” she said calmly as she linked an arm with his and kept on walking. “And he won’t hurt her. Let’s go eat.”

-090-

Later that evening, Rory saw the Doctor again, visiting his many companions and flitting about with his usual bright smile. Only those who knew him best saw the brittleness behind it, the tight set of his mouth and the way he seemed to be holding something in check. 

It was very late when the TARDIS made another stop, and picked up a very reluctant large, blue man who was not at all happy to see them.

“Please, I don’t owe you a debt.”

“Highly debatable,” Vastra, dryly.

“Hush, lizard. You’re the reason it all happened in the first place.” Glaring at Vastra.

“Now, old friend,” the Doctor said with his too-bright smile. “While, yes, you don’t technically owe me anything, it could also be said that helping me is a much safer bet than, say, not helping me. However, I’m a reasonable man, so I’ll make you a deal. If you help, at the end you walk away a free man. If you don’t, we’ll drop you off on ______ _______, outside the local police station.”

“You can’t. You’re not a bounty hunter.”

“Well, no, but she technically is.” Pointing to Vastra. Jenny looks interested, a story for another time.

“Surely you have someone else...” The words die as the Doctor’s face goes wooden.

“Dorium Maldavor,” Vastra said as she stepped closer. “You are a two faced, backstabbing bastard who is lower than scum. To even contemplate spending time with you makes me nauseous. However, as our first choice is...unavailable, we have come for you instead. It is, all in all, a fair deal and a better one that you deserve.”

The Doctor lands the TARDIS and flings open the door. Outside is the promised planet. 

“Well, sir? What’s it to be.”

“Fine, I’ll help.” Trying to glare but just looking petulant. “But I will hold you to our agreement.”

“Excellent.” Closes the door. “Let’s go.”

-090-

Jenny felt ridiculous talking to what appeared to be an inanimate object, but she did make an effort.

“Please,” she said when the door to the suite of rooms their growing army stayed in didn’t open immediately. The door opened a moment later, just long enough to make the wait feel intentional, and Jenny said, “Thank you.”

The door nearly clipped her heel as she stepped through.

Bloody machine.

She greeted the Spitfire pilots with a wave, and traded smiles with ______ and his father Captain Avery. Strax and Rory completely ignored her, deep in a discussion about the best way to treat concussions, but that was alright with her. Threats of being crushed in the field of battle did not appeal today. 

She found Vastra bent over a holographic board with the sneering Dorium playing chess. 

“Yes, Jenny?” she said as she shifted a rook and wiped the grin off the blue man’s face. “Check.”

“The Doctor sent me,” the young woman said as she studied the board and saw the trap. “He said it was time.”

“It would be mate in three moves, at any rate,” Vastra said after a too-long pause. “You should play, Jenny. He is not nearly as challenging as he likes to believe.”

“Vile lizard.”

“Bloated bag of scum.”

Jenny knows a subtle hint not to follow, and remains behind.

“Do you play, Miss Flint? Or was she merely delighting in torturing me some more?”

“I do, though not often.”

“Then we’ll play a game. Anything to make the time pass in this purgatory.”

*Extend with the pilots teaching the pirate boy how to fight. She says he won’t learn much from them, not until he’s reached his proper growth. Proves it by trouncing one of the pilots, though being significantly weaker than him. Also, arm wrestling. The boy isn’t strong yet, but he can use his size and speed to his advantage. She shows him a few things. The pilots are impressed, one asks if she’s seeing anyone. She admits that she’s not, but says she’s not interested. 

-090-

“We need them,” were the words the Doctor greeted her with as she entered the War Room. “And you know I’m right.”

“We need  _ a _ force to be our general troops, yes,” she agreed quietly. “Enough capable soldiers to sweep the entire structure and be certain we are not trapped by a hidden force. That does not inherently mean we need  _ them _ .”

“We’ve exhausted all other options, and we’re running out of time. I explained it to you. A minute here is a minute there, and each one is like a hot poker in my gut.  _ There is not more time!” _

Vastra did not speak.

“Well, at least you aren’t silly enough to argue with me. Does Jenny know?”

“That entirely depends on what you’re referring to.” Avoiding his gaze. “And there’s more to consider than just...her. Twenty five years, Doctor. That’s how long it has been since I saw another living, breathing Silurian. A quarter of a century. I would have done almost anything for this opportunity once. And now that it is before me...I am afraid. Terrified that I am no longer one of my people.”

“The fact that they may realize you harbor rather strong romantic feelings for a mere ape is only a footnote, right?”

She glares at him.

“I shouldn’t have said it like that, but it is true.” More gently. “Just answer me this: what are you waiting for?”

“For her to find someone else.”

“Then you really are a daft old lizard.”

“Can it wait until morning?”

“Then you’ll do it?”

“Yes, but I wish to take care of a few things, first.”

“Confessions of the heart?”

“Haha, no.” Entirely unamused.

“First thing?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” And he leaves.

-090-

Jenny had gone to find Vastra as soon as the Doctor announced they had only one more stop to make before reaching their final destination. One day, two at most, and it would all begin. 

The Silurian was at her desk, leafing through some old drawings that had accidentally been left behind. 

“Ma’am, the Doctor said there’s only one stop left.”

“I know.” Quietly. “Did he tell where we are stopping?”

“No, ma’am. In classic Doctor fashion, he told us just enough to catch our attention and then disappeared into the library. Rory followed him, but no one else.”

“And you came to find me.”

“You are the General, ma’am.”

“Come and sit down, we need to talk.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

In retrospect, Vastra should have chosen her words more carefully. The room was sparse, and beyond the chair Vastra already occupied, the thick mat on the floor that was her bed and the desk itself were the only places left. So Jenny chose the desk. The action put them close, and for once the Silurian found herself looking up at the beautiful Jenny Flint instead of down. Which, much to her surprise, she rather liked. Seeming unaware of her companion’s sudden discomfort, and darkening scales, she stretched and asked, “So what do we need to talk about?”

“The last stop is for a group of Silurians, to act as our shock troops in the plan. We will need at least a few hundred, but perhaps as many as 500 may accompany us.”

“Are these  _ your _ Silurians? The ones from your city, I mean?”

“No, these are the ones from a sister city that Rory and Amy encountered some time ago. When the Doctor thought carrying a paradox around in his head was a good idea.”

“Oh yes, the time you fainted.” Grim smile.

Vastra frowns. “Yes,” she agreed dryly. “Those Silurians.”

“I know you said you were fairly high-ranked in your own city. Will these ones obey you?”

“That is actually why we are going to them as opposed to, say,  _ my _ Silurians.” Wry smile. “They owe the Doctor a debt, and the soldiers we are going for were awake to hear their leader debate with humans make his proclamations. They will recognize apes as sentient, equal creatures and will obey the Doctor for their debt.” A deep sigh. “In truth, as I am sure you have realized, my title of General is really just for show. They obey him. I am merely assisting in the organization of his plan. Taking care of the details he may not have considered otherwise.”

“So, you are the Doctor’s assistant, then?” Fare too innocently.

“Yes...” Suspicious.

“Would that then....” Suppressing a smile. “Make your title Nurse Vastra?”

The grin, truly, was what pushed the Silurian to do what had been in the back of her mind for months. She eyed a spot on the girl’s side, and struck.

The sound Jenny made was a cross between a yelp and a giggle. Her face flamed bright red, and she stared at the Silurian agog. “How...?”

“You and Moira,” Vastra said, supremely satisfied that the scale was once more weighted in her favor. “You weren’t precisely being quiet. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

The blush deepened, which Vastra rather enjoyed. It-no, focus, she told herself as she forced her mind back to the topic at hand and not wondering just how far down the girl’s blush would go. 

Clearing her throat, Vastra closed her eyes for a moment as she went on, “The point is they may have some difficulty in understanding our...relationship.”

Still blushing, eyes fixed on her boots. “How so?” Swallowing. “I thought it was normal to sleep next to your friends every night.”

“Yes it is.” Slight pause. “For Silurians.”

“And I’m an ape.”

“You know that I hardly even remember that anymore. You are simply Jenny, my friend and constant companion.”

“But that’s not what they’ll see.”

“Probably not, no. So...I wish to lay before you a choice.”

“And and your choices. Let me guess. If I want, you’ll pretend I’m just another ape. I can go and stay with Rory or a find my own room, and they probably won’t look twice at me. Or I can stake, and take what comes.”

“You do know well.” Quietly, lacing fingers together.

“Yes, I do. Daft old lizard.” Fondly. “So, what’s my answer?”

“What?” Blinking.

“I guessed your choices, you guess my answer. I’ll even abide by the one you pick.”

“That isn’t fair. Otherwise, I would not have given you the choice.”

“But what do you think I’m going to choose?”

A pause. “To stay.”

Jenny leans a little closer. “The daft old lizard can learn after- oi!”

Vastra smiles, having managed to poke her again. “Very well. I will introduce them to you as my...” She paused, thinking. “Friend who is nearly family is the best translation I can think of.”

“So, what apes would call a ‘best friend’ or a ‘bosom friend’ then.”

“Yes, I suppose so. There are a few other things I want to show you, greetings and how to salute properly. I don’t want you to pretend to be Silurian, that would be ridiculous, but perhaps it will put them at ease in your presence.”

“At ease? Am I that frightening, then?”

“You can be, when you are angry.” Teasing.

“I’m not the one who emptied an entire bar jus’ stalkin’ about when my temper my was up.” Vastra stands, and she is caught by Jenny who pulls her into a quick hug. “When are you going to learn that I’m not going anywhere?”

“I am, as you say, a daft old lizard.”

With Jenny’s warm cheek pressed against her own, it seemed the safest thing to say. She kept her eyes down as the young woman let her go, standing briskly and adjusting the waistcoat that framed her all-too-alluring figure. 

“We should get some rest,” Vastra said as she removed her gloves and belt and boots. “We have a very early start tomorrow, and things will not slow down after that.”

“Yes, ma’am.” As prim as ever, and smiling. Vastra tells herself that its getting ridiculous, but can’t help the flood of warmth that comes from knowing Jenny doesn’t want to leave her side. 

Foolish, foolish lizard.

-090-

The Doctor left Rory in charge as he, Vastra and Jenny strode down the main boulevard and into the chambers of sleepers. The first person he woke was, much to Vastra’s surprise, a homo sapien. An older male, who had been stung in the not too distant past if the scar on his neck was any indication. He woke a scientist after enthusiastically greeting the Doctor and his guests.

Vastra was welcomed by both the Silurian as a distant cousin, and she accepted his embrace and brief mental touch. 

“You are far from home, cousin,” he said as he began to manipulate the databanks of his own city archive. “And from your own time. What has the Doctor done to deserve such loyalty from one such as yourself?”

“I have been without contact from other Silurians for 25 years, learning about this universe and the apes. It is because of him.”

“Is that a praise or an accusation?”

“Both?”

“Here are your four fists of soldiers, with Kodrol as their Captain. I have transmitted his orders directly to him. He understanding that he is to report to you directly. How soon may I anticipate your return?”

“Less than a week.” The Doctor.

“I will remain awake to await your return, then. Safe travels, and good luck.”

-090-

Jenny was surprised at how easily she could tell the Silurian’s a part. Beyond the insignia on their uniforms, when they weren’t wearing their masks her eyes picked through what made them each ‘not Vastra’ and therefore what made each an individual. The initial introduction had gone as well as they could all hope. Vastra’s credentials as a Commander from a cousin city were accepted, as was the Doctor as the one who had mediated the peace treaty. Jenny being named as Vastra’s friend who is nearly family was met with puzzled looks, and the Captain had politely inquired if the Commander would consider ‘singing’ for them that evening. Vastra had acquiesced after only a small pause, and the rank after rank of soldiers were ushered aboard and into their newly made spaces on the TARDIS. 

Rory, who was remembered by some, was put in charge of settling them in as Captain Kodrol, his personal Second and the leaders of the other three fists were brought together in the War Room. That Jenny joined them and immediately set to work on some unidentifiable equipment in the corner was noticed. Moments later, the small-boned ape was ferrying small cups about in a small, circular tray that fit in one’s hand.

“This is tea,” Vastra explained as she accepted hers. “Thank you, Jenny. It is an ape invention that I find both delicious and invigorating. It can be served in several ways, but the most basic different is bitter or sweet. Captain Kodrol, do you have a preference?”

“Bitter. And I believe my second would prefer sweet.”

“Mildly sweet or tooth-achingly sweet?” Jenny.

“The latter.” Dacinth.

“A lizard after my own heart,” the Doctor, with his tea and Jammy Dodgers. “Now, to business.”

Jenny fetched her own tea last. The Captain notes that she remains and gets what is needed without being asked. She also does not actively participate in the discussion, but is occasionally asked a question and obviously pays attention to everything being said. 

Eventually, Jenny leaves to get Captain Avery, and the Captain turns to Vastra as soon as the door is closed.

“Please clarify for me the chain of command.”

She knows what he is asking.

“He is the Commander,” pointing to the Doctor. “I am his Second.”

“Not true, you’re the General.” Doctor pipes up.

“Do not play games, Doctor. We both know the true score.” Fondly exasperated. “You, Captain, will report directly to me. You are, of course, in command of your own people but that is it. The rest are independent units who report to either myself or the Doctor. Their ranks do not truly matter at this time, but we will clarify further in those instances in which we are assigning a few of your soldiers to other units for temporary pieces of our plan.”

“I see.” The Captain gives up on hoping she will mention what he wants to know, so he just asks. “And where does Jen-Nee fit in this structure?”

Vastra pretends it should be obvious. “She is my assistant.”

“Our assistant,” the Doctor put in with a grin. “She makes very good jammy dodgers.”

“She cannot be your assistant, Doctor, you already have one.”

“I do?”

“Rory is your traveling companion. That makes him your assistant.”

The Doctor makes a face. “I think I’ll steal Jenny.”

“I should like to see you try.” Vastra is not amused. Back to Captain Kodrol. “Jenny does not give orders, though she frequently passes them on. Do not allow her secretarial duties to mislead you, though. She is a skilled warrior in her own right, and will be assisting me in my demonstrations tomorrow.”

Which still doesn’t answer his question, and leaves him with more. However, Jenny re-enters with Captain Avery, and the matter is dropped for now.

-090-

That evening many of the Silurians gather together, but not all. Seated cross-legged on the floor, Vastra sings for them. It is a form of mental storytelling and she tells of her awakening, the seven years she traveled with the Doctor, and her first meeting with Jenny. She does not show everything, but she does show her pain and her healing. 

Jenny isn’t sure if she can ‘listen in’ and is pleased to find she can. Gets lost in the story, which is visual as well as aural. She is surprised when she sees herself. Her 13 year old self was half-starved and looked nearly feral in her rags and filth. Discovering Vastra had thought her brave on that frozen night was pleasant bonus. However, she did question the wisdom of taking in a filthy, unknown waif even on the word of the Doctor.

Apparently, some of the others felt the same, and said so in the quiet that followed. Vastra could not quite hide her frown. 

“It’s a fair point,” Jenny said when she saw the Silurian pause. “I’m not sure I would have trusted me if I were in your shoes.”

Mouths fell open in shock, and, “Were you listening?” was asked in amazement at the same time another blurted out, “ _ You’re _ the skinny ape child?”

“Was I not allowed to listen?” To Vastra, ignoring the second part.

“I think their shock has more to do with the fact that you  _ could _ listen in, rather than if you  _ should _ . To which the answer is: yes, you were allowed. It was open to any.” To the Silurian soldiers. “Jeny’s people are not all so gifted, but she is and requested training. As I could see no ill and a great deal of good in doing so, I did.”

“Scaley-sis,” The Doctor, poking his head in. “Everyone else is down for the night.”

“We will sleep now as well,” Captain Kodrol said as he stood and saluted. “Need we detail anyone for guard duty in our rest?”

“No, the TARDIS is quite capable of keeping us safe,” the Doctor reassured the Silurian Captain quickly. “But I do need to borrow Jenny for a bit.”

“Why?” Jenny, suspicious. 

“Rory.” The Doctor looks uncomfortable. “I don’t do the whole rampant sobbing thing.”

“I’m coming.” Glancing at Vastra, who nods.

“Before you go,” the Captain said quickly, “Will you and General Vastra be joining us tonight?”

To Vastra, “Ma’am?”

“I would like to stay. You do not have to.”

“I’ll be back after seeing to Rory, then.” She goes with the Doctor.

Kodrol in a lower voice. “If I assumed incorrectly as to the usual sleeping arrangements...”

“You did not. Though given the current cold climate of the planet, it is as often out of necessity as it is companionship.” Moving to set her things along the wall with pegs.

-090-

Jenny found Rory in teh library, her passage through the TARDIS for once unhindered. The tears were done, but he looked exhausted and did not even bother to look up when she entered.

“Rory.”

“The day after tomorrow,” Croaked whisper. “Before it was distant. I want them back, jenny. Its a hole inside of me that would never heal. But now that its here....we could still fail. Or she and our child may already be dead. Not having them is tearing me apart, but I still have hope. If we try and  _ fail _ -”

“That’s a fine way to think when we’ve come this far.” Sitting beside him companionably. “Madame and the Doctor have planned every detail. We’re going to rescue them both, and even if things don’t go according to plan we’ve got the Doctor and Madame to see it through to the end.”

“You should like my grandmother when she’s telling me not to be ridiculous.”

“I do have a lot of practive. Ma’am seems to enjoy being daft soemtimes. I blame it on the Doctor.”

“I think you enjoy setting her straight.”

She yawns in the middle of her reply.

“And now I’m keeping you from your rest.” He standing.

“You better be headed to sleep yourself.”

“Yes ma’am.” He salutes. “I’ll walk you to Vastra’s room.”

“I’m not sleeping there tonight.”

“Is everything ok?” Instant alarm.

“Yes, of course. We’ve been invited to stay with the other Silurians.”

“You’re going to sleep in a room with around 500 ape-eating lizards?” He shivers.

“Madame’s slept in a room with five other apes, and our kind hasn’t exactly been the best behaved either.”

“That’s fair.”

“It’ll be fine. Be sure to come by in the morning. Madame is demonstrating battle tactics.”

“I will.”

The room is dim when Jenny returns and everyone is silent and prone on the floor. She is debating leaving when she spots Vastra near the middle with an open space beside her and a watchful grin. Its a challenge. Jenny makes through without stepping on anyone. 

“Masterfully done.” A whisper in the dark.

Jenny listens to the ‘hum’ and sleeps content.

-090-

Vastra woke to find Jenny nearly tucked beneath her. This was because the other Silurians, onconciously drawn to any source of heat, had crowded around them in the night. Carefully sits up and stretches as the others begin to rise. 

“You hum well, Vastra.” Captain Kodrol.

“Thank you, Kodrol.” No titles for sleep. “It’s been...many years.”

“You have not taught her also to hum?” Surprised.

“She did not ask.” Evasion.

“She is quite remarkable and not at all what I expected.”

“She is also awake and listening to us.” Pokes Jenny gently.

“Oi!” Grumbling. “No need for that.”

“Go help Rory manage breakfast. I need to check on the Doctor.”

Kodrol sends several others to help Jenny, all younger. Its as though the reserve from the day before is gone, and they are very curious. Jenny feels its rather like dealing with inquisitive children. Answers a lot of basic questions.

She notices the Silurians, in general, are more relaxed and inquisitive about the entire crew than the day before. And handful are looking at the Dalek-enhanced places with their pilotes. Two are speaking to Dorium, who is all oily smiles. Kodrol and his second are with Captain Avery, and his son entertains a group of others with an energetic story of some kind. Others are tending to equipment they brought with them. 

Breakfast is tea, porridge and fresh meat. The Silurians are very polite with theirs, and fastidiously clean themselves afterwards. Jenny notices the bow over their meal, the thanks for life. 

After that is cleaned up, those who will be fighting gather around in a new room. Describe the Japanese inspired Dojo. Vastra begins her lesson.

Using information gleaned from the reluctant Dorium, she covers the arms and weapons the opposing soldiers will have, as well as the fighting techniques they are trained in. She uses Jenny for all her demonstrations, including the little they know about the headless monks. At the end, Kodrol brings something out. Its so anyone who wishes to spar can do so, fairly and without danger. A gravity field. 

Jenny is immediately challenged. She’s surprised, but Vastra isn’t. After a glance at Madame who motions its her choice, she accepts. One of the others helps her put on the gear as the Second tests the gravity field. 

Delno is male and eager. Jenny lets him take a few swings, then flattens him. She frowns, and looks at Vastra who motions for her to continue. Another challenger steps up. Takes a few swings, she takes them out though with more difficulty than before but just as thoroughly. By the fourth pin, she stops in disgust. 

“Now I know you’re havin’ a go at me.” Glaring at the Silurians. “I’m lucky to come out ahead or a tie with ma’am maybe one in ten at best. But even with your fancy device, I can’t imagine I’d do better than one in four or five. So why in god’s name am I thumpin’ you like half-trained thugs?”

“Because,” Vastra said from her spot on the sideline. “You and I in the last six months have probably had more real-life combat than these soldiers have seen in their entire career. Fighting for survival breeds different skills and reflexes than fighting in a ring. And if I were a wise Commander, I would pick someone perceived to be ‘easy meat’ to prove that point to any especially thick-headed soldiers of mine. Captain Kordrol?”

“Guilty, yes, but you have done an excellent job, Jenny.” The Captain looks slightly abashed. “Far better than I hoped, in fact. Given that, I believe we will pause the bouts to do some drilling. Then we will resume sparring. Any are welcome to join us.”

“I have duties elsewhere, but Jenny may stay if she chooses.” The Captain has to go as well.

“I would like that, ma’am.” Brief grin, but there is something in her face that Vastra recognizes. There will be words later.

-090-

“My, my, don’t you look pleased as punch,” the Doctor said when they entered the war room. Rory is the one serving tea this time. “Both of you. Cooking up a scheme, did you?”

The Captain explains. “In truth, I wans’t sure you would allow me to make use of your assistant, Commander. Thank you.”

The Doctor catches Vastra’s eye, and she realizes she’s beaming. Calming her expression, she coughed and said, “It was a good test of her skills.”

“You didn’t tell her before hand?” Kodrol.

“No, she would have held back. Which would have defeated the purpose of the test.”

“Oh....!” The Doctor, like a middle school kid. “Jenny’s not going to be happy about that.”

Vastra smile fades. “She knows now.”

“Permission to not be in the room when she verbally flays you to bits?” Rory. “I was there for the last one, and I’d rather not see another.”

“It will not be that bad.” Not as firmly as she’d like. 

“I commiserate with you, Commander. Rekdoke always makes me pay latter, when I must use him in such a fashion.” A fond smile. “I usually remind him that it was his choice to remain my Second when we confirmed our bond.”

The room goes still.

“Well, now,” the Doctor said as he gave his darkening sister a pointed look. “I don’t even know where to begin with that. But, oh look, we’re out of Jammy Dodgers! C’mon, Rory, can’t plan effectively without Jammy Dodgers!”

“But there’s a whole box right...” The door shuts behind them.

“Did they not know?” the Silurian Captain asked into the silence that followed. “I do apologize if I have given away some secret...”

“No, no.” Shaking her head. “Jenny and I are not...together like that. At all.” Pause. “And how could you possibly accept it so calmly if I were? She is...an ape.”

“With all due respect, Commander, I believe if I have learned one thing in the last few waking days of my life it is that while we are certainly different from the humans, they are as certainly our equals.”

“Which I agree with whole-heartedly. But that does not mean an...intimate relationship with one would be appropriate. Or accepted.” Not meeting his gaze.

“Do you know, Commander, that Rekdoke is part Seadevil?”

“He does not look it.” Surprised.

“No. His family came to our city when he was less than a year old. The crossing was some generations back, but it was enough to mark them. They were allowed in, but under the condition of sterilization. Our union was allowed because we are both males. Not all of his egg-mates have been so lucky.” He shrugs. “Our beliefs tell me that I should, like many, tolerate him and nothing more. My heart tells me I love him, and that he is the other half of my soul. Even the part of him that is Seadevil.”

“That is...very brave of you.” Still not looking up. “But the differences between a Silurian and a Sea Devil are not as great as a Silurian and a...human.”

“Have you asked her?”

“No.” Shortly. “I was rather hoping we would simply move past it in time.”

“That seems a rather foolish choice for someone who is as intelligent as you, Commander.” Smiles. “Not that I can throw stones. Although, in my case, it was my trying to convince him that, yes, I really did love him and I didn’t care that he was different.” Shrugging. “You martyr types truly can be stubborn.” Hint of teasing.

“And your...family?”

“I did not hide my love from them. And they love him for loving me.” More quietly. “It is not always easy. There are some in the city who still treat him as...less. And me my extension. My family does not like it, but they do not blame Rekdoke for the actions of others.”

The door opens, and its the Doctor and Rory loaded down with boxes.

“Are you done or do we need to fetch more?” The Doctor.

“We can continue our work,” Vastra said, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “Kodrol has given me much to consider.”

“If you’ve managed it, old boy, I’ll personally recommend you for a medal.” In a whisper Vastra’s meant to hear. She feels her scales darken, but pushes ahead.

“Our intelligence sources tell us there is to be a gathering of the entire base for a formal ceremony of some sort. Some crew will be left in position about the base, but they will be depending on their armada to keep them safe. That is when we will strike.”

-090-

Jenny enjoyed the drilling and the subsequent bouts of sparring. The floor was big enough for several pairs to go at a time, and the British pilots and (Captain’s son) took part as well. None of the humans will face her, and all the Silurians are wary. She still wins more often than not.

Lunch is taken together in the large room. The afternoon is theirs to rest in. Jenny spends time with younger Silurians who choose not to sleep. They teach her some Silurian games that use the Archive, she teaches them cat’s cradle. 

When Vastra finally appears with the Doctor, the Captain and Rory, they find her at the center of a group playing cards with one of the pilots. The other is with Dorium and a few others over a chess board. 

“Soups up, lads and lasses! Come and get it while it's hot!”

Fish sticks and custard are not a crowd favorite as the Doctor had hoped, but everyone agrees its not the worst thing in the world and is, at least, filling. 

Jenny slips away to shower in Vastra’s rooms. She exits the bath mostly dressed and her hair damp to find Vastra at her desk, sharpening her sword.

“Sorry, ma’am. Did I disturb you?”

“No.” The stone does not pause in its journey along the edge. “In fact, I was waiting for you. I decided that if I deserved a good telling off, I’d rather get it over with in private.”

“I could have hurt one of them.” Buttoning up her sleeves and tying her tie in a mirror. “Expecting them to be like you.”

“No you could not have. The gravity field would not have let you. That is one of the reasons its a preferred method of training.” Still sharpening the blade. 

Jenny makes a face, and starts to button her waistcoat. “Well, I guess I understand why, then. I still don’t like it.”

“Then you can name any price you like in recompense.” Still focused on the sword.

“ _Any_ prize?” Surprised. “I’ll have to think on that...are you really that much better a fighter than the others, ma’am?”

“Yes, but there is something you must realized. The unit we were given was one of the ones woken by Restac to support her coup. She was not a fool. She choose experienced regiments that were fairly low-ranked. Higher-level units would have questioned her. Indeed, she may not have even had the authority to give them orders, being only a mid-level Commander herself. This, of course, backfired when the _______ walked in. His authority superseded her own, and again being low-ranked units they obeyed without question.

We specifically requested one of those units, as they would have seen ‘apes’ and personally heard of the ______’s proclamation regarding your species. We did not have time to argue down stiff-necked pride, so we took what we could. Do not take that as an insult. They are good, solid troops. Their Captain leads them well. They are simply not  _ the best _ .”

“And you are?”

“I was entrusted with the safety of my entire city, Jenny. Obviously, yes, someone believed that enough to give me that trust.” No pride, simply the truth. “As for your skills, well, I admit that perhaps I have held you to a higher standard than was strictly necessary. But look at you! I wager that even without the gravity field, in the Contests each cycle you would have finished near the middle of the pack. With the gravity field, you may have even reached the top ten percent. Both of which are remarkable when you consider the fact that you are disadvantaged from the start.”

“Disadvantaged?” Brows raised.

“It is a fact that your species is, in the general run of things, weaker and slower than mine. And you, Jenny Flint, are small even for a female of your species. Which, whether or not you care toa dmit it, are disadvantages.” Wiping her blade with a clean cloth.

“Alright, that’s fair.” Picking up her own blade and inspecting it. “Are you all set for tomorrow, ma’am?”

“Very nearly, yes.” Pausing. “Although, I did wish to-”

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Vastra said, torn between relief and frustration.

Its Kasko, one of the young Soldiers. “Pardon, Commander, I was seeking Jenny.” Vastra motions for her to go ahead. She turns and goes on. “Elanlen is certain I am wrong, but he is doing the transition from ‘Soldier’s bed’ to the next shape incorrectly and so we cannot achieve the ‘Cat’s eye’. And some of us wish to hear more about your people’s customs. If you are free, of course.”

“I just finished my preparations, ma’am, am I needed for anything else?”

“No, we can speak later.”

Later does not happen, as Vastra is caught up in last-minute changes to the plan. It is late when she finally comes to sleep, and Jenny has a space waiting beside her. The young Silurian, Kasko, is on her other side with their backs pressed together. Vastra is not particularly pleased by this, but lays next to her nonetheless.

-090-

The TARDIS held its breath.

The Doctor was silent as he worked on the controls, the only sound the occasional shuffling of feet as all waited in readiness.

A quiet confirmation over the radio signalled that Captain Avery’s ship and the British pilots in their enhanced Spitfires were safely away.

The collective did not sigh in relief, but it did relax a little.

By fives and tens the rest were distributed about the ship, slipping on soundless feet out the cracked door before the amazing blue box whirled off once more. 

The Doctor was the last to leave. 

“Wish me luck, old gel,” he said as he flipped a few more knobs to keep her safe. “It’s time to get our Pond back.”

-090-

It went off perfectly. Jenny decided she could even forgive Madame’s careless remark given how prettily she had apologized immediately aftewrads. The Doctor with his usual daring display of bravado and style had putting it all together in 3 minutes and 42 seconds.

She stood on the other side of the Doctor, facing down Colonel Manton, and then witnessed something she never thought to see.

The Doctor lost his temper.

Madame had only needed to hiss once to remind him to control himself, but it had not been enough to unfreeze Jenny’s blood. 

*Insert overseeing the takeover of the rest of the ship. The teams of Silurians checking in over the coms., etc*

Still, they had a moment alone, the other soldiers leaning their prisoners away, when Jenny had looked up and seen the smile that broke across her Madame’s face.

“A bloodless victory,” she whispered, almost a prayer as her eyes shone. “I did not think it possible, but the Doctor...he is a man of miracles.” She hugs Jenny fiercely, which leaves the young woman a bit flushed. “I must tell him! Stay here to watch over the rest.” And she’s gone. 

*Insert time passing.

Jenny goes back to the control room. Dorium is at the console, fingers flying over the keys.

“Incoming message,” he said without looking up. “The Judoon are escorting the clerics out of the quadrant. They are considering their debt paid and leaving shortly after.”

Jenny leaves to deliver the news to everyone. Sees Vastra ascending the stairs to the control room, but decides to stay below with Amy and Rory and the baby. Also, Strax, who discovers Lorna Bucket. 

Jenny did not want to like her immediately. She stpes up beside the baby, one hand on her sword. She’s babbling about a trap, and trying to help them. It sounds mad, and it doesn’t make sense. Especially when she insists that the ‘Doctor’ means a great warrior, so how better to find him than to go to war?

The lights cut out, and she begs them to listen. Jenny doesn’t want to, but her instincts are screaming at her to run. She begins to radio the other Silurian teams, no one is registering any other lifeforms on the base at all. Strax confirms with his own scan, and declare it to be so. Lorna declares that the Monks don’t register as alive. Rory begins asking, what do we do?”

Suddenly Vastra was there, all wary energy and muttering to herself with Dorium on her heels. The force field appears, Vastra is the one to identify it.

Lorna. “And those are the doors locking.” Totally I told you so.

Strax is yelling, Vastra decides where they will fight. She’s in charge, and Jenny falls back to hers ide. Rory and Amy disappear for a moment, until Vastra calls for him.

“There should be some plasma pistols somewhere. They left everything.”

“Then find them, boy!” Strax.

“She is definitely a girl.” Vastra, giving Jenny a look. 

“Oh, stop it!” She knows its to settle her nerves.

Dorium being stupid about the Monks, walking away. Rory tries to argue, Dorium doesn’t listen. And dies. Lorna is there, giving Vastra a plasma rifle. Jenny does not take one. They do link.

“Protect the child! At all costs, protect the child!”

The battle is intense. Gunfire bursts shatter the quiet, and the clash of swords and the sonorous toll of the battle chant fill the air until you can hardly breath for the sound. Training takes over, and she fights, weaving in and out of the others as they strive to keep their attackers at bay. 

Amy’s screams were the first thing to penetrate the seething fury. Pain lancing straight to the heart. Did they miss one? Did an enemy sneak by? The shadows hide everything, and enemies still on all sides. No time, no time-!

Jenny goes to her, trying to ignore the bodies everywhere. Amy pushes away her hug, but numbly allows herself to be sat down as she’s shaking. Jenny sits with her, one hand on he rback.

Then the Doctor shows up.

Rory. “We know.”

Amy. “All this was for nothing.”

Doctor apologizing. Goes to hug her, and she backs away.

The look in his eyes breaks Jenny’s heart. “Amy, its not his fault.”

“I know, I know.” Rory comforts her.

“Doctor, there’s someone who wants to speak to you.” Vastra.

-090-

Vastra checked each corpse, turning bodies over one by one in a quest for life. She found it, too late, in the broken Lorna Bucket. 

“Easy, dear, easy,” she said as she helped the struggling woman sit up. “It will be over soon.” Eyeing the blood, smelling the rot of a ruptured gut.

“I was on the ride side,” she gasped. “She told me, and I listened. I help...”

“Yes, dear, yes you did. Is there anything I can get for you? Anything at all?”

“The Doctor...I...”

“I will get him.”

So she did.

The screwdriver told the Doctor was Vastra’s nose had already told her. That there were some you could not save.

And then came the worlds that brought memory like a tide. The Gamma forests. The overthrow of a tyranical government. The Doctor disappearing for a time.

The girl died.

“Who was she?” The Doctor.

“I don’t know but she was very brave.” He did not remember.

“They’re always brave.”

“So, what now?” Vastra asked, her mind on auto-pilot as she struggled to come to terms with the events of the last hour. “They’d almost certainly have taken her to earth, raised her in the correct environment.” Because they certainly couldn’t take her to Gallifrey.

“Yes, they did. And its already too late.”

“You’re giving up? You never do that!”

“Yeah, and don’t you sometimes wish I did?”

The crack of a vortex manipulator.

“Well, then, soldier, how goes the day?”

Its River.

Shock. And then anger.

The Doctor explodes, and Vastra can only watch, too numb to do anything else. River’s words, an echo from another time, rock her further, and she struggles in a tide of memory and grief. Frozen in place. The murderous hint in her brother’s voice, she takes a half-step forward, but Jenny is there, fear on her face.

And then everything changes.

She’s not she what, but the anger is gone, and with it the tension from before. She cannot hear what is being said, but she can see River’s smile. A real smile. A loving smile. 

The Doctor left. In a flash and a bang and leaving the bless behind for others to clean up, because that’s what he always does. 

Sh could kill him for that sometimes. 

Just as fast, a blink of an eye later, and Amy was pointing a gun at River. Demanding answers.

But things are finally starting to click in Vastra’s head. She can smell it now, and wonders why she couldn’t before. Then she remembers. A time when she started to tell the Doctor something, and he told her not to. To keep it to herself, to bury it where it would never be found.

“Of course-” muttered to herself. 

“I’m Melody. I’m your daughter.”

-090-

Jenny was exhausted. She sat, slumped against the wall, as Vastra presided over the bodies of the dead. Of the four hundred some Silurians they had brought along, nearly sixty had died, never to return home again. To them was added the headless bulk of Dorium Mandovin, and Lorna Bucket. Vastra herself had carried that last corpse, and taken extra care in laying it to rest. That had bothered Jenny for some reason, but the clinging clouds of sleep that fought to fog her mind wouldn’t let her figure out why.

The keening was beginning again, Vastra’s voice rising high in the undulating cry as fifty others joined in the response. Her bones seemed to vibrate with the sound, and she hadn’t realized her eyes were closed until a warm hand rested on her cheek.

“You, my dear, are done in,” River said as she picked her up easily and left the room.

Around a yawn. “Promised to stay.”

“Apes can’t go without rest the way lizards can. Besides, Vastra would feel worse than she already does if she saw you there.”

“Wasn’t her fault.”

“She isn’t going to see it that way, and you know it.” Gently sets Jenny in a chair. “Eat, then sleep.” Bearily, Jenny looks around. Amy and rory are curled up in a mat nearby. Other Silurians bearing bandages lay in neat rows.

“How many?” she accepts the bowl and eats. Its a bland stew, found in the kitchens.

“He saved always twenty. They would have managed more, only the entire unit of medics was wiped out. They were stationed around the central room, as it was assumed to be one of the safest areas.”

She spots Strax, still propped against his crate. “Didn’t he die? Why-?”

“Oh, no, he’s not dead. Sontarans are much harder to kill than that, unfortunately.” Sighing. “No, I told dad how to activate his suit’s healing program. He’ll wake in a day or two.”

To her surprise, the bowl is empty. River takes it from her, then pulls her to her feet. Gives her a shove into an empty cot. She’s already half-asleep before she can protest.

-090-

Jenny woke what felt like minutes later, though by the sound of general activity some hours had passed.

“You should go back to sleep,” Rory said when she sat up. “River told us what time you laid down. Its only been six hours.”

“Has Vastra come to sleep yet?”

“No. All the others have traded out and eaten.”

She gets up. “Daft old lizard.”

Captain Kordrol intercepts her, looking worried.

“Can you take her place?” Too tired to be polite.

“Yes.” Relieved.

“Good.” Jenny marches on. She doens’t ask, she simply takes Vastra’s arm and drags her away. The Silurian chokes off mid-keen. Captain Kodrol smoothly takes it up in her stead. 

“Jenny, what-?” Stumbling along.

“Look at you, you can hardly stand. C’mon.” Tugging her along.

“But I...the rites for the dead...”

“D’you want t’join ‘em? Because you don’t half look it.” A passing Silurian hands her a cup of something that is obviously thick blood. Jenny nods and keeps walking. At the far end of the room, she kicks two mats together. “Sit and drink this.”

Vastra obeys, too tired to even protest. Jenny drops beside her, taking the cup when its empty. 

“Now, lay down and sleep.”

“Stay with me?”

“Why d’you think I got two mats? Daft old lizard.”

Jenny only dozed, but she knew the Silurain began to make the small sounds that were defeintely  _ not  _ snoring but only happened at night and signified Vastra was well and truly asleep. A few hours later, she rose, leaving Vastra well-wrapped in the warm blankets. She was hungry,a nd needed a privy. Both needs were easily met. She considered going back to the mat but she knew she would rest no more and didn’t want to wake Vastra. 

She found River talking to a box. Coming around the side, she saw the head inside and nearly screamed.

“Oh, please,” Dorium said testily. “If anything, its an improvement. They should market it as the weight-loss solution of the century.”

“But you-”

“Were beheaded. By headless monks.”

“So all their heads are...”

“Still alive in their sanctum, yes. If you can call it living.”

“Oh.”

“Dorium is doing a final good deed in helping me figure out to splice a vortex manipulator into one of the devices the Silurians use for short-range teleportation,” River said as she held up the two pieces of equipment. “I need to boost the signal, or we’re going to be take weeks to get everyone home. Trust the Doctor to take the magic flying time machine that could easily do it in less than an hour and leave me this to ferry some 500 people around with.”

“It is just like a man.” Grinning.

“Isn’t it just.” Fond smile.

“Well, if the problem is power, that’s easy. Silurian tech is made to be interchangeable. So you just need something that usually runs on a bigger charge and swap out the parts. Captain Kodrol has a gravity manipulator, and I bet that takes a lot of power. It might do the trick.”

“Jenny Flint, I could kiss you.”

“Please don’t.” Still smiling, though. “Did you need anything else?”

“No, thank you. Captain Kodrol!” 

Jenny moved on.

“Jenny, have you got a moment?” Rory. She goes and assists with his patient. He had to remove a limb. “Thank you.”

“Where’s Amy?”

“Laying down. She’s exhausted.” Barking a laugh. “We all are. They say that’s normal after having a baby.” Tears flood his eyes.

“She’ll be alright, Rory. The Doctor saves her. Or already did.” Grumbling. “Blood time travel.”

“I know, I know, I just...I went from an infant to a fully grown woman who might be older than me. I can’t...wrap my head around it just yet.”

“What was something you really wanted to do with your daughter, Rory? Like...something you dreams about before you and Amy were even together?”

“Bedtime stories. I loved bedtime stories with my dad.” Remembering. “Amy and Mels, her best friend River was named for, would put up with me reading to them when we’d all sleep over as children.”

“Then ask to read River a bedtime story. D’you think she doesn’t miss it too?” More quietly. “I think finding my dad wanted to spend time with me of any sort would be the best gift in the world.” Breaking into a grin. “An’ its extra cool if your dad wears roman armor.”

“What am I supposed to wear otherwise? The Doctor stole all my clothes.”

“I know the feeling. He’s brilliant, but not always very considerate.”

-090-

Vastra woke to find an intense pair of green eyes staring through her. Blinking once, they refocused on the Silurian and seemed surprised. 

“Sorry,” whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You did not.” Rubbing her face with one hand. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I’m hiding.”

“From who?”

“Everyone. Anyone.” Turning face down on the mat. “I can’t do this.”

Vastra rolls on her back, staring up at the ceiling. “I know that feeling well.”

“So what do you do?” Muffled.

“I kept going.” Dourly. “Or at least I try.”

“I  _ gave birth _ not a week ago. They let me hold her for three days. Then they took her from me. I thought i had her back, and now...” Groaning softly. There is not reply. Eventually, she mutters, “No words of wisdom from the lizard.”

“Do not look to  _ me _ for advice on motherhood,” Vastra replied, startled. “To begin with how our respective races deals with offspring is entirely different. And secondly, I am not in the least bit maternal. The only thing I can say is despite everything, River is still a great deal like you.”

“How d’you know?”

“Well, for one you have identical ways of striking someone in the face. As I have reason to know.” Dryly.

“That’s hardly proof.”

“She also has your sense of mischief and...inclination for finding trouble.”

“Have you spent a lot of time with her?”

“Mostly when I traveled with the Doctor. She was a frequent addition to our adventures. Very useful to have around, and an excellent runner.” Considering. “Also very good in one emergency. She saved my life once.”

“What happened?”

“I grew like, like the time you and Rory came with the Doctor. Only this was just he and River. She did everything. Even carried me back to my bed at the end, I think.”

“She gets that from her dad.” Amy shudders.

“As she should. She is a mix of you both.” Its entirely logical to Vastra.

“You aren’t very comforting.” Grumbling to grumble.

“No, I’m not. That’s what Jenny’s for.” Snorting.

“She’s like Rory.”

“Yes, I dare say she rather is.”

“Finally figured it out, eh?”

“Hm?”

“That ape’s as good as lizard.” Faint grin.

“Is this really the time?”

“It’s something to talk about that isn’t connected to the last 24 hours.” Putting her head down again. “She’s good for your.”

“I wish I believed she received the same.”

“If you truly think that, then you aren’t paying attention.” Giving Vastra knowing smile. “You know, I was actually convinced Rory was gay? Because he never paid attention to any girl besides me, and I couldn’t believe he’d ever fall for someone as difficult as me.”

“The lies we tell ourself.” Sighing.

“What am I going to do about River?”

“Why do you need to do anything?”

“She’s my daughter! I feel like there should be some...checklist or other. Teach them to walk. Teach them to eat. Teach them to wipe their own butt. Send them to school. Teach her about boys. Or girls. Or both. But its like I’ve been given an incomplete list. And I don’t know where I am in things.”

“Well I think its fair to say she can walk, eat and managing her own toileting just fine. And I dare say she could probably teach you a few things about boys  _ and _ girls.”

“Do you have a point?” Acerbic. 

“Yes. Do you want her to be your daughter?”

“Of course I do! She’s  _ my _ daughter.”

“I do not intend to insult you, but i have been among your kind for some time. Blood kinship is not a guarantee of...well, anything. When it comes right down to love, of any sort, is a choice. To love is to rise in the morning and say, ‘I put your needs before my own, because I have chosen to love you’. So if you want River to be your daughter, then love her. Choose her. I cannot promise how it will end, but your chances of it working out are certainly better than lying here listening to a daft old lizard rambling on about things she has no true understanding of.”

“Right.” Getting up. “Don’t want to long with Jenny.”

“Yes, yes.” Waving an impatient hand. “When this is settled.”

-090-

Vastra was eating when Captain Kodrol approached, sitting on the crate next to hers. 

The rites are complete,” he said as he looked at hsi boots. “Tokens have been taken from all who died in teh line of duty to give tot ehir families when they awaken. We have also ascertained that all the bodies were correctly identified. A ceremony with full honors will be conducted upon the awakening of the city.”

“I will give you a full report to add to your city’s Archive, and take full responsibility for those deaths.”

“It was a trap, ma’am, one we could not forsee. There will be no blame attached.”

“Nonetheless, I insist.” Strained smile. “If by chance there is blame, you will be safe Captain. And by the time your city awakens, I will be dust, so they can do nothing further to me. It will be for the best.”

“As you wish, ma’am.” Pulling something from his pocket. “These were taken off the body of the ape woman who chosen to stay and warn us of the danger.” He has a pair of dog-tags, and a small zip-up leather container, and a pictures. Its of a family. “What should I do with these?”

“I’ll take them,” Vastra said, holding out one hand. “I believe I can assist their journey to her family.” He gives them to her. “We have begun preparations to leave.”

“Then also give me your Bridge, so I make make my report.” He does so.

Jenny find sher some time later, sitting with the bridge in front of her. Also a pile of things she ignores.

“Is everything alright, ma’am?”

“I am merely fnishing my report to the Archive of my cousin city.” Eyes unblinking.

“Oh.” Settling in to wait. She picks up the dog tags curiously, and reads, ‘lorna bucket, colonel. When Vastra sets down the bridge, Jenny asks, “Why do you have tehse?” Holds up the tags.

“Captain Kodrol brought them to me,” Vastra replied absently. “It is Silurian tradition, taking tokens from the dead to remember them by. You have seen me honor my sisters with such.”

“Are you going to add her?” Dangerous tone. “Was she that special?”

“I had not planned on it,” Vastra admitted, unaware of the danger. “But...perhaps I should. Perhaps this is another duty that I owe.”

Jenny doesn’t know what to make of that, so she changes the subject. “Look over there.”

Its Amy, Rory and River sitting together, and they look...right. Rory say someting. Amy and River laugh while he looks confused. And for some reason, that’s right too. 

“She is home,” Vastra said, a sad smile on her face. “After many years of waiting, River Song has finally come home.”

“Commander Vastra?” Its Captain Kodrol.

“Captain.” She hands him the bridge. “That should do it.” She stands, Jenny too.

“Thank you, Commander. It has been an honor to serve with you, the Doctor, and his companions.”

“I will tell him you said so the next time I see him.” Shared saluted. “And...thank you.”

He understands. “Miss Jenny, it has been a pleasure and an education. I look forward to the day our species can live in true harmony together.”

“As do I, Captain.”

-090-

River transports groups of twenty or thirty Silurians back over a day, the gravity field has just enough juice to get them all home. She catches a short nap as Dorium talks Vastra through exploding the base. Jenny helps.

River jumps her parents home, reppears a few hours later. 

Strax, according to his suit, will shortly awaken. 

“You know, I believe he is the last of his kind, too.”

“I thought Sontaran’s were common?”

“Of his clone batch, I mean. The Doctor told me he accidentally interfered with a war of theirs, and so Strax did not lead his men to glorious death on the field of battle as planned. And as a result, he was stripped of rank and demoted to nurse. The rest of his platoon was sent elsewhere, and soon destroyed to the last man. Or whatever they are. He, as the only one left, strives to regain the honor of his clone batch alone.”

“What? Do you want to adopt him?”

“Only if you wish to. He may be useful. And if nothing else, we could stay behind him if guns come into play. Their battlesuits are fairly resistant to most projectiles. Ones that could do him actual harm will not be invented for some decades.” Thoughtful.

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

“It is up to him, of course, but...he is the only one of us with no real home to return to.”

“Careful, ma’am, your soft side is showin’.”

“Thank you, dear, I do have a reputation to maintain.”

Strax wakes.

-090-

“You’re sure you’re claiming the potato?” River Song.

“I am not a root vegetable, alien filth! I am a Sontaran Nurse, and I am doing reconaissance on teh planet ‘lon-don’ against the possibility of a future invasion!”

“What he said,” Jenny, grinning.

“We are certain everything else is complete?” Vastra.

“The self-destruct will start in 30 minutes. I used it in my Master’s thesis in school, so if it doesn’t happen I’ll know. Everything worth taking has been scavenged, and there’s no one else left alive besides us.”

Vastra looks to the room where the bodies are assembled.

“You can do nothing more for them, vastra.” River, gently. “Their sacrifice will be remembered, I promise.”

“Yes, it will.” Turning away. “Let us go.”

It took two jumps, and after the second Vastra was prepared. Setting her sword to the wide, she turned and neatly caught the collapsing River.

“Ma’am?”

“She jumped too many times. Which I though was likley the case. She needs sleep, so I will put her to bed.”

“And where shall I set up my base of reconaissance, found Londonite? That I may subdue your planet for the glory of Sontar!”

Vastra and Jenny share a glance. Much in conveyed.

“The basement?” Jenny suggested brightly. 

“Yes,” Vastra agreed quickly. “I believe that would be best.”

-090-

Vastra was not surprised, after putting River in their large bed, to find the missing luggage waiting in the library with a note from the Doctor.

“Thanks again! And stop blaming yourself. Look after the potato, and I’ll see you soon.”

It wasn’t signed, which is how she knew it was him. She was halfway through sorting what went where when Jenny came upstairs.

“Strax is settled, I think,” she said with a sigh. “I had to expressly forbid him to set up landmines, trip-wired grenades or acid traps around the house. I did, however, give him permission to devise a possible secret escape route. He has to have it detailed out by tomorrow morning to present to you before he can dig so much as a shovelful.”

“An excellent idea, on both counts. I will take his other chests down to him to reinforce your orders and,” catching Jenny’s eye mid-yawn, “I think you should sleep. I promise to join you and River as soon as I am done. We have both run ourselves ragged, and are in desperate need of a rest.”

“Alright, then. Which side did you put River on?”

“Mine. Pick the middle or the far side, I will take the other.”

“Middle it is for you, ma’am. Her feet are freezing, and her hair gets everywhere.”

“Very well. Goodnight, Jenny.”

“Goodnight, ma’am.”

-090-

Jenny woke at dawn, still tired but determined to get a start on the day. There was a great deal to be done, and she knew Madame would jump back into her casework soon enough. She also wasn’t sure how long they had been gone. Telegrams would need to be sent, and a visit made to Moira and Parker to see how everyone was getting on.

Snores emanated from the basement when she stuck her head down the stairs. Hopefully Strax would stay asleep awhile yet. She stars with the obvious, restocking the kitchen, making lists, and preparing breakfast.

When she goes back upstairs sometime later, she finds Madame at the table in their bedroom, playing with something in her hands.It is the small, leather bound case from Lorna Bucket. Jenny sets the tray down harder than she means to, Vastra looks up. 

“Did you sleep well, dear?”

“Well enough. You ma’am?”

Vastra glances down at the case. “Well enough.”

Jenny can’t ignore it anymore. “Why was she important, ma’am?”

“Hm?” 

“The girl that case belonged to. The soldier who warned us. I think you’re more hung up about her dying than all the rest.” Snaps her mouth shut, she said more than she meant to.

Vastra pauses, considering. “I apologize,” she said slowly as she set the case aside. “I thought you knew. Lorna Bucket met the Doctor the night he helped overthrow a tyrannical government. I was there. I did not meet her, we were separated from him for a time, but I fought in the rebellion alongside River Song. We triumphed, but at a very high cost. The city burned, and thousands died. We did that, and in the end the Doctor didn’t even remember her. Because by then, that was  _ normali for him.  _ If you asked him if he helped a rebellion on a plent, he would probably ask ‘which one’ or ‘which time’?” Dark laugh. “And there I was, fighting alongside him. Helping him build his reputation and legend. Helping shape the man they would fear  _ so much _ they would create Demons Run and all it entailed.” A deep breath, more calmly. “Which leads to Lorna Bucket, who made the prayer leaf that gave River Song her use-name and gave her life to meet the ‘great warrior’, the Doctor, one last time.” Star back into space. “It is a tangle inside that I cannot unknot and cannot ignore.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t know.” Tight faced. “I have things to see to now. Do you require anything else?”

“No.” Softly. Jenny leaves. 

“Well, that was a spectacular cock-up.” River said once the door was closed. Sitting up in the bed, she added, “Is that breakfast I smell?”

“Help yourself, I ahve lost my appetite.” Vastra goes to the window, staring disconsolately outside at the busy street. 

River does so, tucking into the tray and elaving Vastra to her thought. Idly, she begins to flip through the notebook there. Eventually, she says, “Finally decided to court Jenny, have you?”

Sputtering. “How did you know?” What she had been turning over in her mind just then.

“Please, dearest, the language of flowers?” Picking up the notebook. “I like the snapdragon twined about the white violet. Rather clever, that one. And the corral roses with the napdragon are just a bit...naughty. I’m surprised you thought of it, honestly.”   
  


Vastra’s mouth is hanging open. “I believe we are having two different conversations, River.’

“Have you given her any of these yet? If so, you provider must be quite good. Some of these flowers are difficult to get a hold of...”

“Oh no. Oh goddess, no...”

“Vastra?”

“I am a  _ fool _ .” Snatching the book from River. “I am not the one who has been giving these bouquets. What does this one mean?” A snapdragon surrounded by stock. 

“Likely, gracious lady, you’ll always be beautiful to me.”

“And this one?” Primrose and Christmas roses tied a certain way.

“Hm, in that combination I would guess, ‘I can’t live without you, and am anxious to tell you’. Or ‘and it causes me anxiety’.” Shrugging. “It’s not an exact science. Which why I rather like it.” Seeing the look in Vastra’s eyes as she traces teh lines she drew some months ago. “Ah...Jenny gave them to you, not the other way around.”

“Something you did not already know?” Dourly.

“I knew that for someone who couldn’t keep a weed alive if her life depended on it, she knew a great deal about flowers. I just didn’t know why.” Coming to look over Vastra’s shoulder as she leafs through the pages slowly. It looks like its been happening for months. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know.” Closing the sketch book slowly. “Do you know-” Switching to Silurian because its easier. “I tried to tell her before Demon’s Run. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, just in case...”

“One of you did not survive.”

“Yes. And, I couldn’t. Every time there was something else, and...I let there be. I let opportunity after opportunity pass because...I am a coward. If she turns me down, turns me away...and now this, which makes me feel all the more the fool.” Fingers stroking the cover. “She found a way to say the words, I just wasn’t listening. And now that I want to say them back, I find I don’t know how.” A brittle laugh. “How do you do it, River? How do you tell someone their name sings in your heart, and their smile can make any day seem the better for it? That their eyes burn bright with their bravery and their beauty makes the sun seem dim? To do so is to be open. Vulnerable. And yet, to do otherwise is nearly unthinkable. She holds my heart, and has for a very long time I suspect.” To herself. “Fool. And a coward. I’m surprised you haven’t stopped me with you usual razor wit, River. You have ever enjoyed poking at people’s sore spots.”

“She’s not here,” Jenny said softly in only lightly accented Silurian. “And I was rather enjoying your words to much to interrupt.”

Automatically. “You’re speaking Silurian.”

“That’s all you c’n say?” Coming around to stand close.

“I am a daft old lizard?” Still in shock.

“Yes,” Jenny agreed as she pulled them both to sit on the edge of the bed. “But...perhaps if you’re my daft old lizard, that’s alright.” Lacing their hands together.

An almost hysterical giggle bubbled from Vastra’s throat. “So I’m to be your pet?” Incredulous.

“Yes.” Entirely serious. “During the day, I’ll be the maid, and at night-” A mischevious sort of smirk. 

“Jenny Flint!”

“Or, you could just tell me how much you love me again.” Resting her head on Vastra’s shoulder.

“I love you, Jenny Flint.” Resting her head on Jenny’s.

“Vastra?” 

“Yes, dearest?”

“I love you too.”

-090-

River was smug and knew it. She couldn’t have planned the timing better if she tried. Jenny had come in on silent feet, and Vastra had been too preoccupied with her ridiculous litany of ‘I love her’ and ‘woe is me’ to notice.

So, River had slipped away, and if there was any justice in the world the pair would finally finish sorting things out and get on with it. She sat in their kitchen, sipping her tea nad remembering the many fun adventures her much younger self had had with the almost current Jenny and Vastra. And the rather obviously infatuation she’d had with Jenny. She could wink with the best of them, and it was truly impossible not to fall in love with her at least a little bit every time she was kind without reason. But if memory served-

“Who are you?”

River’s mouth opened, but her memory intervened before she said something stupid.

“We haven’t met yet,” she said as she stood. “I’m River, a friend of Jenny’s and Vastra’s. And you’re Moira, who recently married Parker, right?”

“How d’you know that?”

“Spoilers.” Winking.

“Are Jenny and Vastra back? Its been nearly two weeks.”

“Yes, but currently...occupied.”

“It’ll just be a minute, they have messages an-”

“Trust me,” catching her arm. “They don’t want to be disturbed.” Sipping her tea smugly.

“Why, are they finally snogging?” Dourly.

“Something like that, yes.”

“What, seriously?”

“Freeze, Londonite scum!”

“Where’d he come from?!”

“Strax, put down that gun! She’s an...agent for Commander Vastra. She’ll be very upset if you obliterate her!” River, thinking quickly.

“Ah.” Sounding displeased.

River sorts it all out.

Moira goes grocery shopping, the potato is given breakfast and sent down to clean his guns.

-090-

Jenny came downstairs, alone, sometime later. Her hair is mussed and her dress is a bit wrinkled, but she doesn’t care. River is in the kitchen with Moira, chatting as the maid prepares some food.

River spots her first and grins. “And where is your lovely Madame?”

“Sleeping,” Jenny replied primly.

“Wore her out already, did you?” Teasing.

“No, the last two weeks did that.” River tries to hide a yawn. “And you’re still exhausted too. Upstairs with you, and back into bed.”

“Which one?” Winking. “You aren’t afraid that I’ll-”

“No, because you love the Doctor, which makes Vastra a sort of sister-in-law to you, and even you, River Song, wouldn’t hurt him like that.”

“Touche.” Drops a kiss on her cheek as she passes by. “I’m off, then.”

“And you’ll eat a proper meal when you get up!”

“Yes, mother!”

“Well, it sounds like you’ve had some adventures.” Moira, from the table.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Pouring herself ac up of tea and taking a scone.

“Maybe not, but I’d still like to hear it.”

“If you insist.”

As she told the tale, she helped with the chores. (Detail out later.)

“And then...we came home.”

“And you and Madame finally talked?” Wide smile.

“Yes.” Pink-cheeked. “Though, I still have a hard time believing its real.”

“I’m so happy for you.” A tight hug.

“Thank you.” Sees Strax outside. “Strax! Oh, I completely forgot. How’d he-?”

“It’s alright, Parker is looking after him. He’s learning to ‘summarily defeat the stinky grenades the horses hide in their straw’.”

“River’s idea?”

“It’s not a bad one. What is he?”

“Sontaran.”

“And why did you bring him back with you?”

“Pity, I suppose. He’s not so bad, but i have to admit I wasn’t thinking of all the corralling he’s takes when I agreed to it.” Sighing. “He’s so obviously not human.

“Tell people he’s Turkish.”

“D’you reall think that would work?”

“An’ get him a butler’s suit. You might get odd looks, but I bet people would accept it.”

“A bulter’s suit...” That aloud. “That just might work.”

-090-

Vastra woke, feeling someone curled up beside her, and smiled. Turning to find....it’s not Jenny.

“Disappointed?” River asked, turning to face the ceiling.

“Yes,” Vastra replied bluntly, voice muffled in her pillow.

“She went to come some work done and sent me to sleep when she caught me yawning.” Small smile. “What followed wasn’t what usually happens when a pretty woman orders me to get in her bed, but I’m not complaining.”

“What followed?” Suspcious.

“I spelt.”

Vastra laughs. Then gets lost in her own thoughts. “She loves me.”

“I know.”

“We shared for a time. She was able to sustain the connection better than I had hoped.” Smile widens. “She likes my crests. And my eyes.”

“If you get any sappier, I’m going to hurl in your bed.”

“And you’ve never been ‘moon struck’ over the Doctor?”

“That was when I was much, much younger. It hardly counts.” Waved one hand dismissively.

“Speaking of younger...”

“Mm?”

“The Doctor went seeking your younger self. Which likely means we are going to see you before too long. Crossing your own timeline is dangerous.”

“It is.” Agreed softly.

“So we will not be seeing  _ you _ for awhile, then.”

“No.” Sighing. “To be careful, I’ll have to avoid this time period for...some years.”

“This you will be missed, but we will care for the you that is to come just the same.”

“I know that. Because I already lived it.”

Hugging tightly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-090-

  
  


Further Notes:

Post Demon’s Run: 1st Molt Jenny actively participates in, a pleasant surprise for them both

Winter : 

-Young River comes to visit with the Doctor because of some Silurian tech

-Young River  _ really _ likes Jenny, even steals a kiss, Vastra is furious

-Doctor is mostly amused, ‘turn about is fair play’, ‘this is not even remotely fair!’

-Proposal of marriage, Strax almost ruins it, Jenny says yes

Spring 1889: Jago Meets the Doctor and Lightfoot

-Parker and Moira start to discuss adopting an infant. They still run the Regulars

-The Doctor and Young River come again, River and Jenny and Vastra have their first ‘hen night’

-Vastra teaches River how to drive the TARDIS, showing off a bit for Jenny

-The Doctor teaches Vastra to lead dancing, she’s rubbish at it

-That’s ok, because Jenny learns from Rory

-Jenny’s birthday, 23

-Some cases, not much, Strax settling in

Summer:

-The Wedding! Its huge, so so many people are there, the Doctor officiates

-The Honeymoon is on an alien planet, basking in the sun

-River, the Doctor and Amy and Rory come visit a few times, one huge dinner together

Fall

-Work, work, work

-Train, train, train

-Lots of together time

Winter

-The Doctor appears one day, alone, Vastra leaves with him alone

-He explains everything to her, the loss of the Ponds and the loss of River

-It’s time. They go to the Ood and the bond is dissolved

-With it goes the knowledge of his Name, even that once she knew it

-Vastra returns to a worried Jenny, whole but sad, they mourn together

Spring 1980:

-Jenny’s birthday, 24 years old!

-Martin gets married, and Jenny is invited. She declines, but sends a gift

Winter 1892:

-The Great Intelligence

Spring 1893:

-Sweetsville

1894:

-Evolution Episode

-Cyberman in Japan with Doctor and Clara- Christmas day!

-Case of the Dissolving Man

-Dream Doorway- Sonic hatpin!

1895:

-Trenzalore

-Clara and the Doctor visit a few times

1896:

-Clara and the Doctor, Deep Breath

*Vastra purposefully provoking Jenny to incite sexual relations later. Passion, and thanking Clara later

1921:

-Jenny and Vastra retire at 57 and ~120

1945:

-Jenny dies at 87, Vastra is ~145

*Add in visits from Frank Capaldi’s Doctor

-A short thank you visit for helping Clara

-A visit because the moon is an egg (old Silurian prophecy)

-Also because Clara is angry and loves and soldier

-Questions as to why the Doctor is so against the soldier, a remind that Vastra and Strax were soldiers were once

-A visit so Clara can gush over Danny and 2D vs 3D discussion and the Trees protecting the earth

-Doctor visits alone after danny Pink’s death, and Missy’s too

-Vastra will face the day with her 2nd or 3rd wife. Jenny and perhaps one more loved one will rise. Other family members? Something to consider (2010 ish) Vastra is getting old!

-Clara also goes to visit Vastra at some point, before Danny’s death, in the 2000’s. Doesn’t take Danny, asks for possible help in explaining things?

1988 : Rory and Amy transported to New York, after Jenny’s death Vastra makes the trip to go and visit them, and starts up a correspondence with them

-Jenny and Vastra meet Lady Ashilder, and she becomes an occasional visitor for tea

-Starting around 2010, Osgood is at UNIT, would probably track Vastra down

-Kate Lethbridge-Stewart probably would as well, Vastra being the one to suggest putting the Doctor in charge of the earth in the event of an emergency

-1930’s Gorden Lethbridge-Stewart starts at UNIT

-Find out How and When UNIT began

-Sometime in the 1900’s Kate and Osgood visit Vastra and Jenny a few times (using the Doctor to find answers to things)

-WWI is 1914-1918

-WWII is 1939-1945

-1921- after retirement, the Doctor frequently borrows them to visit on Darillium with RIver. Tease Jenny for being the youngest and feeling the oldest

-Because Vastra is one of the Silurians programmed not to desire physical gratification, there is a ‘key’ to unlocking it. Jenny learns about it from the Archive, and convinces Vastra to let her try. The key includes: biting a place on her neck hard, touching a certain spot on her hips, and a specific stroking pattern on the raised scales of her spine. That, and only that until the individual in question is used to it, will or or she find sexual pleasure desirable. It tends to be very sensitive for a long time, and it is recommended to take several sessions to fully explore the sensations associated with it before attempting impregnation. Vastra’s first time is as wonderful as it could be, but it takes time for her to find the rising desires normal. She finds a great deal more enjoyment in pleasuring Jenny.

Jenny is used to being the passive one between them, but takes more of the lead in their physical relationship. Slowly teaches Vastra when and where and how to touch her. When she gets angry or jealous she tends to become a good deal more demanding, and Vastra finds she really enjoys those times. It becomes a sort of game with them. Occasionally Vastra pushes too far, and she has to beg for forgiveness. 

Eventually, she admits to having drawn Jenny for months in less than an appropriate manner. Vastra’s art becomes a very strong connecting point for them. She highly enjoys hiding potentially erotic art based on Jenny about their home. Jenny tolerates it, most of the time. 

Jenny continues to court Vastra with flowers and enjoys hiding messages in them.

Some years later, when Jenny wonders at Vastra’s constant desire of her, the Silurian rather pointedly reminds her that it is all her fault. 

Strax is not as stupid as he wants everyone to believe he is. There is freedom in being thought an idiot, and he cheerfully takes the insults along with the lack of responsibility and war as an even trade.

Jenny is given Lorna Bucket’s sewing kit, and one day she gifts it to a young River Song. She is the one who really impresses on her that handmade is best. River learns to draw from Vastra, and the Doctor brings her for special lessons. 

Vastra does still need to process her grief from Demon’s Run.


End file.
